Harry Potter y la Destino Verde
by maritza chan
Summary: AU. Tras un año terrestre en Marte, Harry ha regresado a la Tierra justo a tiempo para el inicio de la segunda guerra mágica. Dumbledore ha muerto y Harry recibe una ayuda inesperada. Una historia ambientada en un Marte mágico. **Imagen - La Destino Verde**. En sus últimos capítulos.
1. El ganador

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R.

Este fic lo comencé a escribir hace mucho y he decidido retomarlo. He de mencionar que la idea original surgió de mi hermana Tgirl by angel mientras hacíamos rol play, quien hace años me cedió los derecho de autor :)

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

* * *

**_Harry Potter y la Destino Verde _**

**El ganador**

Harry estaba en el Callejón Diagon con Ron y Hermione tomando un descanso de la paranoia reciente sobre el regreso de Voldemort comprando libros en Flourish y Blotts. El vendedor tenía una radio mágica encendida en la estación " Quidditch Manía". Harry estaba pasando el resto de sus vacaciones en la casa de Ron. En verdad estaba cansado de hacer compras y quería regresar a La Madriguera.

- "Hey chicos y chicas, la mejor estación de Quidditch tiene una importante noticia para ustedes" – sonó la voz de un hombre joven en la radio y con un extraño acento. La tienda estaba llena con muchos chicos y jóvenes que estaban sedientos de información.

- "¿No saben que podría ser?" – preguntó la voz de una mujer también con el extraño acento

- "¡Los ganadores de el concurso_ Quidditch Manía!_" – dijeron a coro las voces

- "Recuerden que el tercer lugar gana como premio una Saeta de Fuego; el Segundo lugar boletos para ver todos los juegos de los Chuddley Cannons gratis y con pase a los bastidores para dos juegos". - En ese tiempo los Chuddley Cannons estaban jugando tan bien que todos querían ir a sus juegos.

- Envié muchas cartas con las respuestas para poder ganar el concurso, pero también me conformó con el tercer lugar – dijo entusiasmado Ron

- "...y para el primer lugar: ¡Un viaje gratis para ti y tu familia más dos amigos para ver las finales de Quidditch en Marte!"

- ¿Marte? - preguntó Harry – No hay vida en Marte, ¿O sí?

- SHHHH - exclamó Hermione algo sonrojada

- Nos avergüenzas Harry – Susurró Fred

- Claro que hay vida en Marte Harry - dijo Hermione – ¿Es qué no lees?

- ¡Calla Hermione!, van a anunciar a los ganadores.

En ese momento el Callejón Diagon experimentó un silencio que jamás se había visto.

- "Y el ganador de la Saeta de fuego es: ¡Carl Barton!" – anunció la voz de la radio.

Un niño que estaba afuera pasó corriendo por la tienda gritando "¡Gooooooooooool!" y chocó contra una señora. Harry, quien no estaba muy interesado en el concurso, quería salir afuera ya que la tienda estaba muy caliente, pero Ron quería saber quien ganó el segundo lugar.

- "Y el ganador de las boletas para todos los juegos de los Chuddley Cannons es: ¡Vanesa Grant!" - Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. Había contestado todo correctamente, ¿Por qué no había ganado?

- Vamos Ron, salgamos de aquí- dijo Hermione al ver la cara de Ron.

- "Y el gran premio jamás hecho antes, el viaje gratis para Martes. El ganador es..." – se oían redobles de tambores

- De seguro yo lo ganaré - Dijo una molesta voz muy familiar detrás de Harry mientras caminaban a la salida de la tienda

- ¡Malfoy! – Exclamaron Harry y Ron furiosos

- Si, yo lo ganaré, no dejarán a gente de la facha de los Weasley entrar a Marte - Dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Ron no estaba por soportar las estupideces de Malfoy, pero justo en el momento en que se le iba a tirar encima, se escuchó el anuncio en el radio

- "¡Ronald Weasley!" – dijeron ambas voces en la radio. Esta vez el de la boca abierta era Malfoy.

- "¡Sí! Ronald Weasley es el feliz ganador de un viaje a Marte por diez días todo incluido con toda su familia y dos amigos. Las finales se transmitirán en vivo desde la ciudad Imperial. Están oyendo Quidditch Manía, la estación de Marte para el universo"

Ron estaba en shock. Tenía una sonrisa maníaca en la cara y comenzó a brincar y a decir cosas que nadie podía entender. Todos brincaban de la alegría con el.

- ¡Hum! Cuando vean la facha y la cantidad de tu familia no te darán ni una postal de Marte.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! - dijo Harry riendo – Tú solo estas celoso.

- No estoy celoso Potter. Puedo viajar a Marte cuando quiera. Si no lo sabías Potter, en Marte no se aceptan muggles o mud... - No pudo terminar la palabra porque Hermione le metió una manzana que tenía en la boca.

- Obviamente ustedes saben que irán conmigo a Marte, ¿Verdad? - Dijo Ron

- ¡Gracias Ron! – Exclamaron Harry y Hermione.

- No sabía que había vida en Martes – Dijo Harry sintiéndose estúpido. Después de todo, la casa de sus tíos no era el mejor lugar donde enterarse sobre el mundo mágico y lo que apenas sabía de Marte lo había aprendido en una escuela pública muggle.

- Si, si hay vida en Marte, solo brujos como dijo Malfoy, no hay muggles - explicó Hermione – Tienen su propio lenguaje, el único hecho exclusivamente por brujos. Yo me aprendí algunas palabras.

Llegaron a la Madriguera donde Molly, Percy y Bill los esperaban con bultos ya hechos. El señor Weasley estaba trabajando pero envió una carta de felicitaciones.

- ¡Oh mi amor! – Dijo la mamá de Ron mientras lo abrazaba - Terminé de empacar todas sus cosas, ya averiguaron y no es una trampa así que viajaremos a Marte.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Bill! ¿Que haces aquí?

- Voy con ustedes, que crees. Es para toda la familia, ¿No?

- ¿De veras?

- Si - dijo Bill tranquilamente- Charlie quería venir pero no pudo, pero yo necesito unas vacaciones.

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste? - Preguntó Ron sorprendido

- Todo el mundo sabe que ganaste - Dijo Percy - Yo no puedo ir - Parecía furioso -Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Todos debemos estar en la embajada a las 5 en punto, así que recojan lo que les falta. Su padre no va a poder ir, pero yo los acompañaré – dijo entregándole la carta.

Comenzaron a recoger y poco antes de las 5 se dirigieron a la embajada. Tuvieron que pedir taxis de nuevo, lo cual fue peor que la última vez porque había más equipaje. Al llegar a la embajada, un pequeño edificio con techo de cristal donde había unas cuantas oficinas, les atendió una joven mujer con ropa bastante muggle

- Buenas tardes - saludó la secretaria - ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

- Si. Soy Ronald Weasley…

- Oh, con que eres el ganador. Bueno... – dijo la secretaria mirando al grupo.

- Estos seis son mis familiares y ellos dos mis amigos- Dijo Ron

- Ocho en total - dijo Molly

- Bueno, por favor esperen un minuto. Tengo que llamar a Marte – dijo la secretaria.

Harry meditó por un momento. "Llamar" no es usado por brujos, pensó. Harry vio a la secretaria usando un teléfono. Miró alrededor y vio que el edificio estaba lleno de tubos de cristal de variados tamaños que subían hasta el techo y parecían desaparecer en el cielo.

- Todos dicen que los brujos de Marte son un poco... raros - dijo Ron

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry quitando su mirada de los tubos

- Porque son... diferentes.- Ellos tienen otra cultura, lenguaje, leyes, se visten diferente, todo muy diferente a nuestro mundo. – Le explicó Hermione sacando un libro de su bolso llamado "Aprendiendo marciano". – Aunque a decir verdad a mi me parecen demasiado muggles para no querer tener muggles en su mundo.

- Lo siento pero van a tener que esperar un poco - dijo la secretaria - Solo tenemos reservaciones para cinco o seis y tendré que pedir dos más. Siento mucho tener que hacerlos esperar.

Parte del grupo se sentó en los pocos asientos de espera, mientras esperaban Molly trataba de quitarle algo de la nariz de Ron y evitar que los gemelos se metieran en problemas. Pero no duraron mucho porque en un instante salió un papel de uno de los tubos.

- Bien, vengan por aquí por favor - dijo la secretaria abriendo una puerta de cristal de lo que parecía ser un elevador - Uno a la vez, primero el ganador - Ron entró sonriente. Un hombre puso su baúl con él y cerró la puerta. Luego la abrió una mujer.

- Bienvenido a Marte - Dijo.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y su familia estaban en Marte. Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione no podía viajar con ella en el "ascensor", así que lo mandaron por uno de los tubos que descubrieron eran para la correspondencia y mercadería. Al salir estaba tan asustado que le brincó al maletero.

- Bienvenidos a Marte - Dijo la recepcionista marciana en un inglés con acento - ¿Son la familia Weasley?

- Si - dijo Molly – todos los pelirrojos son mis hijos y ellos dos son los amigos de Ron.

- Muy bien entonces son ocho - dijo la mujer - aquí está el guía que estará con ustedes.

- Por favor vengan conmigo - dijo el guía. Todas las personas que estaban allí tenían apariencia humana, como notó Harry, ninguno era de color verde. El guía tenía cara de ser inteligente pero se veía nervioso - Antes déjenme decirles que deben cambiar su dinero ya que nosotros no aceptamos dinero terráqueo y no tenemos Gringots.

Como en Marte tenían un diferente tipo de dinero, Harry, Hermione y Molly tuvieron que cambiar el suyo. 1 Un knut equivale a un marcial, 1 sickle a 1 ducan, 1 galeón a 1 mate, y 30 galeones o mates equivalen a un Imper.

- Las monedas Imper son hechas con un material exclusivo de Marte - explicó el guía. Al salir del banco todos quedaron boquiabiertos y el guía orgullo de comunicarles sobre Marte prosiguió - Esta es la ciudad Imperial. Un poco de historia:

_Los 10, brujos de diez países, colonizaron Marte. Italia (Roma), Egipto, Inglaterra, ., Rusia, Francia, Alemania, Unión Latinoamericana (UL, un grupo de diversas etnias), Japón y China. En un principio las colonias necesitaban de la ayuda de las respectivas autoridades mágicas, pero deseando ser un mundo diferente se independizaron en una guerra que se prolongó debido a disputas territoriales. Pero gracias al Emperador que logró la unificación ahora vivían en armonía._

- Antes la ciudad Imperial era parte de la colonia de Roma, y estamos en la región del este. Marte tiene un gran continente, dividido en diez estados. Esta estatua es de la mujer que independizó a la colonia de Roma (marciana) de Italia (en la tierra), y esta estatua es en honor a su trabajo.

- Si pero el guía no dice que el Emperador la liquidó – dijo Hermione en un susurro. Harry no le prestó mucha atención sus ojos estaban tratando de captar la realidad donde se encontraba.

Marte era un hermoso planeta. Mientras el guía hablaba, ellos caminaban por los lugares históricos. Harry miraba interesadamente a su alrededor. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que se refería Hermione. Marte era como una ciudad muggle, una mezcla de edificios del siglo veinte con un toque de los mil ochocientos. Todo estaba pulcro y aunque había personas con capas y túnicas no era el atuendo favorito de la sociedad marciana. El cielo tenía un color extraño pero agradable y el sol se veía diminuto en el horizonte. Después de caminar un poco se montaron un unos carruajes que se movían solos por rutas específicas de la ciudad para llegar al hotel.

- Aquí esta su hotel, el Imperial Royal -. Entraron al para registrarse. Se dividieron dos por habitación. Molly y Bill tenían una habitación para cada uno. Ron quería una habitación privada, pero terminó compartiendo con Harry. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Las habitaciones tenían una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Harry, que estaba en el balcón, vio a un hombre con mala apariencia en la calle. Sintió que se le olvidaba algo.

- Si aquí solo viven familias de brujos tal vez haya mortífagos - dijo Harry un poco preocupado.

- No, aquí no hay mortífagos – dijo la voz de Hermione

- ¡Hermione! ¡Esta es una habitación de chicos! - dijo Ron.

- Como decía. Aquí no hay mortífagos por el hecho de que esta gente obviamente odia a tu-sabes-quien. Es muy difícil conseguir vacaciones en Marte. A esta gente no le agradan mucho los terráqueos, y si llegas a venir no te puedes pasar de dos semanas. Te puedes quedar cuanto quieras, si tienes un pasaporte, y eso es muy difícil de conseguir. Solo lo puedes tener si ellos tienen un reporte completo de ti y toda tu familia, o si estas en peligro y ellos te quieren ayudar.

- Vaya, así que somos afortunados - dijo Ron

- Si bueno, pero nuestro pasaporte es sólo de diez días

- ¿Si y quién querría vivir aquí? - dijo Harry

Molly entró y los mandó a dormir. Mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Quidditch

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok.

No voy a ser totalemnte fiel a la división territorial de Marte según como aparece en mapas existentes, sino una variación adaptada al fic. Mucho nombres seran iguales, otros no. Para referencias al mapa que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

Esto no es un crossover aunque vean nombres de otros personajes de anime por ahi... :P

* * *

**Quidditch**

Todos desayunaron rápidamente. El grupo iba a tener una excursión por la ciudad, Ron tenía una entrevista con la gente de Quidditch Manía, y luego iban a ver las semifinales. Como Harry sólo estaba pensando en el juego de esa tarde, no le puso atención al paisaje. Estaban en la región oriental y el estado Imperial, antiguamente conocido como _Nova Roma_ se encontraba en la península corriendo desde la región _Hyblaea _y_ Nueva Toscana_ al sur hasta las islas de _Phelgra_ en el norte el _Mar Olímpico_ al este y el _Mar Utópico_ al oeste. La ciudad Imperial como tal era un gran asentamiento ubicado entre dos ríos de deshielo provenientes del Monte Eliseo, uno de los más grandes volcanes activos de Marte, y llegaba hasta la costa del Mar Olímpico. Estaban en pleno verano boreal, el clima era excelente y no habían pronosticado tormentas en los días que estaría allí. Debido a la cercanía del mar el paisaje no era muy distinto a los bosques ingleses a los que estaban acostumbrados, ya que habían árboles terrestres, pero también habían extraños arboles nativos.

Aunque el idioma oficial de Marte era el marciano, una mezcla de los idiomas de los fundadores originales con _Draconio_, la lengua de los dragones ancestrales; muchos aún hablaban idiomas terrestres. Al ser la ciudad capital la cuna de la política, moda, economía y sede de la copa de Quidditch de aquel año, se hablaban muchos de los demás idiomas, en especial el italiano y el inglés, pues Harry aprendió que al oeste del estado Imperial estaba lo que anteriormente se conocía como _Nova Inglaterra_.

Ron tuvo su hora de fama en la estación de radio aquella mañana. Quidditch Manía era una estación de radio que se había hecho muy famosa en Marte dado su exclusiva programación dedicada al deporte favorito de los magos, tanto así que comenzaron a transmitir programas a la tierra, y "cualquier otro planeta que estuviera habitado" decían sus dueños.

Por fin en la tarde llegó el esperado juego. El día de hoy jugaban los "Dragones Rojos" vs. "Los Cocodrilos". Eso sonaba genial. Y ahí estaban, en VIP. El guía les explicaba que los asientos reales estaban por encima de sus cabezas. Junto a ellos se sentaron una pareja de personas que se veían ricas y sofisticadas. Hermione, la cual estaba a su lado, intercambió palabras en marciano con ellos durante el juego. El juego de Quidditch fue estupendo, rápido y brutal. Los ojos de Harry iban de aquí para allá entre cazadores, golpeadores y bluggers. Y entre toda la conmoción, encontró la snitch. El buscador de los Cocodrilos no se veía muy inteligente y estaba tan cerca del palco que Harry le comenzó a gritar donde estaba la snitch. El buscador no sabía inglés, pero siguió los ojos de Harry y no solo encontró la snitch, sino también al otro buscador tras de el.

- ¡Idiota! - Gritó Harry – ¿Es qué eres ciego?

- Harry cálmate- dijo Hermione – pareces un loco gritando así.

- ¡Dejó ir a la snitch! – Dijo Harry apuntando al buscador

- Chicos - Se dijo así misma y siguió hablando con las personas a su lado.

Los Dragones Rojos ganaron. Todo el estadio temblaba con los gritos y aplausos. Hermione quería ver al emperador. Según ella había oído, el emperador era maravilloso pero quería comprobarlo en persona, pues los escasos libros de la tierra que había sobre la historia moderna de Marte lo mostraban como un sangriento personaje. Así que le pregunto al guía si el emperador había asistido

- Hoy no pudo venir, pero Atenea esta aquí.

- ¡Bah! - exclamó – Eh leído sobre ella, es solo una chica con un supuesto "gran poder", que puede leer el futuro y ese tipo de estupideces. Pienso que ella es un fraude. Su cara incluso aparece en las monedas del país. Aquí ella es como una diosa. No creo en esa mierda. – Dijo Hermione a sus amigos. El guía la miraba mal de reojo. Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar mal de Atenea.

_Al poco tiempo de terminar la guerra de unificación y conformarse el Marte político actual el emperador oyó el rumor de que una niña tenía un increíble don clarividencia, pero no solo eso, sino que muchos aclamaban que era la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea de la sabiduría. Algo que solía suceder cada cierto tiempo en la Grecia y Roma terrestre era la reencarnación de los antiguos dioses y solían ser hechiceros con un gran poder y esta era la primera persona que mostraba esos rasgos en Marte. El emperador estaba muy interesado en sus poderes y la mandó a buscar, pero sus padres se reusaron a salir de las islas de Orcus donde vivían y a que le quitaran a la niña. Pero el emperador no era de los que aceptaban un no. Muchos libros decían que él mismo se había deshecho de os padres, otros que había mandado a su guardia y otros que habían tenido un accidente. Al final la pequeña niña terminó bajo la tutela del emperador, convirtiéndose en un personaje emblemático de la actual ciudad Imperial._

- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Nos gustaría verte de nuevo, señorita Granger – dijo en marciano una mujer al lado de Hermione mientras salían del palco.

- Eso me encantaría, gracias. –Ella respondió en el mismo lenguaje.

Todos regresaron al hotel. Ron y Harry no paraban de hablar del juego. Nunca habían visto igual. Todo fue tan rápido. Después de una hora hablando del juego, cayeron rendidos, soñando sobre jugar Quidditch de esa forma de vuelta en Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente fueron de compras, pues había un estipendio para gastos. Al parecer los marcianos deseaban que los ganadores hablaran muy bien en la tierra. Como es usual, Hermione entró en una librería y Harry y Ron la siguieron. Ella estaba viendo las diferentes listas de las escuelas disponibles en un mostrador. En Marte solo había cuatro escuelas: IMA (Instituto de Magia Avanzada) estaba en el este, en el Estado Imperial; Yostovick en la región noroeste en el Estado Olimpo con predominancia rusa, lugar donde estaba el Monte Olimpo, la montaña más elevada del sistema solar, parte de la cordillera del _Tarso_ y el valle Marineris. Soul Dragón, que estaba en la región del Mar Helénico del sur, donde predominaba la cultura oriental terráquea; y el Itzu-Maya, la cual estaba en el suroeste, cerca del _lago Argyre_. En esa región había una mezcla de español, portugués y alemán, además de dialectos aborígenes debido a que pertenecía al gran estado de la UL.

Además de las materias clásicas que se impartían en instituciones mágicas terrestres, como encantamientos, pociones, herbología, transfiguración, defensa contra las artes oscuras, astrología, aritmancia, runas, historia de magia, adivinación, cuidado de criaturas mágicas existían otras únicas de Marte como Lenguas terráqueas, leyes marcianas, aurismo, literatura marciana (que estudiaba el lenguaje antiguo y el Draconio), Ares Artis (vulgarmente conocida como "defensa personal") y artes oscuras. Cada escuela se especializaba en algunas materias. Las especialidades del IMA en leyes e historia; las de Yostovick en lenguajes terráqueos y artes oscuras; Soul Dragón se especializaba en literatura y runas; y el Itzu-Maya en pociones y artes oscuras. Ares Artis o defensa personal, era una asignatura bastante popular en todas las escuelas y con múltiples variantes de estilo.

De repente Ginny entró corriendo.

- Ron – dijo ella jadeando - ven, apúrate. Mama esta comprando ropa NUEVA. ¡Toda nueva y sin pagar! - Ron, como no estaba interesado en libros, siguió a Ginny a la otra tienda. Harry se quedó con Hermione, quien tenía una montaña de libros. Se había comprado un libro llamado "La Práctica de Pociones" y era bastante grande. Harry solo se compró una revista de Quidditch y un diccionario de inglés a marciano.

Entre los diferentes comensales, que se veían eran turistas también, una chica entró a la librería. Hermione la miraba con interés pues estaba preguntando por la lista de una de las escuelas. El señor de la librería le había dado una funda llena de libros escolares y Hermione no se pudo resistir. Se le acercó a la chica y le comenzó a preguntar a que colegio iba, que libros usaba, como era su uniforme...

- Estoy en el quinto año en el IMA. Es una gran escuela. El emperador asistió allí y ahí está Atenea – decía la chica - Aquí está mi uniforme – dijo la chica mostrándole otra bolsa que llevaba. Era rojo con negro. Muy estilo muggle, pero bonito.

Mientras tanto Harry miraba los libros. No podía entender lo que decían las chicas o los libros, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención. Se puso a hojear el libro y vio que tenía dibujos en la parte baja de cada página. Había una foto de un hombre cambiándose a un animal. "Animago" el pensó. Compró el libro. Por alguna razón no quería que los demás supieran que el tenía ese libro. Le costó dos mates. Hermione y la chica aún hablaban, ahora de una variación de Quidditch que se jugaba parados en la escoba y volando a unos pocos metros del suelo, especialmente en la nieve. Después de la chica irse, Hermione pagó un Imper por sus libros y Harry tuvo que ayudarla a cargarlos de regreso al hotel. Pronto recordaron que no tenían que cargarlos y los hechizaron para que flotaran cerca de ellos, como era la costumbre marciana de llevar las compras.

Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la tienda donde se encontraban Ron y los demás, pero se pararon de repente. Malfoy y su madre caminaban en la misma calle. Malfoy también vio a Harry y pasó su mirada a las fundas que ambos llevaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? – les dijo con su usual sonrisa maligna – Se aprovechan del mercado de pulgas, oí que es gratis.

Si Harry no hubiera estado rodeado de esas fundas, le hubiera estando enterrando su puño en la cara de idiota de Malfoy, pero en ese momento llego el guía muy excitado.

- Oigan ustedes dos - dijo él - ¿Dónde están los demás? Tengo una noticia muy importante que comunicarles a todos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Molly cuando vio a Harry, Hermione y al guía entrar a la tienda de ropa jadeantes

- El emperador los quiere ver. A todos ustedes. – dijo el guía, al parecer muy feliz de dar la noticia - Los quieren ver a las tres en punto. Y solo tienen una hora así que tienen que darse prisa.

Los Weasley terminaron sus compras. Molly compró ropas nuevas para Harry y Hermione también, y en menos de una hora estaban listos y esperando por el carruaje que los llevaría al palacio. Hermione y Ginny usaban vestidos de los mil ochocientos y no podían respirar bien debidos a los corsés que se apretaban solos. Los chicos iban vestidos formalmente. Pantalones negros con un una chaqueta larga y corbata. Harry pensó que estaban vestidos como completos muggles.

Al llegar al palacio, entraron en una sala enorme. Cuando entraron a la sala, Harry vio a un hombre irse por entre las sombras. Se veía muy raro y tenía una mirada extraña. Harry se sintió mal. No estaba muy seguro si los aliados de Voldemort estaban ahí. Atenea como fue presentada los recibió. Era una joven alta de cabello moreno y ojos penetrantes. Estaba usando un vestido blanco y dorado al estilo griego pero con un toque moderno que dejaba ver las piernas. Ron y Harry la miraban de arriba a abajo. Hermione no podía creer los babosos que se habían puesto sus amigos. Era como volver a revivir el 4to año. Pero a pesar de todo notó aun era una joven como ellos. Después entró el emperador. Era más joven de lo que pensaban. Hermione olvidó de repente todo lo que había leído, "Rayos – ella pensó- él es el que se ve bien"-. Se volteo a ver a Ginny que estaba roja como un tomate.

- Buenas tardes - él dijo- soy Milliardo -. Él miró a Harry. – Es un honor tenerte aquí joven Potter -

- "¿Honor?" – el pensó – Oh, gracias. Soy yo el que debería decir eso.

- Ronald Weasley - dijo Milliardo – me alegro de verte aquí.

- Gracias – dijo Ron con orgullo.

El guía presentó a los demás al emperador y todos se sentaron a tomar un té. Milliardo comenzó a hablar sobre temas como el Quidditch, si estaban cómodos en la ciudad y cosas así mientras Hermione iba de pensar en el emperador a si los poderes de Atenea eran reales.

- Si – dijo ella, en una pausa mientras el emperador tomaba té - mi poder lo es - Hermione, sorprendida, pensó si lo había dicho en voz alta. - No, pero puedo saber lo que están pensando, como por ejemplo, Fred quiere hacerle una broma a Milliardo, ¿Verdad Fred? - Fred fue atrapado con las manos sobe sus sueños

- Si es verdad- el admitió.

Milliardo cambió la conversación a ese tema. Fred y George les contaron sobre sus sueños de poner una tienda de bromas ahí. A Milliardo le gusto la idea y les ofreció un buen puesto en Marte, allá en la capital. Ellos aceptaron felizmente. Molly estaba enojada pero no podía decir que no. Ellos se mudarían a Marte cuando terminaran sus estudios.

Hermione todavía estaba ojeando a Atenea para más pruebas. Atenea nunca había sido cuestionada acerca de sus habilidades por nadie y la incredulidad de aquella terráquea provocaba que ella quisiera demostrar sus habilidades. Solo el respeto que sentía a su tutor la hizo contenerse a la pregunta que le hizo Hermione.

- ¿Vas a la escuela? – preguntó Hermione a la supuesta

- Estudio en el IMA, en la casa Dragón. Claro que estoy en el séptimo año – dijo con algo de prepotencia

- ¡Séptimo año! - exclamó Ron – ¡Pero no te ves tan vieja…! – un codazo de – digo, te ves muy joven – corrigió con la cara Roja como tomate

- Si pero soy muy inteligente. No tengo que ir a la escuela si no quiero. No es necesario.

– Nos gustaría saber más sobre Quidditch "Tstyle". – dijo Bill salvando la situación

- ¡Oh! - dijo Milliardo – ¿Acaso saben sobre eso?

- Bueno, si – dijo Hermione - una chica me dijo que el deporte era genial.

- Si, debo admitir que me gusta ese deporte. Fue creado por Tiberius el torpe. Tiberius era terrible jugando Quidditch así de decidió crear una escoba que no le dejara caerse, lamentablemente también era torpe conjurando hechizos y terminó creando una escoba que apenas se elevaba del suelo provocando que todos en su pueblo se burlaran de él. Así que se ató los pies a la escoba con un hechizo y la utilizó de ese modo para bajar una colina llena de nieve. Ahora es uno de los magos más ricos de Marte.

- ¿Por qué "Tstyle"? – preguntó Ron

- Pues no sería muy bonito llamarlo Tibeirus style o torpe style – Todos se rieron

- ¿Puedo saber donde lo puedo jugar? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, Ciudad Olimpo es la mejor y más ahora en el verano. Es ahí donde debes ir.

El emperador Milliardo los invitó a pasear esa tarde en un ferry al río más importante de esa ciudad. También les ofreció hospedaje en un hotel en Ciudad Olimpo para los próximos días.

- Así que los veremos mañana en las semifinales de Quidditch: "Fénix Imperiales" vs. "Lobos"- dijo Milliardo. El grupo regresó al hotel. Ahora tenían algo que hacer entre el juego de mañana y las finales que serían dentro de cuatro o cinco días.

Para mala suerte del trío, Malfoy estaba en el mismo hotel.

–Vaya, vaya. – dijo el al verlos llegar - con que están aquí. Bueno deben tener suerte porque jamás podrían ustedes pagar un hotel como este

- Vamos chicos - dijo Hermione, empujando a Ron y a Harry – no escuchen lo que dice Malfoy, vamos a nuestros cuartos.

Harry y Ron la siguieron. Por más que él quisiera partirle le cara, pelear con Malfoy no era buena idea. Harry recordó su nuevo libro y lo mucho que el quería leerlo.

El próximo juego de Quidditch fue mejor que el anterior. En el equipo del Fénix Imperial había una niña de solo doce años jugando como cazadora. Ella era la mejor de todo el campo. Los Lobos perdieron increíblemente. Ellos habían agarrado la snitch pero el otro equipo ya tenia 260 puntos y ellos solo 180. Harry estaba eufórico. Cuando el juego terminó, todos subieron a los asientos del emperador y conocieron a Samantha Kassá, la cazadora del Fénix Imperial. Ella estaba tan eufórica como Harry. En una noche ella conoció al emperador y a Harry Potter, el chico más famoso de la tierra. Y conoció a Bill. Ella le dio su número y su dirección. Claro que Bill ya tenia una gran lista de números y direcciones.

* * *

Bueno, malo o fatal espero sus reviews.


	3. El final de las vacaciones

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok.

Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

* * *

**Fin de las vacaciones.**

Después del juego fueron con el emperador Milliardo hasta el puerto donde había diversas embarcaciones, muchas de ellas la mayoría propulsadas por magia y los fuertes vientos marcianos. La embarcación del emperador donde viajarían por el mar olímpico hasta la ciudad del oeste estaría siendo propulsado por magia. Era muy tranquilo y relajante y aunque el barco iba a una velocidad considerable en proa no se sentía nada. Llegarían temprano en la mañana a ciudad Olimpo. Durante la noche pudieron ver el cielo estrellado, las lunas y un cardumen de peces voladores plateados que pasó cerca del barco. Milliardo les hablaba a los visitantes sobre la historia de Marte.

_"En 1692 tras la imposición del estatuto de secrecidad muchos brujos no deseaban ocultar su magia y comenzaron a buscar alternativas y entre ellas se formaron pueblos totalmente poblados de brujos. Pero aun así de vez en cuando se aparecían muggles en aquellos lugares y todavía tenían que ocultar su magia en público. Por muchas décadas muchos trataron de buscar soluciones, pero ninguno daba con algo factible. Algo no muy conocido por muchos es que gracias al famoso escritor Julio Verne con su obra, "De la tierra a la luna", volvió a revivir las ganas de libertad mágica en un grupo de brujos de diferentes nacionalidades y edades. _

_Muchos buscaron la manera de crear colonias sólo de magos en la luna, todo se estaba planeando cuando una prominente vidente anunció que de hecho los muggles alunizarían. La sociedad que planeaba la colonización esta devastada pero uno de los más jóvenes, un italiano anunció que habían hecho mapas de Marte y que parecía habitable. La idea agradó a todos y pronto los planes de colonizar Marte y crear una cultura sin muggles se consolidó. Lamentablemente haría falta ayuda para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Consiguieron auspicio de los respectivos gobernantes mágicos para este proyecto y allá fueron. Los primeros en ir eran aquellos quienes forjarían las colonias. 10 magos con increíbles capacidades, cada uno proveniente de un país diferente._

_Con un traslador especialmente creado para ese fin los 10 magos se reunieron y viajaron a Marte, que de hecho si tenía agua a la llegada de los magos y formas de vidas desconocidas a la tierra, pero lo que más les llamó la atención era la diversidad de dragones que habitaban allá. En el proceso de crear las más adecuadas condiciones "los 10", como le llamarían en un futuro, fueron ayudados por 4 dragones elementales que mantenían el balance natural del mundo. Así en 1870, año 1 marciano, ya habían crearon las condiciones para habitar Marte, ajustes en la atmósfera, gravedad y campo magnético. Un dato muy curioso es que para aquellos días los muggles trabajan en hacer mapas de Marte, entre ellos Percival Lowell, y el trabajo de aquellos brujos dio lugar a la teoría de los "canales de Marte" (Ups) y los marcianos verdes._

_Los 10 regresaron a la tierra, sólo para volver a regresar de manera definitiva a su nuevo hogar con sus familias y toda la sociedad que había anhelado tanto la creación de un mundo únicamente mágico. En total fueron 50 familias las que fueron las primeras colonizadoras, 5 de cada país: Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Rusia, Italia, Egipto, China, Japón, Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica (llamados después Unión Latinoamericana debido a las diferencias étnicas de las familias provenientes de esa parte del mundo) "._

- Me gustaría que nos contara como fue que terminó siendo el emperador - dijo Hermione muy bajo a Harry y Ron. Les contó que él fue emperador por su fuerza y que la mujer de la estatua fue asesinada por él. En eso Harry volvió su atención al emperador

- Como ya saben en Marte el idioma oficial es el marciano

- Proviene del Draconio, ¿No? – dijo Hermione. Atenea y Milliardo estaban sorprendidos.

- En verdad señorita Granger, veo que ha estudiado mucho sobre nuestra cultura – dijo Atenea – El Draconio o la lengua de los dragones formó parte integral en la formación de un idioma único mezclado con palabras de los demás idiomas, el marciano moderno es una variación de aquel primer idioma y en verdad es bastante diferente.

- En la ciudad Imperial se habla italiano y en menor medida inglés y francés, seguido por los demás idiomas gracias al turismo. En el suroeste se habla español y portugués; en el noroeste se habla ruso, pero debido al gran turismo de la Ciudad Olimpo muchos hablan los demás idiomas.

- Aquí también tienen sus propias criaturas mágicas, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Ginny

- Si. Existe una amplia gama de dragones, diversas criaturas marinas y otras tantas criaturas. No son muchos, pero algunos son muy peligrosos.

- Ciudad Olimpo es muy conocida por sus postres - comentó Atenea – son deliciosos. Deben probarlos.

Temprano en la mañana llegaron a un puerto en la región de Wesomo donde tomaron un tren hacia Ciudad Olimpo. Ubicada en la falda del Monte Olimpo, siempre estaba cubierta de nieve. Harry notó que a diferencia del valle donde se ubicaba la ciudad Imperial, en las cercanías de la ciudad, en especial ladera arriba había áreas de la muy famosa tierra roja y allá abajo en el valle las estepas sembradas se extendían hasta el mar.

Antes de viajar al oeste, Ron le insistió tanto a su madre que le comprara una escoba que estuviera en buenas condiciones como una Tormenta Eléctrica que era la mejor escoba de Quidditch en Marte y una de Tstyle que fuera buena. Molly aprovechó el momento y le compró una escoba decente, la Tormenta eléctrica era demasiado cara, y la de Tstyle. "Pero debes compartirla con tus hermanos" le dijo su madre. Si claro.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Harry se compró su propia escoba de Tstyle. Prefería tener una que rentarla. Hermione, como no sabía como se hacía, se consiguió un profesor. El lugar estaba lleno de hermosas chicas, las cuales tenían a Fred y George rodeados, sin mencionar a Bill. Harry no era ningún experto en estas escobas, así que fue a la pista de principiantes. Ron lo hacía más o menos. Ginny, la cual estaba enojada con Ron porque no le quería prestar la escoba, fue a buscar su escoba normal y paso por un árbol haciendo que la nieve le cayera a Ron en la cabeza.

En la pista una chica le pasó sobre Harry haciendo en difícil salto. Harry trató de imitarla, pero no pudo claro. Primero tenía que practicar para ser más ágil y rápido. Después de practicar fueron todos a comer. Atenea tenía razón. Los postres eran deliciosos. Harry tenía un helado de nieve con gusanos de gelatina que se movían por el helado. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de todo tipo de helados, dulces, bizcochos y demás, algunos muy únicos hechos de comida marciana que sólo Hermione se atrevió a probar.

Harry vio a la chica que le pasó con un grupo de chicas en el otro lado de la tienda. "Claro que el intenté hacer ese salto" se dijo. En la noche ya exhausto de tanto comer dulces y jugar Tstyle, Harry se dirigía a su habitación, pasando por el cuarto de las chicas y vio a Hermione leyendo una carta y con cara preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó entrando al cuarto.

- ¡Oh! Eres tú. Siéntate. – dijo sobresaltada - Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de la gente rica que se sentó al lado de nosotros en el juego de Quidditch?

- Si, la gente con las que hablaste mucho.

- Si, son tres o cuatro familias y todas quieren que me quede para el próximo año escolar. Mira – Harry vio la carta pero no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba escrito, pues estaba en marciano. - Dicen que si me quiero quedar puedo asistir al IMA, una muy buena escuela, pero no se. Este año son los TIMOS, y quiero regresar a Hogwarts, pero esta es mi única oportunidad de cambiar y de vivir aquí. ¡No se qué hacer! Me quiero quedar, pero también quiero regresar, así que les escribí a la profesora McGonagall y a mis padres...

- ¿McGonagall? - preguntó Harry incrédulo

- Claro. Ella es la encargada de la casa Gryffindor y quiero opinión profesional

- Pero si te quieres quedar, quédate. Tú lo dijiste ¿Cuántas veces pasa esto en la vida? ¿Hum?

- Me gustaría, pero no quiero estar sola. Tú tendrás problemas y si no estoy ahí ¿Quién te ayudará?

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Harry – Estaré bien sin ti.

- Es que no me puedo decidir. Por favor no le digas a nadie, no quiero muchas opiniones.

- Está bien Hermione no te preocupes - le dijo Harry con simpatía y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

Al otro día Harry acompañó a Hermione a llevar la carta al correo, y después fueron a practicar más Tstyle. Harry estaba mejorando y decidió entrar en la pista de intermedios. Ahí estaba la chica otra vez con una bola con alas flotándole alrededor de la cabeza. Ella lo vio, sonrió y comenzó a descender. El entendió y la siguió. Ella estaba dando saltos y movimientos extraños con la escoba. Ella saltó sobre una cueva de nieve, la cual el intentó brincar pero no lo logró. Ella paró. Él hizo lo mismo.

- Buena movida. Nada mal para un principiante – dijo en un inglés con marcado acento

- No soy un principiante – dijo Harry

- Claro.- dijo ella con burla- Soy Sasha.

- Me llamo Harry Potter.

- ¡Ohhhhhh! El famoso chico Potter - él se sintió incomodo - nunca pensé que te vería. Es un placer. Yo estudio en Yostovick. Como estudiamos ingles he leído sobre ti. No es que eres tan famoso aquí, ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

- ¡Claro que si! Estoy aquí para las finales.

- ¡En serio! Yo también voy a ver las finales. Los Lobos perdieron, el equipo oficial del Estado Olimpo, pero tengo una amiga que juega con los Fénix Imperiales.

- ¡OH! Ese es el equipo de Samantha Kassá.

- Esa es mi amiga. Ella es muy buena. Pero podemos ganarle en la escuela. Ella también esta en Yostovick, en el segundo año para ser mas exacta. Harry notó la bola. No era la bola.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó Harry

- Es un dragón musical.

- ¿Dragón musical?

- Si. Pueden tocar toda la música que oyen. Es como un radio portátil. Es fácil de alimentar. Solo comen dulces. Hay muchos de ellos en el bosque y los puedes atrapar.

Los dos se dirigieron al hotel hablando sobre Tstyle, saltos y mejores escobas. La chica les presentó a sus amigas. Eran diez con Sasha y todas iban a Yostovick.

- Miren a Harry – dijo George, mientras Harry se les acercaba – él es el hombre del momento. Tiene a todas las chicas lindas

- No es justo. Él siempre tiene mucha gente a su alrededor - murmuró Ron no muy discretamente.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte con ellas - le dijo Harry algo enojado – no es que quiera tener tanta gente a mi alrededor...

El próximo día fue mejor. Harry capturó un dragón musical y lo llamó Wrym. Sasha y sus amigas los invitaron a jugar con ellas Quidditch en la ciudad Imperial ya que todos tenían que regresar para el juego final.

- Te veremos en la ciudad Imperial- se despidieron de Harry

- Si y tendremos un partido de Quidditch - dijo Sasha.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós Bill! – dijo una de las chicas

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le dijo Ron a su hermano - todas las chicas están arriba de ti

.

Solo les quedaban tres días en Marte y Hermione estaba ansiosa de encontrar las respuestas a las cartas de la tierra que ella había enviado. Aquella tarde tomaron el tren de vuelta al puerto y una embarcación hasta ciudad Imperial, aunque esta vez no los acompañaba el emperador. Llegaron en la mañana de la final y habiendo descansado en el barco los chicos se fueron a pasear mientras Molly regresó al hotel. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en una tienda intercambiando dulces con un chico. Luego, sin saber como ni cuando, estaban peleando usando magia y basura. La mamá del niño lo agarró y se lo llevó. Se les había olvidado que no había prohibiciones de no usar magia en el verano. Definitivamente esa era la mejor parte de Marte.

Esa tarde estaban nadando en la piscina del hotel cuando llegó Malfoy con su transparentosa piel a fastidiar. Sabiendo que podían usar magia, hicieron un remolino en la piscina. Malfoy se puso a gritar como niña. Sus pantalones estaban flotando en el agua y Hermione no podía con la risa. El salvavidas lo salvó de la situación y el padre de Malfoy los miraba amenazadoramente. Con la cara roja de la risa se dirigieron a su habitación. Al llegar a sus cuartos, Hermione encontró las esperadas cartas. Sus padres aceptaron todo. McGonagall le dijo que no se perdiera esa oportunidad. Hermione no le gustaba mucho Marte, pero no quería perderse esa oportunidad.

El trío pasó por una tienda de regalos antes de ir al juego aquella noche. Hermione le compró una piedra roja a su padre y todos compraron camisetas con marcianitos verdes diciendo bienvenidos. El estadio estaba repleto. Hermione les contó a todos la noticia de que se iba a quedar antes de que no pudiera con el partido ocurriendo.

Harry estaba buscando a las chicas de Yostovick. Las encontró del otro lado del estadio con una pancarta que decía "¡Fénix Imperial arriba! ¡Adelante Samantha Kassá!". Ellas vieron a Harry y lo saludaron. El juego comenzó. Harry había leído que los Dragones Rojos y los Fénix Imperiales eran los mejores equipos. Este era el mejor juego aun. No podía creer lo rápido que jugaban. Era fabuloso. Hasta Hermione estaba interesada en el juego. La snitch apareció... los buscadores están volando detrás de ella... Kassá hizo un gol... una blugger le pegó, pero seguía en el juego... alguien de los Fénix agarró la snitch... el juego terminó después de tres horas, todo el estadio estaba gritando, aplaudiendo. La victoria era para los Fénix Imperiales. Milliardo les dio la copa. Fiestas en todas partes.

- Hola Potter, ¿Listo para el juego?- le preguntó Sasha

- Más que nunca – dijo sonriente. Le gustaba la idea de no tener que esconder su magia en verano.

Primero discutieron si usarían el estadio o no, pero no estaban seguros si era legal, así que fueron a un callejón y Hermione transfiguró dos botes de basura a anillos de gol. Eran catorce en total: Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Sasha y sus nueve amigas. Fred y George vinieron después así que Hermione y Ginny se quedaron de comentaristas. Estuvieron jugando por tres horas con las quaffle y los bluggers de Sasha. Después comenzaron a bailar. La estaban pasando de pelos.

Malfoy, quien estaba espiando detrás de una pared ya que no estaba invitado, quería arruinar la fiesta. Él encontró una chimenea pública y llamó a la policía, diciéndoles que había un grupo de vándalos haciendo ruido a altas horas de la noche. La policía vino y los agarró a todos, dándoles multas, confiscando sus varitas, escobas y especialmente las bluggers ya que era ilegal jugar con bluggers fuera del estadio. "Hey no tiren mi Saeta de Fuego así- dijo Harry en la cárcel". Sasha admitió que no era la primera vez que estaba en la cárcel. Los oficiales les dieron multas por andar mal vestidas o con poca ropa. Hermione no podía de dejar de lloriquear diciendo que esto manchaba su record.

- Vamos Hermione, pudo haber sido peor- dijo Ron.

Una de las amigas de Sasha tenía una armónica y Fred y George tenían palitos, así que comenzaron a hacer "música" y todo el precinto se volvió una orquesta. Molly fue llamada y ella tuvo que pagar la fianza. Y las chicas estuvieron incluidas

- Gracias – dijeron una por una al salir de la cárcel

Molly los miró a todos con una mirada asesina. Pagó por 16 chicos y solo seis eran de ella. Claro que ella les comenzó a gritar. Les quedaba solo un día y se metieron en la cárcel, era un record incluso para Fred y George.

En su último día todos fueron de compras. Lo que quedaba en la cuenta se gastó dulces, libros para los chicos (habían algunos disponibles allá de los que usarían en Hogwarts ese año) y libros para Hermione. Ella regresaría a Marte en una semana. En aduana tuvo que pagar impuestos por llevar demasiados libros, al igual que Harry por su escoba nueva y su mascota. Sasha le dio su dragón a Ginny como regalo. Regresaron a la tierra, donde Voldemort seguía causando estragos o para variar ninguno.

La casa de Hermione estaba llena de cartas de sus amigos marcianos preguntando en que casa se iba a quedar. Debido a la diferencia de tiempo entre Marte y la Tierra, allá apenas estaban empezando las vacaciones de verano pero McGonagall, que la fue a visitar y le convenció de irse ahora y tomar clases privadas de marciano y las asignaturas que desconocía para estar al día cuando iniciara el "año" escolar. Le dio un abrazo y, si sus oídos no la traicionaban, creyó oír a la profesora sollozar. Después de una semana, Hermione regresó a Marte. Aun estando en la embajada, ella no estaba segura si quería ir o no. Harry y Ron la acompañaron para despedirse. Entre sollozos y abrazos, Hermione se dirigió a Marte, mejor así pensaron los chicos, porque ella hubiese llorado más si los hubiese despedido a ellos en King Cross unos días después. Todos la extrañarían mucho.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!


	4. En el IMA

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de anime.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

* * *

**En el IMA**

Hermione se estaba quedando en la casa de una pareja que eran sus tutores legales, aunque en conjunto las otras 3 familias también eran sus padrinos. Ellos se comportaban muy cariñosos con ella, aun sabiendo que ella era hija de muggles. El resto de sus vacaciones fue muy diferente al que ella tuvo con sus amigos. Le habían conseguido un estudiante de término para que le ayudara a ponerse al día en algunas materias que nunca había tomado y además para mejorar su marciano, ya que las clases eran exclusivamente en ese idioma. Además estuvo en bailes, fue a nadar, estudiaba sus libros nuevos. Sus padrinos y tutores eran importantes figuras del gobierno, por esa razón Hermione pudo quedarse en Marte tan fácilmente. Al parecer era una suerte que ella fuera tan disciplinada, porque las clases en el IMA eran bastantes difíciles.

Y tras 5 semanas de vagancia Hermione estaba más que lista para volver a la escuela. Y llegó el día. Las clases comenzaban el 1 del Agosto marciano, que para nada tenía que ver con el de la Tierra porque allá era octubre ya. Hermione se despidió de sus tutores y se dirigió al tren, lo cual era lo único que tenía parecido a Hogwarts por ahora, El tren se dirigía hacia el sur y como pronto se enteró sólo había estudiantes del Estado Imperial ya que existían otros medios de transporte para jóvenes de otros estados. Al entrar en el tren, Hermione se encontró con la chica de la librería a quien había visto en un par de fiestas. Su nombre era Amanda y se habían hecho amigas en el verano ya que ella también iba para el "quinto año". Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al IMA. Estaban en una zona cálida con un clima mediterráneo. Habían pasado estepas por el camino y al norte había una cadena montañosa. El IMA era un castillo parecido a un fuerte ubicado al lado de un lago. Tenía un enorme patio interno con otro lago más pequeño dentro, además poseía un complejo de casas para los profesores en los terrenos fuera del castillo y vastas tierras con cultivos.

- El IMA tiene cuatro casas- explicó Amanda mientras se dirigían al comedor- Tigre, Grulla, Lobo y Dragón. Yo estoy en la casa Tigre-

_Al crecer la población de brujos en Marte se vio la necesidad de comenzar a educarlos fuera de casa. 4 escuelas fueron creadas. El IMA cuya población mayoritaria era de las colonias de Italia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y en una parte de la de Francia, fue creado inspirado en Hogwarts, la prestigiosa escuela de magia en terrestre. Debido a la extensa duración del año marciano en comparación con el terrestre, en un año se impartían 2 años docentes cada uno dividido en dos períodos separados por vacaciones._

_Para así como se inspiraron en el diseño también en la creación de casas, nombrándolas bajo el nombre de algunos animales emblemáticos. Todas las escuelas poseían 4 casas y en todas había una casa Dragón. Para ser seleccionado, cada estudiante debía poner su mano derecha sobre un libro correspondiente a su casa. Si al pasar su mano un libro se abría, entonces esa era la casa correspondiente al estudiante. _

La selección del "primer año" pasó. Era el turno de Hermione y ella estaba nerviosa y excitada. Era extraño ver estudiantes transferidos a ese colegio y más de la Tierra, así que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella. Hermione se sentía un poco tonta pasando su mano sobre unos libros viejos. El libro de la casa Tigre abrió de repente y todos de esa casa la recibieron tal y como si fuera en su antigua escuela. Hermione se sintió más cómoda.

La casa del Tigre era la segunda mejor, Dragón era la primera, pero eso estaba bien. La cabeza de la casa del Tigre era la profesora de pociones Nicole López; la de la casa Dragón es Gabrielle Takeuchi, profesora de encantamientos; la casa de los Lobos era dirigida por Hayime Saito, uno de los profesores de defensa; y la cabeza de la casa de Grulla es la profesora de aurismo llamada Aris, que nunca comía en el salón porque ella decía que había demasiadas almas negras. Otros profesores eran: Eriol Hiiragizagua que impartía leyes, Anouk que daba transfiguración, Kenshin que también era de defensa, Sally Saito de defensa de las artes oscuras, Soujiro Seta y Aoshi Shinomori, también de defensa. Los últimos dos nunca comían en la mesa tampoco. También había otros profesores como de astrología, historia, aritmancia y demás.

Su primera clase fue encantamientos. Los demás compañeros de clase se sentaron atrás, explicándole a Hermione que Gaby era muy buena gente fuera de clases, pero no era tan buena dentro. La puerta de la clase se abrió de repente y Gaby entró rápidamente, y sin ver a Hermione le ordenó que se sentara atrás. Aunque ella fuera estricta, su clase era muy interesante. Hermione ya no era la chica inteligente del grupo. Todos eran iguales o más inteligentes que ella lo que la impulsaba más a estudiar.

Su próxima clase era leyes. En esa clase todas las chicas actuaban un poco raras y no paraban de reírse entre ellas ya que el profesor era muy lindo, además se parecía a Harry. Ella era la única que no estaba actuando como una idiota, así que él la puso en su lista de buenas estudiantes, la cual era muy corta. En Marte no había materias electivas. Todos tenían que tomar todas las materias, pero a fin de cuentas, con tanto tiempo poco importaba. La materia le fascinó a Hermione sedienta de más información sobre el planeta.

La escuela era genial, incluso pociones, cuando todos los chicos caían en el trance de belleza de la profesora. La única clase en la cual Hermione no era tan buena era Ares Artis o defensa, ya que ésta era con espadas y fue lo único que no estudió en el verano. Esa definitivamente no era su clase favorita. Kenshin era su profesor, Soujiro era el profesor del séptimo grado, Saito y Kenshin se turnaban con los de 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6to año y Aoshi impartían sus clases a los de primer año y a veces a los de los demás clases. Él aparecía en público muy pocas veces. Hermione tuvo que coger clases extras ya que ella no tenia ni idea de cómo sostener una espada.

- No tengas miedo - dijo Kenshin- no te vas a hacer daño. ¡Muy bien! Ahora trata de pegarme - Hermione comenzó a mover su espada como un remolino – ¡Ten cuidado! – Kenshin no pudo decirle más porque Hermione le pegó en la cabeza- ¡Ouch! Bien creo que practicaremos otra cosa - Kenshin era un buen profesor, pero era un poco raro y ella no estaba segura si los profesores de defensa eran brujos o no.

Algo que Hermione tuvo que aprender rápido fue a como bloquear su mente. En Marte usualmente los brujos podían leer las mentes de los demás, y todos los estudiantes sabían lo que ella pensaba. Usualmente como norma de cortesía no lo hacían en público, pero en la escuela si alguien no estaba atento podía dejar saber cosas que no quería. Ella lo aprendió en las primeras dos semanas, un poco tarde porque ya en los pasillos se hablaba de la vida de la niña terráquea. Los dos primeros meses de vida en Marte pasaron muy rápidos para Hermione, tan rápido que ella no pudo comunicarse lo suficiente con la tierra.

-*- En la tierra -*-

Harry y Ron daban lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Hermione. Las cosas en Hogwarts estaban de lo peor y la estaban pasando muy mal. Era el día de las brujas. Harry y los demás tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Joven Potter - llamó McGonagall a mitad de clases y Umbridge la miró mal de reojo – venga conmigo. Lo buscan en la oficina del director-

- Perdone, pero no puede ir, estamos en clases- dijo la profesora con su horrorosa "dulce" voz

- Son órdenes superiores - dijo McGonagall

- "¿Qué pasa ahora?" - Pensó Harry

En la oficina de Dumbledore

- Harry, Harry - dijo Dumbledore – tengo buenas y malas noticias

- ¿Si señor? - preguntó Harry un poco asustado. En estos últimos días todos querían echarlo de la escuela.

- Me temo que la mala noticia es que ya no puedes asistir más a Hogwarts.

- ¡QUÉ! – gritó Harry, parándose tan rápido de su silla esta cayó al suelo – ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

- Por favor Harry siéntate y cálmate. La buena noticia es que fuiste transferido al IMA en Marte. Todo esta arreglado. Empaca tus cosas, tienes que estar allá a las diez.

- Pero...

- ¿Me escuchaste Potter? ¡Apúrate!

- "¿Porque no puedo tener un día normal de Halloween?" – Pensó Harry al dirigirse a su cuarto.

No lo podía creer. ¿A Marte? Él ni siquiera sabía hablar marciano, algo raro estaba pasando y no podría descubrirlo. Al menos el conocía a alguien en Marte. Se preguntaba que hacía Hermione ahora.

Harry empacó todas sus cosas. A las diez ya estaba en la embajada gracias a un traslador.

- Bueno aquí estamos - dijo Dumbledore. Harry notó a un perro negro que corría hacia el.

- ¡Padfoot! – Exclamó Harry – viniste a despedirte de mí - El perro respondió con un 'woof'.

- Yo también estoy aquí

- ¡Lupin! - dijo Harry felizmente – gracias por venir.

- Ah se me olvidaba Harry. En Marte tu tutor será el emperador Milliardo, él aceptó tenerte y te ha dado un pasaporte especial - Explicó Dumbledore.

- ¿El emperador? - Harry recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre pasaportes especiales - Hay algo raro aquí. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Díganme! – exigió.

- Si te quedas, tendrás muchos problemas con Umbridge en la escuela, es mejor que te quedes en Marte. Solo por este año... - dijo Lupin de manera furtiva. Eso no sonaba como una razón muy válida pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar.

- Bueno, en Marte son las seis de la mañana. No queremos retrasarte y que llegues tarde - dijo Dumbledore – Buena suerte Harry.

Harry fue transportado a Marte. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que se estaba sintiendo mareado, pero no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal ya que Milliardo esperaba por él.

- Llegaste tarde Potter.

- Yo...

- No hay tiempo para pláticas. Tienes que comprar tus libros e ir a la escuela a las siete y treinta. Sígueme.

Compraron los libros nuevos y también una espada que Harry no la vio y la puso de una vez en su mochila. Al llegar a la escuela por medio de otro traslador el director le dio un breve tour por las instalaciones y terminaron en el comedor. De nuevo sintió Harry el mareo y pensó que tal vez era el hambre o el hecho de que estaba cansado de tanto viajar en tan poco tiempo. Antes de entrar al salón, Harry pensó que había una fiesta. Al entrar el pudo ver a dos chicas vestidas de piratas sobre una mesa. Las chicas bajaron rápidamente de la mesa y se pusieron de pie como los demás ya que todos los estudiantes estaban parados y en silencio.

Hermione vio a Harry entrar y le susurró a su amiga Amanda que ese era su amigo. Ella había recibido una carta diciéndole que Harry la acompañaría. Harry caminó a la mesa principal, parándose frente a todo el alumnado. Estaba muy nervioso.

- Estudiantes... - se dirigió el director a la escuela - Aquí tenemos a un nuevo estudiante de la Tierra. Ha sido transferido desde Hogwarts y estará en el quinto año. Los pocos estudiantes que sabían su historia lo miraban fijamente y los demás lo miraban porque era muy inusual que alguien llegara casi un mes después de iniciadas las clases. - Sr. Potter, por favor ponga su mano sobre los libros para elegir su casa -

Harry había leído en una de las cartas de Hermione sobre la selección de las casas en el IMA, y al igual que Hermione, se sintió un poco tonto posando su mano sobre libros viejos. Había pasado la mano por los dos primeros libros y nada pasó. Él quería estar con Hermione, pero el libro del Tigre no abrió. Entonces llegó al último libro. Si no se abría tendría que volver a Hogwarts. Puso su mano sobre él y el libro del Dragón se abrió, pasó todas sus páginas y se cerró con una fuerza tan grande que se cayo al suelo. Harry pensó "eso no estuvo bien".Todos los estudiantes tenían las cejas levantadas y algunos la boca abierta, mientras que los profesores se miraban uno al otro, excepto Gabrielle, que lo miraba fijamente.

- Bien Sr. Potter ve a esa mesa. La mesa del Dragón.

- Una chica de otra mesa, una de las que jugaban al pirata, se le acercó. Él no la reconoció. La miró mejor ¡Estaba tan diferente!

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry, abrazando a Hermione.

- Vete a tu mesa tigre - gritó alguien

- Te veré después - le dijo Hermione y se dirigió a su mesa. Harry se sentó en el lado de la mesa que estaba vacía, el resto de los estudiantes estaban del otro lado.

En su mesa había poco estudiantes; muchos de ellos usaban tres sillas, uno para sentarse, otra para su mochila y otra para sus libros. Harry recordó que estaba hambriento, así que comenzó a comer. Estaba comiendo, y miró al otro lado. ¿Era su cansancio o era que ellos se estaban acercando? Siguió comiendo y miró otra vez. Estaban más cerca. Harry miró a su plato y cuando levanto la vista, todos estaban a su alrededor.

- Hola – dijo un chico a su lado - Me llamo Tenchi. También estoy en quinto año

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Harry – ¿Por qué se movieron?

- La comida está en este lado. Nos movemos donde esta la comida. - respondió. Harry miro a sus nuevos compañeros. Estaban comiendo mucho, una chica estaba comiendo muy rápido.

- Ella es la dirigente de nuestra casa. Gabrielle Takeuchi, o Gaby. Le gusta comer con los estudiantes. Bueno, algunos profesores la echan porque ella se come su comida.

- ¿De qué materia es ella profesora?

- De encantamientos.

- Así que el joven Potter esta aquí – Era Atenea – Buena suerte Potter. – dijo ella antes de irse con una sonrisa malévola. Otra chica cerca de Harry tenía un dragón musical.

- Ella es Akane, nuestra capitana de Quidditch. – siguió diciendo Tenchi - Ellos son Stacy y Bradley, por favor no digas Urano enfrente de él, y ella es Kaede. Ella nunca habla y no puede mover los ojos por una maldición, así que tiene que mover la cabeza para verte, es terrible, además de que es una copia de la profesora de pociones, hasta dice que es su hija. El es Marc, el play boy del quinto año. Contigo somos siete. En nuestra casa siete estudiantes en una clase es mucho. En el cuarto curso solo hay un estudiante.

- ¿Así que eres buscador, eh? - dijo Akane – buen jugador, pero el equipo esta completo, talvez para el próximo año - Harry estaba perplejo. Él apenas había hablado ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

- Tienes que bloquear tu mente - dijo Tenchi – No querrás que la escuela entera sepa tu vida privada... pero es irresistible leer mentes, ¿Conoces a la chica tigre? Bueno es tu amiga...

- ¿Bloquear mi mente? – preguntó Harry,

- Si. Bloquéala o la escuela entera te tendrá como chisme del momento, - dijo Gaby – Terminó el desayuno.

La campana comenzó a timbrar. _Tin tin ti nin... shickshick slim shady..._

– Bien, ¿quien hizo eso de nuevo? - preguntó el director a los profesores. Todos dijeron "¡Eriol!"

– Claro que no fui yo - dijo él con una sonrisa malévola. Harry salió del comedor con los demás pensando que esta escuela era bastante rara.

* * *

Si bueno, lo de las canciones es que eran las que estaban de moda cuando el fic surgió XD.

¡REVIEWS!


	5. Clases, clases y mas clases

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de anime.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

* * *

**Clases, clases y más clases**

Harry siguió al grupo a las clases. Su primera clase era encantamientos. La profesora entró al curso.

- Aquí está tu horario. – le dijo dándole el papel. Estaba lleno: clases los sábados, clases extras antes y después de cada clase - Nadie dijo que sería fácil. La clase entra en sesión-. La profesora comenzó a repasar la última clase que habían dado. Harry estaba completamente perdido. No podía entender una palabra.

- Ah se me olvidó - dijo Gaby y le hizo un hechizo a Harry. De repente Harry podía hablar y entender el lenguaje. Gaby le puso algunos ejercicios y él sacó su varita. Ella lo miraba.

- Se me olvidaba mencionarte otra cosa. Los estudiantes Dragones no usan varitas- le dijo quitándole la varita a Harry.

- ¿Pero cómo haré magia?

- Usando el poder de tu mente...

Harry trató de usar magia sin su varita, mientras algunos se reían de él. Claro él nunca había usado "el poder de su mente". Estaba furioso. Su próxima clase era transfiguraciones. Estaba avanzado en esa clase gracias a su estudio para volverse animago, pero no podía hacer nada sin su varita. Gaby dijo que la devolvería en navidad. Después le tocaba leyes. Todas las chicas le hablaban sin parar del profesor de leyes, y todos los chicos decían que el quemaba a todos en los exámenes. El profesor entró calmadamente.

- Hum... sangre nueva. Bienvenido a mi clase Sr. Potter. Aquí esta tu horario- el horario no tenia nada diferente con los demás, lleno de clases extras. Harry se quedó mirando al profesor fijamente. Se parecía a su padre, excepto en los ojos. Eriol le regresó la mirada. - Si el Sr. Potter quiere, comenzaré con el.- Y Harry que no sabía absolutamente nada de las leyes marcianas se ganó tareas extras sobre sus tareas extras.

Al llegar al comedor, Harry estaba más que confundido. Todos conocían su vida personal ya y no podía bloquear su mente e iba a matar a Bradley y su Urano. Tuvieron su almuerzo, donde Harry comenzó a notar por qué los chicos perseguían la comida ya que apenas si tenían tiempo para comer. Próximo pociones. Harry tenía dolor de barriga, pero Marc le aseguro que esta profesora no era nada como el otro profesor que le había "descrito". Nicole era realmente hermosa y Kaede era su estudiante favorita porque se parecía a ella. A Nicole le gustaba ponerse detrás de los chicos en clases y eso ponía a Harry muy nervioso. Y si por si fuera poco, tenían defensa a última hora.

_Ares Artis surgió en parte como una forma de expresión de la cultura mágica marciana en su esfuerzo por alejarse de la terráquea. A medida que las nuevas generaciones quisieron independizarse de los gobiernos terráqueos no solo usaron varitas para la inesperada batalla, si no que dando honor al nombre del planeta mucho forjaron espadas que permitían el uso de la magia. Después de la guerra se volvió el segundo deporte popular entre los marcianos, con variantes infinitas traídas en un principio de la misma Tierra, materia obligatoria en las escuelas de magia y deporte mundial, a pesar de la extendida popularidad del Quidditch y de que Tiberius el torpe estaba tratando de apelar porque el Tstyle era un deporte únicamente marciano._

Harry llevó su espada con él. No se acordaba de ella, hasta que Tenshi la vio en su baúl. Se dirigieron al área designada para la clase que estaba afuera del castillo. Tenían que bajar unas escaleras de piedra para llegar allá. Los Dragones no tenían clases solos. Los Lobos cogían clases con ellos. Saito y Himura esperaban por sus estudiantes.

- Himura, coge al nuevo - dijo Saito - Yo daré las clases hoy. Bueno chicos, hoy repasaremos el ABC de la defensa. ¿Quién quiere ir primero? - Himura fue aparte con Harry.

- Bienvenido a tu primera clase de defensa, aquí esta tu horario, tendrás muchas clases extras ya que nunca has tenido estas clases antes. Desenvaina tu espada - Harry la sacó. Para Harry todas las espadas se parecían, pero Kenshin vio la espada de Harry y su mirada cambió – Ya veo, vamos a practicar algunos movimientos prácticos. Solo tienes que...

- ¡Hola estudiantes! – dijo el profesor Soujiro, quien parecía un estudiante recién graduado. Los estudiantes estaban asustados. Él solo le enseñaba a los de séptimo año por una buena razón. – Estoy buscando a Kaede. Ah, ven, vamos a clases. - él miro a Harry y a su espada - Vaya, me gustaría tener un duelo con él, Himura-

- Aún no está listo - dijo – Esta es su primera clase, no querrás torturarlo-. Soujiro sonrió mientras se llevaba a Kaede, y Harry y Himura continuaron sus clases. Himura le explicaba a Harry como sostener le espada y le aconsejó que no hiciera lo mismo que su amiga, ya que Hermione era un desastre con las espadas.

Harry miró a su alrededor antes de hacer su movida. Todos los demás estudiantes practicaban el ejercicio que le había puesto Saito mientras este fumaba en una esquina. Harry sostuvo su espada con más confianza ahora que nadie lo veía y comenzó su ataque hacia Himura. Tenía buenos movimientos para ser su "primera vez" si no contaban la vez que mató al basilisco. Himura estaba sorprendido. Harry mostraba buena agilidad y aunque sus movimientos eran toscos había mucho potencial. Los demás estudiantes se detuvieron para ver la pelea.

Tal vez fue el exceso de confianza, tal vez fue la espada o simplemente que Harry al parecer era muy bueno. De repente, Harry perdió el control y su golpe dirigido al profesor terminó en uno de los estudiantes. Harry había acorralado a Bradley y al darle lo mandó volando por la ventana. Himura salió fuera del salón de clases y Harry lo siguió. Los demás iban a seguirlos, pero Saito les gritó que continuaran sus ejercicios aunque ellos se concentraban más en lo que pasaba afuera que adentro. Mientras, Harry y Himura continuaban su batalla afuera, hasta que la espada de Harry salió volando y se hundió en el suelo.

– Muy bien Harry, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte antes de seguir practicando con esa espada. La clase ha terminado por hoy-

No muy lejos de ellos, Harry notó algunos árboles cayendo y ruido de espadas. Recogió su espada de la tierra mientras veía a Kaede llena de tierra. Todos los demás veían a Harry con más respeto que en la mañana. Tal vez era peligroso.

Esa noche en el comedor:

- Atención a todos los estudiantes - comenzó a decir Gaby - Tengo una muy importante noticia. Hoy es Halloween, como todos saben, y también es mi cumpleaños. Así que haré una fiesta en la casa Dragón - Se comenzó a oír un murmullo muy excitado - ¡Silencio! Y todos lo profesores y estudiantes están invitados, pero primero ¡Terminemos el banquete!

- ¿Celebran Halloween aquí? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno no exactamente, lo celebramos cada vez que lo celebran en la tierra, así que tenemos Halloween dos veces al año – dijo Stacy

- Así que no sabemos cuando realmente es su cumpleaños – dijo Tenchi señalando a la profesora -

_Un día marciano tenía 24 horas al igual que en la tierra por conveniencia, aunque era 40 minutos más largo. Un año marciano consta de 669 días dividido en 23 meses de 28 días exactos y un mes irregular de 25 días. Cada 5 años el último mes constaba de 4 semanas completas, corrigiendo así el tiempo sobrante de cada año regular. El año nuevo se celebraba el día del solsticio de invierno del hemisferio norte. De los 24 meses uno conservaba un nombre terráqueo, pero usualmente no coincidían con su contraparte terráquea. Los meses eran: 1-Ar, 2-Janis, 3-Irs, 4-Aehti, 5-M'har, 6-Gaian, 7-Yê, 8-L'ith, 9-Pyatt, 10-Eris, 11- Qore, 12-Xi, 13-Vernus, 14-Sire, 15-Tsu, 16-Quon, 17-Gyun, 18-Cers, 19-August, 20-Vint, 21-Ûj, 22-Io, 23- Reas, 24-Om._

_Así mismo no existían festividades terráqueas en Marte como navidad o pascua, ya que ellas celebraban una fecha específica en la tierra y no tenía sentido tratar de trasladar la fecha, además de que los marcianos trataban de tener sus festividades únicas. La única excepción era Halloween, que lo celebraban cuando se celebrara en la tierra, muchas veces dos veces en el año marciano._

Al estar en casas separadas, Harry no pudo ver a Hermione en todo el día, solo en la fiesta. En el IMA, los estudiantes podían hacer fiestas en sus casas e invitar a estudiantes de otras casas. Harry se pasó la fiesta sentado hablando con Hermione mientras ella lo ayudaba con la tarea. Harry le decía a Hermione que los profesores se las tenían cogidas con el, pues le habían puesto trabajo extra. Aparte de toda esa clase tenía que estudiar para ser animago y era una suerte de que ella aun no supiera leer la mente.

Harry había podido terminar de formar su horario en las próximas semanas, el cual estaba llena de clases, incluso los domingos tenía clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras. Además de que tenía que coger runas y aritmancia. Su primer mes en la escuela fue muy duro. Casi siempre amanecía y siempre tenía más deberes que los demás, sin contar que ya estar en el año de los TIMOS era bastante duro por sí solo. Para su suerte pudo aprender a bloquear su mente usando a Urano como protector. La idea le vino después de escuchar a Bradley y a Stacy discutir sobre el planeta.

- ... En Urano también hay vida- decía Bradley

- Claro que no Bradley. Solo aquí y en la tierra hay vida, madura. Los extraterrestres no existen-.

Para su mala suerte no pudo entrar en el equipo de Quidditch ese año. Al ver el primer juego notó algo que nunca había visto. ¡La Tormenta Eléctrica podía electrocutar al jugador que se acercara demasiado! En el IMA los juegos eran, si era posible, mas brutales que en los torneos. Para ese tiempo ya Harry estaba acostumbrado a la vida del IMA. Tenía más de tres sillas para él y sus libros; siempre tenía hambre, y siempre llevaba comida en la mochila. Antes del desayuno tenía que coger Aurismo, y después le tocaba defensa. Después de la escena del otro día el practicaba con una Katana de bambú. Él era un poco peligroso decían.

- Bien, la clase de hoy: ¡Péguenle al profesor! - dijo Himura alegre como siempre – pero los llamaré por orden. Primero Akane. - A todos los estudiantes les hubiese encantado esa clase si pudieran pegarle al profesor, pero era imposible. Trataron uno a uno pero todos fallaron.

- Bradley, tu turno - dijo Kenshin. El siempre dejaba a Harry de último.

- Ah, llame a Harry. El es el único que queda. Yo no quiero tratar ahora - Respondió Bradley nervioso

- Bien. Harry tu turno. - Harry trato pero también falló. - Bradley - dijo Himura – Eres el último.

- Bradley sacó su espada e intentó atacarlo y salió volando por la ventana, de nuevo. Himura tenía una pequeña cortada en su mano izquierda. – Buen trabajo - les dijo - 10 puntos a Bradley y a su casa. Pueden ir a su próxima clase-.

- Bradley es algo bueno en defensa - le decía Stacy a Harry - su espada es bastante pesada, pero él la puede usar como si nada.

- ¿Sabes por qué Kaede toma clases con Soujiro? – Harry le preguntó. Como siempre, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

- Ella es muy buena en la materia; incluso ha batallado con el emperador, fue en una de esas batallas que la maldijeron. Y a Soujiro le encanta entrenar estudiantes "bendecidos".

Harry, aunque no la usara, siempre llevaba su espada a clases, pero nunca la cuidaba. Por primera vez Tenshi se fijo en el mango de la espada.

- ¡Wow! - dijo respetuosamente - ¿Cómo la conseguiste? -

- ¿Qué?

- ¡La Destino Verde! – exclamó entusiasmado - ¿La robaste? – insistía Tenchi aunque ahora en un tono más bajo

- No. Ésta es solo mi vieja espada...

- Esta espada no es… bueno si es vieja, pero es una de las espadas legendarias de Marte. Se llama Destino Verde, mira, tiene esas inscripciones en runas muy raras. ¿Nunca las has visto antes?

- No – dijo Harry mirando detenidamente su espada por primera vez - ¡Cuéntame más! Siempre pensé que era una espada normal.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Puedes usar estas inscripciones para hacer conjuros con ellas. Solo hay seis. Debes ser el destinado a tenerla. – dijo con reverencia

Estaban afuera mientras hablaban y ya se dirigían al Castillo cuando otro grupo salía, pero de la casa tigre. Tigres y Dragones eran casas rivales.

- Mira - dijo Amanda - los dragones...

- Si, ¿Qué te pasa tigrita? - respondió Akane – tienen miedo del próximo juego de Quidditch, porque deberían, ya que van a perder.

- ¡Nunca! Me oyes, ustedes serán los perdedores- dijo el capitán de los Tigres.

- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estas? - dijo Hermione, cruzando la línea

- ¿Por qué le hablas, Hermione? – dijo una chica llamada Rey – él es de los otros.

- ¿Y qué? Es mi amigo

Los grupos se separaron con miradas malignas, pero Hermione y Harry continuaron caminando juntos.

– ¿Yo tengo pociones y tu? – preguntó Hermione.

– Tengo Defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Le has escrito a Ron últimamente? No he tenido tiempo de escribirle a nadie. - Hermione le dijo que si y luego tomaron rumbos separados.

Harry estaba avanzando con sus materias y en algunas clases más avanzado que otros estudiantes por las clases extras que tomaba. Una de ellas era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Obviamente tenía que ser bueno en esa materia, como le recordaba la profesora. Ella le daba un día para duelos y cuando ella impartía la clase a los demás, él estaba preparado.

- Muy bien Sr. Potter – dijo Sally – si continuas así reduciré tu horario de defensa contra las artes oscuras y duelos. Eres muy bueno en duelos, bueno debes serlo, te enseñaré algunas maldiciones... -.

- ¿Pero eso no lo imparte Gaby? - dijo Harry

- No creo. Además, con la hermana que tengo, yo soy la adecuada para enseñarte estas cosas. – Ella era hermana de la profesora de pociones y todos sabían que aquella era una aficionada de las artes oscuras.

- ¿Pero no es eso ilegal? -

- Harry eres el menos indicado para quejarse de hacer cosas ilegales (hasta los profesores sabían toda su vida, que vergüenza). Vamos, se que tienes mucho poder, pero eres muy vago para usarlo - Harry se pregunto si ella se refería a lo de ser animago, últimamente nadie podía leer su mente ¿Cómo sabría ella sobre eso?

Era la segunda semana de _Ûj, _vigésimo primer mes del calendario marciano, y los Tigres tuvieron una gran fiesta en su casa. Y esta vez Harry si estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Bailó todo el tiempo, pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Cuando acabó la fiesta se dirigió a la biblioteca aunque tenía que dormir. Buscaba un libro pero la biblioteca del IMA estaba en una torre y tenia siete pisos, el último siendo prohibido para estudiantes, pero tenía que regresar a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado. Al llegar a su casa fue directo a la cama y se durmió al cerrar los ojos.

Estaba teniendo un sueño con Voldemort. Los dementors se salieron de Azkaban y eran sus aliados… En la mañana siguiente se despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Era muy temprano para despertar a Tenchi, el sustituto de Ron, así que se dirigió a su primera clase de todos los días, Aura. La profesora era muy calmada y hablaba tan despacio que desesperaba a los estudiantes.

- Buen día Harry

- Buen día

- Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Aquí esta tu nuevo horario

- ¡Pero solo hay una clase al día!

- Si como todos los estudiantes.

- Pero…

- Has completado todo lo que debes saber

- ¿Todo lo que debo saber? – Exclamó – ¡Pero si solo puedo ver un poco!

- Si, y eso es mas de lo que la mitad de los estudiantes puede hacer. Algunos nunca aprender a ver las auras…

- Bueno, ¿Puedo venir por mi cuenta? – era el único momento del día donde había paz

- Si quieres

Esa no era la única material donde había llegado al mismo nivel que los demás. Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue otra. Y en su clase extra de aquella noche:

- Potter, te estaba esperando – comenzó Sally

- Sí

- Has completado las clases extras. Aquí esta tu nuevo horario

- ¡Qué! ¿También aquí? ¡Pero no puede ser!- exclamó Harry –

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres Potter? Tengo una vida social y tú también deberías tener una. Hemos terminado estas clases extras. Si quieres puedes practicar duelos por ti solo, pero lejos de mí.

- Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer en todo ese tiempo libre?

- Bueno, estudia, has amigos… ahora tengo una cena ¿Puedes irte por favor?

No es que le importara no coger tantas clases, pero esa era su clase preferida y lo mantenía ocupado. Aunque ahora tenia "bastante" tiempo libre. "Tiempo que puedo usar para practicar animagia" pensó. Ahora se sentía mejor. - Si, eso es lo que haré- exclamó para si mismo, y salió de la oficina de Sally con la sonrisa de alguien que va hacer algo muy malo.

* * *

Y bien, espero sus reviews.


	6. El baile de fin de año

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de anime.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

* * *

**EL baile de fin de año**

Harry no se había dado cuenta pero ya era Navidad en la Tierra y por suerte Hermione se lo acordó a tiempo para poder enviarles regalos a sus amigos. Apenas si tenía tiempo para escribirle a Ron o a Sirius dado que las clases le ocupaban todo el tiempo, aun sin tiempo extra. Hermione le regaló a Harry un calendario dual, que tenia la hora y fecha de la Tierra y la hora y fecha en Marte para que no perdiera la noción del tiempo.

Harry sentía que había estado una eternidad estudiando lo cual era cierto ya que había tomado dos meses en Hogwarts y llevaba ya 4 meses en el IMA. El clima se había ido enfriando y pronto llegaría el invierno con lo que Harry se alegró pues significaban que las vacaciones de invierno estaban cerca. Harry y Hermione trataban de mantener el contacto con Ron lo más que podían y según las escazas cartas de su amigo, las cosas en la tierra no marchaban bien. El esperaba poder ver a los chicos en sus vacaciones si lograba escabullirse por unos días del castillo, ya que era febrero en la tierra.

Era _Om_, el último mes del año marciano y en el IMA comenzó a caer algo de escarcha y los estudiantes aprovechaban su tiempo libre para practicar Tstyle Quidditch. Harry se enteró de que ya era la última semana de clases cuando los profesores comenzaron a decir que querían de regalos ya que para ese tiempo se festejaba algo parecido a la navidad. Todas las chicas hablaban sin parar de la "fiesta de fin de año". Harry tenía tanta tarea que se sorprendió al saber que solo le quedaban algunos días de clases.

- Este año voy con Sean, el capitán del equipo de los Lobos - decía Akane – él es mi novio-

- Yo tendré que invitar a alguien - dijo Stacy

- A decir verdad ella siempre va a todas las fiestas con Bradley - dijo Tenchi. Stacy le dirigió una mirada asesina a Tenchi. - Me hubiera gustado ir con Akane, pero como ya sabes... - Harry había escuchado que a Tenchi le gustaba Akane, pero ella lo veía como a un hermano. - ¿Y quién es tu cita?

- ¿Mi qué? - preguntó Harry – No tengo una cita.

- Pero debes tener una. ¡Tú amiga de la casa Tigre! - dijo Marc. Hermione y su grupo estaban caminando cerca. Harry pensó que seria una buena idea.

- Oye Hermione, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo? - le preguntó algo nervioso recordando el año anterior en Hogwarts y su fracaso para conseguir pareja

- Ah, no puedo. Voy con mi novio, Albert, nuestro capitán de Quidditch. Lo siento Harry, talvez puedas ir con otra chica. Te veo luego.

- ¿Desde cuándo Hermione tiene novio? – se preguntó Harry

La campana sonó. _Tin tin nin... get...get your freak on... _Eso siempre le pasaba a la campana. Todos los estudiantes sabían que era el profesor Eriol que lo hacia. Él estaba caminando junto a ellos.

- Quemado... quemado... quemado... – mientras tiraba lo que parecía exámenes al aire. Los papeles se quemaban en el aire antes de caer. Un estudiante de la casa Grulla estaba atrás de el con las cenizas de su examen, tratando de conseguir una segunda oportunidad. – ¿Acaso no escuchaste la campana? Ve a tu clase-.

En la última hora le tocaba encantaciones. Gaby antes de terminar les preguntó que adonde se irían de vacaciones. Todos dijeron lugares muy lejos de la escuela, pero al llegar el turno de Harry el respondió:

- Me quedaré aquí, no tengo donde ir... - La campana sonó otra vez (_Schick Schick reeeeeeeeeemiiiiiiiix_) y todo los estudiantes salieron. Gaby se le acercó a Harry.

- Potter tenemos un problema. No te puedes quedar aquí para las vacaciones, los estudiantes deben ir a su casa en vacaciones - mientras hablaban se dirigían a su oficina. Al entrar Harry encontró su varita, la cual estaba en una planta, bueno incrustada en la tierra de la planta para ser más específicos. – Puedes ir donde quieras, pero no aquí - continuó.

- Me puedo quedar con el profesor Himura... - sugirió

- ¡De ninguna manera! El vive en el patio, no te puedes quedar con ellos. -

Harry se fue a su habitación. Él tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, pero primero tenía que recuperar su varita ya que esa loca profesora estaba cometiendo un sacrilegio con ella. Esa noche se escabulló a la oficina de Gaby. Entró cuidadosamente. No quería encontrarse con ella ahí, sola o acompañada (Había rumores de que ella salía con Eriol). Encontró su varita y trató de sacarla pero no salía. Al lado de su varita estaba la planta, pero al verla de cerca vio que era el mango de una espada con ramos enredados. La sacó del tarro y sacó su varita. Harry se puso a admirar la espada que tenía una hoja como ninguna espada que hubiese visto y tenía inscripciones en runas como la suya, pero esta espada tenía una borla azul. Y entonces que sintió los pies mojados. ¡Del tarro estaba saliendo un río!

Harry regresó la espada a su lugar y limpió el agua rápidamente. Salió de la oficina y comenzó a reír. Hacía mucho que no tenía una aventura. Después se puso a practicar. Ya era pasada la medianoche, pero le gustaba practicar magia a esa hora. Él no lo notaba, pero su magia había incrementado mucho. Podía transformarse parcialmente, pero todavía le faltaba un poco para transformarse en animal. Harry pasó un día difícil hacían un par de semanas atrás cuando Eriol lo encontró medio cubierto de plumas, al parecer la capa de invisibilidad no servía con profesores, pero Eriol solo se rió. Además, Harry era su estudiante favorito. Harry había decidido convertirse en un fénix.

En los próximos días los profesores buscaban donde Harry podía quedarse. El día de la fiesta se acercaba y no tenía una cita, lo que le preocupaba más que donde pasaría las vacaciones de invierno. Milliardo escribió a la escuela pidiendo personalmente que Harry se quedara con él, después de todo era su tutor. Quedaba sólo un día.

- Puedo conseguirte una cita Harry - dijo Marc – tengo tres para mi

- No, gracias

- ¿Todavía no tienes una cita? - preguntó Akane - pobre Harry. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, Stacy podría haber ido contigo, pero ella va con Bradley, de nuevo. Pienso que esos dos se casaran en el futuro...

- ¿Quién es que no tiene una cita? - pregunto una voz fría detrás de ellos. A todos se les puso piel de gallina. Harry dio la vuelta. Era Kaede.

- Yo no tengo una cita - respondió inseguro. Kaede y él no eran exactamente amigos: ella siempre lo miraba como si él fuera excremento. Pero esta vez lo veía diferente. Ella casi no hablaba con nadie y cuando hablaba su voz era fría lo que le recordaba a Snape.

- No estas tan mal, yo puedo ir contigo. - Harry la miró incrédulo. Ella era bonita, pero no era su estilo. - Si quieres claro. Puedo encontrar otra cita… - Tenchi dijo que sí por Harry y ella salió del cuarto.

- ¡¿Por qué dijiste que si! – le preguntó Harry a Tenchi muy acalorado.

- ¿No te gusta? - preguntó Tenchi – ¿Acaso no has visto su figura?

- Si, ella es bonita, ¡Pero solo me preguntó porque soy el único sin una cita!

- Pero si tienes suerte. Ella siempre va con Soujiro o alguien más viejo que ella - dijo Tenchi

- Pero Soujiro va con Rey, esa chica de la casa Tigre. Kaede estaba como el demonio cuando se enteró. - dijo Akane – ve con ella Harry o tendrás mala reputación.- Harry no tuvo opción aunque se preguntaba si eral legal que los profesores salieran con los alumnos, pero al igual que Hermione sentía que había algo extraño con los profesores de defensa y Soujiro era muy joven.

Era tradición en el IMA hacer una fiesta antes de ir de vacaciones, y también era tradición publicar ese día quien estaba con quien, que tenían puesto, etc. En la casa Dragón todos estaban excitados. El primer grupo en bajar las escaleras eran los de 7mo (cuatro chicas). Gaby era la reportera y Eriol era el "camarógrafo", pues tenía una antigua cámara de grabar video el cual se reproducía en vivo en el comedor en una pantalla grande donde todos veían el reportaje. Era el turno de los de 5to. Akane bajó primero.

- Y aquí esta Akane, capitana del equipo de los Dragones, 5to año, usando un vestido azul oscuro hermoso- reportaba Gaby - su cita es el capitán del equipo de los Lobos, él la espera en el pasillo; ella es seguida de Stacy y Bradley, siempre van juntos a las fiestas; y aquí viene Tenchi, él está con una chica de la casa Tigre de 4to año...-. Harry estaba nervioso... próximo era Marc, y luego seguía el. Él estaba vestido muy formal y Kaede vestía un vestido que la hacia ver muy hermosa. Era su turno.

- Y aquí esta Harry ¡Vaya! ¡Esta si que es una sorpresa! ¡Kaede la "hija de Nicole" esta con Potter, "El hijo de Eriol"! Esta es una pareja increíble, Ella usa un vestido maravilloso...-. Todos los estudiantes los veían desde la pantalla. Todos sabían que ella estaba maldita y que él era perseguido por un mago tenebroso de la tierra, así que les parecían una bonita pareja.

En el comedor las mesas fueron sustituidas por otras más pequeñas y en el medio había un espacio para bailar. Él tenía que bailar con Kaede. No le gustaba la expresión en sus ojos. Él sabía sobre la maldición, pero aun así no le gustaba su mirada. Al comienzo Harry estaba nervioso y tímido, pero minutes después, con los amigos y la música, se olvido de todo y disfrutó de la fiesta. El DJ tenia mucha música buena: Rock, Pop, Hip hop, R&B. Harry no solo bailó con Kaede, él bailó con todas las chicas lindas que encontró, incluyendo a Hermione, quien disfrutaba de la fiesta también.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? - Harry le preguntó a Hermione

- ¿Qué? No puedo oírte - la música estaba muy alta

- Olvídalo. – le gritó

El director también estaba bailando. Después de eso Gaby puso una salsa. Después Nicole puso un tango. Algunas parejas lo bailaban. Sally puso luego una canción lenta y estaba bailando con su marido, Hayime Saito. El director dijo que los estudiantes estaban aburridos con esa música y puso rock. Era una vista graciosa, un señor mayor moviendo la cabeza de arriba y abajo. Todos los estudiantes se reían. Luego se había puesto música joven. Harry estaba bailando con una chica de 7mo año cuando se acordó de una carta que había recibido de Yostovick y deseó que sus amigas estuvieran aquí.

La mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes empacaron y se fueron al tren. Harry pensaba donde vivirían los profesores y Hermione le señalo una villa en los alrededores del castillo. "¿En serio Harry que no viste eso durante todo este tiempo?". Milliardo y Atenea le esperaban en la estación de tren y le dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para él. Todos los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de que Harry tuviera esa confianza con ellos.

- Potter - dijo Atenea – ven conmigo. Debemos ir al castillo.

- Te veré pronto Harry. - Hermione se fue con sus tutores. Ella estaría en otra ciudad en las próximas semanas.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Yo uso tu nombre - preguntó Harry

- Tú me llamas Atenea, como debe ser, pero ese no es mi nombre real, es Aaliah, pero solo Milliardo puede llamarme así. No tengo esa confianza para llamarte por tu nombre, Potter- Llegaron al castillo.

- ¡Aquí estas! - exclamó Milliardo – tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, pero debes cerrar los ojos -. Harry los cerró, un poco confundido.

- Ven, entra por favor. Ahora puedes abrir los ojos - dijo Milliardo. Al abrir los ojos Harry quedó estático. Sirius y Ron lo fueron a visitar. No pudieron parar de hablar por dos horas, Harry tenía mucho que contar y mucho que escuchar.

Le contaron que el emperador había pedido a Dumbledore que dejara venir a Ron por un par de días y este accedió. Sirius había ido con él a la embajada y pensando que era un perro común y corriente le habían dejado pasar. Atenea le había descubierto y asegurado que no tenía por qué temer, pues ella sabía que era inocente y nadie diría nada de que estaba allá. Le habían traído regalos a Harry y él dijo que les compraría algo luego. Ellos querían ver a Hermione, pero Harry les explicó que ella estaba con sus tutores. Ron quería hacerle preguntas a Harry sobre su escuela, pero Harry no quería hablar de clases. Lo único que dijo fue:

- Hogwarts siempre será mi hogar, esta es sólo mi escuela. ¡Nunca he tenido tanto trabajo que hacer! Les juro que me volvería loco si no tuviera… duelos de espadas -. Casi se le sale lo de animago, que era lo único privado que tenía ahora y apreciaba bastante la privacidad en aquel momento.

Sirius, como nunca había oído sobre suelos de espadas, quiso que les explicaran mas detalladamente, lo cual hicieron Harry y Milliardo. El emperador invitó a Harry a un duelo. – Solo una batalla amistosa- dijo él. Harry tenía más confianza gracias a su avance en clases, así que aceptó. Él quería ver las espadas legendarias que el emperador tenía pues se decía que tenía dos de ellas. Atenea trajo su espada más conocida: el Fuego del Infierno. Sirius y Ron estaban ansiosos, nunca habían visto un duelo así.

* * *

Y bien, ¡REVIEWS!


	7. La magia de las espadas

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

* * *

**La magia de las espadas**

_En el pasado lejano magos muy poderosos perteneciente a los originales 10 habían creado seis espadas mágicas para derrotar a un mago que se había corrompido ante el poder y aterrorizaba a los marcianos. Cada espada tenía al menos nueve conjuros y maldiciones inscritas en el lenguaje marciano antiguo. Cada espada tenía un nombre: El Fuego del Infierno, El Amanecer del Fénix, El Sol Naciente, La Ira del Océano, La Destino Verde, y La Desesperación Púrpura. En Marte había una legenda: Si alguien unía las seis espadas y conjuraba un hechizo, las espadas se transformarían en una sola invencible, con poderes sobrenaturales y su dueño se volvería inmortal. Pero eso era solo una leyenda._

Harry estaba listo para su batalla con Milliardo. Había escuchado que el emperador tenía dos de las espadas (el Fuego del Infierno y el Amanecer del Fénix). Harry quería ver el Amanecer del Fénix, ya que últimamente se había obsesionado con los fénix.

_Nadie sabía cómo los fénix llegaron a Marte, pues ningún hechicero bruja había llevado algún ejemplar a Marte durante la colonización y después del veto a la importación o exportación de criaturas mágicas hacia o desde la Tierra era imposible. Entre las leyendas urbanas de Marte se decía que los fénix podían viajar en el espacio y que habitaban en grandes colonias en los volcanes del Tarso. Algunos hasta decían que los fénix terrícolas provenían desde Marte. _

El duelo comenzó. Con todas esas clases extras que había tomado, Harry era bueno maniobrando la espada, aunque no la había vuelto a usar a la Destino Verde después de su primera clase. El emperador era tan bueno como Himura, pero Harry pensaba que Himura podía vencerlo si él quisiera, pero eso no era su estilo. Harry hizo una técnica aprendida de su maestro que Milliardo evadió fácilmente. Para Ron la pelea se había vuelto más emocionante y le hacía porras a su amigo. Harry quería demostrarles que el estaba aprendiendo, que él era merecedor del Amanecer del Fénix.

_-*- Atrás, un poco antes del duelo -*- _

_- Potter, tengamos una verdadera batalla para enseñarle a tus amigos.- propuso Milliardo con una mirada retadora_

_- Yo... no me gustaría tener una verdadera batalla – dijo dudando_

_- Bueno… ¡Ya se! Si ganas te daré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa – sonaba muy prometedor_

_- Aun así no quiero batallar, se que ganarás._

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, Harry, si no lo intentas? - dijo Atenea_

_- Vamos Harry hazlo, tal vez ella tenga razón, ella puede ver el futuro, tal vez ganes - dijo Ron._

_- OK, pero si yo gano quiero ver el Amanecer del Fénix._

_- ¡Hecho!_

Harry y Milliardo estaban teniendo ahora una batalla real. Harry no era un oponente fácil, pero Milliardo era un experto. Y además Harry tenía los brazos magullados de moretones mientras Milliardo estaba sin un rasguño.

-Te enseñare a como usar tu espada - dijo Milliardo y comenzó a decir algunas palabras y su espada se puso roja- inténtalo Potter

Harry, quien estaba cogiendo esta batalla muy en serio, bloqueó el ataque, pero sus ropas quedaron quemadas. "El Fuego del Infierno" el pensó "¿Cuál será el poder de mi espada?" Harry trató de recordar el conjuro que Milliardo había dicho, pero no pudo. Le trató de pegar una vez, algo en su cabeza le decía que pusiera todo su poder en la espada y así lo hizo. Y de su espada emanó una luz muy fuerte como en la de Milliardo, pero verde.

- Así que ahora sabes como hacerlo, muy bien porque ahora es que comienza la diversión - dijo Milliardo.

Harry notó que al pasar su espada cerca de Milliardo, le había producido un rasguño en el brazo. Milliardo conjuró otro hechizo de su espada. Harry pudo bloquear el fuego pero había soltado su espada y ahora Milliardo la tenía. Y ahora el tenía dos espadas, con lo cual él trató de intimidar a Harry, pero Harry era más rápido y logró arrebatarle la espada de Milliardo

- Buena movida, nadie había hecho eso antes, pero yo puedo usar todas las espadas. Conozco todos los hechizos de cada espada, como esta.- Milliardo hizo uno de los conjuros de la espada de Harry, un gran Dragón salió y se dirigió hacia él. Harry estuvo inconsciente por unos segundos, pero aun tenía fuerzas y siguió la batalla con Milliardo. Harry pudo conseguir su espada, y repitió el conjuro, pero Milliardo sabía cómo bloquearlo. Harry sólo dejo de batallar cuando ya no pudo ponerse de pie.

Aun así, Milliardo cumplió su promesa. Les enseñó a todos su otra espada. Tenía más conjuros que las otras dos.

- Pienso que es la mejor de las seis- dijo Milliardo

- ¿Quién tiene las otras tres? - preguntó Ron. A él le gustaría tener una de esas.

- La Desesperación Púrpura le pertenece al general de la Armada; El Sol Naciente le pertenece al director del Soul Dragon, Li Syaoran; y déjenme ver… ¡Oh si! La Ira del Océano le pertenece a la profesora Takeuchi.

- Eh, ¿Ella tiene una? – preguntó Harry medio incrédulo, medio nervioso, ya que esa era la espada que él había tenido en sus manos hacía poco, lo que explicaba el agua del tarro.

- Bueno si. Ella es muy buena con las espadas. La mayoría de los profesores del IMA fueron mis compañeros, incluyendo a ese Eriol, es un bromista redomado.

- ¡Vaya! Desearía estar ahí contigo Harry. - dijo Ron una hora después, ya de noche.

- No es fácil. Tengo que estudiar todo el tiempo, no puedo jugar Quidditch porque no tengo tiempo y ni siquiera había un puesto para mí. Y tengo que hacer todo sin una varita.

- ¿Sin una varita?

- Si, bueno es fácil después que te acostumbras. Claro Hermione si la tiene que usar, ya que solo Dragones no usan varitas. Si tú estuvieras en el IMA, de seguro serías un Tigre, igual que Hermione. No significa que eres malo, solo que es difícil entrar a la casa Dragón, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy ahí.

Harry luego hizo que Ron le contara todo lo que ocurría en la tierra. Las noticias no eran muy agradables. Umbridge tenía patas arriba Hogwarts y justo antes de Ron ir a Marte había logrado la expulsión de Dumbledore. Además había empeorado los rumores de que ambos eran unos mentirosos y que Harry había huido por vergüenza y Voldemort no daba la cara.

Harry cayó rendido, pero pronto sus sueños fueron perturbados por una puerta negra y la urgencia de atravesarla. Despertó. No quería volver a dormir así que fue a la biblioteca de Milliardo. Muy pocas personas tenían libros sobre el primer lenguaje marciano, el cual era mucho más complicado que el moderno. Pero él tenía que aprenderlo ya que los conjuros en las espadas estaban en ese idioma. Él encontró un diccionario y algo que parecía un diario. Harry no se pudo resistir, hacia mucho que no se ponía a curiosear.

Harry se encontró en un lugar que nunca había visto antes. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, este era un diario como el de Tom Riddle. Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la tienda de espadas la misma en la que había comprado su espada. La puerta se abrió y un niño entre diez u once años entró. El viejo de la tienda lo miraba.

- Buenas joven Milliardo, ¿En qué le puedo servir? - le dijo

- Quiero una espada, una espada poderosa si sabes a lo que me refiero - respondió el niño - Harry se rió. Milliardo era un niño malcriado que quería una espada.

- Hum… tengo una justa para ti, pero aun eres muy pequeño. Regresa cuando tengas más edad -

- ¡De ninguna manera!- replicó Milliardo - ¡La quiero ahora! O tendrás graves problemas - El Viejo lo miraba fijamente de nuevo. Sus ojos tenían una expresión de estar viendo muy lejos

- Bien. Te daré una, pero debes prometer que no vas a buscar más de estas - el hombre le dio una espada legendaria.

- ¿Y cómo sé que esta espada es legendaria? - preguntó

- Tiene los hechizos inscritos, mira – el hombre se las enseñó

- Bueno, ¿Cuál es esta? - preguntó – Son seis y quiero saber cual es esta.

- Buena pregunta. Solo tengo esta espada y sé que se llama el Fuego del Infierno. Hum, vamos a ponerle esto para distinguirlo. – El Viejo le puso una borla de color rojo. – Ahora te puedes ir-.

Claro que Milliardo rompió su promesa. Un Milliardo más añejado, en sus años en el IMA tenía todas las espadas, pero nada pasó. Harry vio como Milliardo les ponía las borlas de colores para reconocerlas... Milliardo, ya la forma adulta, le entregó El Sol Naciente a Li, ya que esta le perteneció a su familia primero; La Ira del Océano se la dio a Gaby, ya que ella le había ayudado con un favor; La Desesperación Púrpura a su general de la Armada. Él se quedo con dos de las espadas y regresó la Destino Verde a la tienda, "para uno que lo merezca".

Harry pensó si Milliardo se refería a él. No podría ser posible. Harry había vuelto a la realidad. Cogió prestados algunos libros de Milliardo – Se lo diré mañana- se dijo a si mismo. Al día siguiente Atenea le había dicho que tenía que devolverlos a su lugar ya que no había pedido permiso, pero se pasó la noche entera leyendo y ya se sabía algunos hechizos.

Sirius y Ron sólo se quedaron una semana en Marte, ya que Ron tenía que regresar a las clases. Antes de que Ron y Sirius regresaran a la tierra, Harry les compró un par de bolas de cristal que servían de comunicador. Con la bola de cristal Ron podía saber lo que hacía Harry y viceversa. En el tiempo que duró sus vacaciones, Harry había asistido a muchos bailes, donde se encontró con Hermione y muchos de sus amigos. También había avanzado notablemente en la animagia.

Tenían que regresar el 2 de _Ar_, primer mes marciano, a la escuela. Pero no habría clases, sino un festival que se celebraba en la primera semana del año. Este año el IMA iba a ser la sede de los Cuatro Dragones, una tradición en la que los cuatros colegios se unían para hacer juegos y socializar. Harry recibió una carta de sus amigas de Yostovick diciendo que ellas irían a su escuela y que le patearían el trasero. Era genial, pero por alguna razón le recordó la última competencia en la que había participado. Aquella vez Cedric había muerto en una competencia así, pero aquí lo único peligroso seria los duelos de espadas, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Lo sé, este chap es corto...


	8. El torneo de los cuatro dragones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Si es así, por favor: ¡Reviews!

* * *

**El Torneo de los cuatro dragones**

- No puedo esperar a la escuela - decía Hermione en el tren. – Pero me preocupa todo eso que me has contado está pasando en Hogwarts. Si hubiese sabido que venían no hubiera ido a vacacionar a Ciudad Olimpo

- ¿Estabas allá? Lo hubieses dicho y hubiésemos ido. Fuimos a hacer Tstyle al monte Eliseo. A Sirius le encantó. Me agradó verlo tan feliz, aunque en el último día estaba algo extraño

- No lo culpes, nadie quiere estar encerrado.

- Pensé que estaría nevando – dijo Harry viendo el paisaje benigno en las afueras del tren. Era tan extraño ir a la escuela sin nieve.

_Como la órbita de Marte es más elíptica que la de la Tierra, la diferencia entre las estaciones en ambos hemisferios es también más pronunciada: el invierno del hemisferio norte se produce cuando Marte se encuentra cerca del perihelio, el punto más cercano al Sol, moviéndose bastante rápido, con lo que se trata de inviernos cortos y menos fríos que en el Sur. Lo contrario sucede en el invierno del hemisferio sur (el verano del norte): el planeta está cerca del afelio, el punto de su órbita más alejado del Sol, moviéndose lentamente, con lo que los inviernos del hemisferio sur son largos y fríos. En los veranos pasa al contrario: más largos y frescos en el norte, más cortos y cálidos en el sur. Cosas de la excentricidad. La primavera/otoño (norte/sur) duraba 194 días marcianos; el verano/invierno 178 días; otoño/primavera 143 días y el invierno/verano 154 días._

- Estoy segura que IMA está en Nova Toscana, esa pequeña cadena montañosa al norte creo que nos da una idea de donde está.

- Pero Nova Toscana tiene clima mediterráneo – Se quejó Harry quien había estado pensando jugar Tstyle el resto del invierno. – Quiero ver a Sasha y a las demás. ¿De qué se tratan los juegos?

- Bueno yo había leído que...

- Son geniales. El año pasado fueron en el Soul Dragón. – Dijo Amanda al entrar al compartimiento - Claro que no pude asistir porque estaba en tercero pero pude ver parte de los juegos gracias a una esfera de comunicación que tenía un primo.

- ¿Qué tipo de competencias haremos? - preguntó Harry

- Quidditch, duelos de magia, duelos de espadas y Tstyle Quidditch.

- Oh. Desearía poder estar en el equipo de Quidditch - dijo Harry deprimido – ¿Cómo jugaremos Tstyle si no va a nevar?

- Somos brujos ¿O no? – dijo ella señalando lo obvio

- Pero pensé que la modificación climática estaba regulada por las leyes elementales básicas y por tanto el clima es inmodificable al menos que seas parte del consejo de los 10 estados - recitó Hermione

- No estamos en clases de leyes – se burló su amiga – y no es necesario modificar el clima. IMA es bastante agradable en invierno y por las noches a veces cae escarcha. Los profesores harán una pista. Y no te preocupes Harry, puedes entrar en otra competencia que no sea Quidditch convencional. Por cierto, ¿Dónde celebraron el año nuevo?

- Ciudad Imperial – dijo Harry haciéndose el obvio – Los fuegos artificiales estuvieron geniales, aunque no tanto como los que me enviaron mis amigos de la tierra. Debiste haberlos visto – Hermione asentía emocionada. Fred y George les habían enviado con Ron un paquete promocional de fuegos artificiales que fueron tan buenos que hasta les habían enviado peticiones a Hogwarts desde Marte.

Llegaron al colegio. La primera semana de _Ar_ era muy especial. No había clases y estudiantes de otros colegios llegaban al IMA, ya que este año ellos serian los anfitriones. A su llegada el primer día, los estudiantes del IMA se inscribían en el o los juegos de su preferencia. Hermione se inscribió solo en duelos mágicos. Harry entró en todas, excepto Quidditch. El día después de ese los demás estudiantes llegaron. Los primeros en llegar fueron los del Soul Dragon. Alguien le dijo a Harry que Li, el director, había estudiado en el IMA. Harry reconoció el nombre del diario que había husmeado en las vacaciones. Después llegaron los de Yostovick. Y finalmente llegaron los del Itzu-Maya.

Cuando todos los invitados llegaron el director dio algunas palabras de bienvenida que duraron alrededor de una hora. Luego el dragón sagrado salió del lago, en cuyo honor se celebraban los juegos. Harry se quedó viéndolo con su color azul plateado y toda su grandeza. Era formidable. El dragón estaba volando sobre los estudiantes quienes lo veían con admiración. Luego el dragón regresó al lago. El torneo de los Cuatro dragones estaba oficialmente abierto.

Ese día no había competencias. La tradición era que en ese día hubiese una amistosa convivencia entre los estudiantes de las distintas escuelas. Para propiciar esto el director del IMA ofició un picnic en la enorme área verde de la escuela. Sasha y sus amigos fueron a donde estaban Harry y Hermione a saludarlos. Encendieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor para charlar. Ya era tarde y la oscuridad surcaba el cielo estrellado. Harry les preguntó, con un poco de vergüenza por no saber nada sobre las tradiciones de Marte, el por qué le habían llamado torneo de los cuatro dragones.

- Eh, no me acuerdo bien pero creo que es porque cada escuela posee un dragón sagrado - dijo una de las chicas

- Tienen un dragón sagrado porque al crear las escuelas y para su protección el "Consejo de 10" les ofrecieron un lugar para su descanso en los terrenos de las escuelas. – dijo Hermione como siempre se sabelotodo. Los demás la miraban mal y Harry solo meneaba la cabeza

- Es cierto – dijo otra chica rompiendo el incomodo silencio – El IMA tiene el dragón del agua, el Soul Dragon el de roca, Itzu-Maya el del viento y nosotros el de fuego.

- ¿Un dragón de fuego en un lugar donde todo es nieve? – preguntó Hermione

- Si bueno, ¿Como tú crees que sale de un lago congelado? – dijo Samantha bromeando –

- Por eso misma razón cada escuela tiene una casa del Dragón – respondió Sasha

- Eso no lo sabía – dijo Harry

- Tú no sabes nada – se burlaron sus amigas.

En efecto cada escuela tenía 4 casas: El IMA tenia las casas grulla, lobo, tigre y dragón; Yostovick dragón, osos polar, foca y conejo de nieve; Soul Dragon: dragón, panda, gallo y ratón; Itzu-Maya serpiente (dragón alado), jaguar, mono y águila.

Sasha estaba algo aburrida así que ella y sus amigas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la fogata. Era un baile extraño. Los movimientos eran algo mágicamente hipnotizantes. Harry las miraba encantado pero Hermione las miraba con temor. Ella sabia el significado de aquella extraña danza y eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

- Ese es un baile para poseer almas ¿No?

- Si - respondió Samantha quien no estaba bailando – pero no temas, no te poseeremos tu alma. - terminó con una sonrisa maligna.

- ¿Poseer qué? – exclamó Harry alarmado

- La posesión de almas en una técnica en la que alguien posee el alma de algo o de alguien y lo puede manipular como una marioneta, es como un Imperius pero peor porque la persona que posee el alma de otra podría sacarla del cuerpo y dejar un cuerpo vacío, como un zombi. – le explicó Hermione

- Lamentablemente no somos los únicos que lo podemos hacer. Los estudiantes del Itzu-Maya también - dijo una chica con cierto disgusto - sólo miren al director que tienen, creo que es el hombre más perverso de esta planeta.

- Pero eso es magia oscura – dijo Harry preocupado – de seguro está prohibido

- Solo la posesión completa que te explicó Hermione – le aclaró Sasha – usar a alguien como marioneta se puede hacer en cualquier torneo o duelo de magia en todo Marte

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Hermione incrédula.

- Cerca de la mitad de la población de Marte o más practica algún tipo de arte oscura – le aclaro una de las chicas – es parte de nuestra cultura

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo otra de las chicas y todos se retiraron a dormir. El día siguiente sería muy interesante.

En el primer día de competencias iban los duelos mágicos. La categoría era: todas las casas excepto los dragones y estudiantes desde el 4to al 6to año. Hermione estaba en esa categoría y algunas de las amigas de Yostovick también. Se daban 4 duelos al mismo tiempo. Así que Harry estaba sentado cerca de la plataforma donde Hermione estaba supuesta a batirse y había puesto la bola de cristal como video cámara para que Ron pudiera ver todas las competencias.

Fue una muy reñida competencia. Los estudiantes de Yostovick e Itzu-Maya estaban arriba. Era el turno de Hermione. Ella se enfrentaría a un estudiante del 6to año del Soul Dragon. Harry y Ron estaban a la espera. Hermione era una de las mejoras estudiantes de la casa tigre y en aquel duelo ella lo demostró. Al mediodía la preliminar había terminado. Hermione estaba entre los 8 finalistas y era la única del IMA. 3 de los demás eran de Yostovick, 3 del Itzu-Maya y solo uno del Soul Dragon.

- Bien hecho Hermione – le dijo Harry a su amiga

- Si Hermione, esa fue una excelente pelea – dijo Ron – Me encantaría estar allá con ustedes y no en esta pesadilla con esa Umbrige.

- ¡Oh vamos! Al menos puedes vernos – dijo Hermione feliz por haber ganado - ¿Después del almuerzo que competencia va?

- Quidditch – dijo Harry lentamente. Todavía estaba triste por no poder participar en el equipo del IMA – Primero va IMA vs. Itzu-Maya, y luego va el Soul Dragon vs. Yostovick.

- Yo creo que el último será más corto – dijo riendo Hermione. Se despidieron de Ron y "desconectaron" la esfera de cristal y ambos se fueron a comer. Rey y Hermione estaban de fiesta con el resto de la casa tigre. Harry solo se sentó y comió mirando la improvisada fiesta. Escuchó de Akane que en los últimos 3 años, en esa categoría el IMA no había llegado a las finales porque las otras dos escuelas eran muy fuertes en el área de maldiciones y artes oscuras.

Luego volvieron al campo a ver el juego de Quidditch. El equipo estaba compuesto por los mejores jugadores de las 4 casas y Akane era la capitana. El equipo del Itzu-Maya jugaba muy sucio. En todo el partido se la pasaron usando todo tipo de golpes y movimientos para hacer caer a los demás. Las escobas no ayudaban mucho. La Tormenta eléctrica, la mejor y más nueva marca de escobas de carrera, tenía un dispositivo que descargaba descargas eléctricas a los jugadores que se le pegaran. Y todo eso, sin contar que los jugadores podrían golpear a otros con las muy resistentes escobas.

Después de dos horas de sucios tucos, descargas eléctricas y sangre, el IMA le ganó al Itzu-Maya 350 a 80. El juego siguiente fue mas corto. Samantha Kassá hizo 200 puntos antes de que el otro equipo siquiera metiera un gol al final Yostovick atrapó la snitch. Luego de cenar y antes de irse a la cama Harry miró el horario de las competencias. A la mañana siguiente jugaría dos veces: en la mañana Tstyle Quidditch y en la tarde duelo con espadas, no esperaba ganar el primer lugar en la primera competencia, pero esperaba lograr algo en la segunda.

* * *

¿Y? Espero sus reviews


	9. ¡A jugar!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Si es así, por favor: ¡Reviews!

* * *

**¡A Jugar!**

La competencia de Quidditch Tstyle tenía tres categorías: novatos, intermedios y avanzado. Harry estaba en la categoría de intermedio. La mayoría de competidores eran de Yostovick y unos pocos del Itzu-Maya.

- Eso es porque en el sur no hay nieve todo el tiempo como en el oeste – dijo Sasha a Harry. Yo competiré en la pista de avanzados, pero no te preocupes Harry yo te ganaré en el duelo con espadas esta tarde – y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? Ella no te ganara. No contra la Destino Verde – dijo Hermione furiosa.

- Gracias por apoyarme – dijo Harry – ¿Podrías conectar a Ron a la bola de cristal? Debo ir hacia allá ahora.

Los profesores se habían botado con la creación de la pista. Se rumoreaba que el mismísimo dragón del lago la había creado. Hermione no creía que un dragón legendario se prestara a tan mundanos actos pero tenía que admitir que la pista era excelente y cambiaba por si sola para cada categoría.

Ellos observaron la competencia de los novatos, primero las clasificatorias, debido a la gran popularidad del deporte, y luego la carrera final. En 1er lugar: Yostovick, 2do IMA, un chico entre del 4to año ganó, y 3ero Soul Dragon. Era por fin el turno de Harry. Hermione y Ron le desearon suerte. Harry tenía una escoba decente así que con eso y buenas movimientos logró clasificar. Había 10 competidores para la carrera final. Él solo pudo reconocer entre ellos a Rey, la amiga de Hermione de la casa tigre.

- En sus marcas, ¿Listos? – Dijo una voz – ¡Fuera!

La carrera comenzó. Las reglas eran un poco complicadas. El jurado solía dar puntos extras por los movimientos y saltos; y alguien que hubiese llegado en primer lugar podría quedar en la última posición. Los competidores ganaban puntos extras para la escuela por quedar en los 3 primeros lugares. Harry estaba en un buen lugar y no se había caído o hecho algún salto mal. Hermione y Ron estaban gritando a todo pulmón. Él estaba casi en el 1er lugar. Pero un chico de Yostovick ganó el primero, él segundo y Rey tercera.

- Bien hecho – dijo Hermione después que lo premiaran – y tú también Rey – le dijo a su amiga.

- Gracias – dijeron ambos

- La siguiente competencia estará llena de los de Yostovick – dijo inconforme Hermione.

- Bueno, al menos alguno de los de nosotros lo intentará – dijo Harry hablando de Akane y Bradley quienes competirían en la carera de avanzados – Veamos.

Lamentablemente Sasha ganó el primer puesto en la competencia, seguida por Akane y luego otra chica de Yostovick. Las competencias de Tstyle Quidditch habían terminado. Harry comió poco y habló mucho sobre los saltos y movimientos que habían visto, pero también estaba algo preocupado. Ahora le tocaba competir en duelo de espadas y no sabía que podía suceder. Al igual que los duelos mágicos, los duelos de espadas estaban separados por categorías: ese día les tocaba a los dragones de 4to al 6to año, los del séptimo competían solos. Como en el torneo de duelo mágico había cuatro plataformas de pelea para varios duelos a la par. A Harry le toco pelear con un chico del Soul Dragon, quienes para su mala suerte tenían la reputación de buenos guerreros, pero después de un gran esfuerzo ganó. Ron, mediante la bola de cristal, y Hermione vitoreaban.

Al atardecer mencionaron a los finalistas: Kaede, lo que se esperaba, Harry, de milagro, 2 del Soul Dragon, 2 de Yostovick, entre ellos Sasha, y dos del Itzu-Maya.

- ¡Llegué a las finales! – dijo Harry tan pronto encontró a Hermione

- Si ya nos enteramos – dijo Hermione abrazándolo

- ¡Potter! – Llamó Sasha – espero poder luchar contigo

- Eso espero también – le respondió Harry

- Nos vemos – y ambos se marcharon con los suyos

Llego el tercer día de competencias. Por la mañana se dio la competencia de duelo de espadas para los no Dragones. Era tan popular el duelo de espada que había una competencia extraoficial por quien tuviera la mejor espada. Era increíble la cantidad y variedad que había en exhibición en aquel torneo. Harry y Hermione no estaban seguros que algunas de aquellas armas pudieran decirse que fueran espadas.

La mayoría de semifinalistas eran de la casa Gallo del Soul Dragon. Y por tanto tendrían ventaja en el contador. Aquella tarde era la final de Quidditch. El primer partido seria entre Itzu-Maya contra Soul Dragon para el tercer lugar. Y si daba tiempo el segundo seria por el primer lugar entre el IMA contra Yostovick. Como pensaron, Harry todavía no estaba muy conforme con eso de quedarse en las gradas viendo como los demás jugaban y él no, el primer partido duró una eternidad. Los del Itzu-Maya comenzaron a usar todas sus estrategias para ganar y le estaban funcionando. Al final de uno de los más sucios partidos que Harry haya jamás visto, el Itzu-Maya le ganó al Soul Dragon de manera tan apaleante que mejor ni decir los puntos.

El partido más importante del día llegó. El estadio estaba repleto. Nadie se perdía el partido final de Quidditch ni que estuviera enfermo. Había algunos estudiantes que se dedicaban a correr apuestas clandestinas y Ron, a pesar de solo estar viendo por la bola de cristal, apostó por Yostovick.

- ¡Traidor! – le dijo Harry

- Es que necesito algo de dinero – dijo Ron con cara de claro que no

- Nunca aprendes – dijo Hermione, quien a escondidas también hizo algunas apuestas

El partido comenzó. El comentarista era Bradley, quien a veces saltaba con estupideces como: "¿De seguro que Samantha no es de Urano?" y cosas por el estilo. Los cazadores del IMA hacían lo mejor posible por no dejarse llevar muchos puntos por los de Yostovick, pero eso casi era imposible. Aunque consiguieron la snitch los otros ganaron. "No es justo" decía Akane mientras lloraba "deberían sacar a Samantha del equipo, ella juega con profesionales".

No fue la mejor noche porque los del equipo de Quidditch la tomaron con Kassá y había un tira y jala que no dejaba que nadie hablara de un colegio a otro, pues los del Soul Dragon se mostraban vengativos por las trampas del Itzu-Maya. En el cuarto día más competencias finalizaban. En la mañana le tocaba a Hermione participar en el duelo de magia. Ella estaba nerviosa. Pero salió adelante. Era increíble verla luchar. Si Harry no había hecho apuestas el día anterior las hizo en este, Ron estaba feliz con el dinero que hizo. Hermione seguía siendo una de las mejores. Como era la única del IMA tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ganar puntos para su colegio. El último duelo era entre ella y uno del Itzu-Maya. Todo el IMA estaba a la espera. Hermione logró desarmarlo, no sin antes conseguir unos cuantos conjuros, y lo venció. El IMA estaba de fiesta, hasta la próxima competencia.

El marcador indicaba:

Quidditch: 1- Yostovick, 2- IMA, 3- Itzu-Maya

Tstyle: novatos: 1- Yostovick, 2- IMA, 3-Soul Dragon

Intermedios: 1- Yostovick, 2y3: IMA

Avanzado: 1y3- Yostovick, 2 – IMA

Duelos Mágicos (no dragones): 1- IMA, 2y3 – Itzu-Maya

Aquella tarde sería la competencia de duelos mágicos para los Dragones y como eran solo cuatro casas la competencia se haría en un solo día. La competencia empezó. Esta vez solo había dos tarimas a la vez. Harry fue sorteado en la primera ronda. Le tocó un chico del Itzu-Maya. Pero no por nada Harry había logrado escapársele a Voldemort tantas veces. Logró salir de la primera ronda. Para terminar en la segunda luchando con Sasha del Yostovick.

- Al parecer nos tendremos que ver en todos los duelos – dijo él

- Al parecer – dijo ella. El duelo comenzó.

Sasha era una de las mejores estudiantes de Yostovick y a Harry le costaría mucho ganarle este duelo. Los hechizos volaban por todas partes, el duelo de al lado ya había terminado. De repente Harry sintió una extraña sensación y comenzó a levitar. El público comenzó a murmurar, Hermione se puso histérica y Ron no podía hacer nada para calmarla. Harry no podía moverse.

- ¿Te gusta como se siente? – pregunto Sasha malévolamente

- N-No estarás poseyéndome, ¡Tramposa!

- Por eso no la hago completa y no es trampa. - dijo dirigiendo a Harry al borde de la tarima. Harry intentó pensar en algún contrahechizo, algo que le salvase pero muy tarde: estaba fuera de la tarima y fuera de la competencia

- Perdiste sólo por eso – dijo Hermione ya mas tranquila cuando Harry se sentó apesumbrado a su lado

- No pude hacer nada y ni siquiera estaba completa.

- No te preocupes el año que viene nos enseñaran a protegernos

- ¿Piensan quedarse allá? – preguntó Ron despegando los ojos de los duelos

- Yo si – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione – siempre que estén de acuerdo mis tutores

- No se dijo Harry – viendo como Sasha tenía problemas con un chico del Itzu-Maya – espero que pierda

El duelo termino de la siguiente manera: Mauricio (Itzu-Maya) 1ro, Sasha 2do, y un escuenqle del 6to año del IMA en 3er lugar. Harry sentía el ánimo por los suelos, pero para su consuelo y pesar de Ron, esa noche era el festival de dulces, un concurso realizado por los del 7mo año. Venderían todo tipo de dulces, y quien más vendiera seria el colegio ganador. Ron les dijo, antes de desconectarse, que le enviaran algo.

El IMA ganó aquella noche gracias a la profesora Takeuchi, comedora compulsiva de dulce, a quien lograron venderle casi toda la mercancía. Fue como ir a una feria. Los chicos compraron y probaron distintos postres de todos los rincones de Marte, aunque los del norte seguían siendo casi insuperables. Con aquella competencia quedaban abiertas las competencias entre los del séptimo año.

La primera competencia de la mañana fue la final de duelos de espada de los no dragones. Como todos sabían, los dos primeros lugares fueron para estudiantes del Soul Dragon y el 3ro para uno del Itzu-Maya. En la tarde mas duelos, pero esta vez de magia entre los estudiantes del 7mo año no dragones. Como siempre no fue un juego limpio por parte de los del Itzu-Maya pero por lo menos el IMA llegó al 2do puesto entre Yostovick e Itzu-Maya. Más duelos ese día dado que las competencias de los de 7mo año eran cortas. Harry estaba loco por que le llegara el turno de pelear en el torneo de espadas pero eso iba a ser el último día. Hermione tuvo que admitir que Atenea se la lució. "No es justo, ella lo sabe _todo_" - le dijo a los chicos mas tarde.

Aquel día el marcador había quedado:

Quidditch: 1- Yostovick, 2- IMA, 3- Itzu maya

Tstyle: novatos: 1- Yostovick, 2- IMA, 3-Soul Dragon

Intermedios: 1- Yostovick, 2y3: IMA

Avanzado: 1y3- Yostovick, 2 – IMA

Duelos Mágicos (no dragones): 1- IMA, 2y3 - Itzu maya

Duelos Mágicos (dragones): 1- Itzu Maya 2- Yostovick 3- IMA

Duelos mágicos (7mo dragones): 1- IMA 2- Itzu maya 3- Soul Dragon

Duelos mágicos (7mo no dragones): 1- Yostovick 2- IMA 3- Itzu maya

Competencias de dulces: 1- IMA 2- Yostovick 3- Soul Dragon

Duelos de espadas (no Dragones): 1y2- Soul Dragon 3- Itzu Maya

Duelos de espadas (7mo no Dragon): 1y3 Soul Dragon 2- IMA

Duelos de espadas (7mo dragon): 1- IMA 2- Soul Dragon 3- Yostovick

Por fin llegó el séptimo día de competencias y con él, el gran cierre. El motivo por el cual Harry tuvo que esperar tanto. El estudiante que ganara el duelo de espadas pelearía con el Emperador, quien estaba para aquel evento. Decían que Kaede jamás perdía la oportunidad de poder luchar con él y que por eso ella haría todo por llegar al primer lugar. Por la mañana hubo una competencia a campo traviesa de Tstyle donde IMA ganó el segundo puesto. Harry estaba nervioso y súper excitado. Si llegaba al primer lugar tendría la oportunidad de pelear de nuevo con Milliardo. Y el duelo de espadas comenzó.

* * *

Bueno, malo o peor, por favor comenten.


	10. La final

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Si es así, por favor: ¡Reviews!

* * *

**El gran final del torneo de los Cuatro Dragones.**

La final de duelos con espadas de estudiantes de la casa Dragón empezó. Eran ocho competidores y Harry se las arregló para quedar entre los cuatro semifinalistas. Su contrincante ahora sería Sasha, de nuevo. Se las cobraría por lo que le hizo en el torneo de duelo de magia. Además, si le ganaba iba contra Kaede.

- ¿Listo para perder Potter? – dijo ella

- Tú de nuevo – respondió Harry enfrentando a su contrincante – Esta vez no perderé

- No estés tan seguro. –

Ambos eran muy buenos con la espada y muy pronto Harry tenía cortadas por todas partes y al igual que Sasha. Pero los de Yostovick nunca jugaban limpio. Sasha comenzó a usar su espada como una especie de varita.

- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡De nuevo! – se quejó Harry evitando el hechizo

- Es que no lees las reglas – se burló Sasha. Pero Harry había aprendido varios de los hechizos, dos, de los de su espada y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlos para tener una batalla mas justa.

Hermione no se había preocupado tanto por Harry en tanto tiempo. Ambos se estaban desbaratando en la tarima. Después de media hora mientras todo el público estaba atento a ellos, ambos tenían múltiples cortadas y apenas se podían mantener de pie. Sasha atacó a Harry y este le devolvió el ataque. Ambas espadas chocaron y ¡Oh no! La espada de Sasha se partió saltando un pedazo fuera de la tarima y quedándose ella con la empuñadura y parte de la hoja.

Pero esto no le sirvió de nada. Sasha había caído al suelo por la fuera del ataque que destruyó su espada. Evaluó sus opciones. Harry le iba a ganar e hizo lo único que le vino a la mente así que insertó lo que quedaba de su espada en una de las rodillas de Harry quien estaba cerca para dar su último golpe. Todo el público esta dando gritos, es especial Hermione. Harry estaba débil y no podía mantener el equilibrio. Sasha se puso de pie.

- Me rindo – otra vez el público comenzó a gritar, los de Yostovick estaban enfurecidos. – Te puedo ganar cuando quiera

Ya fuera de la tarima, mientras Harry era curado de sus heridas para la próxima batalla, Hermione fue a verle junto con la esfera por donde Ron veía.

- Eso fue injusto, yo casi le había ganado de manera justa – se quejó

- Lo se – dijo Hermione – en todo caso, si se iba a rendir, no tenía que haberte herido de esa manera.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería. Harry sabía que ahora estaba en desventaja para enfrentarse a Kaede con una rodilla enmendada pero débil. Mientras iban al área de las competencias oyeron hablar a Sasha con sus enojados compañeros.

- ¡Por qué lo hiciste! – se quejaba una – pudiste haberle ganado limpiamente

- Pues la verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de pelear contra Kaede, ¿Vieron cómo quedó el chico en la otra tarima?

Harry subió a la tarima. Todos vitoreaban, los del IMA estaban felices pues el premio había quedado entre ellos dos lo cual hacía que el colegio ganara el torneo. Silencio. Ambos contrincantes se miran directo a los ojos. Toman posición para atacarse y…

- Me rindo – dijo rápidamente Harry antes de que su adversaria diera pocos pasos. Todo el mundo se quedo perplejo

- ¡No! – se gritó Kaede. Ella quería ganarle. En unos pasos se le acerco a Harry y le dio en la cabeza con el mango de su espada, pero ya estaba hecho. Él se había dado por vencido.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Hermione cuando el bajo de la tarima mientras Milliardo se disponía a pelear una vez más con Kaede. – Tú nunca te das por vencido

- Pues igual me iba a ganar. Estoy mejor así en una pieza.

Ambos se sentaron para presenciar lo que fue el duelo con espadas más impresionante que habían visto. En una ocasión Kaede logró hacer que su espada ardiera en fuego y a diferencia de Harry quien solo logró hacerle un rasguño al emperador en su duelo de navidad, Kaede había logrado infligirle mucho golpes. Una hora de batalla y ambos parecían seguir con fuerzas para durar todo el día. Por alguna razón Harry sospechaba que el emperador no estaba dando todo lo que podía y también sospechaba que Kaede pensaba lo mismo.

Ella lo odiaba. Se veía en sus ojos. Harry había oído que él había sido quien le puso aquella maldición y también se rumoreaba por allí que él le había robado El Amanecer del Fénix a la familia de ella y por eso ella trataba de conseguirla luchando contra él. Para Harry eso tenía sentido. El duelo terminó poco después, cuando Kaede terminó fuera de la tarima. Aquella misma noche todos los invitados se habrían marchado y al día siguiente tendrían clases. No sin antes haber una enorme fiesta de celebración por parte del colegio ganador, este año el IMA.

Mientras recogían sus cosas Harry fue a visitar a Sasha y sus amigas del Yostovick quienes estaban haciendo cuentos sobre unos templos

- ¿Qué templos? – preguntó intensado Harry

- Son solo una leyenda aseguró Sasha

- Las espadas legendarias también - admitió Harry – y yo tengo una

- Cuenta la leyenda que hay algo así como templos abandonados y místicos donde habían ocultado las espadas cuando se crearon y vieron que no eran la respuesta para sus problemas – le respondió Samantha

- Pero las espadas ya no están allí – respondió molesta Sasha – así que no creo que haya nada interesante en ellos

- ¡No seas incrédula! También guardan todo tipo de magia antigua que importaron de la tierra y que es posible que allá se haya perdido para siempre – respondió la niña con absoluta fe en lo que decía. Inclusive convenció a Harry.

- Y ¿Por qué vino el tema a colación? – quiso saber él

- Pues porque dicen que hay uno cerca de este colegio – respondió ella

- Aja –

- ¡Es cierto! Bueno tal vez no tan cerca que se pueda ver. Pero según una historia…

- Un rumor - corrigió Sasha - ¿Ya empacaste? Porque nos vamos – a Harry le pareció que fue la voz de Hermione

- ¡Qué necia eres! – respondió Samantha Kassá – Mira Harry hay un libro sobre el tema, pero quién sabe si el Emperador se deshizo de él. Deberías revisar la biblioteca de acá yo ya revisé la mi colegio y no está allá…

- ¡Samantha! – llamó Sasha mientras todos se marchaban

- Adiós Harry

Templos con magia antigua, que interesante. Si las clases regulares le resultaban aburridas y tenía tiempo libre este semestre averiguaría más sobre ellos.

Ahora Harry tenía el horario regular de los estudiantes de su año y estaba en verdad complacido con lo que había logrado como brujo. Sus habilidades mágicas habían aumentado lo suficiente como para que lograra dominar la técnica de animagia. Y por fin se había logrado convertir en fénix completamente a finales del mes de _Ar_. Pero de ser un fénix a saber volar era otra historia. Harry simplemente no sabía volar. Hedwig lo miraba como diciendo "¡Yo si sé y tu no!" ¿Acaso su propia lechuza se burlaba de él? Lamentablemente, no habían libros en la biblioteca que le enseñaran a un ave a volar.

Mientras estaba buscando uno sobre cómo cuidar aves mágicas en cautiverio, recordó del libro mencionado por Samantha y decidió buscarlo pero fue en vano. No había ninguno. Tal vez Hermione sabía algo sobre el tema y fue a buscarla.

- ¿Templos? Creo haber oído algunos rumores Harry, pero no creo que sean de verdad – dijo ella

- La cámara de los secretos era un rumor también – respondió Harry

- Bien – dijo entre suspiro dejando a un lado el libro que tenia - lo que oí fue que supuestamente hay uno cerca de aquí hacia el norte entre el bosque, pero que es imposible llegar porque el bosque esta encantado y no permite que las escobas pasen, los animales que habitan allí son peligrosísimos y no se puede aparecer nadie en los limites del templo.

- ¿No es información demasiada exacta para ser un rumor? – se burló Harry

- Pues si – admitió Hermione – Pero por favor Harry, no te pongas a buscar problemas. Es sólo un rumor y no vale la pena – pero Harry tenia otros planes.

Hermione solo le había dicho que no se podía llegar apareciéndose o con escobas. Pero, ¿Y volando como fénix? Si lograba aprender a volar tal vez podría hallar el susodicho bosque y el templo de paso. Si, encontrar el bosque, porque en los alrededores del IMA no había ningún bosque encantado, solo estepas y flora mediterránea pero nada denso como un bosque encantado. Aunque pensándolo bien, al noreste estaba una pequeña cadena montañosa y estaba seguro que el territorio ahí era boscoso. Terminó por fin _Ar_ dando paso a _Janis_ y el clima se volvió más fresco aún. Harry seguía tratando de volar en vez de dormir y entre clases. ¿Por qué no lo lograba?

Aunque había otra razón aun más poderosa para no dormir. Cada vez que Harry dormía volvía a soñar sobre una puerta negra y la necesidad de ver lo que había detrás. En un principio solo soñaba con eso de vez en cuando, pero ahora que no estaba tan ocupado el sueño se había vuelto una constante. Preocupado dijo a Ron que le iba a escribir a Dumbledore, pero Ron le aconsejó que ni lo intentara porque el correo estaba siendo vigilado, él le daría el mensaje si lo veía ya que no estaba en Hogwarts. Harry descubrió que si se cansaba al extremo con las cases mas tratar de volar eran menos los chances de soñar y por eso no cejaba en su decisión de volar.

Era un día con el cielo despejado por fin, pues había estado lloviendo como por una semana y Harry decidió practicar volar un poco. Estaba en un aula vacía y se transformo en fénix. Batió las alas un poco como calentamiento y luego logró subirse a una ventana. Tal vez si se tiraba al vacío tomaría suficiente impulso como para planear. Nada costaba intentarlo. Y allá fue, pero no logró despegar. El aula estaba sobre el despacho de Eriol quien miraba al patio en ese momento mientras tomaba su café, así que él lo vio por su ventana.

- ¿Un fénix cayéndose? – se dijo – creo que he tomado mucho café últimamente. Debo dormir.

Aún así, Harry no se dio por vencido. Se puso a observar con detalle como volaban las lechuzas, pero no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para eso. En Marte también daban TIMOs y él debía estudiar mucho. A principio de _Irs_ por fin logró su primer vuelo. Esta vez se lanzó de la rama de un árbol a medianoche y logró elevarse por unos minutos antes de caer. Siguió y siguió intentándolo cuando por fin, saliendo los primeros rayos de sol, Harry emprendió su primer vuelo real. Dio una vuelta al castillo se adentró un poco en las montañas cercanas y volvió para el desayuno. Esta muy feliz por su logro pero también muy adolorido con el ejercicio.

Tras una semana de vuelos decidió emprender la búsqueda del bosque y se dirigió al norte. Salió un domingo por la mañana para que la luz le ayudase mientras que todos pensaban que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Voló por más de una hora hacia el noreste cuando la vegetación cambió a un denso bosque de aspecto tenebroso. Se adentró más y más mientras que el sol se elevaba y ya estaba en su cenit cuando Harry vio un claro. Descendió en círculos por puro placer y volvió a su forma humana.

El claro estaba rodeado por una pared de árboles impenetrables y frente a él una edificación de algo así como tres o cuatro pisos cubierta de maleza y de forma piramidal. La puerta del frente apenas se vislumbraba entre la maleza que la cubría. Si había un templo por cada espada, habría seis y aparentemente no había ningún letrero que indicaba cual era este. Mejor sería entrar. Se acercó a la puerta y obviamente estaba cerrada. Harry sacó su varita y dijo "_Alohomora_". Un clic vino desde adentro y la puerta abrió rechinando.

* * *

¿Y? REVIEWS


	11. El templo de las almas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

He estado sin escribir por mucho tiempo en este fic, pero espero poder revivirlo. Si han comenzado a leer desde este chap, les recomiendo que vayan al inicio, si lo habian leido antes del 2012, tambien :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**El Templo de las almas.**

Harry vio como se abría lentamente la puerta con ansias, no se atrevía a tocarla. Finalmente se abrió por completo y adentro estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo. "_Lumus_" y de la varita surgió una pequeña luz y Harry se adentró a lo desconocido.

Los muros oscuros daban a un tipo de antesala circular donde había múltiples puertas y escaleras para el siguiente nivel y al parecer un sótano. Todo era como un laberinto. Pasando su varita cerca de las paredes notó un estante mohoso con múltiples frascos parecidos a los de mayonesa con pequeñas llamitas azules en ellos. Pero aquellas llamas no alumbraban. "Extraño" se dijo Harry y posó su mirada en una gotera cercana solo para ver que el agua goteaba del suelo al techo. "Definitivamente extraño" dijo esta vez más alto.

- Y tú no has visto nada – dijo una voz aguda salida de la nada, pero extrañamente cerca

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó Harry apuntando al lugar donde había salido la voz pero solo se encontró con el estante lleno de frascos.

- Aquí – volvió a decir la voz. Harry se fijó que provenía de una de las llamitas enfrascada - ¡Sácame de aquí y te cuento todo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres?

- Pues un alma claro

- ¿Y como terminaste allí?

- Uf, eso fue hace tanto. ¿Me vas a sacar o no?

- Primero dime como llegaste ahí – mejor ser precavido

- Pues en la guerra, hace muchos años ya, morí y mi alma fue capturada y encerrada.

- No deberías ser un fantasma

- Digamos que acá en Marte no le caen bien los fantasmas y prefieren envasarnos, especialmente si alguien te saca el alma del cuerpo. Tú pareces no ser de aquí – dijo algo feliz y Harry desconfiaba cada vez más.

- Bien te sacaré pero me has de prometer que me vas a obedecer absolutamente o te vuelo a encerrar en el frasco

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

- Quedarte ahí

- Vale, tú ganas. ¡Pero sácame ya!

Harry tomó el gélido y polvoriento frasco y lo destapó dejando salir la pequeña llamita al exterior. Pero no dejó de ser una simple llama, tal vez algo mayor ahora. Parecía inofensiva, pero mejor ser precavido.

- ¿Por qué las otras no me piden que las liberen? – se preguntó Harry

- Pues porque se han conformado a vivir así, pero yo no. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con estar dentro de un frasco en un lugar tan sucio y solitario

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Pues el templo de las almas obvio – dijo con calma la pequeña llama danzante – Fue creado para guardar a La Destino Verde.

- ¡Genial! Justo yo soy el que tiene esa espada.

- Mentiroso – pero Harry sacó su espada que llevaba terciada en la espalda. – Vale, vale.

- ¿Conoces el lugar entonces?

- ¡Pues claro! Llevo aquí una eternidad. Se todos sus secretos. – Parecía orgullosa de si.

- Pues más te vale que vayas contando algunos. – Y Harry movió el frasco amenazadoramente.

- Arriba hay libros abajo hay espíritus malignos que son guardianes de la llave del ultimo piso donde el emperador tiene algunos cachivaches. – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Y estas puertas.

- Dan a salas donde antes se reunían personas que cuidaban el lugar antes de la guerra pero estos templos fueron abandonados y embrujados para que nadie los pisase nunca más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo que sé.

- Entonces si hay más templos.

- Claro. Cada uno de ellos guarda distintos tipos de sabiduría en ellos.

- Y este, ¿Qué tipo de sabiduría tiene?

- Pues déjame recordar. Hechizos de la espada supongo.

- Con eso me conformo por ahora – murmuró Harry

- Cosas que ver con la vida y la muerte.

- ¿Y los cachivaches?

- Pues no tengo la menor idea. Supongo que son objetos que el emperador quería esconder y como aquí esta supuesto a no haber nadie excepto almas…

Harry miró su reloj. Tendría que volver pronto al castillo para que no sospecharan, pero comenzó temer no volver a encontrar el lugar una vez que se fuera. Debía hacer un mapa, quizás ya había uno, mejor peguntar.

- Hay algún mapa aquí sobre como llegar a este lugar

- No.

- Pues tendré que hacer uno para poder venir más rápido y sin dar tantas vueltas. Necesitaré pergamino y pluma. – dijo Harry al alma y una puerta se abrió

- Ahí dentro hay - dijo el alma siguiéndolo a la sala abierta

Harry consiguió un pergamino viejo pero todavía útil, una pluma y tinta. Se le ocurrió que podía hacer un mapa al estilo del mapa de los merodeadores pero ahora andaba con prisa. Tomó la pluma y escribió lo que recordaba como referencias en su viaje de ida. Cuando llegara al castillo pondría más datos.

- ¿Qué harás mientras no estoy? – le preguntó Harry al alma flotante – Ven conmigo

- No puedo salir de aquí – respondió esta- e igual no quiero ir contigo, voy a estar disfrutando de mi libertad y burlándome de las que siguen en sus frascos. Adiós. – Y desapareció.

Harry regresó al castillo sin problemas para encontrarse con una muy preocupada Hermione que sí se había dado cuanta de su escapada.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – le preguntó enfurecida

- Pues estudiando para mis TIMOs como todos – mintió Harry

- Fui a la biblioteca y recorrí todo el castillo y no te vi en ninguna parte.

- Es porque estaba en los jardines. Aquí adentro estudiar es muy estresante – mintió de nuevo. No sabía porque pero prefería no contarle nada a Hermione por ahora. Últimamente ocultaba muchas cosas.

Lamentablemente ella lo tuvo ocupado y vigilado el resto de la semana por lo que no pudo salir del colegio, pero logró hacer un mapa sobre la dirección, lo cual fue muy difícil porque ambos lugares eran inmarcables como entidades tales, pero él no necesitaba ponerlos de manera detallada, solo quería el camino. Así que puso en el centro del mapa el IMA identificado con una gran X y el templo de las almas con una pirámide verde, en relación al color de su espada. Puso los puntos de referencia pero se limitó a eso y no marcar el camino o poner nombre, por si caía en manos ajenas.

_Irs_ llegaba a su fin ya y los sueños habían empeorado. Hermione, a quien Harry decidió revelarle sus sueños, pensaba que recurrían porque Harry pensaba demasiado en ellos. Al parecer su escudo de Urano no funcionaba muy bien con los sueños. Ahora podía pasar la puerta negra y varias habitaciones más. Se sabía el camino de memoria, había algo que quería desesperadamente ahí sí solo supiera donde quedaba. Él sabía que era Voldemort el que le dejaba ver sus sueños pero eso no evitaba que lo viera.

Para evitar pensar en eso Harry iba constantemente al templo de las almas, bueno no solo por eso, sino también para curiosear y aprender más sobre su espada. Tanto ejercicio le había hecho tener unos brazos muy ejercitados que hacían a Hermione sospechar, pero todavía se seguía diciendo que no convenía que ella lo supiera. Después de dos o tres visitas a lugar pudo encontrar unos pergaminos polvorientos en los que estaban escritos los hechizos de su espada, pero estaban en el lenguaje antiguo y conseguir un diccionario de este le costó trabajo, así como traducirlos.

Ahora manejaba exitosamente tres de los hechizos y estaba aprendiendo un cuarto. Había tomado una de las salas desocupadas para entrenar. Ahora también volaba mas rápido permitiéndole llegar en sólo minutos al lugar. Supuso que tenía que ver con que se sentía muy a gusto como fénix. Últimamente le dolía mucho la cicatriz y los sueños lo perseguían en su forma humana y estaba prefiriendo dormir en un árbol cercano como un fénix. Se recordó de Sirius y como a veces sus modales parecían perrunos, tal vez él ahora parecería un ave.

Pero aquel día tenía otras intenciones. Llegó al templo y el sol todavía estaba lejos del horizonte. Entró, esta vez no estaba la pequeña llama sino algo parecido a una luciérnaga que a veces era la forma que tomaba el alma. Aquel día iba al tercer piso a ver que era lo que tenía el emperador escondido allí. ¿Por qué el repentino interés? Pues mientras estaba camino a su siguiente clase aquella mañana había estado escuchando los cuentos de Bradley acerca del emperador y los supuestos objetos que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida no siempre de manera honesta.

- No creo que sea prudente hacer eso – dijo el alma tan pronto Harry le contó sus intenciones

- No me importa si piensas que lo es. Iré al sótano a buscar esa llave

- Te vas a arrepentir – le afirmó siguiéndole solo hasta el inicio de la escalera que se dirigía al sótano.

- No, no lo haré - siguió diciendo Harry mientras bajaba las oscuras escaleras.

No había ni una sola fuente de luz allá abajo, en los demás pisos Harry logró prender lámparas que daban luz suficiente como para no usar su varita, pero allá abajo no parecía haber ninguna. Le había costado prenderlas pues ningún hechizo funcionaba ni fuego normal. Fue con uno de los hechizos de la espada que lo logró. Encendió su varita y vio unas trece puertas de hierro oxidado. Tendría que abrir todas para averiguar donde estaba la llave. Antes de abrir la primera se recordó vagamente de otras puertas negras en sus sueños. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y abrió una de ellas.

El alma paseaba tranquilamente entre el estante donde estaban los demás frascos y las escaleras cuando oyó el grito desgarrador. Si hubiese tenido labios se hubiese visto en ellos una maquiavélica sonrisa. Y Harry pasó por su lado veloz como un rayo. Tenía las ropas desgarradas y cara pálida.

- Te lo dije – dijo con sorna el alma

- ¡Esos no son fantasma normales! – gritó Harry

- Pues obvio que no.

- Intenté defenderme…

- No sirven las varitas contra ellos…

- Entonces usaré magia marciana – y Harry volvió al sótano sólo para subir minutos después - ¡Tampoco! – le sangraba la nariz y tenía menos ropa cada vez

- Te quedaras desnudo – Harry tomó un frasco vacío y encerró al alma - ¡Suéltame!

- Dime como se vencen esos espíritus

- Pues no se. La magia normal de Marte o la Tierra no funcionan con ellos. Éste es el templo de más fácil acceso y por tanto con mayor seguridad. Cuando te dije que eran espíritus malignos no bromeaba. ¡Suéltame! Me he portado bien, prometiste que me liberarías. – Harry la liberó y el alma se alejó de él lo máximo.

Él se sentó en el suelo pensando. La magia normal no funcionaba con ellos. Milliardo de seguro había previsto que alguien querría buscar algo allá, pero de seguro no había previsto que… ¡Él tenía una de las espadas! De seguro la magia en ellas sí funcionaba. Más contento con su idea volvió al sótano y volvió a abrir la primera puerta. Allí estaba el espíritu maligno en forma de un animal salvaje con demasiados colmillos. Harry empuñó su espada y atacó al espíritu con uno de los hechizos.

En el lugar donde había estado el espíritu ahora flotaba una pequeña llamita azul que estaba intentando quemarlo. Harry todavía tenía el frasco con que anteriormente había atrapado al alma y lo enfrascó. No había ninguna llave en aquel lugar. Harry lo intentó con las demás puertas. Algunos de los espíritus eran más agresivos y le infligieron bastante daño para cuando llegó a la última puerta. Harry estaba cansado cuando lo vio. Parecía ser el peor de todos pero ya no podía echarse atrás luego de tanto esfuerzo. Después de una feroz batalla con el espíritu Harry lo venció y obtuvo una llave oxidada. Subió al primer nivel y pensándolo bien decidió marcharse al colegio. Ya le había tomado mucho tiempo todo esto y sangrando, sin ropa y con los ánimos por el suelo voló fuera de allí.

* * *

Si les ha gustado, favor dejen reviews. Si no, tambien :)


	12. El viaje a la Tierra

******Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Saludos. Espero que les esté gustando el fic y gracias por el feedback y los reviews.**  
**

* * *

**El viaje a la Tierra.**

Hermione lo vio llegar y le detuvo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – exclamó visiblemente preocupada y sonrojándose tratando de no mirar al cuerpo desnudo de su amigo - ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? Estás herido…

- Por ahí… - dijo evasivamente Harry tratando de huir

- ¡No me mientas! – ella hizo que unas piezas de tela le cubrieran - Se que no has estado estudiando por el patio Harry, estas saliendo del colegio ¿A dónde? – Harry no podía evadir a Hermione tendría que decirle la verdad

- Yo necesito dormir, tuve un mal encuentro con unos espíritus furiosos – Hermione lo miró incrédula – te lo puedo contar todo mañana, pero hoy ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado.

- Bien, mañana me contarás absolutamente todo – dijo Hermione mirando a sus ojos

- Absolutamente todo – dijo Harry mirándola también a los ojos

- Pero iras a la enfermería no a tu habitación - dijo ella – estas muy malherido Harry.

Harry dejó de luchar y ser llevado a la enfermería. Llamaron a la puerta y la enfermera les abrió. Al examinar a Harry se alarmó

- ¡Oh no! Esto es terrible, terrible… - murmuraba mientras iba de aquí para allá buscando frascos y los vendajes volaban al lado de Harry

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada Hermione. Harry se sentía cada vez peor.

- Estas no son heridas normales – dijo la enfermera aplicando pociones en las heridas de Harry – solo pudieron haber sido causadas por un Djin – Hermione ahogó un grito

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry

- Pero no hay Djins en esta parte de Marte… ¿No? – dijo Hermione muy preocupada, pero la enfermera se limitó a murmurar hechizos mientras pasaba su varita por las heridas de Harry, que ahora se sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

- Creo que tendremos que ponerte en cuarentena. Hay que comprobar que no has sido corrompido – en ese momento Harry vomitó, sentía que iba a desfallecer pronto

- ¿Corrompido? – preguntó Harry débilmente

- Tenemos que comprobar que no está dentro de ti – dijo la enfermera mientras Hermione sollozaba. – Toma esto. Te ayudara a descansar y fortalecer tu cuerpo para evitar que se propague la infección. Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación – le dijo a Hermione – este chico debe descansar. Puedes visitarlo mañana – dijo al ver que Hermione no se pensaba mover. A regañadientes se marchó a su habitación y Harry cayó en un sopor dejando atrás el mundo real.

_En el año 17 los exploradores comenzaron a reportar criaturas en forma de espíritus nativas de Marte, posiblemente alguna raza muerta, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su definitiva malignidad hacia los humanos. Entonces se vetó todo contacto con aquellas criaturas, que para la suerte de muchos permanecían en los desiertos rojos y cuevas subterráneas. Las llamaron Djin y los había de tipo humanoide y otros parecidos a animales, aunque ninguno conocido por el hombre. En la primera guerra de Marte se aliaron con el mago tenebroso Bryn el maligno en un numeroso ejército que destruía todo a su paso, siendo después reducidos a los desiertos del cono sur cerca del círculo polar y las cuevas del Tarso. Todo humano que tuviese contacto con un Djin tenía que ser reportado al departamento de salubridad, pues las heridas solían ser altamente infecciosas y en muchos casos los Djin tomaban posesión del cuerpo de herido consumiéndolo o llevándolo a la locura. _

Harry estaba soñando otra vez con la puerta, caminando a través de la sala circular, entrando a la sala en forma de catedral donde habían esferas, pero esta vez había algo diferente, Voldemort estaba torturando a Sirius. Harry despertó bañado en sudor y gritando. Su cicatriz le quemaba y su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Le dolía el pecho. La enfermera se acercó y le dio más poción para dormir, pero Harry sólo simuló tomársela. Necesita hablar con Sirius. Cuando se aseguró que la enfermera había vuelto a su habitación Harry se las arregló para salir sin hacer ruido. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche y estaba muy débil para recorrer todo el camino hasta la habitación.

- _Accio_ esfera – dijo. Pronto una bola de cristal llegó hasta su mano. En un aula vacía llamó a Sirius. No sabía qué hora era en la tierra y no le importaba. Pero Sirius no respondía. Llamó a Ron y le contó lo que había visto. – Lo peor es que no sé donde lo tiene – Harry sentía una opresión en el pecho. Necesitaba salvar a Sirius

- Yo si – Harry lo miró sorprendido – Estuve averiguando desde que me contaste el sueño el otro día para que se lo contara a Dumbledore y el lugar que describes se parece al Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia

- ¿Seguro?

- Bastante - afirmó Ron – aquí son las 5 de la tarde, pero no te ves bien Harry – dijo

- Necesito que le preguntes a Hagrid...

- No está – al ver la cara de Harry le explicó – si ustedes dos hablaran más conmigo les hubiera dicho que la noche de mi TIMO de astrología intentaron apresarlo y el huyó del castillo y McGonagall está en San Mungo.

- ¡Qué!

- ¿Ya intentaste llamarlo con la esfera?

- Si…

- Intenta de nuevo

- Bien. - Harry se desconectó de Ron y volvió a llamar a Sirius, pero lo único que consiguió fue a Kreacher quien le dijo que su amo no estaba y lo dejó hablando solo. Harry volvió a hablar con Ron – No está. Voldemort lo tiene. Dime cómo llegar al Ministerio de magia

- Harry, ¿Cómo vas a venir a la Tierra?

- No te preocupes por eso

- Bien, entonces nos veremos allá

- Ron…

- No te dejaré solo en esto – dijo Ron resuelto – nos vemos en la entrada para visitantes…

Dicho esto Harry decidió reunir fuerzas para salir del castillo al patio exterior para volar a Ciudad Imperial y de ahí tomar el ascensor a la Tierra. Pero en el pasillo se topó con Hermione quien volvía para tratar de entrar a la enfermería a hurtadillas.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó con voz apagada para que nadie lo oyera - ¿Qué haces fuera de la enfermería?

- Voldemort tiene a Sirius, tengo que ir a la Tierra – Harry se inclinó para vomitar – Debo llegar…

- ¡Estas delirando!

- ¡No lo estoy! – dijo Harry en un tono subido –

- ¿Y cómo planeas llegar allá? Primero tendríamos que ir a la embajada en ciudad Imperial y nos tomaría al meno horas en escoba y no podemos aparecernos…

- No tienes que venir – dijo Harry pensando que tal vez como un fénix podría llegar, pero no tenía fuerzas como para cargar a Hermione –

- No te voy a dejar luchar solo Harry – dijo Hermione realmente ofendida.

- Entonces vámonos porque estamos perdiendo tiempo

Hermione murmuraba diferentes maneras de cómo llegar rápidamente a la embajada pero cada una era menos probable que la otra. Aunque Harry era el enfermo ella era la que tenía cara delirante. Estaban afuera del castillo al lado del lago. Harry no sabía siquiera si podría transformarse como estaba entonces Hermione con cara de desquiciada lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Lo tengo! Ya sé como llegaremos a la embajada

- ¿Y?

- Le pediremos al dragón…

- ¿Acaso te poseyó un Djin? ¿No que no se meten en cosas mundanas? Mucho menos sabemos siquiera como llamarlo

- Tú eres de la casa dragón

- Eso no significa que sepa Draconio

_A pesar que el marciano antiguo poseía parte del dialecto Draconio nadie había oído hablar a los dragones desde el año 11 fuera de los diez. Con las generaciones posteriores el idioma cambio tal que apenas si se reconocían algunas palabras del dialecto original y el Draconio quedó como un idioma de leyenda._

- No necesitas hablar Draconio – explicó rápidamente Hermione – Sólo los verdaderos marcianos son dragones y sólo un verdadero marciano puede llamar al dragón

- Hermione, tu eres más marciana que los que yo y que muchos en esta escuela – dijo Harry. La cicatriz le seguía molestando – Tenemos que irnos

- Yo… - Hermione miró a su malherido amigo y se decidió. Se acercó al borde del lago que reflejaba a una de las pequeñas lunas en su superficie – Awa, por favor ayúdanos a salvar a nuestro amigo en la Tierra – dijo Hermione pero nada pasó. Lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, con las escobas jamás llegarían a tiempo para salvar a Sirius

- Awa – murmuró Harry – Tal vez debemos hablarle en marciano antiguo.

- No se marciano antiguo… - dijo Hermione pero en eso de la superficie del lago salió la enorme figura del dragón quien después de dar una vuelta en círculo aterrizó frente a los dos asombrados terrícolas.

- Nosotros… - pero Harry no terminó la oración. De una extraña manera supo que el dragón quería que se montaran en él. Harry supo que Hermione también había visto lo mismo en su mente. Ambos montaron al dragón quien despegó con increíble velocidad rumbo al norte.

Desde la ventana del castillo Kaede vio como se iban en el cielo bajo las lunas de Marte. Al parecer había subestimado el poder de aquellos terrícolas.

Recostado sobre las escamas del dragón Harry sintió como mejoraba. Y de repente Hermione gritó detrás: "Debemos saltar". Harry no lo pensó dos veces y saltó con ella. Hermione logró hacer un escudo que los protegió de golpearse en el suelo. Estaban frente a la embajada. Las calles estaban desiertas. Harry aseguró tener todo a mano: su varita y la Destino Verde.

- Debí saberlo – dijo Hermione viendo a Harry que parecía mucho mejor y sin visibles heridas – la magia elemental de agua también sirve para curar heridas, espero recordarlo para mi TIMO –

- Genial. Creo que ya no tendré que pasar cuarentena. ¿Cómo entraremos? – Hermione intentó abrir la puerta con un hechizo paro nada pasó. Obviamente los brujos ponían hechizos de seguridad. CRACK. Harry había aventado una piedra a la ventana más cercana - ¿A qué no pensaron en eso? – brincaron con cuidado de no cortarse.

Hermione activó el ascensor a la Tierra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en Londres. – Bien – Harry pensaba tirar algo más por otra ventana pero Hermione lo detuvo y quitó el seguro de la puerta. Salieron. Era temprano en la noche en la Tierra y Hermione llamó un taxi. Se montaron y dieron la dirección. Qué manera tan muggle de llegar al Ministerio de Magia.

Poco tiempo después de llegar a la dirección provista por Ron este apareció montado en un esquelético caballo alado de los que tiraban los carruajes de Hogwarts. Él y Ginny, Neville y Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó iracundo Harry al ver tal multitud

- También estamos felices de verte – dijo Ginny molesta

- Insistieron en venir. – Nada de lo que dijo Harry sirvió para convencerlos de no ir con él. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la ayuda.

Ron tomó el liderazgo y los llevó por el Ministerio de Magia hasta el piso del Departamento de Misterios. A partir de ahí era como si Harry estuviera en uno de sus sueños. Entraron al salón circular, a la sala de los cerebros, otra vez al salón circular y ahora estaban donde el velo. Harry estaba intrigado por aquel velo pero la Destino Verde comenzó a pesar y brillar ligeramente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neville cuando lograron salir de ahí señalando la espada

- La Destino Verde – dijo Harry viendo como la espada dejaba de brillar

- Creo que a tu espada no le gusta el velo – dijo Luna mientras el cuarto giraba

Luego la puerta que no se abrió y después el conocido trayecto. Por fin llegaron al lugar repleto de las pequeñas esferas para encontrar que Sirius no estaba ahí. Ron señaló que una esfera tenía el nombre de Harry y como siempre de tonto, Harry la tocó provocando la aparición de los mortífagos. Había caído en la trampa de Voldemort. Querían la profecía que tenía en sus manos. Harry los entretuvo el tiempo suficiente para coordinar un escape. Haciendo añicos las demás profecías Neville, Hermione y él lograron atravesar la puerta de regreso al salón de los relojes pero Hermione la selló y los demás no estaban ahí. Dos de los mortífagos entraron Harry se deshizo de uno pero el otro casi atrapa a Hermione, Neville hizo un desastre tratando de desarmarlo y todo terminó cuando el mortífagos cayó por manos de Hermione. Ahora su cabeza pasaba de bebé a viejo.

Harry volvió a hacer una estupidez al llamar a todo pulmón a los demás. Ahora el mortífago con cabeza de bebé los perseguía. Fueron a otra sala, pero no a tiempo pues dos mortífagos más entraron. Con un "_Impedimenta_" los acorralaron y mientras uno llamaba a los demás Hermione lo silenció y Harry petrificó al otro, pero el que estaba silenciado le lanzó un hechizo a Hermione que no volvió en sí, pateó a Neville en la cara rompiéndole su varita y ahora quería la profecía. Harry aprovechó que se distrajo y también lo petrificó. Neville le confirmó que Hermione seguía con vida y ayudó a llevarla negándose a dejar solo a Harry. Habían entrado en la sala circular que giraba y antes de tratar una puerta, entró Ron, riendo estúpidamente, Ginny, malherida de un tobillo y Luna, que estaba ilesa y le explicó a Harry lo que les había pasado.

Mientras trataban de encontrar la salida, Bellatrix los alcanzó y entraron en la primera sala que encontraron y sellaron la puerta. Mientras sellaban las demás, Luna no tuvo tiempo y salió volando y ahora estaba igual que Hermione. Estaban en la sala de los cerebros y Ron como borracho dijo

- De verdad Harry son cerebros, mira – dijo – ¡_Accio_ cerebro!

Todo parecía en cámara lenta. Hasta los mortífagos se quedaron mirando la escena. Lamentablemente los tentáculos del cerebro estaban estrangulando a Ron y Harry, para distraer a los mortífagos, salió con la profecía en alto para que Neville ayudara a Ron. La treta fue exitosa, solo que Harry no vio donde pisaba y terminó cayendo al fondo de la sala del velo. Diez mortífagos tenían acorralado a Harry, la espada se sentía pesada pero no tenía chance en contra de los mortífagos. Y el valiente pero tonto Neville entra a su rescate con su nariz sangrante. Bellatrix lo estaba torturando. Harry se sentía acorralado y estaba a punto de entregar la profecía cuando los miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraron lanzando hechizos y dando tiempo a Harry para ver cómo estaba Neville.

- Toma, - dijo pasándole su varita

- Pero Harry… - Neville no pudo decir más pues Harry fue agarrado por uno de los mortífagos y lo estaba ahogando. Así que Neville le clavó la varita de Harry en el ojo y antes de que el mortífago hiciera algo, Harry recordó que tenía a la Destino Verde y lo golpeó con la vaina de la espada.

- Muy buena esa – le dijo a Neville sacando la varita del ojo del mortífago–

Pronto Dolohov le lanzó un _tarantallegra_ a Neville y trató de hacerle el mismo hechizo que lanzó a Hermione a Harry pero este se protegió con la espada e increíblemente esta evitó lo peor del hechizo. Cuando Dolohov intentó algo más Sirius lo atacó y antes de que el primero tratara de conjurar el hechizo nuevamente Harry le lanzó un _petrificus totalus_.

Más allá Tonks tenía problemas con Bellatrix. Sirius ordenó a Harry llevarse a Neville y la profecía y fue a encarar a su prima. Tratando de ayudar a Neville, Malfoy los agarró, pero Harry pudo liberarse de él y Remus fue en su ayuda. Otra vez Harry y Neville intentaron huir, pero un hechizo los hizo caer y romper la profecía. Luego Dumbledore aparece. Estaban salvados. Pero dos duelistas no se habían percatado de la llegada de Dumbledore. Bellatrix y Sirius seguían luchando. Él esquivó un primer rayo rojo, burlándose de ella sólo para ser golpeado por un segundo y comenzó a caer…

* * *

¿Y? Por cierto, para aclarar un _djinn_ es un genio en la literatura árabe, pueden leer Las mil y una noches. Los _djin_ marcianos no son lo mismo que los terrícolas :)


	13. La herida

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

Gracias por sus reviews, y si no los han dejado, por lo menos de leer el fic. ¡Un review ayuda! :)

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**La herida.**

Harry podía verlo caer lentamente. Dumbledore no tendría tiempo de salvarlo. Caería por el velo. La Destino Verde brillaba con fuerza y algo dentro de él le dijo que no debía dejarlo caer que usara la espada. Con veloces reflejos aprendidos durante el período escolar Harry desenvainó la espada lanzando un dragón verde con todo su potencial destructor para salvar la vida de su amigo, aunque lo lastimara en el intento. Pero era muy tarde, Sirius envuelto en la luz verde del dragón de la espada cayó a través del velo.

La maniática risa de Belltrix seguía. Dumbledore le lanzó unos conjuros que ella esquivó dándose a la retirada, pero dentro de Harry existía una rabia como nunca había sentido. Ella pagaría. Neville le lanzó su varita y Harry se dio a la caza de Bellatrix. Esto era un duelo real, no una competencia bajo las miradas atentas de los profesores o las leyes que controlaban la magia negra en Marte para que no se saliera de control. No, esto era la vida real. Era tanta su ira justiciera que le lanzó un _Crucio_, pero ella resistió. La batalla siguió y ahora ella pedía la profecía, era el turno de Harry reír, porque estaba se había roto. Voldemort apareció y Harry vio la batalla más increíble entre Dumbledore y Voldemort.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió el dolor más horripilante de su vida. Voldemort lo usaba para pedir su muerte y era tal el dolor que él mismo lo deseo. "Así volveré a ver a Sirius". La emoción de sólo pensarlo hizo que Voldemort lo abandonara. El ministerio se llenó de gente. Dumbledore lo mandó a Hogwarts a esperarlo. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad y sentirse como el peor de los gusanos fue que Dumbledore apareció. Parecía estar dándole cuenta de los males que había causado: sus amigos estaban en la enfermería y Tonks en San Mungo. En un mar de ira destruyó media oficina y Dumbledore lo dejó desahogarse tranquilo.

Después de tranquilizar un poco a Harry, Dumbledore procedió a explicarle el por qué lo había mandado a Marte: pensando que de esa manera evitaría que Voldemort se sintiera atraído a usar a Harry para destruirlo, lo envió a un lugar seguro, donde de paso se vería forzado a usar oclumencia. Pero había sido todo un error. También le explicó que debía volver a la casa de sus tíos y la profecía. Para terminar, en Marte no estaban nada felices con el vandalismo de la embajada y aunque Dumbledore había hablado con Milliardo sobre el asunto, ambos tendrían sanciones en la escuela; y dado que en Hogwarts ya los TIMOS habían pasado él y Hermione debían volver a Marte para el inicio de sus exámenes. Harry súbitamente recordó que aún le quedaba dos semanas de clases en Marte dedicadas a los exámenes. Antes de salir de la oficina Harry le pidió a Dumbledore que no castigara a Ron y los demás por haber salido de Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore dijo que no lo había pensado hacer.

¿Cómo seguir la vida normal sin Sirius? ¿Para qué preocuparse por las trivialidades del mundo sabiendo lo que sabía? Fueron trasladados el domingo temprano y llegaron al IMA de noche. Hermione tomó sus exámenes de la primera semana desde la enfermería, pues aun estaba en condición inestable y Harry se salvó de la cuarentena porque no tenía ningún Djin gracias al viaje en dragón. Todos en Marte sabían que los terrícolas habían irrumpido en la embajada, ya que estaba en las noticias, y el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. La historia de lo que sucedió era también algo público y Harry hasta pudo ver unas cuantas copias del Profeta por ahí. Todo se mezclaba de manera confusa estos días. Hermione trataba de hablar de Sirius pero cada vez que ella lo intentaba Harry mencionaba que tenían que estudiar para los exámenes. Harry parecía un zombi, Él era un hombre marcado y tendría que enfrentar su destino: matar o morir.

Además de los exámenes tendrían que cumplir servicio social por los daños y cómo había dicho que se marchaba de Marte tan pronto terminara la escuela le tocó hacer una serie de limpiezas que irrumpían en su escaso tiempo de estudio. Hermione cumpliría su sentencia cuando volviera de vacaciones debido a su estado, aunque no sabía si debía volver o no porque se sentía muy abochornada por haber defraudado a sus tutores. Harry no supo como salió en los exámenes, todo era borroso. Hermione salió de la enfermería en la segunda semana, pero los exámenes la mantenían ocupada. Llegó el viernes. El examen de leyes fue el último. Alguien declaró fiesta general en el patio interno. Todos los estudiantes iban a la fiesta pero Harry se dirigió a la sala común de los dragones. Tenchi lo detuvo antes de entrar.

- Yo que tu no entro ahí – dijo – Kaede esta de mal humor y casi me manda una maldición. – pero Harry hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y entró.

- ¿Tú qué quieres? – le preguntó con enojo - ¿Por qué no te vas a la fiesta?

- No tengo ganas de estar allá. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

- Soujiro está saliendo con Rey y evito que me expulsen por matar a alguien – esta era la conversación más larga que había tenido Harry con ella. Todos la evitaban y ella no le tenía mucho aprecio a los terrícolas

- Vaya eso es un avance – dijo Harry conocedor de los arranques de ira de la chica. Kaede tenía el cabello rojo fuego y unos ojos azul violeta, al igual que la profesora de pociones y un carácter muy volátil.

- Voy a ir a un grupo de manejo de ira este verano – dijo haciendo una mueca – me obligan, no porque quiera… - dijo como excusa

- Ah.

- Te vi volar en el dragón del lago – dijo. Harry la miró con sospecha. Eso había sucedido en la madrugada

- ¿Y tú que hacías despierta a esa hora?

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo ella en tono áspero. Ambos estaban en silencio – Es gracioso – algo parecido a una sonrisa estaba en sus labios al volver a hablar – de repente, todo lo que crees no es como pensabas y las razones que te guiaban parecen infundadas. Todos cometemos errores. – Harry no sabía si ella hablaba de él o de ella

- Yo… - era penoso que todos supieran su metida de pata

- No eres el único en hacer tonterías. No tengo una maldición por ser bonita. Existe magia mucho más allá de nosotros

- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Harry. Todos sabían de la maldición, pero nunca nadie le había preguntado. Harry tenía su varita en mano por si ella le atacaba.

- Mi familia tiene tiempo tratando de recuperar la espada del Amanecer del Fénix, yo crecí para cumplir la venganza, y a los diez pensaba que sabía lo suficiente… - Kaede miraba por la ventana mientras hablaba. – No podía ver. Los medimagos mejoraron mucho mi estado y después de unos meses la visión regresó y podía parpadear. No es tan malo como parece ahora. – Harry le acompañaba mirando al exterior a los que festejaban. – Uno aprende de sus errores y hasta hace dos semanas yo todavía estaba cegada por el rencor. He estado luchando por las razones equivocadas.

- ¿Y por qué hay que luchar? ¿Qué diferencia tiene? – en su voz había amargura

- Uno lucha por los amigos, por la vida, por amor – dijo ella dudosa. Harry recordó las palabras de Dumbledore

- ¿Qué pasará con la espada?

- En algún momento regresara a nosotros. Yo no voy a seguir la tradición familiar – Kaede sonreía. Aquella noche cuando Harry y su amiga se fueron en el dragón sagrado ella había se había enterado que Soujiro, de quien ella había estado enamora se había ido con una de los tigres y de paso, se había enterado en un baño donde estaban chismeando que era porque ella era muy rencorosa y su familia solo hablaba de venganza. Había estado reflexionando sobre su situación cuando los vio huir. ¿Por qué el chico Potter había vencido tantas veces a un enemigo indudablemente más poderoso? ¿Qué había en él tan diferente como para ser dragón? Después que se supo la verdad Kaede se convenció que necesitaba un cambio, aunque cambiar fuera difícil.

- A veces siento que aún sigue aquí… - dijo Harry sacándola de sus divagaciones mentales

- El que se haya ido no significa que no esté contigo o que no lo volverás a ver – dijo ella tranquila y al ver la expresión de Harry – te digo, existe magia más allá de lo que imaginamos. – Harry decidió creer eso, que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Era mediados de _Aehti, _el cuarto mes del año marciano, y estaban en el tren camino a Ciudad Imperial para aquel mismo día partir a la Tierra. Harry y Hermione iban en el mismo compartimento junto a Amanda y Tenchi. Hablaban de trivialidades, Harry se sentía algo mejor.

- El período de primavera te va a encantar Harry – decía Tenchi – y más ahora que tomaremos sólo materias que nos convengan. Por fin me libraré de aurismo.

Harry no les había dicho que no planeaba volver a Marte, ¿Para qué empañar aquel glorioso día de invierno? Nevaba en la Ciudad Imperial. Antes de reunirse con Hermione y sus tutores Kaede detuvo a Harry

- Hey – dijo en forma de saludo

- Hola – respondió ella – no vas a volver, ¿Verdad?

- Eh…

- ¿Te importaría darme un tour por la Tierra si voy de visita? – preguntó ella. Era algo brusco, pero eso formaba parte de su plan de reformación.

- Eh, ¿Los brujos de Marte hacen turismo terráqueo?

- No, pero me intriga ver la Tierra. Nunca he visto un muggle – Harry decidió que por qué no. Se mantendrían en contacto.

En la tierra le esperaba una comisión a ambos, estaban los padres de Hermione, los Weasley, Ojoloco, Tonks, Remus y más allá sus tíos. Ellos amenazaron a los Dursley para que no hicieran infeliz a Harry y le dijeron que se mantendrían en contacto. Ya era julio, y aunque Harry había ansiado regresar a la Tierra ahora lo lamentaba. Era cierto que pronto podría hacer magia sin que le enviaran a juicio, pero aun estaban los muggles, y aunque él no sentía el desprecio que muchos brujos sentían hacia ellos, lamentaba no poder usar su magia libremente.

Ahora pasaban muchas cosas horribles, accidentes por doquier, cosas que Harry sabía tenían la pinta de haber sido causadas por Voldemort y sus secuaces. Aún extrañaba a Sirius mucho, pero hablar con Hermione y Ron le ayudaba a pasar su confinamiento necesario. También recibía cartas de Kaede, quien estaba decidida a pasar sus vacaciones en la tierra, solo que estaba teniendo problemas con el visado y Harry sospechaba tenía que ver con la enemistad de la familia de ella con el emperador. Se carteaban todos los días y hablaban de tonterías. A pesar de que no había nada más peligroso en el sistema solar por el momento que vivir en la Inglaterra mágica, Harry ansiaba su llegada.

Había pasado casi un mes y era por fin su cumpleaños número 16. El día antes había recibido una nota de Kaede diciendo que iba a llegar ese día y Harry tenía planeado irla a recoger a la embajada. Al parecer su entusiasmo no se le pasó a Dudley. Harry trataba de ordenar su cabello cuando su primo entró en la habitación, algo inusual porque trataban de ignorarlo siempre.

- Debe ser horrible – Harry lo miro con duda

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Andas por ahí con esas cartas. Sé que tienes una novia. Debe ser horrible para salir contigo. – Harry decidió no perder su tiempo con Dudley. El debía tomar un taxi hasta la embajada marciana en el centro de Londres y ya le estaba cogiendo la hora.

Dudlley lo siguió hasta el primero piso, aunque a prudente distancia al verle tomar su varita. Harry no le prestaba atención y aún con el necio de su primo en sus talones fue a la puerta principal. Al abrirla Harry se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

Reviews por favor.


	14. La travesía

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de anime.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

Saludos a todos, este chap espero les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo :)

* * *

**La travesía.**

Él se despertó en una total oscuridad, confundido y adolorido. No había ni un solo músculo o hueso de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Tampoco podía recordar qué había pasado y donde se encontraba. El dolor era demasiado. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormirse. Tiempo después, imposible para el calcular, se había vuelto a despertar. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, pero en comparación era menor que la primera vez que se despertó. ¿Estaba ciego? Llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba ciego. Simplemente estaba en un lugar muy oscuro. Tanteó la superficie en la que se encontraba. Era piedra, algo húmeda. Se arrastró poco a poco hasta que llegó a una pared, también de roca fría.

Con un increíble esfuerzo logró incorporarse. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba muerto, tanto dolor solo era compatible con estar vivo. Aun su memoria estaba un poco borrosa, pero lo más urgente era encontrar agua. Estaba terriblemente sediento. Apenas podía ver el contorno de lo que creía era su mano, se tocó para comprobar que su mano estaba en el lugar al que miraba. Tanteó su cuerpo. Sin varita. Eso habría sido mucho pedir. Lo último que recordaba era un rayo de luz rojo. Suspiró. Lentamente se fue moviendo contra la pared tanteando. Estaba en una habitación pequeña y sin ventanas o decoraciones en las paredes. Tal vez algún calabozo por lo frías de las piedras.

Tenía hambre y sed. Necesitaba un baño y el dolor lo estaba matando. Después que había terminado de tantear las paredes se dedicó a ver si había algo entre ellas. Solo encontró algo parecido a un pedestal con el que tropezó y causó más dolor a su cansado cuerpo. Maldijo, pero su voz solo resonó en aquel cuarto vacío. Debía haber una manera de salir de ahí. Volvió a las paredes y esta vez notó que en una había una ligera hendidura rectangular cubierta de moho. Trató de empujar a ver si se abría, pero estaba extenuado. Volvió al suelo recostado contra el rectángulo y tras una siesta lo volvió a intentar. Con una varita todo hubiese sido más fácil. Cansado y enojado se separó de la pared maldiciendo.

Otra vez tropezó con el pedestal haciéndole caer pesadamente cuando sintió el leve desnivel en el que había caído su cabeza. Era tan leve que podría ser su imaginación pero debía intentarlo. Se paró justo encima y aunque no tenía varita dijo claramente: "Alohomora". Sus ojos quedaron cegados por la pequeña claridad que surgió de las hendiduras y el polvo llenó sus pulmones. Ahora podía ver perfectamente la puerta bordeada le luz y al tocarla esta se deslizó.

Apenas había dos hendiduras en la pared, demasiado altas como para él poder ver por ellas, pero lo suficiente para que entrara algo de luz. Eso quería decir que no estaba en una edificación subterránea. Estaba en lo que parecía una antesala a la habitación de la que había salido, donde sólo se veía el pedestal vacío. Extraño lugar aquel. En el otro lado de la antesala había otra puerta y en el medio nada. La otra puerta no parecía tener ningún tipo de seguridad. Había más ventanales en aquella sala, así que podía ver los cachivaches que ahí había. Pero nada de comida.

En un viejo escritorio con todo tipo de telarañas había un manuscrito en inglés y otros en un idioma que jamás había visto, ¿O tal vez si? Había algo ligeramente familiar en aquellos símbolos. Volvió al manuscrito en inglés. Parecían notas sacadas de alguna clase hacía demasiado tiempo. Cerca había un pergamino vacío y un frasco de tinta verde brillante. Él no supo que le llevó a tomar una pluma vieja y empolvada y mojarla en la tinta, que parecía extrañamente nueva. Escribió "necesito salir de aquí". ¿Por qué lo escribió? No tenía nada que perder.

Para su sorpresa en el pergamino aparecieron las siguientes instrucciones: "Tomad la tiza y hacer el pentagrama con los siguientes símbolos alrededor. Tomad un objeto del lugar a ir y procurar decir las siguientes palabras…" el resto estaba en aquellos símbolos. Escribió que significan los símbolos pero nada más apareció. No le quedó más de otra que tomar una tiza que encontró en el piso, dibujo el pentagrama en la antesala, donde había más espacio junto a los símbolos indicado, pero no tenía ningún objeto de lugar adonde quería ir. Decidiendo que donde fuera sería mejor que donde estaba, tomó lo primero que encontró volviendo al papel vio los símbolos. Se colocó en el centro del pentagrama y dijo lo que le vino a la mente al ver los símbolos para su sorpresa al parpadear se encontró en un desierto. Ahora sí que estaba perdido.

Era el tercer día desde su parición en aquel desierto de dunas rojas. Aun andaba con la pequeña vasija de barro que se había llevado al pentagrama. Estaba tirado en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para más nada. Había intentado aparecer en otro sitio, pero su maltrecho cuerpo no tenía fuerza suficiente. Era como si existiera una barrera que no le dejaba salir de allí. Nunca le debía haber hecho caso a un papel que hablaba por sí solo. Estaba dándose por vencido, tirado en el suelo sin fuerzas para más, cuando una nube tapó el sol. No era una nube, era la sombra de algo. Giró su cabeza y arriba vio un extraño animal. ¿Un camello? Alguien envuelto en túnica le pasó una cantimplora con agua.

Se bebió toda el agua, pero aun estaba muy débil para levantarse. Ella, había algo en los ojos de aquella persona que le decía que era una mujer, tomó su varita y le montó en una parihuela. Él se dejó llevar, al menos ya no estaba perdido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en lo que parecía el interior de una tienda. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en vendajes y con cataplasmas. Estaba recostado en lo que parecía ser una cama hecha de cojines. Más allá el par de ojos negros almendrados pertenecían a una chica morena (más bien trigueña) con una larga cabellera castaña oscura. Ella dijo algo, y al ver que él no entendía cambió a lo que parecía español. El negó con la cabeza y le pareció gracioso que ella ahora intentara hablar en tosco alemán. Definitivamente no la imaginaba alemana. El habló en inglés y ahora fue ella quien no lo entendió. Genial. Podía ver que era de noche afuera a través de la entrada de la tienda y le sorprendió que aunque ella era bruja, había visto su varita, usara una tienda tan poco equipada.

Cabían cómodamente los dos, pero no había otras comodidades que venían en las tiendas de acampar de los brujos. Todo parecía estar envuelto en telas de diferentes tonos de rojos y marrones, algo de verde y azul aquí y allá, hechas de una lana resistente. La tienda era cónica y en el centro había un fuego azul que mantenía la temperatura y no expedía humo. Él bien sabía que de día las temperaturas eran insoportables. Ella ahora tocaba una flauta, después de pasarle un plato con un guiso, lo más deliciosos que había comido en su vida. Después de comer, la música de la flauta y el constate ruido de los vientos en el exterior le llevaron al mágico mundo de los sueños.

Desde temprano en la mañana habían iniciado un viaje con dirección al norte. Él estaba montado en lo que en un principio había creído que era un camello, pero en realidad era una llama. Ella había hecho que un montón de túnicas le cubrieran como a ella y solo tenía sus ojos al descubierto. Era en realidad una buena idea. Así el terrible calor no les afectaba. Tras ellos un rebaño de ovejas les seguía. A media tarde llegaron a lo que parecía un campamento. Había niños de varias edad corriendo a recibirla y juntando a las ovejas con un rebaño más grande. En la entrada del campamento había un hombre alto, moreno y con todas las pinta de ser un alemán malvado. Ella se detuvo y la llama en la que él estaba también. El hombre dijo algo con un terrible acento. Ella le respondió y al parecer el hombre decidió dejar pasar al extraño.

En la tienda principal habían había una señora mayor, posiblemente de 100 años o más de tan arrugada que estaba y prácticamente desnuda. Decidió mirar a otra parte. Los niños estaban felices de ver a la chica. ¿Sería ella su madre y aquel su esposo? Esta tienda parecía más a las casas de campañas a la que estaba acostumbrado. Por fuera se veía igual a la de ella pero por dentro era espaciosa y tenia múltiples divisiones. Había un fuego central. Uno de los chicos le señaló donde estaba el baño e hizo señas de que apestaba antes de salir corriendo. Las túnicas le quedaban algo holgadas pero eso no le impidió ayudar a mover al ganado a un cerco y quedarse a ayudar a la chica en su turno de vigilancia. Era de noche ya y las estrellas se veían claramente en el cielo. No habían muchas nubes y en un momento estuvo seguro de que vio una sombra que podía ser un dragón, posiblemente por eso hacían vigilancia. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ellos hablaban una mezcla de un idioma extraño con español, alemán y "Nana", la abuela centenaria, hablaba otra lengua también. Era un caos lingüístico donde nadie sabía inglés. Estaban en oasis, pero sabía que todo era desierto a su alrededor de un color óxido y en el cielo habían una estrella azul… ¡Entonces estaba en Marte! Se golpeó la frente tan duro que ella fue a ver que le pasaba mientras él tenía una risa tonta en la cara. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Todos ahí hacían magia, inclusive los niños. Suspiró. ¿Cómo les hacía saber que debía volver a la Tierra? De seguro estaban preocupados por él. Sabía que habían pasado 5 días desde que apareció en el desierto. Pero antes de eso no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Estaba amaneciendo y todos estaban reunidos para el desayuno. Así que decidió expresarse a ver si lograba que alguien le entendiera. "Necesito ir a ciudad Imperial" era el único lugar que conocía de Marte. Al parecer el jefe si le entendió aunque el efecto no fue lo que él esperaba. Estaba iracundo y tomó un buen rato antes de que la chica lo calmara. Mientras el jefe discutía airadamente con ella, uno de los chicos trajo un mapa y sentado junto a él le señaló donde se encontraban y donde estaba la ciudad Imperial. Estaban en un cráter si nombre con una ínfima masa de agua, en la región de _Molas Quentes_ al noreste de un lago llamado _Argyre_. Tendría que moverse casi medio globo para llegar a ciudad Imperial.

La discusión llevaba unos 15 minutos cuando Nana dejó su pipa a un lado y dijo en una voz tajante un comando que al parecer significaba silencio, pues todos callaron. Ella dio un discurso en aquel idioma extraño de ella y con algo de protesta del Jefe se impuso. Le llamó y le mostró una bolsita con lo que el claramente reconoció como polvos flu. Estaba tan feliz que la abrazó a lo que sin aviso alguno ella le dio una bofetada. Los niños ahogaron una risa. Él la miró perplejo mientras la anciana centenaria le sonreía y mostraba los polvos. Él tomó un poco entre sus dedos. Fue al fuego central y dijo claramente al posarse sobre las llamas verdes: "Embajada inglesa en ciudad imperial", ya que recordaba haber visto chimeneas ahí. Mientras las llamas verdes le devoraban vio por última vez los ojos almendrados que decían adiós.

Él apareció en una de las prístinas chimeneas del edificio con miles de tubos de cristal, sucio y oliendo a ganado. Se tambaleó un poco al incorporarse y mientras al mismo tiempo visualizaba dos figuras frente a él. Era Atenea y el emperador.

- Te estábamos esperando Sirius Black – dijo ella.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

Recuerden dejar reviews ;P


	15. My Sirius 16

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! **O al menos no la gran mayoría.**  
**

Espero que disfruten este chap ;p

* * *

**My Sirius 16.**

Harry abrió la puerta principal para salir camino a la embajada marciana en Londres cuando frente a sus ojos apareció la misma persona que planeaba buscar.

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo Kaede – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a Harry a punto de casi caerse. Tras ella estaba el fantasma de Sirius Black deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

Dudley Dursley estaba tras Harry al abrir la puerta y también estaba paralizado. Pero él solo podía ver una chica con gafas de sol en la puerta hablando inglés con un acento extranjero. Estaba seguro que ella era bruja, después de todo, ningún extraño iba a esa casa preguntando por Harry si no eran de ese tipo. Ella también lo miraba, después de todo nunca había visto un muggle en toda su vida, sin hacer referencia al conductor de taxi, y ninguno de los dos habían sido buenos ejemplos.

Después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa Harry pensó que era muy sospechoso.

- ¿Qué llevabas puesto en el baile de navidad? – preguntó bruscamente Harry varita en mano en su bolsillo. Habían quedado en verse en la embajada. Esto podía ser una trampa y estaba decidido a no caer en más trampas

- - ¿Eh? – ella lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió – Pues usé un clásico corsé azul plateado con aplicaciones hechas…

- Te creo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – aún no la había invitado a entrar

- Esa es mi culpa – dijo el fantasma de Sirius que Harry había estado tratando de ignorar pensando que era culpa de su imaginación

- Sirius… yo…

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a otro lugar? ¿Quieren comer? Tu primo deja mucho que desear como ejemplo de muggle – dijo Sirius con tono jovial señalando a Dudley

Los tres dejaron a la casa con un muy confundido Dudley y mientras caminaban Harry notó que Kaede llevaba una espada.

- Veo que viniste preparada

- Es ridícula la cantidad de papeles que me dieron para prevención de accidentes. Además no me permitieron traer mi varita

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues la historia dicta que cada vez que un marciano viaja a la Tierra termina haciendo magia frente a los muggles. Usualmente es sin querer, pero están cansados de lidiar con esas cosas en la embajada y una de las condiciones de viaje era esa

- Pero si te dejan traer espadas – dijo con sarcasmo Harry

- Bueno… - algo en el tono le dijo a Harry que esa espada había venido de manera ilegal. Harry mientras, no se quería dirigir a Sirius. No quería tratar ese tema con ella de por medio

- Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar – se quejó aquel

- Lo siento, Sirius yo…

- Y yo atormentado porque debías estar preocupadísimo por mi –

- Lamento tanto que por mi culpa hayas muerto – dijo rápidamente Harry. Esa frase hizo que Sirius dejara de sonreír

- ¿Muerto? – soltó una de esas carcajadas raras. Harry miró a los alrededores, no quería llamar la atención. – No estoy muerto Harry.

- Pero…

- Ah, es algo complicado. Estoy en Marte

- ¿Y por qué rayos no viniste? – Ahora el subido de tono era Harry

- Tranquilo. –

Sirius le procedió a contar desde que se había despertado, su aparición en el desierto, la extraña mujer y el campamento de su familia y cómo llegó a la embajada y lo que sucedió luego.

_Flashback_

- _Te estábamos esperando, Sirius Black – dijo Atenea al muy sucio personaje en la chimenea_

- _Por fin alguien con quien hablar – Sirius sonreía_

- _Por favor, ven con nosotros – le dijo el emperador. Sirius miró los tubos de cristal – tenemos que hablar. – Fueron a una habitación y cerraron la puerta para tener privacidad_

- _Sabía que estabas en Marte y te las arreglarías en llegar aquí – dijo Atenea – lamentablemente, hay cosas en las que no me debo entrometer y tu debías llegar aquí por tus medios. Debiste haber muerto al caer por aquel velo, pero la magia de la Destino Verde te trajo a Marte_

- _Entonces soy muy dichoso – dijo, pero la expresión de los otros dejaba mucho que desear – necesito volver a la Tierra, ¿Han hablado con Dumbledore? Deben estar preocupados por mi ausencia…_

- _He estado estudiando tu caso – dijo ella – al caer por el velo moriste en la Tierra. Tu cuerpo físico no puede ir a la Tierra._

- _Debe haber un error_

- _Tú eres el error- dijo Milliardo – una anormalidad mágica. De alguna manera el hechizo de la espada que usó Harry en ti te trajo a este mundo y al parecer puedes existir aquí, pero estamos seguros que de viajar a la tierra desaparecerías ni bien la pisaras_

- _No – dijo Sirius alarmado – debe haber alguna manera…_

- _Hay alguien que va a viajar a la Tierra, justamente a juntarse con el ahijado tuyo, podrías enviarle el mensaje…- dijo Milliardo_

- _Él no le creería – dijo Atenea a la propuesta del emperador – pero si quieres ir a la tierra puedes viajar como una proyección…_

_Kaede estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir su visado para ir a la Tierra. No dudaba que era el emperador tras todo eso, pero unos cinco días antes del cumpleaños de Harry le otorgaron el permiso y además una audiencia con Atenea. "Qué pesadez" – pensó._

_Llegó puntual. No es que había cambiado del todo de la noche a la mañana mágicamente, eso no se podía, pero al menos las clases de manejo de ira estaban funcionando, lo suficiente como para contener las ganas de usar su espada contra Atenea ni bien apareció. Ellas habían tenido varios episodios desagradables a través de los años en el IMA, y Kaede estaba feliz de ya no tener que verla en el colegio. _

- _¿Con qué piensas ir a la Tierra? – dijo Atenea desde el otro lado de un escritorio con unos cuantos papeles._

- _¿No lo sabías? – Kaede se mordió la lengua. Así no iba a lograr nada. Atenea la miró con cierto desprecio._

- _Debido a ciertos incidentes en tu record se ha estado considerando tu caso. Pero ahora estamos considerando tu caso si aceptas ciertas condiciones_

_De esa manera Kaede terminó aceptando andar con el espíritu de Sirius Black, relativo de Potter, que estaría fuera de su cuerpo por tres días. El hechizo funcionaba sólo con brujos por lo tal los muggles no lo podrían ver ni oír._

_Fin flashback_

- ¿Qué pasará cuando pasen los tres días? – le preguntó Harry a Sirius. En lo que Sirius y Kaede le contaban lo que había pasado en Marte habían llegado a una pequeña cafetería y se sentaron ahí, en un rincón para no llamar la atención.

- Pues tendré que regresar a Marte y quedarme allá. Nadie sabe de lo de Azkaban, así que no me buscan

- Aquí tampoco te buscan ya – dijo Harry

- Sí, pero no puedo volver. Buscaré algún empleo… ya me las arreglaré

- Tuviste todo un mes para comunicarte conmigo. – se quejó Harry

- No hace mucho que desperté, no sé desde cuando estuve en aquel lugar oscuro. Y ya en Ciudad Imperial me tenían como objeto de estudio y no me dejaban salir o comunicarme con nadie.

- Mientras aquí en la Tierra, Sirius me dijo que reservara una habitación en el Caldero chorreante, y ahora quiero conocer el mundo muggle. – dijo Kaede con firmeza

El resto del día lo pasaron por el centro histórico de Londres, en el que Harry nunca había estado, pero por curioso que fuera, Sirius era un buen guía. Antes tomaron precauciones para que Harry pasara por alto. Kaede le había llevado un abrigo con caperuza de regalo de cumpleaños, que al vestirlo Harry adquiría un disfraz. No era tan bueno como una poción multijugos, pero algo era algo. Estuvieron en los lugares más importantes del mundo muggle y entraron a varias tiendas porque Kaede quería ver lo que usaban los muggles a diario. Ella no salía de su asombro de los ingeniosos aparatos muggles para la vida diaria y cuando pasaron cerca del aeropuerto ella solo exclamó: "Vaya imaginación, ¿Cómo se les ocurrió?". En ese momento Harry pensó que sería divertido que ella también conociera brujos de la Tierra.

Para celebrar su cumpleaños tuvieron una cena temprana en un bonito restaurante muggle en el centro de Londres con todo y torta de cumpleaños. Harry no se había sentido tan bien desde hacía mucho y saber que Sirius no estaba muerto le quitaba un gran peso de encima, aunque no olvidaría las lecciones aprendidas por su error y su herida en el alma tardaría en sanar.

Después de regresar al número 4 de Privet Drive e ignorar los regaños de sus tíos Harry empacó todo y le envió una carta a Ron autoinvitándose a la madriguera y si podía llevar un par de amigos de Marte. Ron le respondió positivamente, pero necesitarían una tienda de campaña para tantas personas. Harry había pedido indicaciones para llegar por medios de transporte muggles, a lo que Ron y Hermione respondieron con preocupación y advirtiéndole tomar extremas precauciones y ofreciendo enviar a alguien de la Orden a buscarle. Harry declinó. A la mañana siguiente tomó un taxi para Londres. Dejó sus cosas en el Caldero Chorreante con su identidad falsa en la habitación contigua a la de Kaede. Sirius había pasado la noche en un armario porque Kaede no iba a pagar una habitación para un espíritu y no estaba muy feliz por eso.

Ese día se dedicaron a pasear por el callejón Diagon. Para la sorpresa de ambos había una tienda de Sortilegios Weasley

- Hay una idéntica en Ciudad Imperial – exclamó Kaede. – Fui a verla el día que conseguí mi permiso de viaje, es genial. No sabía que tenían esto aquí

- Yo conozco a los dueños – dijo Harry dándose importancia -

Lograron hacerse camino entre la multitud, pero debido al disfraz de Harry nadie lo reconocería, ni siquiera los gemelos. Fue Sirius quien se topó con Fred dándole un susto mortal. Luego de recuperarse y confirmar que Sirius no era una mala broma de George, que estaba en Marte dirigiendo la tienda gemela, Sirius le comentó que andaba con Harry y una amiga. Fue de esa manera que Harry, Kaede y Sirius terminaron yendo a la madriguera junto a Fred. Molly al ver a Sirius se descompuso y todos estaban muy pálidos pero felices de saber que aún seguía con vida. Él les explicó su extraño estado actual y lamentaba no poder volver a la Tierra por el momento.

Kaede hubiese preferido pasar otra noche en el caldero chorreante a tener que compartir la habitación de Ginny y Hermione en especial la última, pues no era muy amiga de las chicas tigres. Hermione estaba algo asombrada de que Kaede no tuviera su varita en momentos tan peligrosos, pero al parecer no había manera de pasar una ilegalmente a la Tierra. El tercer día de vacaciones fue tranquilo, jugaron Quidditch, hablaron de las carreras que habían elegido los que iban al sexto año y fue en ese momento en el que Harry anunció que volvería al IMA y no a Hogwarts

- ¡No! – se quejó Ron - Quién sabe qué loco estará este año en el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ustedes dos en Marte

- Me voy a ir con Sirius. – Harry lo había estado pensando seriamente desde la llegada de ambos. Prefería volver al IMA y tener el chance de una vida relativamente normal en lo que pensaba como resolver el asunto de la profecía. – Ya le escribí a Dumbledore.

- Al menos pasarás las vacaciones aquí – dijo Ginny

- Me voy hoy con Kaede y Sirius… - él estaba totalmente decido y nada ni nadie pudo cambiarle de parecer.

Aquella tarde se encontró en la embajada en el centro de Londres con todas sus pertenencias. Sirius tenía poco minutos. Le acompañaban Remus y Tonks como seguridad. Harry se despidió de todos y Sirius hizo a prometer a Remus que lo visitaría algún día. Primero se fue Sirius, luego Kaede y por último Harry, sabiendo que pronto tendría que volver a ajustar cuentas con su némesis.

Al aparecer en la embajada marciana vio que sólo estaba Kaede esperándolo. Sirius había hablado con el encargado de la embajada para que dejara ir a Harry a Marte, después de todo el asistía al IMA y sólo de esa manera había podido ir ya que no contaba con el pasaporte especial que tenía Hermione. Él se dirigió al castillo a buscar a Sirius mientras Kaede se fue a su casa. Un guardia le esperaba en la recepción y lo llevó hasta las habitaciones donde estaba Sirius, algo débil por el viaje que realizó a la Tierra más sus heridas por la magia de la espada. Harry jamás había estado tan feliz de verle. Por fin, después de todos los acontecimientos podría tener algo parecido a una familia en el lugar más inesperado.

Harry había regresado a Marte en la última semana de _M'har_. En esos 6 días todo pasó rápido y de una manera relajada. Sirius insistió en que debían buscar un lugar para vivir, pues no quería abusar del Emperador y su amabilidad. Consiguieron rentar una casa de tres habitaciones, 2 baños, lo suficiente para dos hombres solteros. Las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso y en el primero había una espaciosa cocina y un comedor/salar de estar, más de lo que necesitaban. Esa era una de las casas más pequeñas que había en Ciudad Imperial. Harry había heredado todo lo de Sirius, así que tenía dinero suficiente como para pagar la renta de la casa. En esos días también se encontraron con Akane, quien les recomendó una decoradora de interiores y así resolvieron su problema mobiliario; y George Weasley quien estaba encargado a los Sortilegio Weasley en Marte y ya estaba al tanto que Sirius estaba vivo.

George les había mostrado la tienda, que era tan grande como la de la Tierra y contado como las habían abierto el mismo día. Ambos se turnarían para estar en Marte, pero por lo pronto era el turno de George. Harry, claro estaba, podía tomar lo que quisiera gratis por haber ayudado con el monto inicial.

- ¿Qué tal si me contratas? - dijo Sirius a un muy asombrado George – Es una tienda grande…

- No me molestaría, pero estas algo… mayor – dijo George tratando de no tocar un punto sensible. Si bien las chicas que estaban en la Tierra se turnarían para ir a Marte también, por el momento George había tenido que contratar a extraños.

- En mis tiempos era un buen bromista – trató de convencerlo

Después de mucho hablar, George accedió darle el puesto en caja y mover al chico que tenía ahí que no era muy fiable. Era solo un trabajo temporal hasta que viniera la ayuda desde la Tierra y Sirius encontrara algo más. Para celebrar todo, el primer día de _Gaian _a pesar de las lluvias torrenciales y gélidas, Sirius y Harry ofrecieron una cena a la que asistieron George, Kaede y, para incomodidad de la última, el emperador y Atenea. No era una cena de lujo, pero estuvo amena y al menos nadie salió herido y George logró venderle un gran paquete al emperador bajo la mirada reprochadora de Atenea, posible víctima de las bromas.

Harry no había recibido correspondencia de sus amigos en la Tierra. Él supuso que estaban muy enojados con él por haber decidido vivir lo que le quedaba de vida con Sirius. En cambio, no faltaban cartas de todos sus compañeros de la casa dragón del IMA y de sus amigas de Yostovick. Él mismo se consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo como ayudante en un club de duelos. Harry pensaba que si alguien le hubiese dicho lo que estaría haciendo él se hubiese muerto de la risa. En aquel mes llegaba la primavera para el hemisferio norte después de 5 meses y medio de invierno y al final de mes habría una gran fiesta, celebrada en casi todas las ciudades. Había sido incorporada por los brujos que habían venido del Japón y la fiesta tomó popularidad, y aunque no celebraban que los cerezos estaban en flor, era una fiesta que celebraba la primavera.

Harry había oído que en la que había sido la colonia inglesa, descendientes druidas eran los que daban la mejor de las fiestas para esos tiempos. Aquello sucedería apenas un par de días antes de tener que tomar el tren al IMA y esperaba poder convencer a Hermione de ir. Por el momento el clima parecía de todo menos primaveral. El final del invierno se estaba despidiendo con la peor de las tormentas, con granizos del tamaño de pelotas de golf y vientos huracanados.

Uno de esos días Sirius regresaba a casa caminando en sus cuatro patas. Le gustaba sentirse libre y mojarse bajo la lluvia, aunque tenía un hechizo deflector para no tener que lidiar con los granizos. En eso vio un grupo de jóvenes en un pequeño campo de Quidditch en medio de la ciudad. Volvió a su forma humana, no había nadie en las calles con aquella tormenta y le pareció extraño que aquellos chicos decidieran jugar con esas condiciones y se sentó en una de las gradas. Estaban jugando alguna variante del Quidditch mezclada con el Quodpot, más otros detalles que Sirius no pudo distinguir al principio, algún deporte extremo inventados por ellos.

Otra persona se sentó junto a él, un hombre en medio de sus veinte. Le preguntó a Sirius que era lo que pasaba y Sirius le relato con lujo de detalles lo que los chicos hacían y hasta agregó como él pensaba que podrían hacer aquello más extremo. Su interlocutor parecía muy interesado en lo que decía.

- Soy Mássimo Marino – se presentó el joven – trabajo en Quidditch Manía. Esos son mis primos y algunos chicos del área. Estamos necesitando un corresponsal para deportes extremos, ¿Te interesaría?

* * *

Bueno, malo o fatal espero sus comentarios.


	16. Lo improbable se hace realidad

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de anime.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

Espero que les guste este capítulo, pero prometo que de aqui en adelante se pondrá mas interesante.

* * *

**Lo improbable se hace realidad.**

Desde que había terminado Hogwarts Sirius había estado en la batalla contra Voldemort, luego en prisión y cuando por fin se escapó estuvo huyendo o apresado en Grimmauld Place. En cierto modo sentía que se había quedado en el pasado y muchas veces se comportaba como antes de la muerte de su mejor amigo, estancado cuando su libertad fue robada. Al principio había sentido que Marte sería una nueva prisión y, en secreto, era la principal razón por la que no había querido quedarse en el palacio del emperador sujeto a pruebas sobre su condición actual.

Decidió pedirle trabajo a George Weasley porque, aunque tenía dinero de sobra, no quería estar en la casa haciendo nada. Él ya había tenido suficiente de eso durante todo el año pasado y había decidido empezar de cero en aquel mundo. Algo así como renacer, que en todo se aplicaba bastante bien a su condición actual. Harry le había salvado y él se aseguraría de hacer lo mejor posible para Harry. Pero George tenía razón, aquel trabajo no era lo suyo, aunque le fascinaban los objetos que producían los gemelos y en el fondo se sentía como de 20 años.

El trabajo que le ofreció Mássimo era totalmente diferente. Sirius adoraba el Quidditch y le gustaba también hacer cosas fuera de lo común. Si, estaba algo viejo con casi 37 años para ponerse a eso, pero había algo en él que se había rejuvenecido con la idea, era como si estuviera retomando la vida que había dejado hacía 15 años atrás. Pero había una gran barrera: el idioma. Debido a la importancia de la ciudad la afluencia de diversos angloparlantes era común, pero la gran mayoría hablaba marciano, incluso Harry. Los hechizos para entender ayudaban, pero con el tiempo se desvanecían. Así, además de período de prueba en el que reportaba partidos locales de Quidditch en la radio, también hacía reportes escritos para una columna del periódico local. Quidditch Manía no solo estaba al aire, sino que tenía una sección en el periódico y con ayuda de Mássimo, Sirius estaba progresando en entender el idioma.

Harry estaba asombrado por el cambio que había dado Sirius al conseguir el trabajo como reportero deportivo. Ya no andaba todo desfachatado y hasta se podría apreciar algo en el del que había sido un joven tan bien parecido en su pasado. Si bien el trabajo representaba su propensión de hacer cosas arriesgadas sin pensar en las consecuencias, él estaba seguro que el trabajo ayudaría a Sirius a superar su propia muerte y la de sus mejores amigos y sanar su herida. Por su parte Harry le trataba de ayudar con el idioma que el mismo había tenido que aprender a la fuerza. La mayoría de personas del IMA hablaba inglés o italiano y hablaban con él en su propio idioma, Hermione no tenía problema alguno mientras él todavía trataba de no cometer tantas faltas gramaticales al escribir o al hablar.

Para el primer día de primavera, a mediados de mes, Sirius tendría que estar fuera un par de días cubriendo su primer evento de deportes extremos: una carrera en escobas en la cima del Monte Eliseo, que era un volcán activo. Iría un día antes para hacer entrevistas a los competidores, ver la "pista" y otras cosas. Le acompañaría Mássimo, porque aun estaba en probación, pero la felicidad le brotaba por los poros y Harry no podía evitar sentirse feliz por él y le prometió que escucharía el programa que sería transmitido en vivo.

Harry por su parte aprovechó su tiempo libre para salir con Kaede después del trabajo e ir a buscar a Hermione a la embajada. Fue junto a George, quien volvía a la Tierra y cambiaba de turno con Fred, quien traía además a Angelina con él. En la embajada Harry reconoció al grupo de tutores de Hermione que parecían estar felices de volver a verla a pesar de sus infracciones un par de meses atrás y de las severas reprimendas que le dieron antes de volver a la Tierra para el verano.

Primero llegó Hermione con su gato, le siguió Fred, Angelina y por último Ron. Harry estaba asombrado

- ¿No esperabas que me quedara yo solo allá? – le dijo a Harry

- Pero, ¿Cómo te la arreglaste con el visado?

- Verás esa fue la idea más brillante que ha tenido Hermione. – dijo Ron – Como Fred y George tienen visa y permiso de trabajo ella les dijo que me pidieran una visa para venir a vivir con ellos a Marte. – Hermione parecía muy feliz con su idea

- Y como aún tiene que ir a la escuela y los gemelos oficialmente viven en el Estado Imperial a Ron le toca asistir al IMA

- ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada? – se quejó Harry mientras Fred se despedía de su hermano gemelo

- Pues te fuiste sin querer entrar en razón, además queríamos darte la sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde se van a quedar? – preguntó Harry

- Yo debo hacer servicio comunitario – dijo apenada Hermione – además estaré con mis tutores.

- Yo voy a estar en la tienda con Fred – dijo Ron

- Nada de eso – dijo Harry – Nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande para que vengas y pases el resto de las vacaciones. Te debo eso por todo el tiempo que he estado en la madriguera.

- No me debes nada…

Aquella tarde oyeron la primera transmisión con Sirius como comentarista de deportes extremos. Él uso un hechizo traductor para hablar marciano y por lo demás fue todo un éxito. La carrera duró una hora y había participantes de todos los estados. Hubo caídas, trampas, desastres y por suerte ningún fallecimiento, a pesar que el volcán decidió lanzar rocas ardientes mientras pasaban por su superficie. El programa sería retransmitido en la Tierra en algún horario conveniente y la publicación aparecería en el periódico de la siguiente mañana.

Al regresar Sirius la mañana siguiente, Harry le sorprendió con un recorte del periódico y Ron en la casa. El resto de las vacaciones fueron relativamente tranquilas. Ron habría optado por quedarse de vago en la casa, pero ya que Harry trabajaba el no tuvo más remedio que ir a la tienda y ayudar a su hermano. Después se estaba quejando de que prefería quedarse en la tienda y no ir a la escuela porque los gemelos le pagaban bien. Ambos asistieron a un par de fiestas junto a Hermione, Akane, Kaede y Bradley. Ron tuvo una escena de celos al ver a Hermione con Albert, un graduado del IMA y su ex novio.

- Terminamos porque él se deja influenciar mucho por su familia y ellos no quieren a un terrestre...

_En 1890, a mediados del año 11 marciano, luego de la formación de las colonias, los respectivos gobiernos decidieron enviar más familias para expandir sus territorios que era la mentalidad general de la Tierra en aquellos momentos. Así que enviaron 500 familias, 50 de cada país muchos de los cuales eran hijos de muggles, suponiendo un golpe duro a la ideología de muchos de los originales colonos y sus hijos, la mayoría de los cuales habían nacido en Marte y se consideraban los verdaderos marcianos. Pero no solo fue la imposición de la migración, sino también de la Orden 123 que imponían a las parejas marcianas la necesidad de tener familias numerosas, otorgando beneficios a quienes tuvieran más de 5 hijos y penalizando gravemente a quienes se oponían._

_Para el año 19 estalló la primera guerra de Marte y entre una de las muchas causas estaba la cierta enemistad existente entre los brujos nacidos en Marte con aquellos provenientes de la tierra ya de vez en cuando viajaban una o dos familias al año (terrestre) a asentarse, además de Bryn el maligno causando estragos._

_A pesar que los problemas con Bryn y las disputas territoriales de aquellos días se resolvieron para el año 22, la tensión era tal que cuando los gobiernos terrestres decidieron enviar 1000 familias más, inició la segunda guerra de Marte, la guerra por la independencia de las colonias. Está tan arraigada la idea de que los verdaderos marcianos eran los descendiente de las 50 familias, que al fundarse las escuelas de magia hasta la fecha actual no ha habido ningún estudiante de la casa dragón que no tenga linaje directo con alguno de las 50, exceptuando Harry J. Potter en el año 68._

- Entonces todos ustedes son descendientes de los 50 – dijo Harry hablando con sus compañeros de clases, quienes solían asistir a las mismas fiestas en ciudad Imperial.

- Si, puedes rastrear el linaje de mi familia hasta varias generaciones de brujos cuando aún vivían en Estados Unidos – dijo Bradley – Sólo mi familia se mudó a ciudad Imperial porque mi madre es de aquí, todos los demás aún viven en _Ismenia_

- Pero Harry es 100% terráqueo – objetó Hermione

- Sí, pero si buscáramos en su árbol genealógico de seguro algún pariente saldría entre los 50 – dijo Akane

- O tal vez tenga que ver con que es el "elegido" – dijo Bradley. Harry lo miró sospechosamente – el elegido por la Destino Verde – le aclaró

- ¿Y de donde vienen sus familias? – le preguntó Harry a Akane y Kaede para salir de ese tema

- Pues créelo o no compartimos un mismo ancestro común, nuestros tatarabuelos eran de una familia de los 50 de la colonia japonesa. Luego mi familia salió del tronco cuando mi abuela se casó con uno de los 500 e inclusive soy prima segunda de Techi – dijo Akane

- ¿En serio? – Harry nunca se habría imaginado que los tres eran relativos

- Mi bisabuela se casó con un escoses de la colonia inglesa, también descendiente de los 50, pero en cada generación hay alguien con nombre japonés. – dijo Kaede - En fin, todos los dragones están relacionados de una manera u otra. No hay marciano que no sepa su árbol genealógico completo.

- Y con eso de la Orden 123 son tremendos árboles – dijo Bradley – muchos tenían entr hijos

- Y yo pensaba que mi familia era grande – dijo Ron

- Tu familia sería una familia promedio marciana

- Pero desde que el emperador declaró la unificación esa Orden fue anulada. Muchos siguen teniendo familias numerosas, pero otros tienen pocos hijos o ningunos.

- ¿Cuánto hermanos tienes? – le preguntó Hermione a Akane

- Yo tengo 5 hermanos y hermanas

- Yo tengo 6 – dijo Bradley con orgullos, al parecer eso de tener familiar grandes era tomado muy en serio

- Yo le gano, soy la menor de 10 hermanos – dijo Kaede. Harry la miró sorprendido

- No sabía eso.

- Disculpa Harry, pero eres muy ignorante deberías estudiar más, nos haces pasar vergüenza – se burló Akane quien tuvo que evitar un hechizo de parte de Harry por su broma.

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando mal de sus hermanos, Ron se sentía a gusto por al menos tener algo en común con los chicos. La semana antes de ir al IMA todos compraron sus útiles y uniformes antes de partir rumbo al Estado de Isidia, antigua colonia británica. Fuera de ciudad Olimpo, Harry nunca había estado en ningún otro lugar de Marte. El grupo estaba compuestos por los tutores oficiales de Hermione, Sirius, Hermione, Ron y él. El viaje fue en una carroza tirada por caballos alados, que les hizo recordar aquella que habían usado las chicas de Beauxbaton en el cuarto año.

Harry pudo comprobar que en realidad el Estado Imperial era uno de los más pequeños de Marte, aunque mayor que el estado _Arábico_, pues el Estado de Isidia era enorme y según tenía entendido, aún más lo era el Estado Olimpoy el Latinoamericano. La ciudad a la que asistieron se ubicaba en la península de la bahía de _Isidia_ en la región de _Utopía del Norte._ Estaban ahí para la celebración primaveral al estilo celta. Pero no solo pudieron gozar de las fiestas que duraban toda la semana, sino que también aprendieron de la historia del estado gracias a que la pareja que custodiaba a Hermione era originaria de aquella región.

_Cuando las primeras diez familias de Inglaterra se ubicaron en Marte, los terrenos que eligieron para vivir eran los que serían la región de Utopía del Norte y a medida que fueron creciendo y llegaron más familias con los 500 desplazaron a los chinos y ocuparon toda la costa de la bahía de Isidia. Después de la guerra de independencia, que para el caso de la colonia inglesa fue la guerra más corta de las colonias comenzaron activamente a expandir el territorio, teniendo enfrentamientos prolongados con los de la colonias chinas y estadounidense por Isidia y con los franceses e italianos por Terra verdura, ganando ambas tierras. El país y luego estado de Isidia contaba con una extensa área de verdes campos y densos bosques tanto de coníferas como árboles de hojas anchas muchos de los cuales exclusivos de Marte._

- Y es uno de los mayores productores de ovejas para el consumo humano en el Norte – dijo Marc en una de las ocasiones que estaban escuchando la historia de la región

- Hey, ¿Qué tal? ¿Viniste a la fiesta? – le preguntó Harry después de presentárselo a Ron

- Vivo de este lado del mundo –

- No me digas que eres pastor – la intención fue de broma, pero Harry pronto descubrió que Marc lo tomó muy en serio

- Para que lo sepas, tengo unas 1000 cabezas de ovejas y pronto seremos el mayor productor de ovejas de calidad – y se marchó enfurecido

- Era broma – dijo Harry

- Ese es Marc Conan, su familia posee una enorme cantidad de tierras y se dedican al ganado. Ese chico podría ser el próximo representante de Isidia en el departamento de comercio, he oído que él mismo ha desarrollado nuevos hechizos y técnicas para el manejo de ovejas junto a sus hermanos. Su única competencia son los ovejeros del estado Latinoamericano – les explicó el tutor de Hermione

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que Akane no bromeaba cuando te llamó ignorante – dijo Ron para molestar. Harry le dio un codazo.

- Yo conocí a una pastora en el desierto del sur… - dijo Sirius. Todavía le parecía un sueño aquello.

Después de las festividades los chicos tomaron el tren para el IMA desde la estación de Isidia, Harry se excusó con Marc y el viaje pasó sin más novedades. Al llegar a la escuela Ron tendría que ser seleccionado luego de los de primer año y no sólo él, para su sorpresa y la de los otros dos allí también estaba Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

* * *

¿Y que les pareció?


	17. Un Malfoy en el espacio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Un nuevo período de clases en Marte y con Malfoy incluido :) ¡Disfrútenlo!**  
**

* * *

**Un Malfoy en el espacio.**

Su padre estaba en prisión y le correspondía a él restaurar el honor de su derrotada familia y todo era culpa del necio de Potter. Ahora tenía una imposible misión que cumplir. ¿Cómo derrotar a Potter? Su misión había sido clara: deshacerse de Potter, pero este siempre había estado bajo la protección del viejo loco ese, pues tendría que deshacerse de Dumbledore, ¿No? Pero a última hora le informaron que Potter y su club se habían mudado a Marte y necesitaban un espía allá. ¿Cómo pensaba el señor Oscuro que él podía cumplir con su primera misión si estaba en otro planeta? Pero no podía rechistar, no podía hacer caer más bajo la reputación del nombre de los Malfoy.

Así que cuando su madre y él solicitaron asilo a la embajada por persecución de un mago tenebroso y otros cuentos chinos, ellos se lo tragaron, y siendo una prestigiosa familia, consiguieron una visa especial para protección allá en Marte. Personalmente, Draco hubiese preferido asistir a Yostovick, pero Potter estaba en el IMA y no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Algo de lo que había sido advertido antes de viajar era aprender cierto grado de bloqueo mental para evitar que sus planes se regaran por la escuela, cosa que su tía Bellatrix le enseñó con gusto. Eso fue fácil, él no era como el débil de su némesis.

Y ahí estaba, entre un grupo de chiquillos de primer año y Weasley. Solo esperaba no tener que tomar clases con Granger ya que no la soportaba. La selección de los de primer año terminó y lo único que deseaba era no caer en la casa Grulla. El libro de la casa Lobo se abrió mientras pasaba su mano y se sintió algo decepcionado. Los brujos importantes de Marte eran dragones. Weasley cayó en la casa Tigre. Draco apenas había tenido tiempo para aprender un vocabulario básico de marciano y tendría que valérselas con hechizos traductores.

* * *

Harry sentía cierta desconfianza al ver a Malfoy al lado de Ron. La presencia de ambos no parecía afectar los estudiantes, ya que todos los del año pasado habían recibido a Hermione y Harry. Según los rumores se había realizado un pacto entre el IMA y Hogwarts y un estudiante de la casa Grulla había ido de intercambio a la Tierra; por improbable que sonara, decían que era cierto.

Debido a que Harry quería ser auror y era de la casa Dragón, se le exigía más que a los demás. Harry había obtenido las calificaciones de los TIMOS estando ya en Marte. Había reprobado adivinación, como si le importara, e historia. Lamentablemente para él los estándares de historia de la magia en el IMA eran ridículamente altos para él continuar, ya que era una de las materias en que se especializaba la escuela y él no prestaba demasiada atención en clases. Había obtenido tres E: defensa contra las artes oscuras, transfiguraciones, materia en la que se había vuelto muy bueno y Ares Artis. El resto fue S, fuera de astronomía y leyes que fueron sólo A. Harry había estado satisfecho, pues había conseguido todos los requisitos para seguir con su meta. Ron no había logrado ninguna E, pero solo había reprobado las mismas que Harry. Hermione, como lo esperaban, había pasado todas sus materias aunque en defensa contra las artes oscuras había conseguido sólo una S.

Con cuatro materias menos Harry por fin pudo sentir un respiro, aurismo era solo opcional para los de 6to y 7mo y el profesor Eriol no aceptaba a nadie en su clase para EXTASIS que no tuviera una E. Sólo tendría que ver a Malfoy en pociones y como Malfoy era el único lobo que no haría Ares Artis, Harry tampoco lo vería ahí, debido a los requerimientos de magia sin varita para los dragones, ellos apenas cogían otras materias con los demás estudiantes. Hermione y Ron no tendrían tanta suerte, pero ayudarían a mantener un ojo en él.

* * *

Tanto Ron como Malfoy no tomarían ninguna de las materias únicas de Marte, ya que por no haber tomado los TIMOS en Marte no calificaban para ese nivel. Pero pudo haber sido peor, ya que no tendrían que tomar todas las clases extras a las que se habían sometido Harry y Hermione el año anterior y Draco podría dedicar ese tiempo a espiar a Potter o resolver como cumpliría con su misión de la Tierra desde su posición actual.

En la primera semana cometió un gravísimo error que lamentaría el resto de su estancia en Marte. Draco particularmente veía ofensivas para el estatus de un mago las clases de "defensa personal". Era un bonito domingo primaveral y Draco había interceptado al trío de Harry, quien llevaba a la Destino Verde

- Te crees muy superior porque jugas con esa espada Potter

- Duraste mucho en iniciar a fastidiar, ¿Qué te traes Malfoy?

- Por tu culpa ahora soy un refugiado – dijo con repugnancia – cualquiera pensaría que este por ser un planeta sólo ocupado por brujos tendrían más sentido común, pero veo que son más débiles dejando pasar sangresucias y amantes de muggles. ¿Han visto al supuesto profesor de defensa? Un muggle podría ocupar el puesto y tal vez se vería más presentable – Hermione negaba con la cabeza y Ron tenía la boca abierta. Harry no dijo nada. – Tonterías eso de las espaditas… - pero Draco no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba porque una mano con un guante blanco se posó en su hombro como un águila sobre su presa

- Así que el joven Malfoy cree que lo que enseñamos es una basura muggle – Era el profesor Hayime Saito, jefe de la casa Lobo.

- Saito – dijo Himura quien lo acompañaba – trata de dejarlo en una pieza

- Estoy seguro que se refería a ti por profesor no presentable –

- En una pieza – y Himura se llevó a los otros tres.

* * *

No supieron de Malfoy en una semana. Las malas lenguas de la casa lobo, en la que había caído en desgracia, decían que sólo estaba vivo porque la esposa de Saito lo encontró y obligó a su esposo soltarlo. Harry lo vio de lejos un día y parecía más pálido de la cuenta y mirando por todas partes asustado. Lo que le hubiese hecho el profesor, Harry habría pagado lo que fuera por verlo. Pero Harry no tenía mucho tiempo para perseguir a Malfoy por el castillo. Aquel año habría posiciones disponibles en el equipo de Quidditch y él pensaba audicionar.

El primer mes de clases pasó sin más novedades, pues todos los estudiantes tenían que ajustarse al nuevo nivel de exigencia para los EXTASIS y los profesores parecían disfrutar la cantidad de material extra de estudios que dejaban. En el primer fin de semana del mes de L'ith fue la selección del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Dragón. Harry llevó a su fiel Firebolt a sabiendas que algunos tendrían mejores escobas. Dado el escaso número de integrantes de la casa las pruebas no duraron mucho tiempo. Harry consiguió el puesto y Akane seguía siendo la capitana y el resto del equipo estaba compuesto por Tenchi, Marc, los bateadores eran chicos del tercer año y una cazadora del segundo.

Kaede no jugaba Quidditch, o mejor dicho, no podía. En todo caso no importaba para Harry, quien pasaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, inclusive ella estaba con él cuando se juntaba con "esos tigres". No eran novios, pero para el resto de la escuela sí lo eran y después del primer mes de clases por lo menos los cuchicheos habían pasado un poco. "Tal vez si deba pedirle que sea mi novia" pensaba Harry un día mientras ella le explicaba con impaciencia una poción poco después de la selección. Algo había surgido entre ellos y la idea no se iba de la cabeza de Harry.

Una tarde, mientras pensaba si declarársele o no, se encontró con Hermione, Ron, Amanda y Rey.

- ¿Cómo los soportas? – dijo Rey, una chica que apenas hablaba y siempre estaba seria, némesis de Kaede y actual novia del profesor Soujiro – Hermione es tolerable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero _este_ es insoportable – dijo señalando a Ron.

- No creas que no te entendí – dijo Ron de mal humor.

- Está malhumorado por no sé qué – dijo Hermione – y se la pasa molestando para después perseguirnos.

- Estaría con Harry, pero él prefiere andar con los dragones – dijo medio molesto Ron.

- No es mi culpa haber caído en esa casa – se defendió Harry mientras Amanda puso cara de "ya ves". En eso apareció Bradley con Malfoy.

- ¡Hey! Aquí traigo otro terrestre – parecía muy feliz consigo mismo y Malfoy tenía cara de haber escuchado demasiado sobre Urano

- Eh, Bradley eso es un Lobo – dijo Rey.

- Y es una basura también – aclaró Ron. Malfoy había sacado su varita, pero el grupo también. Estaba en las de perder pues Bradley no parecía tomar partido. Había sido abordado por ese extraño y no se lo había podido sacar de encima y ahora sentía que estaba en una emboscada. Para su suerte Sally Saito pasó cerca y Malfoy se dio a la fuga.

- Ese chico no quiere su vida – exclamó ella y mandó al resto a guardar sus varitas.

**xXxXx**

- Está tramando algo – dijo Hermione ya sin Ron, quien se había ido al comedor

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Lo he estado observando. Ha estado de aquí para allá murmurando y ocultando cosas bajo su túnica. – Harry asintió

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?

- Está celoso de Kaede supongo.

- Si… bueno estaba pensando…

- Pues deberías, hay apuestas de cuanto más piensas durar antes de declararte.

- ¿Apostaste?

- Yo no hago apuestas

- Mentira, se que ganaste unos buenos Mates a principio de año

- Yo dije que sería el día de la prueba de Quidditch, pero eres terrible – dijo ella sonrojada. – Espero que Ron no quiera entrar al equipo. Albert era guardián y el puesto está disponible. Sé que el año pasado Gryffindor la pasó difícil con Ron en el equipo.

- Ya verás que le irá bien. ¿Puedo ir a ver las pruebas?

- Le preguntaré a Amanda.

* * *

Draco Malfoy de hecho planeaba algo. Había ideado varias maneras de deshacerse de Harry: venenos, maldiciones, algún objeto maldito o hasta algún animal o planta venenosa. Pero sus planes en su mayoría no podían ser utilizados. Las clases le ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo y el resto tenía que tener cuidado, pues el profesor Saito era rencoroso y lo mantenía vigilado. No intentaría aplicar para Quidditch porque al parecer nadie quería nada que ver con él desde su desafortunado comentario, ya que esa casa se caracterizaba por sus buenos estudiantes en defensa.

Ya no estaba en Hogwarts para que Snape lo defendiera y hasta extrañaba a los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle. Más valía terminar con su misión lo más pronto posible para volver a la Tierra. Por fin llegó a una posible solución a su problema aunque requeriría tiempo para que todo quedara perfecto. Nada podría fallar.

* * *

Ron no pudo entrar al equipo y estaba de un humor muy negro discutiendo constantemente con Hermione, pero Harry no podía hacer mucho por ellos. Él no había podido ver el proceso de selección por ser del equipo de los dragones pero Hermione le contó con detalles lo que había pasado: Ron había estado muy nervioso y lo había echado a perder.

Para evitar que Ron pensara que no le importaba decidió declarársele a Kaede la semana siguiente y no aquel día como había planeado. Pero entre clases y entrenamiento de Quidditch Harry no había tenido tiempo. Era el primer día del mes de Pyatt y este año coincidía con Halloween en la Tierra. Como siempre la profesora Takeuchi declaró aquel día que era su cumpleaños y se celebraría una fiesta en el jardín interior, dado que la primavera estaba en pleno apogeo y pasarla dentro sería un desperdicio.

No solo había estudiantes de la casa Dragón, sino que casi toda la escuela entraba y salía de la fiesta. Hermione estaba con un Ron de mejor humor ya que ella le había invitado a la fiesta. Tenchi bailaba con Akane, su amor platónico. Ahora Harry comprendía porque ella nunca le había hecho caso, ya que eran parientes lejanos. Bradley andaba con Stacy y Marc tenía una novia nueva, nada nuevo. Kaede estaba en el puente que cruzaba sobre el lago interno bajo un árbol de cerezo japonés. Harry se armó de valor y se puso a su lado. Ella le sonrió. Él la beso, un pequeño beso de piquito. Ella estaba toda sonrojada.

- Yo… - dijo Harry olvidando su plan

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para eso. He dejado en la enfermería a personas por mucho menos – dijo ella algo amenazante

- Pues… yo… tu… los dos… - Harry no sabía que decir. Luego ella se comenzó a reír y él se sentía como un completo idiota

- ¿Me vas a pedir que sea tu novia o no?

- Yo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si tontito – dijo ella – y qué bueno que fue hoy, porque había apostado – dijo ella besándolo

- Eso es trampa – dijo él, pero devolvió el beso

En eso estaban, besándose en el puente sobre el lago bajo el cerezo, algunos cuchicheaban y Ron los miraba con algo de asco, ese con el que se mira a los que se andan besuqueando en los lugares públicos cuando uno no puede. Pero todo cambió súbitamente. Una explosión hizo volar el puente del lago en pedazos. Los estudiantes corrían por todas partes confusos. Los profesores aparecieron al instante ordenando calma. Los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería. Hermione estaba frenética llamando a Harry, quien estaba en el puente cuando todo sucedió. Ron lo encontró bajo unas rocas junto a Kaede, ambos inconscientes.

Harry despertó en la noche con una concusión debido a que una roca le había caído en la cabeza. Kaede tenía varios huesos rotos y algunas quemaduras, pues había estado más cerca del foco de la explosión, varios estudiantes mas habían sufrido con el incidente. Si hubiesen estado a unos pasos más el resultado hubiese sido peor. Harry sospechó de una vez que había sido culpa de Malfoy, pero no sabía cómo probarlo. En todo caso estaba seguro que el plan era deshacerse de él.

Aquello hizo a Harry despertar del sueño que había estado viviendo. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad: él debía matar a Voldemort o morir en el intento. Harry miró sus pertenencias en una mesita de noche al lado de su cama y vio una llave vieja y oxidada. De repente recordó que la había dejado en la enfermería meses atrás tras ser atacado por Djins. Era hora de volver al templo de las almas y buscar la manera de vencer a Voldemort.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	18. La motocleta

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de anime.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y recuerden: dejen sus reviews.

* * *

**La motocleta**

Sirius estaba haciendo historia en las noticias deportivas de Marte. Era aventurero, tomaba chances peligrosos y hasta inclusive se ponía en los pies del deportista y probaba el deporte. Su programa en Quidditch Manía era el más oído, solo superado por los partidos de la Copa Imperial. Habían sido dos meses de puro trabajo, pero él estaba satisfecho. Quidditch Manía publicaba una columna diaria en el periódico y la de los viernes le correspondía ahora exclusivamente a Sirius. La tercera habitación de la casa se había convertido en el estudio de Sirius y estaba lleno de recortes del periódico, cartas de fanes y sugerencias para que él fuera a ver. Al parecer se había vuelto muy popular crear deportes extremos.

En su escritorio también había diversos libros de historia, mapas, flora y fauna de Marte. Ahora estudiaba con fervor sobre la cultura de Marte. Había una foto de James y él y otra de los tres, Colagusano había sido borrado, que Lupin le había enviado. Él mantenía comunicación permanente y aunque estaba extasiado con su nueva vida en Marte, no podía dejar de lado que en la Tierra había problemas serios. También mantenía correspondencia regular con Harry, quien le había contado como le estaba yendo, sus sospechas de sobre Malfoy y sus dudas sobre cómo declarársele a Kaede. Algún día Harry debería volver y Sirius esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente preparado, como se podría estar, para enfrentar a Voldemort.

Sirius había vuelto su casa en Marte más su hogar de lo que había sido cualquier otro en la Tierra, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Trataba de mantenerlo lo más limpio que un hombre puede hacer, en eso Harry era muy útil dado su experiencia limpiando para los muggles, pero tampoco estaba descuidado. Tenía un closet nuevo y su prenda favorita era una chaqueta de cuero de dragón negro. Pero lo que más quería últimamente era ver cómo llegar a _Molas Quentes_. Una chincheta mágica señalaba el lugar que un niño le había indicado donde vivían. Sirius pensaba en volver a aquel lugar, pero debido a la distancia no podría aparecerse, no sabía la dirección exacta de la tienda para usar la red flu interestatal, no había trenes directos y él no poseía un carruaje volador o hipogrifo. ¡Si sólo tuviera su moto!

Eso le dio la idea de volver a tener una motocicleta. Claro que le había dado su vieja moto a Hagrid cuando la tragedia y como quiera ese modelo era viejo. Necesitaría una nueva. La idea le pareció genial, pero ¿Cómo elegir una? Necesitaría revistas y alguien que se las enviara de la Tierra, alguien con estilo. Remus no era el adecuado, tal vez Tonks. Eso le hizo gracia, sabía que su amigo tenía asuntos que resolver con su prima. Igual le envió una carta a Tonks diciéndole lo que quería y si se las podía en enviar cuando encontrara tiempo.

En aquel momento Sirius estaba estudiando la geografía de Marte. Había puesto un mapa de tamaño considerable en la pared con diferentes chinchetas y notas: lugares que ver, citas, sitios de interés turístico y deportivo. Sin contar la vez que había estado perdido en el _Desierto Noaquio, _Sirius sólo había estado fuera del Estado Imperial cuando fueron a Isidia. Marte contaba con 10 estados, surgidos a partir de los diez países que fueron alguna vez las 10 colonias. Cada estado contaba con varias regiones de las cueles algunos tomaban nombre:

Estado Imperial/colonia romana (Roma): región de Hyblaea, región de Nueva Toscana, Eliseo en el centro (Ciudad Imperial), Phelgra al norte (Fin del mundo)

Olimpo/colonia rusa (New Moscow): Arcadia, Tempe, Lunae, Territorios Tarsos (hasta 10° bajo el ecuador), Wesomo, Olimpia (hasta el ecuador) Xanthe y Valle Marineris hasta Capri (separados del los demás estado por el mar)

Ismenia/ Colonia USA (New Salem): Ismenia y Newer York

Isidia/Colonia Inglesa (Nova Inglaterra): Isidis, Utopia, Terra Verdura

Arabia/ colonia egipcia (Arabia): Arabia y Acidalia del este

Dao /colonia China (Yao): Hevenly Graden, Hellespontu, Dao, Promethia

Nippon no Kasei/ colonia japonesa (Neo Tokyo): Nuevo Japón, Medussa, Pityusa, Chronia, Sirenum

Lucus/ Colonia francesa (Nueva francia del sur): Gerberia, Lucus, Zutphen

Unión Latinoamericana (Nova Brasil): Territorios Tarsos (desde 10° del ecuador) Neredium, Nectaris, Aonia, Icaria, Nova Brazil, Molas Quentes

Aria/Colonia alemana (Barbaria): Ares, Meridiani, Noachia, Aureu

_La mayor parte del hemisferio norte estaba dominada por agua: el océano Icecold y los mares Utópico y Olímpico más diversas bahías. En el sur sólo había agua en los cráteres y los más grandes formaban dos masas de agua interiores: el Mar Helénico y el Lago Argyre. Entre los accidentes geográficos más notables estaba el Monte Eliseo, en el estado Imperial, un volcán activo; El monte Olimpo, el volcán más alto de todo el sistema solar; la meseta del Tarso con sus volcanes: Arsia, Pavonis y Ascraerus; El Monte Alba el volcán más ancho, que daba lugar a uno de los mejores lugares para el Tstyle; y el Valle Marineris, una enorme grieta tectónica que daba lugar al Laberinto de la Noche, un sistema de cañones que llega hasta el Tarso._

_El casquete del polo boreal no suele causar ningún problema para los marcianos, pero el casquete del polo austral es otra historia. Debido a que se encuentra sobre suelo y no sobre el agua y lo rápido que sucede el deshielo o el congelamiento no existe población en el área del círculo polar austral, aunque el Estado nipones (Nippon no Kasei) reclame parte del terreno. Todo eso sucedió debido a que el explorador Igor el ingenuo, durante el proceso de expansión territorial que le siguió a la independencia de las colonias, decidió reclamar para su país el círculo polar austral. Lamentablemente para él, llegó el invierno en el sur y fue tan rápido el avance del glaciar que no encontró su expedición hasta el verano siguiente. Todos estaban tan congelados que parecían estatuas. Se dice que nunca se descongelaron y que aún se pueden ver sus figuras congeladas como advertencia para los nuevos excursionistas._

_Marte además poseía un variado clima. Cerca de las extensiones de agua el clima variaba desde mediterráneo, bosques de hojas anchas, bosques de coníferas hasta estepas. Gran parte del territorio central estaba dado por desiertos y tundras. Había áreas de Marte que se veían igual como los muggles piensan que es Marte: rocoso, rojo y seco. El Tarso es la mayor extensión territorial de "desierto" rojo, pero estos también se encuentran en el territorio central, cúspides de los volcanes y en el borde del casquete polar austral. Estas áreas suelen estar habitadas por Djins, por tanto evitadas por la mayoría de brujos juiciosos. Aunque los desiertos marcianos tenían arena o suelo rojizo la diferencia con los "desiertos rojos" era en la calidad del aire e inclusive de cómo funcionaba la magia en ellos. Permanecían en un estado entre el Marte original ante de los 10, en el Tarso solamente, o entre semi-modificado en el resto de los desiertos rojos._

Aunque Sirius había tratado varias veces de convencer a Moony de hacer un viaje rápido a Marte, Remus se continuaba negando. Definitivamente no quería estar en un planeta con dos lunas y donde casi siempre estaban visibles. No sabía si le harían efecto, pero no quería exponerse. En Marte no había hombres lobo. Pero Sirius le aseguraba que no pasaría nada. Fobos era demasiado rápido, cada 7 horas y media, y apenas se veía desde la casa de Sirius, ya que la luna rotaba por el ecuador y ciudad Imperial estaba al norte. Deimos, era mucho menor que Fobos y estaba aun más lejos, por lo que a pesar de rotar alrededor de Marte cada día, sólo se veía como si fuera Venus visto desde la Tierra. Con esas afirmaciones Remus le prometió pensarlo y tal vez sacar algún tiempo cuando las cosas no estuvieran tan mal. Pero quedaba por resolver el asunto de Yue, la falsa luna marciana. Pero si funcionaba como la de la Tierra no sería un problema del todo.

_Cuando los 10 y el resto de las 50 familias se instalaron en Marte se enfrentaron a numerosos problemas que no se habían planteado, entre ellos la carencia de una luna como la terrestre. A la colonia china se le ocurrió la idea de crear una falsa luna que circulara y tuviera fases como la de la Tierra y con ayuda de su representante y algo de magia del dragón de roca crearon una esfera plateada, algo mayor que Fobos y más distante que recorrería su órbita cada 28 días, simulando la luna terrestre. No era una roca como tal, por lo tanto no una luna verdadera pero funcionaba._

A la semana Tonks le proporcionó las mejores revistas de motocicletas que pudo conseguir. Sirius las revisó con sumo cuidado comparando estilos y propiedades hasta que se decidió por un modelo Triumph Thunderbird negro del año. Tenía estilo, era divertida y no tan segura. Definitivamente era la que deseaba. Le escribió los datos a su prima además de asegurarle que el enviaría una transferencia desde Gaöl, el banco marciano, hasta Gringots para el pago. Con suerte la motocicleta estaría en sus manos a final de mes.

Sirius fue llamado a la embajada el 1 de Pyatt, donde llegaban todos los productos de la Tierra antes de ser enviados por correo. La motocicleta era muy grande para eso y por lo tanto tendría que ir a buscarla en persona. Tuvo una discusión por el personal. Definitivamente las "motocletas" eran artículos muggles y por lo tanto estaban sujetas a ciertas regulaciones. Luego de discutir, algo aireadamente, con los encargados de aduana y pagar una suma ridícula por la moto para su liberación, pudo irse con su mercancía. Tenía gas puesto, ya que los muggles la vendieron con el tanque lleno. Eso le serviría para llegar hasta la casa y de camino causó estragos en los transeúntes. ¡Oh si! Black estaba de vuelta en las travesuras.

Mientras había estado esperando la llegada de su moto, Sirius había viajado hasta las islas de Phelgra, el punto más nórdico del Estado Imperial, a la ciudad llamada "El fin del mundo". Un grupo de magos le habían invitado por un fin de semana a probar lo que ellos llamaban un deporte extremo. Ellos eran pescadores y fabricaban barcos con velas especiales que aprovechaban tanto los fuertes vientos marcianos como los vientos solares. Esto último eran corrientes de energía provenientes directamente del sol con gran capacidad mágica si se les aprovechaba correctamente. Hasta los muggles sabían sobre su poder. Los chicos le dijeron que debido a la atmosfera más ligera de Marte en comparación de la Tierra, y en especial en el norte, los vientos solares afectaban más la superficie pero ellos, por generaciones, los aprovechaban para mover sus naves.

El deporte que le estaban mostrando era un tipo de barco ligero con una gran vela hecha de aquel material mágico para captar los vientos solares y propulsarse. Se podían conseguir velocidades enormes en medio del mar. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues muchos barcos contaban con esa técnica; lo extremo era el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el deporte. El océano Icecold era un lugar despiadado colmado con serpientes marinas, calamares gigantes y muchos otros monstruos y deliciosa pesca. Además de los animales que acechaban bajo las aguas, también estaban los témpanos que flotaban en ella, las peligrosas corrientes de agua y de viento, tanto solar como de aire. Sirius estaba fascinado y hasta probó usar una de las pequeñas embarcaciones para carreras que eran para una sola persona. Habían más embarcaciones con similar técnica y para varias personas, según se usara como barco pesquero o de recreación.

Lamentablemente Quidditch Manía solo era para deportes montados en escobas. Igual Sirius hizo las entrevistas, tomó fotos y les prometió que vería como publicar la historia. Ahora que tenía su moto estaba pensado como mantenerla funcionando mágicamente, lograr hacer que volara apropiadamente. También le incluiría un dispositivo para garantizar invisibilidad, aunque no fuera requerido ya que no habían muggles que lo observaran, pero por si acaso. Les envió fotos de su nueva adquisición a los amigos de Phelgra y comenzó a trabajar en ella.

* * *

Un poco corto, pero quería contar un poco de la vida de Sirius solo en ciudad Imperial.


	19. La Ira del Océano

**Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen.**

Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

Saludos, aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la imagen nueva es la Ira del Océano, de mi propiedad. Espero sus comentarios.**  
**

* * *

**La Ira del Océano**

Malfoy estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la profesora Gabriela Takeuchi. Tras él estaba el profesor Eriol Hiiraguizagua, su "captor". Draco había estado viendo como la fiesta sucedía en el más extraño de los Halloween, pero a él no le interesaba la fiesta en lo más mínimo. Sólo estaba ahí para una cosa y como lo había planeado, el imbécil de Harry estaba en la fiesta con su amiguita la rara y justo donde lo quería.

Draco había estado planeando cómo deshacerse de Harry y aquella era su oportunidad. Su blanco se había puesto justo en el lugar que él había planeado y con un movimiento de su varita provocó que el puente en el lago del patio interior explotara, la chica con Harry y los demás eran solo daño colateral. Pero Harry se había movido unos centímetros besando a Kaede y gracias a eso la explosión no resultó en mayores. Nadie le había visto y él estaba lejos o eso pensaba. Después del caos causado por la explosión y la fiesta abruptamente terminada, Draco trató de simular y tratar de escapar entre los estudiantes despavoridos, pero el profesor de leyes le atrapó. La razón: todos en la escuela sabían que él era enemigo de Harry, pues el muy tarado no sabía bloquear su mente. Pero él sí y no tenía pruebas de que él hubiese hecho estallar el puente.

- ¿Buscaste rastros de pólvora? – preguntó él

- Si y nada – dijo ella visiblemente molesta – no sé por qué lo trajiste.

- Debiste ver la expresión que tenía cuando explotó el puente.

- Su varita solo mostró hechizos regulares… - dijo ella mirándolo con duda – te dejaremos ir, por ahora.

Estaba a salvo. Muy a sus adentros Malfoy estaba complacido de su astucia al momento de preparar la trampa. Había estado sentado tranquilo en el despacho de la profesora mientras discutían y por una extraña razón su mirada fue cautivada por un rosal azul en un tarro del que emanaba agua, entre las rosas algo brillaba algo. ¿Una espada? "Peculiar" pensó y no le dio mayor importancia.

Lamentablemente se enteró que Potter seguía con vida y que casi se había puesto en peligro por nada. Al parecer Potter tenía más vidas que un gato.

* * *

Harry no se había convertido en fénix desde el incidente en el sótano del templo de las almas y posterior incidente en el ministerio. Es más, durante las vacaciones había estado demasiado abatido para siquiera pensar en eso, o después demasiado ocupado con tener una vida normal. Pero ahora, una vez más volaría al templo para seguir descubriendo más detalles de su espada y tal vez algo que le ayudase a salir con vida de su problema, después de todo, el nombre debía ser porque ahí se ocultaban documentos o cosas relacionadas a las almas.

Harry fue liberado de la enfermería a la mañana siguiente del accidente, pero su novia tardaría un día más, así que Harry aprovechó el momento y en un aula vacía se convirtió en fénix. Le costó alzar vuelo, no había ejercitado sus alas en varios meses pero después de unas vueltas de calentamiento se dirigió al templo de las almas. El vuelo resultó algo largo, debía practicar más. Volvió a ser humano y entró por la usual puerta vieja y cubierta de maleza.

Adentro todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado 5 meses atrás. Ahí el tiempo no parecía haber pasado. Buscó la pequeña y molesta alma que había liberado.

- Oh, pensé que los Djins te habían matado – dijo con un claro tono de estar desilusionada

- Aun conservo tu frasco – le advirtió Harry – ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

- Pues no mucho, aunque mientras no estabas alguien consiguió entrar al último piso.

- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

- No sé y no sé – sólo lo oí, no quise ir para no tener que entablar conversación… - dijo aburrida

- Tengo la llave – dijo Harry – podría subir y ver quién es.

- Eso fue hace meses, si sigue ahí debe apestar, pero creo que se fue tal como llegó.

En sus anteriores visitas meses atrás, Harry había explorado todo el primer nivel del templo con forma piramidal. Estaba la sala circular donde estaba la entrada y los estantes con almas, ya que había muchos más que el primero que él había visto a su llegada la primera vez. La escaza luz que alumbraba el mohoso lugar provenía de unas antorchas encendidas con la magia de la espada, pero aún había lugares oscuros donde las goteras iban de abajo hacia arriba. Las puertas daban a salas de diferentes tamaños, muchas de ellas absolutamente vacías y gélidas, otras con más frascos, muchos vacíos. De vez en cuando aparecía algún boggart u otra alimaña.

Estaban también las escaleras que daban hacia el sótano con su sala circular y llena de llamitas de Djins. Tal vez muchas de aquellas llamas de ahí habían sido Djins. El segundo piso estaba abierto y era de menor dimensión que el primero. Contaba de una colección de pergaminos en diversos idiomas, sin duda muchos traídos desde la Tierra en la colonización. Había sido ahí donde encontró el diccionario que usaba para estudiar las inscripciones en la espada. Había dos salas que parecían habitaciones e inclusive un baño. Las escaleras para el tercer piso estaban tras una puerta con llave.

Harry se sentía muy tentado a subir a los pisos que aun no había visitado, pero se contuvo y solo revisó su área de estudio, en el primer piso, pues el segundo era demasiado polvoriento y mohoso. Debía terminar de aprender marciano antiguo y todos los hechizos de su espada. Tomó el libro de marciano y se lo llevó, ya podría volver con más calma.

* * *

Draco estaba haciendo un garabato en su pergamino. Era muy bueno haciendo garabatos, en especial cuando se trataba de las clases de historia. Se arrepentía enormemente de haber dejado esa materia en su horario al iniciar el año y ahora se la pasaba haciendo garabatos mientras los lobos compartían la clase con los tigres y por suerte era solamente una vez a la semana. Ese ciclo había comenzado la clase sobre la historia de Marte y era increíble la enorme cantidad de tareas y ensayos que le dejaban. El primer mes trató sobre cómo los brujos se plantearon vivir en Marte, seguido por un mes de cómo el consejo de los 10 transformó Marte y el proceso de colonización subsiguiente y ahora estaban en período de la "segunda ola y el segundo consejo de los diez". La clase de aquella semana se centraría en la primera guerra de Marte. Una de las asignaciones había sido investigar "¿Por qué Bryn de Barbaria se convirtió en Bryn el maligno?".

Pero pronto Draco dejó de hacer la historia de Marte en viñetas a escuchar con atención la clase.

_"… A pesar de que los años son más largos en Marte, los humanos aun envejecían al ritmo de la tierra. En el 1905, mediados del año 19 marciano el consejo de los 10 fue sustituido por sus primogénitos marcianos. En aquel momento ocurrían muchas cosas en Marte y les tocó iniciar su regimiento en una época difícil. En el año 17, los exploradores comenzaron a reportar criaturas en forma de espíritus nativas de Marte, posiblemente alguna raza muerta, y les llamaron Djin. Un mago de la colonia Barbaria, Bryn, descendiente de aquellos primeros 50 y practicante de magia negra, permitida hasta cierto punto inclusive en el Marte moderno, decidió pactar con un Djin, corrompiéndose_ (Espero que todos hayan entregado sus ensayos).

_Además de la amenaza que suponía Bryn, el maligno; también estaba la ya larga data disputa entre Roma y Nueva Francia del sur, y una nueva disputa por la posesión de los terrenos del Tarso en Rusia y Nova Brasil. Todo eso sumado a la cierta enemistad existente entre los brujos nacidos en Marte con aquellos provenientes de la Tierra, ya de vez en cuando viajaban una o dos familias al año (terrestre) a asentarse. Por tanto al pasar el gobierno a los hijos de los 10 hubo problemas serios._

_Los 10 decidieron que sólo intervendrían en el caso de Bryn, lo demás tendrían que arreglarlo las generaciones jóvenes. Lamentablemente no le habían prestado mucha atención a Bryn, quien ahora dirigían un ejército de Djins, tanto humanoides como animales. La batalla que se dio en Laberinto de la Noche resultó fatal para 4 de ellos. Ahora el pánico reinaba en general, pues el ejército arrasaba sin piedad por donde pasaba dejando todo muerto y los 10, magos legendarios y venerados por los marcianos, pereciendo bajo las manos de aquel mago tenebroso era la peor de las pesadillas. Con todo el caos los remanentes 6 decidieron llamar a los dragones elementales de su sueño pidiéndoles consejo._

_Aún en la actualidad no se sabe el lugar en que tuvo aquella reunión, pero en aquel momento los poderosos magos, con un metal único de Marte y el fuego de los dragones, forjaron espadas capaces de conjurar magia como ninguna antes vistas. Así nacieron El Fuego del Infierno, El Amanecer del Fénix, El Sol Naciente, La Ira del Océano, La Destino Verde, y La Desesperación Púrpura. Cada espada tiene inscripciones en el lenguaje marciano con runas de la época. Cada uno armado con las espadas se enfrentaron al ejército de Djins reduciéndolos hasta el círculo polar austral y sus desiertos aledaños y las cuevas subterráneas del Tarso. Solo quedaba Bryn, pero aun con la magia de las espadas no podían vencerlo. Entonces decidieron unir las espadas en una sola y solo con el poder liberado por aquella arma derrotaron al mago corrupto._

_Aquella espada contenía demasiado poder, era demasiado tentadora. Así que la volvieron a convertir en las 6 espadas originales y para que nadie volviera a tratar de dañar a Marte, las colocaron en diferentes puntos del globo custodiado por poderosas bestias y conjuros y el hechizo para forjar la espada del tiempo, Chronus Calibur, fue olvidada."_

- Si bien se sabe el paradero de las seis espadas legendarias, la existencia de _Chronus Calibur_ es dudosa a pesar de los diferentes textos que la mencionan – aclaró la profesora. El timbre sonó en el pasillo – Para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo sobre la batalla en el Laberinto de la Noche, con lujo de detalles por favor.

Mientras salía con la masa de los estudiantes, Draco pudo oír a un par de sus compañeros hablar:

- ¡Cómo me gustaría tener una espada legendaria!

- Es una pena que Potter tenga la Destino Verde…

- ¿_Potter_ tiene la Destino Verde? – se atrevió a preguntar Malfoy

- Si. Es una pena, ni siquiera es un verdadero marciano – dijo uno de los chicos y Malfoy solo asintió.

- Dicen por ahí que la profesora Takeuchi tiene la Ira del Océano – siguieron hablando los chicos

- Nunca la he visto usar una espada.

- No, pero según oí decir al sabio del pueblo donde vivo, ella ayudó al emperador con algunas de sus movidas sucias y él se la entregó.

Draco por primera vez se sintió interesado en las espadas marcianas y se dedicó a buscar más información en la biblioteca. Por lo general, las espadas estaban hechas de los materiales comunes para esos fines trabajados con magia, pero el metal con el que fueron hechas las espadas legendarias era un mineral muy escaso que necesitaba temperaturas enormes y magia muy poderosa para ser trabajado. Este metal parecía ser una aleación natural del mithril, ya que existían un par de yacimientos en Marte, y el "acero rojo", un tipo de acero común en Marte pero que no se encontraba en la Tierra. No sólo las espadas estaban hechas de ese metal, otros objetos de valor y con propiedades mágicas superiores también lo estaban, pero eran muy pocos y prácticamente los objetos de tal material eran invaluables.

A pesar de que buscó extensamente ningún libro decía exactamente qué tipo magia hacía cada espada, sólo que una espada legendaria sólo podría ser derrotada por otra espada legendaria, según un autor; y que algunas espadas podían hacer la magia elemental de los dragones. Si Potter tenía una espada legendaria eso significaba que para derrotarlo él debería conseguirse una y todo encajó perfectamente. Takeuchi tenía una y él creía saber donde estaba.

* * *

Pyatt estaba llegando a su fin. Harry estaba haciendo progresos con la Destino Verde, pero no había vuelto al templo. Tener una novia y encima estudiar frenéticamente tomaba mucho tiempo. Además, trataba de sacar algo más de tiempo para hablar con Hermione y Ron, aunque si salía a volar en la madrugada cuando aun todos dormían. Hermione siempre tenía noticias de la Tierra, que cada vez estaba peor.

Pero si algo le preocupaba más que la situación en la Tierra, era la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos. Al parecer a Hermione le gustaba Ron y él era más ciego que un topo para verlo. Pero en caso de que ellos comenzaran a salir, ¿Qué pasaría si después todo iba mal y rompía? ¿Se convertirían en alguien que solían conocer?

Y la cereza del pastel era el hurón blanco que habitaba entre los lobos. Últimamente más hurón que nunca, escurridizo yendo de aquí para allá, si dudas tramando algo. Por lo menos le placía que, a pesar de no tener evidencias suficientes, Malfoy terminó un fin de semana entero en la enfermería tras una serie de maleficios que Kaede le había lanzado. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Draco sentía estar retrasado en sus planes. Su estancia no planificada en la enfermería le había arruinado lo que había tramado, pero ahora se le presentaba una mejor ocasión. Había comprado un paquete de fuegos artificiales de los Sortilegios Weasley y los activó en diferentes partes de la escuela: en las afueras del salón de clases de transfiguración, cerca de donde estaba la clase de encantamiento, el área donde enseñaban defensa en el patio y el comedor. Le tentó poner unos en la oficina del profesor de leyes, pero se habría estado incriminando. Claro que había comprado los fuegos usando un aliado involuntario, un chico de la casa grulla a quien le había puesto bajo la maldición del _Imperius._ El mismo que había iniciado los fuegos y que los profesores persiguieron mientras Draco aprovechaba la confusión para colarse en la oficina de la profesora Takeuchi y tomar la espada del rosal.

El agua comenzó a brotar por borbotones y Draco se vio en algo que no había planeado. La Ira del Océano era una espada con una forma inusual imposible de envainar. "Con razón la tiene ahí" pensó molesto. Sus minutos de distracción estaban por terminar y debía salir de ahí si no quería ser empalado. Draco estaba pensando seriamente como hacer la espada transportable cuando de repente se convirtió en algo que parecía una llave colgando de la borla azul y también parando de brotar el agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó la escena del crimen dejando una imitación en el rosal, un espada de bambú que había transfigurado, y cero agua en el piso.

En la tranquilidad de la noche y en un aula vacía Malfoy sujetaba la llave/espada. Le tomó un tiempo en lograr hacer que volviera a ser espada y pronto le tomó el truco. Podía hacer que la espada se ocultara como una llave y volviera a ser espada rápidamente a voluntad, pero carecía de la fluidez con la que había visto a los demás desenvainar sus espadas. La espada en su mano no tenía una hoja uniforme y recta como las demás. Su hoja azul plateada, se dividía en tres afiladas curvas, en la que la central poseía la longitud máxima y donde estaban inscritas las runas. El metal mismo daba la apariencia de ser líquido con dos cristales azules en la empuñadura.

Draco pensó que aquella forma tan curva no era útil para cortar y con enojo, y empuñando la espada con sus dos manos ya que no podía con una, trató de destruir el escritorio solo para darse cuenta que la espada lo atravesaba como mantequilla al mismo tiempo que el escritorio se volvía una masa de agua y se esparcía en el suelo. Tal vez aquella espada no era para cortar y atravesar después de todo.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando, ¿Qué hara ahora Draco?


	20. Una historia del desierto

**Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen.**

El día de hoy les entrego un capítulo dedicado a Sirius, espero que lo disfruten.

Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

* * *

**Una historia del desierto.**

Sirius se enteró al día siguiente del accidente de Harry. Estaba muy preocupado por el incidente, pero Harry le aseguró que no era nada, que mantendría un ojo sobre Malfoy. Él no podía hacer nada y dejó el asunto en las manos de su ahijado. Ya estaba por terminar el mes de Pyatt y él tenía sus propios problemas.

A mediados de mes, Sirius había publicado una columna sobre la regata que había visto en Phelgra, pero esta vez en el periódico "_Martian Chronicle_" que se imprimía en los estados de Isidia, Ismenia, Olimpo y el Estado Imperial, en vez del Diario Imperial, que era solo de ese estado, bajo el nombre de "Marte Extremo". Esta acción causó una serie de discusiones con sus jefes de Quidditch Manía y Mássimo, quien se sentía traicionado, aunque esa no había sido la intención de Sirius.

Él simplemente quería abarcar más que el mundo de la escobas, como les había explicado. Después de cinco días de disputas e intervenciones inclusive de algunos abogados, llegaron a un acuerdo. Dado que Sirius había adquirido una enorme fama no les convenía despedirlo, pero sólo podría publicar sobre carreras, Quidditch y cualquier actividad sobre una escoba con Quidditch Manía, donde seguiría teniendo su programa una vez a la semana, jueves y aportaría la columna de los viernes para el periódico local. El podría seguir publicando su otra columna, que sería quincenal, con el _Martian Chronicle_. A pesar del acuerdo logrado Sirius estaría fuera una semana, mientras se calmaban los ánimos. Su programa como quiera había sido movido dado un importante partido que Quidditch que tendría lugar y ya había enviado la columna a redacción. Así que técnicamente estaba de vacaciones.

Después de haber publicado su propia columna como independiente, Sirius recibió tanto correo que los desechos de las lechuzas, sumados a las ya habituales correspondencias, se habían vuelto un desastre. Así que decidió adquirir una terminal de CPObox o apartado postal cristalino. Esa era una de las cosas media muggles que tenía la sociedad marciana.

_Después de la guerra de unificación y la reapertura de Marte a la sociedad mágica terrestre se decidió la creación de un sistema más práctico para el transporte de bienes y personas entre los dos mundos ya que era bastante engorroso el uso de trasladores para grandes paquetes y no muy seguro. Un joven propuso la solución tras haber estado estudiando la literatura que los muggles producían y leer demasiada ciencia ficción. Así nacieron los tubos de cristal que parecían desvanecerse en el aire y no tener un fin concreto. La magia ejerce una presión de succión que hacía desaparecer la correspondencia y hacer que viajar a grandes velocidades cubriendo rápidamente la distancia de la Tierra a Marte. Primero fue utilizado sólo para correo y fue tan eficiente que pronto se adaptó para el transporte de cargas mayores, con tubos más grandes y después se creó el famoso ascensor al cielo._

_Dado que el efecto de succión era bastante desagradable para los viajeros, João, diseñador de los tubos, se inspiró en los ascensores muggles, de manera que estando en la cápsula no se sentía la presión. Pronto sus diseños estuvieron integrados a las estructuras de las recién hechas embajadas para complementar la red de chimeneas y una red de tubos más finos se encontraba en las oficinas centrales de correo con fines comerciales o para distancias demasiado extenuantes para las lechuzas._

Así que Sirius decidió abrir un CPObox en la oficina de correos y hacer que toda la correspondencia del trabajo llegara ahí primero y luego a su casa por un elegante tubo de cristal. Solo las lechuzas con correspondencia personal estaban autorizadas a entrar a la casa. Aunque eso no eliminaba la pila de cartas que se había acumulado bajo el tubo en los últimos días. Sirius tomó la única carta que había llegado por lechuza aquel día: era el certificado de adquisición un pequeño _phlegret_, como les habían bautizado a la pequeña embarcación de carrera.

Esa era su última obsesión ya que la Thunderbird estaba lista. Su proyecto de modificar la motocicleta había durado más de la cuenta por el trabajo, pero también porque Sirius se había empeñado en que quedara excelente. Aunque ciudad Imperial y otras ciudades importantes y turísticas parecían casi muggles en apariencia y moda, muchos pueblos de Marte apenas si sabían de las nuevas tecnologías de los muggles y nunca habían visto una motocicleta y Sirius sentía que la suya debía ser una buena representante de lo que se podía hacer con ese invento muggle y algo de magia.

La Thunderbird estaba modificada para arrancar al toque de la varita, no necesitaba combustible, las velocidades estaban calibradas y el hechizo para volar y mantenerla a flote estaba bien balanceado y al menos estaba seguro que duraría varios años antes de comenzar a necesitar mantenimiento. Pero de lo que estaba más orgulloso era del sistema de propulsión que le había puesto, lo que le ayudaría a cubrir grandes distancias rápidamente. Para mantener la energía de la motocicleta al usar el hechizo de propulsión Sirius había insertado varias piezas de _Tarsium_, un mineral de mucha energía único de Marte, en el tanque de la motocicleta junto a una poción experimental. El sistema aun no era del todo perfecto y el viaje sería la prueba final.

Sirius tomó un bulto, empacó algo de ropa, comida, una tienda de campaña y dinero y partió hacia el sur, ya que Molas Quentes estaba justo al otro lado del mundo. Había partido el lunes en la madrugada de su semana libre y para media mañana estaba en la frontera de Nueva Toscana con Gerberia. Se detuvo un rato, desayunó, hizo algunos ajustes a la Thunderbird y luego retomó el camino. Estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado del hechizo propulsor, pero tal vez debía ajustar el efecto ya que por la velocidad no sentía su cara. Tenía que sobrevolar cerca del casquete polar austral y no quería tener que acampar por ahí. La noche le cogió en un cráter en la región de Chronia del estado de Nippon no Kasei. Estaba rodeado por montañas de desierto rojo pero por suerte el interior del cráter era desierto regular.

Ya había recorrido cerca de la mitad de la distancia que debía recorrer y estaba exhausto, en total recorrería cerca de diez mil kilómetros. Revisó su mapa que decía su localización exacta y al menos sabía que no estaba perdido o había tomado un mal camino. Según el mapa estaba cerca de una elevación llamada Niyama a orillas del cráter Kenpo. Después de una noche de descanso en su tienda bajo el sonido aullante de los vientos desérticos volvió a montarse en la Thunderbird de camino a su destino. Estaba tratando de viajar en una línea recta desde el punto de partida, de esa manera reduciría la distancia que debía recorrer. Todo el paisaje era un enorme desierto, fuera de los pequeños lagos dentro de los cráteres que podía ver a lo lejos, Estaba muy alto como para poder ver los animales. Para el colmo en el sur era otoño y tendría que pasar cerca del casquete dentro de los límites del polo austral.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando alcanzó el cráter con agua donde había estado. El ruido de la motocicleta obviamente había dado aviso de su llegada y la tropa de chiquillos le miraba con curiosidad. Y con ellos el alemán malvado.

- Saludos – dijo Sirius en marciano

- Veo que te atreves a volver. Al menos esta vez sabes hablar decentemente – dijo el hombre mientras los escrudiñaba con la mirada – Aquí no queremos amigos del emperador, por si no te quedó claro la vez anterior - Sirius no sabía que decir pero alguien en una llama se había acercado desde el pastizal.

- Hola – dijo ella. - ¿Otra vez perdido? – su voz era melodiosa y sus hermosos ojos negros parecían estar felices de verlo, o al menos eso deseaba él.

- No, no esta vez – dijo él.

- No es bienvenido – dijo firmemente el jefe

- Yo… yo vine a darle las gracias. La vez anterior no sabía hablar marciano, no tenía manera de hacerles saber… - pero una mano de ella le indicó que parara

- No es educado dejar a los visitantes hablando en la puerta – dijo – Soy Isabel Eisenberg-Allauca, el mi padre Adolfo y esos son mis hermanos

- Soy Sirius Black –

Ella le invitó a entrar y Sirius se mantuvo alerta, porque el hombre aquel parecía que en cualquier momento sacaría su varita y lo mataría ahí mismo. Parecía estar en un sueño al estar otra vez dentro de la tienda y entender lo que decían. Nana no estaba y pronto los niños perdieron interés en el forastero y se fueron a revisar la "motocleta". Sirius no entendía por qué los magos tenían tantos problemas con ese nombre.

- Me alegra ver que te recuperaste – dijo ella mientras él comía un guiso que le había brindado

- Debo mucho de eso a ti – dijo él

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste al desierto así?

- Es algo muy complicado, no lo sé del todo. En un momento estaba en la Tierra, al otro despertaba en un lugar oscuro y cerrado y luego llegué al desierto.

- ¿Por qué la vasija? – Sirius la miró con cara de que no entendía de que ella hablaba. Ella se fue y volvió con una pequeña vasija de barro. El recordó que antes de aparecer en el desierto había tomado eso de una habitación llena de cachivaches

- Un cachivache que encontré – era verdad

- Esta vasija pertenece a mi familia, más bien a Nana. Ella la trajo cuando vino de la tierra. Muchos de sus objetos se perdieron en la guerra – le explicó

- Tal vez eso fue lo que me trajo aquí – dijo Sirius convencido.

- ¿Dónde vives ahora?

- En Ciudad Imperial – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, ella solo sonrió

- Mi padre tiene sus razones para detestar al emperador – dijo ella más seria – disculpa que sea tan rudo contigo por eso.

- No hay problema – dijo

- Debo cuidar las ovejas hoy.

- Te acompaño

- Eres un huésped

- Eso no impidió que te ayudara la vez pasada.

Si no fuera porque estaba del todo sano, sin dolor y con una varita diría que todo lo demás fue un sueño y aun era aquella noche cuando no sabía marciano y le ayudaba a cuidar el ganado de los dragones. No hablaron mucho, pero Sirius se enteró que estaba en el cráter Vogel y que de hecho había muchos dragones en la zona, dado que había mucho alimento. El resto del tiempo lo pasaron disfrutando en silencio la compañía y las estrellas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Durante los tres días siguientes Sirius se dedicó a pagar su "deuda" trabajando en la granja o sus alrededores con el ganado. El sábado el padre de Isabel y el mayor de los niños se llevaron parte del rebaño rumbo al este. Isabel dejó el resto a cargo de sus hermano menores y se dedicó al ocio con Sirius. Aquella mañana él le estaba enseñando a cómo usar la motocicleta y pasaron un buen rato entre risas en una de las orillas del lago. Comían dátiles a la sombra de un árbol.

- En un principio pensé que tus hermanos eran tus hijos - ella le tiró un puñado de frutas ofendida – debes admitir que son pequeños.

- Son los hijos de la segunda esposa de mi padre, somos medio hermanos de hecho. El mayor está en la escuela, no Fernando quien se fue con padre, el es el tercero.

- Son muchos. ¿Qué edad tienes?

- No vas a dejar eso, ¿No? – ella suspiró – El tema de calcular la edad de un marciano es un tema muy controvertido. En un principio envejecíamos como los terrícolas, pero desde hace un tiempo, hace algo más de 20 años marcianos se describió que pasado los 20 se envejecía más lento, al ritmo de los años marcianos. El primer caso registrado es el del emperador, pero se cree que pasaba desde hacía un tiempo ya

- Pero él es bastante joven – dijo el confundido y ella se rió

- Él tiene alrededor de 39 años terrestres, pero sólo 21 marcianos, por lo tanto el resultado es que se ve como de unos 28

- ¿Y en tu caso?

- Yo tendría 30 terrestres, 16 marcianos y en general mi edad ósea es de 25 –

- ¿Crees que yo envejezca lento ahora que vivo aquí? – él le había contado su historia durante los días anteriores

- El efecto no se suele ver en los recién llegados. Todo comenzó a verse después de varias generaciones nacidas aquí, ahora hay casos de niños que envejecen más lento, al ritmo de Marte. Los casos no han sido confirmados, porque la población por aquí no le tiene mucho cariño al emperador, nadie quiere que su hijo termine como sapo de prueba en la Ciudad Imperial – Sirius entendía a lo que se refería.

- Dijiste que esos son hijos de la segunda esposa de tu padre, ¿Y tu madre?

- Ella murió – dijo Isabel. Sirius quiso cambiar de tema

- ¿Qué edad tienen Nana? – ella sonrió trémulamente

- No has cambiado el tema – él la miró desconcertado – todo tiene que ver con Nana…

"Nana pertenecía a una tribu de aborígenes del Amazonas en la Tierra. Estaba siendo entrenada por el chamán para ser la siguiente curandera, ya que en ese tipo de sociedades los que hacían magia eran respetables miembros de la comunidad. Tendría unos 16 o algo más cuando la hija de su hermana enfermó de gravedad y el chamán envió a Nana a llevar a la niña a un sitio sagrado. Él le dijo que ellas eran la esperanza. Cuando Nana y su sobrina regresaron ya no había aldea, no había tribu, no quedaba nada. El hombre blanco había destruido todo. Solo quedaban ellas dos. Por un tiempo Nana vagó con la niña por el bosque, no sabía a dónde ir ahora que eran unas sin tribu. Una noche mientras se lamentaba, la niña apuntó al cielo a una estrella roja. Ellas irían a vivir a las estrellas. Fue así que Nana llegó a una gran ciudad donde conoció a Fernando Allauca, un joven mago peruano quien al oír su pregunta de cómo llegar al cielo le respondió que los magos de la región se estaban yendo a Marte, refiriéndose a la _ola_ del 1890, y él iba a pedir irse también. Se casaron y los tres vinieron a Marte en el 1900 de la Tierra. Nana tenía 20 años.

Ella tuvo muchos hijos y cuando la primera guerra de Marte surgió se mudaron de Nova Brasil hacia el sur, donde ahora es Molas Quentes junto a su sobrina y su nuevo marido. Comenzando así la granja de ovejas y llamas. Algunos de sus hijos murieron en la segunda guerra pero para el año 28, 4 de sus hijos e hijas se casaron con 4 hermanos/as de la familia Eisenberg, así surgió el tronco Eisenberg-Allauca, la mitad en Molas Quentes y la mitad en Meridiani, territorio alemán. Mi padre es uno de los tantos nietos de Nana, el más joven de su familia. Padre, después de terminar la escuela, fue a vivir a Ares y allá conoció a mi madre, Aisha. La familia de mi madre es de Arabia y se dedican a la cría de caballos alados. Se casaron y se quedaron viviendo en Ares, entre las dos familias. Así nacimos Yo, Helden y Fátima.

Entonces vino la guerra de "unificación". Yo tendría cerca de seis años terrestres. Fue una guerra corta, pero increíblemente desastrosa. Un regimiento pasó por Ares, recuerdo a padre discutir sobre los establos y algo sobre un fuego con ella. Después de eso ella nunca regresó. Él nunca fue el mismo, aunque te aseguro que el emperador tuvo varios contratiempos con las maldiciones que conjuró mi padre en su contra. Mis hermanas y yo crecimos con nómadas entre la casa de un tío y otro entre Arabia, Ares y Molas Quentes. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la escuela, padre insistió que fuéramos al Itzu-Maya y no a Yostovick, aunque vivíamos más tiempo en Ares con una tía que con él. En eso se casó y comenzó una nueva vida con cede aquí. Mi hermana Fátima siempre fue más parecida al lado materno y cuando terminó la escuela se fue a vivir con ellos y criar caballos; Helden, siempre fue demasiado alemana y ambiciosa, se hizo abogada, vive en Ares y maneja todas las finanzas de la familia, de todo el tronco familiar. Para colmar sus ambiciones se va a casar con un graduado de la casa Dragón de Yostovick. Típica alemana buscando la pureza de la raza."

- ¿Y a que te dedicaste tú? – le preguntó Sirius. Estaba fascinado con la historia de la familia de ella. Él nunca se había interesado por la suya, llena de magos con ideas perfeccionistas.

- Yo entré a la escuela de medimagia de Ares. Graduarme del Itzu-Maya me ayudó bastante, siempre fui muy buena con las pociones. – Sirius se rió. Él conocía alguien que daría todo lo que fuera por haber estudiado en esa escuela entre pociones y artes oscuras. – Trabajé un tiempo en un centro importante, pero no me sentía satisfecha. Un día llegó una lechuza. Nana quería que viniera a Molas Quentes para que yo aprendiera las técnicas de sus antepasados y yo acepté. Desde entonces me dedico a cuidar ovejas y cuidar los pocos accidentes que ocurren por estas áreas. Excepto algún desconocido que llega de la nada desde la Tierra

- ¿No piensas volver a la civilización? – preguntó Sirius. En su imaginación nunca la pintó como una chica de ciudad que al parecer había sido

- No sé. Nana aún no ha terminado de enseñarme y hasta cierto punto no quiero que lo haga. Tiene 116, ella dice que entonces dejara su cuerpo y se irá con sus antepasados.

- ¿A la Tierra? – Sirius tenía dudas sobre las cuestiones de la muerte desde que cayó por el velo, aunque no le temía.

- No, ¿Recuerdas la vasija? Ella dice que trajo a todos sus ancestros en ella cuando vino de la Tierra

Sirius se quedó hasta el lunes en aquel oasis en el desierto. Estaba disfrutando mucho su última noche ahí. Isabel había cocinado un guiso delicioso y le estaba empacando comida y quejándose de por qué él quería viajar en la Thunderbird por el casquete polar si podía irse en los polvos Flu, mientras sus hermanos menores oían las últimas historias de Quidditch que él les contaba. Sirius había logrado convencerla de que ella fuera de visita a Ciudad Imperial para el verano, invierno ahí en el sur. El Martes en la madruga despertó temprano y ya estaba en la moto cuando Isabel apareció de entre la oscuridad. No dijo nada, sus ojos almendrados hablaban por sí solos. Se despidieron con un beso.

* * *

Bueno, malo o fatal espero que dejen comentarios.


	21. El aguador

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**, solo lo que les etsá pasando en Marte :)

Espero que esta entrega sea de su agrado.

* * *

**El Aguador**

Y ahí estaba ella, en un mundo donde sólo había magos. Un mundo donde todo era normal, si quitabas el hecho de que no era la Tierra. En un principio le había costado mucho encajar ahí por el mero hecho de ser de la Tierra, pero ahora ella consideraba ese lugar tan poco poblado un posible lugar para trabajar. Las materias que había elegido, casi todas excepto Ares Artis, a la que había renunciado para bien en la segunda mitad del 5to año, le ayudarían con su meta de trabajar para el ministerio de magia marciano. Aun estando en la Tierra ella había tenido en claro que quería trabajar en el gobierno. Pero en Marte no había tantas criaturas mágicas a las cuales defender.

Los dragones andaban libres, no habían centauros o sirenas, en algún momento se habían importado unicornios de la Tierra y los fénix nadie sabían cómo habían llegado. Pero tampoco habitaban otros seres como los duendes, gigantes o enanos. Nadie había comprobado la presencia de un hombre lobo en Marte y se podía decir que había uno o dos vampiros que entraron clandestinos y habitaban en UL. Cierto que recientemente el problema con los enanos se había resuelto. Ellos habían hecho petición desde hacía un par de décadas terrestres atrás para obtener permiso para ir a Marte a trabajar en las minas.

_Además de hierro, silicatos, aluminio, titanio y muchos otros minerales, se podían encontrar algunos minerales únicos de Marte, cinco de hecho. El primero fue un mito hasta la guerra de unificación cuando se descubrió un yacimiento de Oxyum, también llamadas oxi-rocas. Según se había estudiado, aquellas rocas habían liberado oxígeno suficiente para la colonización del planeta por los dragones y otras formas de vida. El problema aun seguía siendo el mismo: ¿Ya había oxígeno o los Djins minaron aquellas rocas? _

_Un mineral más común era el Tarsium. Era un compuesto que guardaba una gran energía en su interior y manejado adecuadamente podía proporcionar beneficios increíbles o una muerte rápida en una explosión. El Chronium era un metal relativamente común en el hemisferio sur, derivado del hierro y con ciertas propiedades mágicas, llamado también "acero rojo". Estaba también la Zydrina, un tipo de piedra preciosa en forma de geoda y a cuyos cristales se le atribuían ciertas propiedades._

_Pero el metal más raro era el acero de Xanthe una aleación natural del Chronium con Mithril. Si, en Marte también había Mithril. En la Tierra había unos pocos yacimientos donde los enanos tenían sus reinos y en Marte existía dos yacimientos comprobados y por eso los enanos querían ir a Marte. Lo extraño del acero de Xanthe era que ninguno de los componentes se encontraba cerca uno de otro. Muchos magos habían intentado crear la aleación por sus propios medios, pero jamás habían funcionado. El metal existía y formaba parte de las espadas legendarias y otros objetos de valor. El Imper, por su parte, estaba hecho de Chronium totalmente. Muy marciano._

Pero la minería no era el fuerte de los brujos, quienes en la Tierra siempre se habían aliado a los enanos para la obtención de preciosos metales. Y aún así hubo mucha oposición a la petición de los enanos y por así decirlo se creó un conflicto que casi se convierte en la 4ta gran guerra marciana, pero el problema fue resuelto y actualmente se preparaban terrenos para albergar a los enanos mineros que llegarían para finales de aquel año, el 68. Aunque no serían las primeras criaturas con inteligencia humana en Marte. Curiosamente los magos marcianos si se habían hecho de algunos elfos domésticos, ya que estos al estar ligados a las casas en la Tierra eran casi imposibles de importar. Aquellos en Marte eran, a diferencia de los de la Tierra, muy apreciados ya que dado a lo extenso que podía ser una familia y lo mezclado que estaban, bien podrían alegar afiliación a otra casa y se sabían de varios casos.

No, a Hermione le interesaba algo más que aún no se había materializado del todo. Embajadores marcianos en los ministerios de la Tierra. Cierto, había una embajada, pero no un embajador. Era más bien una oficina postal interplanetaria con oficiales que se encargaban de las aduanas y otros de recibir el papeleo, que al final sería procesado en Marte. No había comunicación gobierno a gobierno. Esto era debido a que las embajadas eran relativamente nuevas. Después de la independencia de las colonias y durante muchos años no hubo contacto con la Tierra y por su parte, los que perdieron sus colonias, dejaron de hablar de Marte y los terrícolas tenían poco conocimiento de ellos. Pero al emperador conseguir la unificación decidió volver a entablar contacto con la Tierra.

En un principio hubo serios conflictos, pero al final se crearon las embajadas, reguladas por las leyes de la Tierra y Marte. Hermione aspiraba crear un departamento de asuntos terráqueos en Marte y a su misma vez uno en la Tierra, ya que eso no podía seguir bajo el departamento de asuntos Internacionales. No eran las mismas leyes. Sólo había una ley común entre la Tierra y Marte: los lazos de sangre. Odiaba que el presumido de Malfoy tuviera razón en ese punto.

Marte se regía bastante sobre los lazos familiares y aun cuando sus tutores y padrinos la habían presentado y envuelto entre la alta sociedad marciana, ella no poseía los credenciales de su amiga Amanda, o el mismo Harry. Cierto que en un principio causó revuelo el hecho de que un terrestre cayera en la casa dragón, pero después que unos fanáticos de los árboles genealógicos se dieran a la cacería de las raíces de los Potter, les parecía de lo más normal que un descendiente de una familia tan antigua fuera dragón. Malfoy se movía en sus aguas en ese aspecto. Él sabía todo su árbol genealógico y él, potencialmente, tendría una buena influencia si se quedaba en Marte.

Era primo segundo de Sirius Black, quien era legítimamente marciano después de su "muerte" en la Tierra, además, por la misma línea de los Black estaba emparentado a los Weasley y a Harry. Ella tendría que hacer historia para lograr su cometido, pero estaba segura que lo lograría. Podía no tener un árbol genealógico mágico, pero ella era más marciana que sus amigos.

Pero mejor volver a lo que importaba. Ella estaba sentada organizando su debate. Aquel día en historia habría un debate entre los estudiantes de las diferentes casas. El horario de Historia era compartido entre los lobos y los tigres. Las grullas y los dragones con otro horario. Su contrincante: Draco Malfoy. Increíblemente el hurón ese era muy bueno en historia. Y para el colmo le tenía que soportar en varias clases más. Por suerte no estaba en leyes y no hablaría en el debate de por qué la magia negra estaba permitida en Marte. Eso sí que le gustaría a ese hurón albino. En fin de vuelta al tema.

Ambos tenían que debatir sobre el tema de la Ordenanza 123, un tema de por si algo candente en la sociedad marciana. Durante el debate Draco fue muy certero en sus puntos y era decididamente muy bueno hablando y convenciendo a los demás, todo un Slytherin. Enfatizaba el por qué esa ordenanza era la causa de la primera guerra al imponer que familias de sangre pura tuvieran demasiados hijos cuando solían tener uno o dos descendientes y como eso afectaba a las familias tradicionales. Hermione encaró su propuesta afirmando que de otro modo aun habría muy pocos habitantes en Marte de no haber tomado esa medida. Cierto que penalizar a las familias que no tuvieses al menos 5 hijos era algo que se podía haber evitado, pero gracias a esa medida la población de Marte había crecido.

Draco rebatió con el bendito tema de las líneas de sangre y lo importante de las lazos familiares y bla, bla, bla, pero Hermione se abstuvo de rebatirle su punto con el que ella poseía: la sangre nueva que cada año provenía de la tierra, pero ese mismo punto podía iniciar la cuarta guerra marciana aquí y ahora. Así que Malfoy ganó el debate sorprendiendo a todos. Sus compañeros se quejaron con ella, pero no había salida, hablar sobre la constante migración terráquea a Marte era un punto delicado que desataba conflictos enardecidos y causante de dos de las guerras pasadas. Ella no iniciaría una nueva.

Malfoy estaba en el clímax. Había derrotado a Granger en su propio juego. Una victoria justa. Inclusive sus compañeros le daban palmaditas de aprobación. Si, él podía quedarse en Marte si quisiera y sería próspero. Tenía las conexiones, no las mejores como en la Tierra, pero suficiente para iniciar. El primer Malfoy en Marte. Si se quedaba ahí, ni el mismísimo Señor Oscuro lo encontraría. Marte era tan vasto que ni los propios marcianos sabían todos sus recovecos. Él bien podría instalarse ahí. Pero estaba el honor de su familia por salvar. Suspiró. Mejor volver al mundo real y ponerse a ver como volver a Potter agua.

Hacía una semana que poseía a la Ira del Océano y había descubierto al menos como funcionaba su propiedad más notoria. Al tratar de cortar algo esto se convertiría en agua, no importaba si fuera carne humana o una sólida pared. El podía tocar la hoja si gustaba y no le pasaría nada siempre y cuando se cuidara de no cortarse. Encontró que aquel día sería una oportunidad perfecta para probar la espada. Era la hora del almuerzo y los de la casa tigre estaban algo aireados.

El tarado de Weasley estaba discutiendo con otro estudiante diciendo que el viejo decrépito de Dumbledore era el mejor mago del todos, mientras el otro decía que los 10 habían sido los mejores. Para mejorar todo, Granger discutía con la amiga de ella, Amanda estaba seguro de que se llamaba, sobre por qué no había rebatido el grandioso argumento que él había presentado. Al parecer Granger no pudo más entre su amiga, los demás de la clase y el necio de Weasley y vociferó:

- ¡Ya dejen de discutir! Los 10 eran de la Tierra. Todos venimos de la Tierra. – y Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca. El comedor, que había estado con su ruido habitual de jóvenes charlando, quedó en un silencio que se podría haber cortado con la espada.

- Entonces los 10 son los mejores magos de la Tierra y Marte – continúo la discusión del otro estudiante y Weasley.

- ¡Terrícola serás tú! – Exclamó una chica no muy lejos de Malfoy parándose con varita en mano y en menos de lo que canta un gallo había una guerra y justo en ese momento llegaba Potter al comedor. Definitivamente este era el momento.

Los profesores no podían contener la serie de hechizos, uso de espadas e inclusive maldiciones que usaban los estudiantes. Y aunque el tumulto era increíble, Malfoy decidió no dar pie a sospechas y usando una capa, roja, permitida como parte del uniforme, y una máscara se movilizó entre los estudiantes hasta llegar cerca de Harry, quien trataba de defender a sus amigos de casi la mitad de la escuela. Una espada más en su dirección no sería notada.

Caminaba con la espada en mano y durante su trayecto rozó una varita, cuyo dueño cayó segundos después víctima de un ataque del que no se pudo defender. También quitó del medio a otro que venía en su dirección al chocar su espada con la del otro chico, que fue bañado en agua por la fuerza del choque y ya a unos pasos de Potter levantó la espada.

- ¡QUIETOS! – sonó la potente voz del director en lo que un una de las mesas en la que varios estudiantes estaban parados se convertía en agua bajo sus pies y bañaban a todos a su alrededor.

Draco escondió la llave rápidamente y se perdió entre los confundidos estudiantes. Otro momento desperdiciado. El resto del día la mitad de los estudiantes hicieron cola en la enfermería, los demás tuvieron que asistir a clases y un par fueron suspendidos por el uso de magia negra ilegal. Curiosamente nadie sospechó de él. Todo eso sucedió en la segunda semana del mes de Eris.

Harry estaba algo inquieto. Desde el día de la pelea porque Hermione había dicho que todos venían de la Tierra comenzaron a suceder hechos extraños que estaban a punto de convertirse en una de las leyendas del castillo. Aquel día varios estudiantes aseguraron que sus pertenencias se habían vuelto agua en sus manos, al igual que una mesa. Luego, poco tiempo después, mientras Harry caminaba junto a los demás dragones a clase de pociones, cayeron tres pisos arrastrados por una corriente de agua que los empujó escaleras abajo. Más adelante los profesores de defensa se tuvieron que mudar de su complejo pues el piso se había vuelto una piscina y una chica de la casa lobo aseguraba por el alma de sus ancestros que no era nudista, si no que su uniforme se había vuelto agua mientras caminaba por un muy concurrido pasillo.

Muchos decían que era el dragón ancestral, otros decían que era Hermione cobrando venganza por las diez maldiciones que cayeron sobre ella aquel día y otros decían que era culpa del "Aguador" un ser mítico que se había apoderado de la magia del dragón y ahora castigaba a los estudiantes. Lo que Harry estaba seguro era que los profesores le habían cogido con él, pues la única conexión en todos los casos era la presencia de Harry en el lugar de los hechos. No había podido salir del castillo al templo de las almas, porque lo tenían vigilado de cerca y mucho menos transformarse en fénix.

Al menos estaba avanzado con la Destino Verde y ya dominaba la mitad de los hechizos a la perfección, siendo su favorito el dragón verde. Necesitaba más material para poder entender el significado de los otros hechizos, que eran bastantes complejos y estaba seguro que tenían que ver con las propiedades del mismo templo. Si solo el Aguador se apiadara y consiguiera una cita para el baile y le dejara en paz, podría hacer algo para avanzar.

Y es que se acercaba el mes de Qore y con este las muy esperadas vacaciones de medio ciclo escolar. Como habría de esperarse habría un baile, pero este se celebraría en el patio exterior a una especie de picnic con baile de 'verano' y Harry les daba toda la razón. La primavera estaba bien avanzada y los alrededores del IMA estaban en total verdor y con flores por doquier. Tal vez por el ambiente o tal vez por las hormonas, pero Ron se había conseguido una novia en la casa tigre que asistía al 5to año y se andaba besuqueando con ella por todos los rincones y Hermione estaba que echaba chispas.

Harry esperaba con ansias salir del colegio, necesitaba un respiro. Ron tontamente, y por suerte, había dejado su esfera de comunicación en la Tierra y Harry ahora la utilizaba para comunicarse con Ginny, Neville y Luna, quienes le mantenían informado sobre la situación de Hogwarts y la Tierra en general, si quitaba del medio ciertos comentarios de Luna sobre criaturas que no existían. Eso le mantenía con los pies en la Tierra, literalmente, pues aunque en Marte solo estaba el problema del Aguador y Malfoy con sus planes malvados. Harry era el estudiante modelo en DADA y todo lo hacía con miras a un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, inclusive dominar los hechizos de la Destino Verde.

Draco miraba sin interés la llegada de las vacaciones. En dos días sería navidad en la Tierra, mientras que en Marte tendría clases hasta el 30, el fastidioso baile el día de año nuevo y el inicio de vacaciones el primero de enero en tiempo terrestre. Nunca había tenido que tomar clases en navidad, pero tampoco eso importaba. Su madre le había hecho llegar información sobre la desesperación del Señor Oscuro y eso lo tenía algo preocupado. Estaba orgulloso de cómo había desviado la atención hacia Potter con lo del Aguador. Usando hechizos de camuflaje en el mismo, había logrado convertir la alfombra de una escalera en un río y sus demás obras de arte. Lo del complejo de los profesores de defensa fue una venganza por lo que el profesor Saito le había hecho.

Draco había estado experimentado con la espada y estaba seguro que podría hacer algo el día de la fiesta. Era hora de que el Aguador atacara humanos y no piedras.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios.


	22. Un nuevo ataque del Aguador

******Los personajes no me pertenecen**, sino a J.K.R., y muchos de los datos de sci-fi sobre Marte a Arthur C. Clarke, Carl Sagan, Kim Stanley Robinson, Robert Zubrin, Chris McKay, Thomas Gangale, Frans Blok. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de anime.  


Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil. :)

Espero que estén disfrutando de este fic, auqnue no dejen reviews y que este capítulo lo encuentre algo más movido.

* * *

**Un nuevo ataque del Aguador**

El jardín estaba lleno de manteles de colores. La brisa era fresca y todos reían alegres. Tenían más de un motivo, pues era la fiesta del inicio de las vacaciones de medio ciclo y, aunque no tan pomposa como la fiesta de final de año, todas las chicas estaban vestidas de trajes o túnicas de colores pasteles, con sombreros o sombrillas y lazos. Inclusive los chicos llevaban tonos alegres en sus vestimentas, túnicas o trajes. A Harry le parecía una escena sacada de una película muggle sobre los tiempos de la regencia.

Kaede le explicaba que si bien Marte quería distanciarse lo más posible de la Tierra, los magos provenientes de Japón eran demasiados aficionados a la moda occidental como sus contrapartes muggles y muchos magos que se habían mudado a Marte antes de la clausura de las embajadas ya habían promovido la vestimenta estilo regencia y con la subsecuente apertura de las embajadas Nippon no Kasei se había vuelto la meca de la moda marciana, con un toque bastante muggle en ella y el mismo IMA había sido afectado con el cambio del uniforme al actual. Ciudad Imperial también trataba de seguirle el ritmo a las grandes ciudades japonesas, pero fuera de las grandes ciudades marcianas los magos vestían túnicas o trajes habituales de sus regiones.

Harry llevaba una túnica verde muy suntuosa que Sirius le había enviado de "navidad" mientras que su novia llevaba un sencillo pero muy bonito traje blanco con lazos que combinaban. Hermione estaba junto a un chico de la casa lobo sólo para darle celos a Ron, pero este estaba muy ocupado con su cita dando escenas públicas de amor. Bradley y Stacy por fin habían salido como una pareja pública y más allá estaba Rey con su novio, el profesor Soujiro. Kaede le había asegurado que Soujiro apenas tenía unos 19 años y por tanto no era tan anti-natural.

Varios chicos habían formado una banda y todos disfrutaban de la comida y postres que había. Algunos estudiantes estaban bailando danzas con significado mágico, como esas que había visto en la fiesta en Isidia. Así que junto a Kaede se unió a un grupo para bailar. Todos estaban felices, excepto dos personas: Hermione quien se había arrepentido de salir con el chico lobo y Draco, quien a pesar de todo estaba muy bien vestido, pero solo en su mantel de picnic bajo la sombra más frondosa.

Él estaba mirando todo con atención, pues tenía que actuar sin que nadie notara nada. Se había conseguido un nuevo cómplice bajo la maldición Imperius, un chico del primer año de la casa grulla, alguien tan común que nadie recordaría quien era y lo disfrazó como él con una poción multijugo que había logrado conseguir de la clase de pociones. Eso fue toda una aventura. Había tenido que usar la espada para convertir en agua una mesa con pociones a medio cocer que al caer al piso iniciaron una humareda y confusión. En medio de esto logró conseguir la poción usando su disfraz que le protegía del gas.

Fue una suerte que las clases de pociones eran compartidas con los de las casas Grulla y Tigre, pues algunos sospecharon de Granger o de cualquier otro. Él fingió que los gases también le habían afectado, hasta respiró un poco de ellos luego de tener la poción asegurada, todo para conservar el plan. Ahora su doble estaba ahí sentado con cara desenfocada fingiendo ser él. Mientras él estaba disfrazado del chico y se colocó la máscara. No usaría su capa habitual, porque resaltaría mucho que alguien estuviese usando el uniforme rojo en ese día, pero la vestimenta del chico, una simple túnica gris con caperuza bastaría.

Draco se mezcló entre la multitud que bailaba y justo en el medio de todos insertó la espada en la tierra, no sin antes conjurar un hechizo levitacional en sus zapatos. La tierra rápidamente dio lugar al lodo y pronto gran parte de lo que había sido la pista de baile se había convertido en arenas movedizas causando caos y tumulto. Pero eso era solo distracción. Harry estaba ayudando a Kaede a salir del lodo, mientras que él estaba en tierra firme. Todos corrían de un lado a otro y lo maravilloso del asunto era que los profesores no podían contrarrestar la magia de la Ira del Océano.

Ron, quien estaba buscando más ponche para su pareja, había visto como de repente las personas en la pista estaban siendo tragadas. Con rapidez comprobó que Hermione estaba en su mantel de picnic viendo como todo ocurría y Harry estaba camino a salir de la pista cuando Kaede, que aun estaba ahí, había caído en el lodo. Suspiró aliviado, Hermione fue en auxilio de Amanda y Ron en eso se dio cuenta que la tontita de su novia estaba metida en el lío ya que por estar de mirona se había caído en el lodo. Caminaba en su auxilio cuando vio la figura con espada en mano dirigirse a Harry.

Llamó con toda sus fuerzas, pero todos hacían mucho ruido para tratar de salir del lodo. Sentía que alguien había puesto un hechizo para que todo sucediera lentamente. Ron corrió varita en mano, pero quien sea que fuera el enmascarado usó la espada para evitar los hechizos. Ron le estaba alcanzando. No reconocía quien era el estudiante detrás de la máscara. Rápidamente miró debajo de la sombra más frondosa a un Draco Malfoy burlándose de los accidentados y volvió a ver a su contrincante, quien estaba más cerca de Harry ahora. Ron decidió hacer algo y petrificó a Harry haciendo que cayera sobre Kaede en el lodazal.

La figura enmascarada parecía furiosa, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Todavía había confusión alrededor de él y Kaede no podía verle con Potter encima de ella y listo para dar la estocada final Ron lo tacleó y le hizo caer, pero al hacerlo la espada le produjo un corte en su antebrazo. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. El chico desapareció rápidamente mientras Ron gritaba auxilio y su brazo iba rápidamente convirtiéndose en agua y cayendo al suelo.

Hermione quien había visto caer a Harry, aunque no la razón, estaba camino al lugar cuando vio a Ron taclear a alguien y en el mismo momento su brazo comenzó a volverse agua. Logró mantener la mente fría y contener la conversión aunque para ese momento Ron había perdido el brazo hasta por encima del codo. La profesora Saito llegó a su lado y ayudó a contener mejor el proceso y se llevó a Ron a la enfermería mientras los demás profesores trataban de contener el lodazal de la pista y sacar a los estudiantes. Fue una fiesta desastrosa, aunque Amanda le aseguró a Hermione que no era la primera fiesta primaveral en terminar muy mal.

Hermione y Harry pasaron el resto de la tarde en las afueras de la enfermería esperando por los resultados de Ron. Por suerte ningún otro estudiante salió herido, aunque más de uno terminó muy embarrado. El profesor Eriol trató de colectar información del incidente de ellos, pero ninguno sabía nada relevante. Ron no podía hablar porque estaba tan estresado por la herida que le habían tenido que sedar. Sobre ese tema, él le aseguró que estaban trabajando y volvió dentro de la enfermería.

- Esto es serio – le comunicó a los demás profesores que estaban tratando de ayudar a la enfermera con el problema de cómo reponer el brazo y de detener el agua que aun estaba en el muñón.

- Nunca había visto una maldición como tal – dijo la enfermera buscando ayuda en un libro.

- A mí no me parece una maldición – dijo la profesora Nicole.

- No lo es – dijo con seguridad Eriol. Los demás le miraron esperando saber qué era – Hace muchos años que no veía una herida similar, pero estoy seguro que es producto de la Ira del Océano.

- Imposible – respondió Sally – la espada está en manos de Gaby.

- Mejor dicho estaba. He estado siguiendo el misterioso caso del "Aguador" como le llaman los estudiantes y estoy seguro que sea quien sea, debe tener la espada en su posesión. No creo que sea el joven Potter, como muchos de ustedes piensan, además el joven Weasley aquí, es su amigo.

- Gaby está tratando de reparar el lodazal –

- Lo sé, pero cuando regrese iré con ella a su oficina y comprobaremos si la espada sigue en su posesión o no. Tengo el presentimiento que quien está usando la espada aun no sabe usar sus otros poderes, lo cual podría al menos ser una suerte. Hay que despertar al dragón Awa, es la única manera de ver si conseguimos una solución para el señor Weasley

- En la guerra usaron la espada, ¿No? – preguntó Soujiro, quien estaba presente en la enfermería, aunque solo mirando - ¿Cómo reponían a los heridos?

- No había manera, el chico aquí fue suertudo de que impidieron el curso de la maldición a tiempo antes de que pasara algo peor.

Hermione y Harry recibieron la noticia de que el joven Weasley requeriría una estancia prolongada en la enfermería y que sería enviado a casa si mejoraba. A Harry le pareció bien extraño, pues el año pasado le habían prohibido quedarse en el IMA de vacaciones, ningún estudiante podía. Le sonaba que había gato encerrado, pero no les quedó más que acatar y a la mañana siguiente estaban en el tren camino a Ciudad Imperial. Hermione sollozó todo el camino mientras Amanda trataba de decirle que de seguro Ron estaría bien en un par de días. Harry estaba preocupado. ¿Y si no conseguían devolverle el brazo? Lo que era la lo más plausible y recodó como Voldemort dos veranos atrás había conjurado de la nada un brazo para Colagusano. Trató de alejar la imagen de su mente y a la llegada a la estación de tren buscó a Sirius y se llevó una sorpresa al verle junto a una chica esperándole.

* * *

El primer día del mes de Qore Sirius fue llamado a recoger un "paquete" a la embajada. Le extrañó mucho el mensaje, puesto que no había ordenado nada por correo, al menos que alguna admiradora le hubiese mandado algo. No le molestaba la correspondencia con sus fans, hasta le divertían algunas, pero se había desatado una ola de popularidad de su programa y columnas entre las brujas adolescentes y de mediana edad. Ahora se tenía que cuidar de los paquetes con comida o bebidas, puesto que en una ocasión Mássimo tomando una de las champañas cayó bajo el efecto de una poción de amor. No estaba seguro si eran las señoras o las adolescentes, pero no comía o bebía nada que le mandaran, al menos que proviniera desde Molas Quentes.

En fin, se dirigió a la embajada y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Isabel esperándole. Resultaba que ella era su "paquete".

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – dijo tras saludarla con un beso.

- Pues, Helden es amiga de João.

- ¿Helden tu hermana?

- Sí bueno, ella tiene muchos contactos. Como sea, le dije sobre la idea de establecer que los ascensores a la Tierra podrían tener otra variable y servir para transportar personas de una embajada a otra dentro de Marte, ella le dijo a João y él me hizo el favor de conectar la embajada de Molas Quentes con esta y aquí estoy. Creo que ahora él está muy ocupado trabajando con un nuevo proyecto de una red de tubos para una red de transporte interregional.

- No te esperaba hasta el verano – pero igual Sirius estaba feliz de verla.

- Está demasiado lejos. Sé que en la Tierra la Navidad fue hace un par de días y pensé que tal vez extrañarías la festividad, así que decidí visitarte.

- Debiste avisar. No puedo llevarte a mi casa como está – dijo recordando que no había limpiado desde hacía una semana.

- ¡Por favor! Tú has visto donde vivo. – Sirius la miró bien. Isabel estaba vestida con una fina túnica de color ciruela con capa, nada de turbante ni olor a llama u oveja.

- Te vez citadina – bromeó.

- Estuve en Ares. No podía venir a ciudad Imperial con mi ropa de campo, a pesar de todo viví en la civilización y sé como presentarme. ¿Me vas a llevar a conocer la ciudad o no?

Sirius olvidaba que Isabel jamás había estado en el oriente de Marte. Aunque nómada la mayor parte de su vida, su conocimiento de ciudades se limitaba a las regiones donde habitaba su gran familia. Él se había aparecido en la embajada, así que rentó un carruaje-taxi e hicieron un breve recorrido hasta llegar a la casa de Sirius. Él tenía un gran problema ahora. Su casa sólo tenía tres habitaciones y no estaba seguro donde hospedaría a una invitada: si en la habitación de Harry, arreglar la oficina o invitarle a compartir su cama. Él le dio el recorrido por su hogar y dejó que ella eligiera.

Isabel, después de un momento de indecisión, terminó por desempacar su baúl en la habitación de Sirius, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Aquella noche salieron por la ciudad viajando en la Thunderbird, cenaron en un fino restaurante del casco histórico y caminaron por un boulevard que daba con los jardines del castillo del emperador para finalizar con un agradable regalo atrasado de navidad para Sirius. A pesar de que tenía que trabajar el resto de la semana eso no impidió pasar tiempo con su novia, puesto que la podía llevar a las carreras de escobas, partidos de Quidditch o Quodpot y hasta asistieron a una carrera realizada en el tempestuoso mar Olímpico cerca de las islas de Orcus. Ya fuera en embarcaciones o escobas, el mar estaba lleno de riscos y rocas ocultas bajo el agua, sumado a dragones acuáticos, peces voladores y calamares gigantes.

Ambos se montaron en una embarcación y realizaron un recorrido del cual salieron con moretones, marcas de ventosas, Sirius sostenía una concusión y mucho agotamiento, pero llenos de adrenalina. Al día siguiente llegarían los chicos del IMA y después de un par de días en la ciudad irían a Phelgra por unos cinco días, donde Sirius cubriría una carrera antes de irse a ciudad Olimpo de vacaciones, bueno no técnicamente, porque Sirius tenía que asistir a un par de eventos deportivos, pero para los chicos serían unas buenas vacaciones.

Era increíble que sólo tuvieran seis días juntos. A Sirius le parecía que el tiempo se había extendido más allá de los minutos extras que tenían más que la Tierra. ¡Ah la Tierra! Su casa estaría algo repleta porque les tenía una sorpresa a los chicos. Había convencido a Remus que fuera a Marte y como era año nuevo en la Tierra y no sabían cuánto duraría la guerra, tal vez fuera la última vez que se vieran. Lo irían a recoger a la embajada luego de los chicos en la estación de tren. Cuando por fin logró levantarse de la cama encontró que Isabel organizaba la casa de manera compulsiva mientras con su varita agitaba unas ollas en la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces mujer? – preguntó Sirius espantado.

- Pues tu amigo vendrá ¿No? La casa tiene ropas por todas partes – le dijo mientras le tiraba unas túnicas que habían estado en uno de los muebles por demasiado tiempo.

- Pero a los chicos no les importa y mucho menos a Loony, ¿Eso es el desayuno? – la barriga le sonaba.

- No, preparo lo que almorzaremos

- Isa, exageras – Sirius se había acercado a ella y le quitó la varita.

- No, yo…

- Ellos no esperan que hagas esto - dijo Sirius. Él la quería mucho, pero ella no era su esposa y no tenía por qué hacer esas cosas.

Después de lograr convencerla de dejar la limpieza, tuvo que ceder con lo de la comida, ya que Isabel cocinaba excelente. Pronto se arreglaron y decidieron aparecerse en la estación de tren, justo a tiempo para verlo llegar. ¿Era imaginación de él o los chicos lucían algo estresados? Parecía si un poco del espíritu de la guerra en Inglaterra se les había contagiado. Algo había pasado. Sonrieron al ver a Harry junto a Hermione y Kaede, Sirius le dijo a Isabel quien era cada uno.

- Hola Sirius – saludó sin entusiasmo Harry reparando en la mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó sonriente Sirius, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Hermione sollozando - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Vamos a casa ¿Si? – dijo – te cuento todo en el camino.

Kaede fue junto a ellos y en vez de tomar la dirección a la casa Harry se sorprendió de estar en frente de la embajada. Durante el trayecto le había contado a Sirius la desventura de Ron y al final preguntó si iba a ir a la Tierra.

- No, pero algo de la Tierra vendrá a nosotros - y ni bien entraron al edificio se encontraron con Remus y Tonks.

Tuvieron que rentar otro carruaje-taxi más grande para acomodarlos a todos. Sirius presentó a Isabel como su novia y ya en la casa frente a un buen plato de guiso y otros alimentos Harry volvió a contarle el relato de lo sucedido a Remus, Tonks y los gemelos, quienes también habían sido invitados. Era nuevamente el turno de Fred en Marte y George regresaría en la noche a la Tierra y esperaba conseguir noticias más alentadoras sobre el estado de su hermano antes de regresar. Sabía que su madre de seguro estaría esperándole en la embajada por culpa del reloj ese y consiguió enviar una carta al IMA para preguntar por la condición de su hermano.

Remus le preguntó a Isabel si ella conocía algún remedio para ese tipo de heridas, ya que desde la primera vez que Harry contó la historia no había vuelto a decir más que un par de palabras.

- Fue la Ira del Océano –

- ¿La qué? – preguntaron la mayoría excepto Harry

- Pero, esa espada… – dijo él recordando muy bien donde la había visto

- Está en el IMA, una de los aliados del emperador la consiguió como recompensa por su "ayuda" en la guerra.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El emperador no es muy popular en la UL – dijo Hermione mientras comía más guiso.

- Llegué a ver varias personas bajo una condición similar en el hospital en el que estudié. Habían logrado controlar el avance de la conversión pero, aun así con el tiempo poco a poco sus extremidades eran consumidas volviéndose agua. La ira del Océano es famosa por convertir todo lo que corta en agua. Rocas, madera, carne, todo. Dicen que posee muchas otras cualidades pero esa en particular era la más recordada por los que alguna vez se enfrentaron a ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que Ron se convertirá en agua?

- No ahora, tal vez eventualmente.

- ¿Pero hay una cura?

- No que yo conozca – se hizo un silencio incómodo

- Las espadas fueron forjadas con el fuego de los Dragones elementales y con ayuda de su magia, ¿No? Pues el IMA es el hogar del Awa, el dragón de agua. De seguro usando sus poderes puede restablecer a Ron, ¿No? – dijo esperanzada Hermione. – Le escribiré a la profesora Saito – y se fue a buscar un pedazo de pergamino.

Ella estaba en camino cuando una lechuza entró dejando una carta para los gemelos y otra para Harry y Hermione. Era del IMA y según decía, Ron estaba mejorando y volvería a casa en un par de días por la red flu hasta la estación de tren. No era la velada que había planificado Sirius, pero al menos se alegraba que Ron estuviera mejor. Tal vez al final si podrían cumplir con su plan vacacional, solo faltaba ver si estaría como la rata de Colagusano o del todo repuesto.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Cómo habrá quedado Ron? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo :)


	23. Un brazo para Ron

**Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen.**

Ah, este capítulo salió muy divertido de escribir, espero que les guste y para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

* * *

**Un brazo para Ron**

Era como si estuviera flotando pegado al techo de la enfermería. Podía verse en una de las camas con una sábana hasta el cuello, pálido. ¿Estaba muriendo? Más allá estaban los profesores del IMA. ¿Dónde estarían Harry y Hermione? ¿Por qué no estaban junto a su lecho de muerte? Pudo oír a los profesores discutir.

- Eres una descuidada Takeuchi – dijo el director.

- No sé cómo pasó – decía apenada ella bajo la mirada recriminatoria de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Te he dicho mil veces que pongas seguridad en tu oficina – decía el profesor Eriol – ¿No bastó con que el año pasado dejaran Nifflers? ¿O la otra vez que…?

- Ah eso, - dijo con la cara roja – eso fue culpa del quinteto de Lobos

- A mí no eches la culpa por no tener tu oficina asegurada – dijo el profesor Saito con cara amenazadora, más de lo habitual.

- A Nicole le robaron poción multijugo y nadie la reprende – se quejó la profesora.

- Pero es por culpa de que te robaran la espada – se quejó la acusada.

- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que no estaba ahí?

- Debido a que es bastante público que poseo la Ira del Océano… –

- Poseías - observó Eriol

- … la escondí en el lugar menos probable: a simple vista en uno de mis rosales azules.

- ¿En el rosal?

- No es mi culpa que Milliardo me entregara esa espada, yo solo hice lo que creía era correcto. Claro está que la usé un par de veces para molestar a Eriol, pero todos saben que prefiero los báculos de guerra a las espadas. Nunca le pongo mucha atención.

- Ya dejen de discutir y mejor resolvamos este asunto. Usted puede despertar a Awa, Director – dijo Sally cortando la discusión

- Ah sí, la puedo despertar ahora pero, ¿Alguno de ustedes habla draconio? – todos pusieron cara de asombro.

- ¡Qué! Pero si la despierta cada año nuevo – alguien pronunció

- Sí, pero en esas ocasiones se usa marciano antiguo que ha pasado de generación a generación de nuevos directores y solo corresponde a ese ritual. Yo no puedo conversar con Awa.

- ¡Yo sé…! – exclamó la profesora de pociones

- ¿Sabes draconio Nicole? – le preguntó su hermana Sally algo sorprendida

- Yo sé quien, no me dejaste terminar – dijo indignada – Podríamos pedirle a Syaoran que trate con marciano antiguo.

Los profesores acordaron hacer eso, ya que la otra posibilidad eran pedirle a uno del consejo de los 10, quienes legalmente eran los que podían invocar y usar la magia de los dragones, que intercediera y eso haría quedar muy mal a la escuela. En lo que le pareció una eternidad a Ron, la profesora de pociones se dedicó a hablar por la chimenea con alguien y después, por el mismo medio llegaron dos figuras: una mujer llamada Sakura y un hombre, Syaoran. Ron pudo notar que el hombre llevaba en su cinto dos espadas y de una de ellas colgaba una borla amarilla.

El recién llegado miró el cuerpo de Ron, quien por primera vez se vio sin la sábana y se sintió mareado. Faltaban al menos dos tercios de su extremidad superior derecha y en el muñón podía ver agua moviéndose. El hombre confirmó que de hecho esta era la única opción. Entonces todos se pusieron a trabajar. Nicole preparaba una poción con un libro tan viejo, que las páginas parecían se iban a deshacer cuando las pasaban en frete a ella y el director despertó al dragón. Era una bestia terrible, según pensaba Ron, con ojos que parecían estar hechos de agua en movimiento, su boca abierta dejando ver filas de afilados dientes y exhalando vapor por sus narinas.

Syaoran entonces comenzó a hablar con Awa mientras Sakura traducía para el resto. El dragón miró el cuerpo de Ron y luego miró donde él estaba, justo en una esquina de la habitación. Los demás no se habían percatado de él, pero estaba seguro que el dragón sí y le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que estaba totalmente asustado. Según lo que tradujo Sakura, el dragón aceptaba ayudar porque había bondad en el alma y una de sus escamas se desprendió, la profesora de pociones la tomó, la colocó en un vial junto a la poción y con una daga de plata tomaron algo de sangre del muñón. La poción comenzó a hacer chispas y la imagen comenzó a girar y Ron solo pudo ver, justo antes de que el dragón volara de regreso al interior del lago, que algo surgía del muñón.

* * *

Tonks estaba ayudando a Isabel a lavar los platos mientras los gemelos se despedían para dirigirse a la embajada recolectando saludos para aquellos en la Tierra. Sirius había transformado su oficina en una habitación para huéspedes donde dormiría Harry, pues su habitación fue cedida a Lupin y Tonks ya que tenía dos camas. "No se para que quieren dos camas, a mi no me engañan ellos andas juntos" murmuraba Sirius mientras transformaba el escritorio en una cama y los papeles se archivaban solos en varias cajas. Hermione se había marchado con Kaede hacia la casa de sus tutores y esta última a su propia casa. Sería genial cuando regresaran al IMA comenzar a tomar las clases de aparición en vez de estar tomando carruajes-taxi.

- Así que eres prima de Sirius, ¿Nunca habías estado en Marte?

- Si, prima segunda, pero apenas si sabía que vivían brujos aquí hasta que Ron ganó el concurso el año pasado. Espero que se recupere pronto, ¡Las heridas mágicas son tan difíciles de curar!

- Ciertamente

- Eres medimaga, ¿No?

- Si

- ¿Trabajas por aquí?

- No, soy del sur, solo estoy visitando a Sirius. ¿Cómo son los muggles? – preguntó luego de un silencio.

- ¿Eh? Pues, gente.

- Si bueno, supongo que sí, quiero decir ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué cosas hacen? Sirius no me puede decir mucho porque siempre vivió con magos y lo único que sabe sobre los muggles es sobre motocletas.

- Si, son lindas… pues yo no sé mucho tampoco. Mi padre sí, ya que uno de sus padres era muggle, pero él me solía llevar a ver películas, como una serie de imágenes que corren juntas…

Y las dos seguían hablando a pesar de que los platos estaban limpios.

- Se llevan bien – dijo Sirius feliz

- Si – respondió Remus comiendo chocolate.

- No sé para qué quieres camas separadas.

- Harry…

- Harry tiene 16 Remus, ¿Crees qué es un santo? Si resultó como su padre…

- No los creo Sirius. Harry es algo lento en ese sentido.

- Lo sé. ¿Tienes planes serios con Tonks? – su amigo palideció.

- ¿Es que ustedes los Black piensan iguales? – Sirius se rió a la respuesta-pregunta de su amigo.

- Solo quiero saber para poder ver si me preparo para un viaje espiritual a la Tierra.

- Las cosas están mal allá Padfoot

- Por lo tanto, ¿Para qué esperar? Créeme que lo último que me imaginaba era caer el por el velo ese. No lo pienses tanto.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no te conviertes en un monstruo una vez al mes.

- Remus, deja de poner excusas. Me gustaría que fueras feliz Loony. Por primera vez en años soy feliz, quisiera que lo fueras también. Me gustaría ir allá y ayudarles a patear traseros de mortífagos pero no puedo.

- Lo sé. Te he extrañado Padfoot.

Con mucho esfuerzo Sirius logró hacer que Harry se sintiera motivado a salir con los adultos. Remus parecía estar más canoso y más raido que antes. Tonks tenía un deje de tristeza, pero según le dijo Isabel a Harry, es que había algo entre ellos y no lo sabían comunicar. A Harry le gustaba Isabel. Ella era bonita, inteligente, cocinaba delicioso y amaba a Sirius. En cuanto a su porte, no tenía que envidiarle nada a Narcisa Malfoy, ni a ninguna otra Black. Harry conocía bastante bien la ciudad y solo les acompañó porque quería enterarse de las cosas en la Tierra, pero Sirius había declarado que estas serían unas verdaderas vacaciones para Lupin y cada vez que iban a tocar el tema lograba crear alguna distracción. Lo único bueno de la situación era que Sirius le dejaba montar la Thunderbird y consiguió salir a solas con Kaede en ella mientras los adultos tenían una cita doble.

Al segundo día de la llegada del colegio fueron a recoger a Ron a la estación de tren. Hermione corrió tirándosele encima abrazándole. Ron parecía muy conmovido. Estaba pálido y abstraído. Su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de vendajes y lo dejaba colgar como algo muerte, lo que preocupó a todos. Fred también había ido a recoger a su hermano y estaba todo dramático.

- ¿Cuéntanos qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso? – preguntó Fred. Estaban sentados en un café del centro de la ciudad al que habían ido para tener más espacio.

- Solo recuerdo haber visto a un chico empuñando una extraña espada curva hacía Harry.

- Malfoy – dijo Harry inmediatamente

- No, él estaba bajo un árbol riéndose como un desquiciado de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Seguro? – Harry daba todo el oro del mundo a que Draco estaba tras todo esto. Pero pensándolo mejor, Draco detestaba las espadas.

- ¿Y cómo emendaron tu brazo? – preguntó Hermione viendo los vendaje. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Pues…

_Ron volvió en sí después que todo se volviera un torbellino y se encontró en su propio cuerpo y los profesores rodeándole, algunos asintiendo y otros con expresión preocupada en sus ojos. Una voz que parecía lejana preguntó cómo estaba, pero de su boca solo salieron gruñidos. Todavía le pesaba el efecto del sedante. Con esfuerzo giró su cabeza para ver su brazo derecho y fue tal el susto que todo el efecto del sedante desapareció al instante y hasta los profesores le tuvieron que detener._

_Creía que debía estar soñando aun. No podía ser cierto. Donde había estado el muñón ahora había una especie de tatuaje hecho con runas parecidas a la de la Destino Verde que le daban la vuelta al brazo. Bajo el tatuaje, una extremidad de piel muy pálida y escamosa que terminaba en unos dedos algo largos y con uñas largas que más bien parecían garras. Aquel parecía ser un brazo de dragón. Cerró el puño y lo abrió de nuevo, pero era como si otro moviera aquella espantosa extremidad._

- Ellos dijeron que eso era mi brazo, que luego se vería más como si nunca me hubiese pasado nada – terminó de contar Ron.

- ¡Roninsky eres mutante! – exclamó Fred sacando al resto de los presentes del aura del asombro.

- ¡No me llames así!

- Siempre quisiste ser diferente hermanito y por fin lo lograste. Bill tiene un trabajo súper cool y una novia un cuarto veela, Charlie maneja dragones, Percy es un bastardo tumba polvo del ministerio, nosotros somos increíblemente geniales y tu eres mutante. – exclamó haciendo el tema más liviano.

- ¡Qué no lo soy! Ellos dicen que mientras más lo use me sentiré más cómodo, pero ni siquiera sé si podré hacer magia con eso – dijo ignorando la extremidad. – Además ahora debo usar un tonto anillo en la mano extraña, porque según ellos mantendrá el agua controlada junto a las runas.

- Pero lo mejor de todo es que estás bien Ron – dijo Remus

- Si, cosas así pueden resultarte útiles algún día. Solo tienes que sacarle provecho como Ojoloco – replicó Tonks viendo detenidamente el brazo en vendajes.

- Bien, ya que todos estamos en más o menos una pieza – dijo sonriente Sirius – es hora de que marchemos a Phelgra.

- ¿Nos vamos en carruaje? – preguntó Hermione

- No que va, es muy incómodo viajar así tanta distancia. Nos vamos en barco. Hay un ferry que sale desde el puerto hasta Phelgra.

Y así, Sirius, Isabel, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hasta el puerto y tomaron la embarcación con otro puñado de turistas. La noche había caído y en la embarcación ya había pasado la cena común con un aire festivo en donde Lupin había tomado demasiado por culpa de Sirius y en su estado de embriaguez admitió que le gustaba mucho Tonks y hasta la besó. Harry tomaba muchas fotografías del asunto mientras Sirius reía a todo pulmón con su risa más perruna.

Hermione caminaba por la cubierta. Ron había comido y bebido con los demás, tratando de usar su mano izquierda a pesar de que Isabel insistía en pasarle todo por la derecha. Ahora que la mayoría estaba contando cuentos y chistes de tonos subidos, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba entre la multitud. Harry estaba bebiendo demasiado vino, pues Sirius era un indulgente y Remus estaba rendido durmiendo su borrachera en el regazo de Tonks, quien acariciaba sus cabellos mientras disfrutaba de las historias picantes. Así que ella decidió ver donde estaba su amigo.

Lo encontró sentado en un banco en el extremo de la popa, vendajes en el suelo y el brazo a la altura de los ojos. No se veía tan monstruoso como él lo había descrito, pero la piel sí tenía cierto carácter de reptil, pálida y aunque la mano era la misma de antes, las uñas estaban algo largas y afiladas. Ella se acercó despacio.

- Soy un mutante – sollozó muy bajito Ron haciéndole saber que sabía que ella estaba ahí.

Hermione se sentó a su lado. En el cielo la falsa luna Yue cursaba con solo la mitad de su cara presente. Ron había dejado caer el brazo pesadamente entre los dos. Entonces sintió que una mano cálida le tomaba la suya y sin siquiera atreverse a mirar el entrelazó aquellos extraños dedos, sintiéndoles no tan alienígenas.

Se estaban yendo todos a los camarotes a dormir y Harry recordó que no había visto a sus amigos desde pasada la cena y tambaleándose llegó hasta la popa y los encontró sentados bien juntos, Hermione durmiendo con su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y este se apoyaba en la de ella, ambos tomados de la mano. Harry decidió dejarlos así e irse a dormir.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.


	24. Entre Phelgra y ciudad Olimpo

**Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. La trilogía de Marte pertenece a ****Kim Stanley Robinson**. Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

En este capítulo: De todo un poco de lo que sucede en las vacaciones de los terráqueos y más detalles sobre los poderes de la Destino Verde.

* * *

**Entre Phelgra y ciudad Olimpo**

Ron y Hermione despertaron con el sonido de las aves marinas al amanecer y se sonrojaron mucho al verse tan juntos y tomados de la mano. Ambos se marcharon a sus respectivos camarotes en silencio, pero con el corazón liviano. Los cinco días en la isla de Phelgra pasaron demasiado rápidos. Sirius había rentado una cabaña en el Fin del mundo, frente al océano, cerca del puerto donde guardaba su _phelgret_ y vivían sus amigos. Ron y Hermione parecían haber resuelto sus conflictos y Ron había empezado a practicar con su varita en la mano derecha como antes. El brazo, fuera de estar algo pálido, no parecía ya salido de una pesadilla y a medida que lo usaba más y más, Ron sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban y que el brazo le pertenecía a él realmente.

Remus, en cambio, no tenía cara para ver a Tonks de la vergüenza por lo que hizo mientras estaba borracho. Hubo una pelea, más bien gritos de enojo por parte de Tonks a Lupin en la noche de su llegada al lugar y luego de eso ambos parecían distantes, lo que era una pena según Harry. El agua no estaba tan embravecida y por tanto todos pudieron navegar o hacer Tstyle sin sufrir accidentes. Isabel estaba maravillada con el lugar. En Ares, su familia vivía cerca de la costa del fiordo de Ares, en una ciudad llamada Arburg*, principal ciudad del estado. Ella extrañaba ir a la playa, lo azul del océano y el olor a sal en el viento. Estaba cansada de la tierra roja y el olor a ganado. Si Sirius había tenido dudas antes sobre si adquirir una cabaña ahí o no, estas se habían disipado totalmente.

En uno de esos días Harry despertó más temprano de lo habitual. Realizó un poco de relajación y luego decidió volar un poco. Tomó su fiel Firebolt y voló hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a cegarle. Decidió aterrizar en un risco que sobresalía en el mar alejado del suelo firme. Desenfundó la Destino Verde, que adquirió inmediatamente su color característico, y comenzó a practicar. Hacía ya mucho desde que había dominado el primer hechizo inscrito en la espada: el dragón de energía. Por lo que había estudiado de los textos sacados del templo, todas las espadas compartían este único hechizo y recodaba que el emperador de hecho había usado el mismo contra él en una batalla de navidad.

Harry había aprendido por experiencia que su espada podía ser utilizada como una espada común y corriente y que por más hechizos que quisiera hacer con ella primero la tenía que "activar" y cuando eso sucedía la espada emitía un brillo verde. Luego de conjurar un par de dragones a la perfección, Harry se dedicó a los demás conjuros que había aprendido. La segunda inscripción era un conjuro de roca, nadie decía _tierra_ al suelo marciano, que permitía lanzar peñas al mover la espada. En un principio no siempre le salían y luego salían muy pequeñas, pero ahora Harry podía conjurar peñones de diversos tamaños y que siempre fueran en la dirección que quería.

La tercera técnica también era de roca y la había aprendido simultáneamente con la anterior antes de ir a la Tierra y caer en la emboscada de Voldemort. Pero no había logrado perfeccionarlo hasta hacía poco cuando comprendió su utilidad leyendo uno de los manuscritos. Con ese hechizo Harry podía hacer que el suelo se abriera y cerrara sobre el enemigo. Como con el hechizo anterior, le costó lograr conseguir puntería y precisión e inclusive a veces el abismo solo resultaba ser una grieta, pero esos problemas habían quedado en el pasado. Este año había por fin logrado una técnica que le había costado mucho aprender y mucho más practicar, pues era el primer hechizo espiritual que tenía la espada.

Según los pergaminos este hechizo destruía espíritus, especialmente Djins. Pero en el IMA no había tenido con qué practicarlo y con todo el asunto del Aguador no había podido volar al templo. Sabía que conjuraba el hechizo y podía ver una onda verde salir de la espada, pero no tenia efecto alguno en ningún ser viviente, como había probado con Malfoy noches antes de la fiesta.

_Con su capa de invisibilidad Harry había estado merodeando en los pasillos hasta que se topó con Draco, quien parecía ensimismado en un libro de historia. Con cuidado Harry había desenvainado la espada y conjurado el hechizo, luego de quitarse la capa, pero no pasó absolutamente nada, la onda verde atravesó a Draco antes de desvanecerse y éste ni cuenta se dio. Eso había sido algo decepcionante._

La última técnica en aprender consistía en otro hechizo de roca, esta vez de la espada salía una fuerza que iba por el suelo provocando surcos hasta el blanco, sin importar que este se moviera y salía desde abajo como un dragón de roca. Le faltaba un poco de práctica para pulir esta última técnica, pero Harry se sentía a gusto con ella. Tan pronto regresara al IMA iría al templo a buscar más información para el sexto hechizo, de una manera estaba seguro que se trataría de otro hechizo espiritual.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando decidió para de entrenar y justo antes de envainar la espada sintió que se mareaba. Estaba seguro que por un instante había sentido (¿O visto?) un Djin cerca. Revisó, pero estaba solo en el risco en el mar. Eso había sido extraño. Regresó justo a tiempo para la comida y para asistir a una regata muy popular y seguir de cerca a los veleros por su ruta, mientras Sirius hacía de comentarista invitado y, además, conseguía la información para su próxima columna.

Al final de su estadía tomaron otra embarcación con destino al estado Olimpo. Sirius parecía estar trabajando todo el tiempo, pues durante el trayecto unos seguidores de su columna le enseñaron como pescar serpientes marinas y uno de ellos aseguraba que se habían encontrado hipocampos y que en el mar de Capri y hacían carrera sobre ellos, logrando que Sirius los pusiera en su lista de lugares a visitar.

Como el viaje que hicieron junto al emperador aquel verano marciano pasado, llegaron al puerto de Wesomo y luego tomaron un traslador, para evitar tener que tomar el tren y gastar más tiempo. El resto del día a su llegada a ciudad Olimpo la pasaron haciendo turismo, pues al día siguiente después del partido de Quidditch que Sirius tenía que cubrir, Remus y Tonks volverían a la Tierra. Se hospedaron cerca del centro de la ciudad. El partido del día siguiente fue toda una experiencia y al grupo se le unieron un par de las amigas de Harry de Yostovick, ya que Samatha Kassá estaba en el equipo de los Fénix Imperiales que jugó aquella tarde. Claro está que el equipo ganó.

Samantha Kassá, fue a saludar a sus amigos de la Tierra y tanto ella como los chicos se sorprendieron. Ella estaba muy sorprendida de ver a su nuevo ídolo, Sirius Black junto a sus amigos terráqueos, y ellos de lo crecida que ella se veía. Harry siempre olvidaba que los jóvenes envejecían igual de rápido que en la Tierra. Sirius, después de repartir autógrafos y fotos, y tomar fotos para él y su columna con Kassá, invitó a las tres chicas a cenar con ellos. La cena transcurrió entre risas, comentarios del partido, quejas por apuestas perdidas, más charla sobre el trabajo de Sirius y durante el postre Remus se levantó de su asiento, tomó la mano de Tonks, quien todavía estaba enojada con él por la discusión en Phelgra, y de rodillas le pidió que se casase con él.

Algo sorprendida al principio, pero luego de reponerse, Tonks aceptó y las chicas decían que era lo más romántico que habían visto, ya que él le dio como anillo de compromiso una sortija con una pequeña zydrina que había encontrado en la playa días atrás. Entre lágrimas y felicitaciones los dos volvieron a la Tierra por la embajada que se encontraba en la ciudad. Los días siguientes fueron menos agitados, sin contar el Howler que recibió Ron por cortar con su novia por correo.

- ¡Qué poco tacto tienes Ron! – se burló Sasha luego de que el Howler terminara con sus gritos

**xXxXx**

Durante la estadía de los terráqueos en el Estado Olimpo visitaron no solo ciudad Olimpo, sino que también se dedicaron a hacer algo de turismo por la región, ya que tanto Sirius como Isabel querían conocer más. El grupo, algunas veces acompañado por alguna o las tres chicas de Yosovick, visitaron los campos de Wesomo, la Patera Alba, uno de los aclamados puntos turísticos y la más grande pista de Tstyle de todo Marte. Con su gran altura siempre estaba cubierta de nieve al igual que las laderas del monte Olimpo. Pero la mayor aventura ocurrió cuando Samantha propuso hacer un "flash tour" a los picos del Tarso. Nadia, la otra chica de Yostovick dijo que esta vez ella se abstendría y Sasha le secundó. De haber sabido de lo que se trataba Harry no hubiese participado tampoco.

Resultó que el flash tour consistía en viajes con trasladores a las peligrosas laderas de los tres volcanes del Tarso en una región de desierto rojo llena de Djins, pero lo peor era que todo el tour fue en un solo día.

- Estoy mareado – se quejó Ron vomitando en un zafacón inmediatamente de su regreso de lo que el guía había dicho era la entrada a una cueva cariñosamente llamada "La boca del infierno".

- Siete viajes en traslador en menos de 12 horas – se quejó Harry tratando de mantener el equilibrio – debiste avisar

- A mí me preció divertido – dijo Samantha aún eufórica. Y es que en la última parada frente a la boca de la cueva, un Djin gigantesco les había atacado, o mejor dicho intentó atacarlos, pero Harry valientemente usó la Destino Verde y lo hizo desaparecer justo antes de tomar el traslador.

- Puede que no sea un deporte, pero creo que esto merece mención de honor en la columna - Sirius dijo antes de retirarse con Isabel.

- Lo que hiciste con la espada fue increíble – dijo Samantha haciéndole ojitos a Harry – deberías ser mi novio. Harry se puso color tomate

- Gracias, pero ya tengo novia

- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella. Hermione y Ron habían logrado escabullirse y ya no estaban por ahí para sacarle de lo engorrosa de la situación.

- Kaede…

- ¡Qué! Pero… - dijo ella realmente dolida - ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué los hombres interesantes ya están tomados? – Harry trató de consolarla diciéndole que ella era aun joven y podría encontrar un buen partido. – Gracias – respondió ella – pero ni bien terminen avísame – y se marchó.

Aquella noche Harry estaba en su cama en el hospedaje. Aquel día había sido exuberante, entre monte y monte y al final la sorpresa de visitar una de las cuevas. Era un lugar profundo y obviamente lleno de secretos y Djins. El que los había atacado era sin duda uno de tipo animal gigante y aprovecho la ocasión para usar la técnica que nunca había empleado antes. Se sintió muy satisfecho al ver como el Djin se desvanecía. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando estuvo en Phelgra tuvo una visión de ese Djin, ¿Sería coincidencia? Particularmente, él consideraba que la adivinación no era lo suyo.

Era increíble que ya hubieran pasado dos semanas de sus vacaciones y pronto debía regresar a Ciudad Imperial y al IMA. Las vacaciones de medio ciclo duraban tres de las cuatro semanas de Qore, pero el nuevo ciclo iniciaría puntual el 1 de Xi. Hermione no podía esperar más para tomar clases de aparición, pero Ron veía eso con algo de aprehensión, pues aparecerse era difícil. Les quedaban solo dos días más en Ciudad Olimpo, ya que regresarían a casa por medio del nuevo sistema de transferencia entre las embajadas. Harry se alegraba no tener que usar un traslador, definitivamente no quería tener que usar uno en un buen tiempo.

_A diferencia de la Tierra donde los trasladores son cualquier pedazo de chatarra, en Marte todos son esferas doradas livianas, con tres tamaños diferentes según la cantidad de personas que se vayan a movilizar. La uniformidad en este medio de transporte está regulada por el Departamento de Regulación de Transporte Mágico, quienes son los que aprueban y regulan la disponibilidad de estos._

A la mañana siguiente disfrutaban todos de un buen desayuno con vista a una de las pistas de Tstyle del monte Olimpo cuando vieron un enorme objeto volando hacia ellos. Del objeto comenzó a salir un humo morado vibrante con chispas doradas mientras daba vueltas en el aire. Todos los presentes apuntaban el objeto volador no identificado que comenzó a caer hacia la pista. Poco antes de estrellarse, una persona fue expulsada y aterrizó justo al lado de Ron.

- Creo que no calculé bien algunos detalles – dijo riendo mientras con su mano llenaba de carbón su barba. Tenía un melodioso acento en comparación al áspero acento ruso con que hablaban el marciano en aquella área.

- ¿João? – preguntó Isabel justo antes que, lo que fuera se había estrellado, comenzara a lanzar chispas de varios metros de altura mientras el fuego y un humo violeta se alzaban del lugar de impacto.

- ¿Isabel? ¡Qué pequeño es Marte! – dijo el extraño y sin ser invitado se sentó entre Harry y Ron

- Todos, este es João, creador del CPObox y los ascensores de las embajadas.

- Vaya pensé que estabas en la Ciudad Imperial – dijo João tomando una tostada y mojándola en el té antes de comerla – estoy trabajando en otro proyecto genial… ¿Acaso no eres Sirius Black, el de Quidditch Manía? – dijo posando su mirada en el compañero de Isabel

- Si, el mismo. Mucho gusto. ¿Qué era eso? – dijo Sirius apuntando al lugar donde ahora habían explosiones y materiales salían volando haciendo que las personas salieran corriendo

- ¿Eso? Pues intentaba ver cómo funcionaba lo que los muggles llaman un cohete de propulsión anclado a mi escoba

- ¿Un cohete? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione mientras otra expulsión la hizo saltar de su asiento. João parecía inmutable.

- Si, leí que los muggles lo usan para viajar a velocidades increíbles, pero creo que mi mezcla de Tarsium fue… – otra explosión hizo que un pedazo de motor de cohete cayera a pocos metros de su mesa – algo errada. – dijo riendo. Ron estaba boquiabierto y Harry estaba seguro de que el hombre ahí estaba más que chiflado.

- João es un inventor empedernido – explicó Isabel – aunque no siempre sus inventos terminan bien.

- Ah, eso es solo parte de la diversión. Tengo muchos otros proyectos…

- ¿Por qué un cohete? – interrumpió Hermione. - ¿Qué ganaría con algo tan peligroso cuando ya están los tubos de cristal? Son definitivamente más seguros.

- Posiblemente, pero es increíble la cantidad de cosas que los muggles inventan estos días y de las que podríamos sacar provecho.

- Pensé que a los marcianos en general no le gustaban los objetos de la Tierra – dijo Harry

- Y además que la importación de bienes muggles no registrados… - Ron impidió que Hermione siguiera hablando de leyes. De verdad podía ponerse como Percy en ocasiones.

- No, no, no niña – dijo João - ¿Quién dijo de _traer _bienes muggles? No, lo que yo quiero revolucionar es la industria de la maquinaria marciana _inspirada_ en objetos muggles. Somos brujos y algunas cosas para las que ellos le dan uso son insignificantes para nosotros.

- ¿Por qué ese interés por los objetos muggles señor João? – preguntó interesado Harry.

- Mi padre siempre fue algo adepto a investigar sobre la civilización muggle y siempre me contaba historias. De alguna manera que no me ha querido confesar, mantenía contacto con un muggle quien le surtía todo tipo de información de su mundo en el tiempo que no había comunicación con la Tierra. Fue así como me vi rodeado de todos estos magníficos escritos sobre inventos muggles y comencé a crear cosas.

- Yo tengo una motocicleta, una Triumph Thunderbird, que traje y modifiqué desde la Tierra.

- ¿En serio? ¿La tienes por aquí? – en aquel momento varios magos del departamento de emergencias trataban de apagar el fuego del choque.

Aquella mañana aprendieron mucho de lo que aquel extraño inventor decía sería la próxima revolución marciana y de motocicletas. Él decía que los magos habían permanecido mucho tiempo atrasados en sus costumbres y que eso era lo que producía que en la Tierra los muggles llevaran la delantera.

- Un día de estos llegarán a Marte – dijo seriamente convencido

- ¿Todavía siguen enviado chatarra? – preguntó Isabel

- No se van a rendir Isabel –

- ¿Los muggles envían chatarra? – preguntó confundido Sirius

- Pues ellos envían máquinas de investigación. Padre trabaja en el Equipo de Confusión Espacial. Ellos se encargas que las sondas y demás cosas que envían no lleguen a Marte o les presenten una imagen y datos de un Marte deshabitado. Hacen un muy buen trabajo, aunque el año pasado los muggles lograron poner uno de sus aparatos en órbita, solo les dice lo que ellos quieren saber.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que vendrán a Marte? Estamos muy lejos de ellos – volvió al tema Isabel

- Estaba leyendo esto – dijo João sacando de su bolsillo un libro que parecía haber sido leído muchas veces – es solo una novela de ficción, pero si en verdad ellos son así muy pronto tendremos que lidiar con muggles en nuestro planeta. Era un libro llamado _Marte Rojo_ y hablaba sobre colonizar Marte. Isabel lo miró espantada, pero Sirius dijo que si se lo podía prestar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron a los adultos con el tema de una posible invasión muggle a Marte para disfrutar del resto del día. Habían cerrado la pista cercana por el accidente, pero habían otras más disponibles. Ron trataba de ayudar a Hermione con su descenso por la ladera y Harry aprovechó el momento a solas para convertirse en fénix detrás de un matorral y volar un rato. No había estado a solas en todo este tiempo y con los sucesos en el colegio durante el período pasado tampoco había salido a volar.

Subió bien alto por encima de las nubes y sintió los rayos del sol entre sus plumas. Era una sensación agradable. Se preguntó si podía volar hasta la cima del monte Olimpo y subió y subió hasta que por fin pudo ver el magma ardiente en su interior. Justo antes de iniciar su vuelo ladera abajo divisó a un verdadero ejemplar de un fénix sobrevolar el vasto mar de magma y una curiosidad increíble le obligó a perseguirle. Mientras se adentraba más y más al centro del volcán pudo ver otras aves más. Nunca en su vida había oído de tantos fénix juntos. Y de la nada, lejos de todos los bordes apareció una edificación flotando muy cerca sobre el magma. Harry pudo ver varios nidos de dragones en su techo y un pequeño espacio frente a lo que sería una puerta abierta.

Se posó en aquella escaza tierra frente a la entrada y para su sorpresa vio que la puerta no estaba, aquella edificación estaba abierta. Pero de cualquier manera, ¿Qué ser humano imaginaría que aquel edificio estaba entre toda la lava? ¿Sería aquel algún templo como el templo de las almas? Harry se sintió tentado a regresar a su forma humana y entrar, pero usó la cabeza y razonó que no lograría resistir aquellas temperaturas siendo un simple humano. Así que, aun convertido en fénix entró a aquel extraño lugar.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

*****Nota: en el mapa estaría ubicado en Taytay.


	25. El templo del fénix

******Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. **

Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

Un final de vacaciones que arde.

* * *

**El templo del fénix**

Harry entró volando por la puerta abierta. El calor era tan insoportable, o inclusive más, que cuando sobrevolaba el magma afuera. Todo estaba iluminado con un brillo rojizo proveniente del suelo, que Harry notó era lava también. Cada vez estaba más seguro que este era otro de los templos que alguna vez había guardado una de las espadas, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál, puesto que tres de éstas estaban relacionadas con el fuego. Adentro había más aves fénix y él presentía que aquellas sabían que él era un intruso, pues le miraban con perspicacia.

A diferencia del templo de las almas, aquel lugar era de una estructura cónica, pareciéndole a él una versión en miniatura de un panal de abejas o un volcán ahuecado. Por el centro podía ver las escalinatas que ascendían en espiral hasta que llegaban al último piso antes del techo. Si estaba contando bien, aquella torre tenía 7 pisos. Las escalinatas tenían descansos y en ellos puertas, pero todas estaban cerradas y él, como ave, no podía abrirlas.

Subió y bajó en círculos varias veces aprovechando una corriente de aire, aunque no estaba seguro si provenía de la puerta o de alguna otra parte. Otros fénix le acompañaban en su recorrido circular y terminó posándose en la percha de uno de los más amigables. Descansado, a pesar del calor en la percha, pudo observar una figura salir de entre el suelo líquido. Un dragón incandescente. Harry lamentó por primera vez no estar tomando cuidado de criaturas mágicas, dado que en los dos últimos años las clases eran dedicadas al manejo de las bestias marcianas.

Aquel dragón era enorme y sus escamas permanecían del color de la roca fundida aun mientras volaba. Las demás aves se quitaban de su camino e inclusive muchas de ellas salieron por la entrada, pero el amigo de Harry veía inmutable a la otra criatura. Observando al dragón volar Harry notó una pila de rocas, un nido que irrumpía una de las dos escalinatas y a la sombra del nido, en el segundo nivel, una puerta abierta.

Tal vez podría regresar luego en la Firebolt y con algún hechizo protector o alguna túnica especial. Estaba seguro que Sirius había dicho que existían túnicas especiales para las carreras sobre los volcanes, aunque no siempre eran permitidas. Pero ¿Cuándo? El monte Olimpo quedaba muy lejos del IMA y quién sabe qué secretos se encontraban ahí que le pudieran ayudar contra el Aguador o Voldemort.

Harry expandió sus alas y el otro fénix emitió un graznido de aviso, que Harry ignoró. Se ubicó detrás del dragón para no ser visto en su vuelo en espiral y cuando pasó cerca del nido Harry se desvió para entrar por la apertura donde corrientes de aire circulaban. La sala semicircular era amplia y estaba bien iluminada pues habían varias aperturas en la pared exterior y Harry pudo ver la causa: aquella sala estaba repleta de pequeños dragones rojos, algo parecido al bola de fuego chino o quizás la misma variedad. Algunos dormían otros devoraban una carcasa de oveja y otros peleaban unos con otros, así que por lo menos no notaron o ignoraron la presencia de él.

En un extremo de la habitación destrozada había una puerta con un agujero hecho por el fuego de los dragones lo suficientemente ancho como para dejarle pasar. Fue una suerte descubrir que aquella habitación no estaba destruida como la otra. Al parecer aquella parte equivaldría a un estudio. Estaba infernamente caliente como para volverse humano y curiosear, pero un pergamino amarrado con un hilo naranja destacaba de entre las pilas de textos polvorientos. Es más, parecía bastante nuevo, como si el polvo y los años no le afectaran, pero estaba bajo algún hechizo pues no lo podía tomar.

La curiosidad mató al gato una vez más y Harry se transformó en humano segundos suficiente para deshacer el hechizo que protegía el pergamino y volver a convertirse, pero a pesar del poco tiempo en que se transformó, sentía como sus garras estaban adoloridas y rojas. Con delicadeza tomó en una de ellas el pergamino y decidió regresar al campamento, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado alejado. Cuando salió por la apertura descubrió que la gran mayoría de los pequeños dragones estaban acechándole y tuvo que esquivar a varios antes de salir al nido, donde esta vez le esperaba el enorme dragón.

Perseguido por los pequeños y esquivando las llamaradas de fuego magenta que expedía el enorme dragón, Harry logró llegar a la apertura del templo con unas cuantas plumas chamuscadas. Estaba atardeciendo y el lugar estaba ahora repleto de dragones anidando. Harry no estaba seguro por dónde había llegado y temía no encontrar cómo regresar. A su socorro apareció el fénix con que había compartido la percha, que tenía todas las pintas de estar reprochándole sus acciones y Harry se sintió un tanto apenado que hasta las aves tuvieran más sentido común que el que él tenía.

Siguiendo al fénix guía, Harry descendió de la cima montaña hasta llegar a la más alejada pista de Tstyle donde la otra ave le dejó con un canto que parecía decirle que fuera más cuidadoso. Hermione y Ron casi le brincan encima cuando por fin llegó al hostal.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Harry? Nos tienes muy preocupados – dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta

- Eso no se hace, pensamos que te habías caído por un barranco o que un dragón te atacó

- Bueno, eso último fue lo que exactamente pasó – admitió Harry, en parte para explicar las chamuscaduras y los pies quemados

- ¡Qué!

- Si – y Harry inventó una historia de cómo había perseguido un fénix hasta la cima del monte Olimpo donde anidaban los dragones y que estos le habían atacado.

- Fue una suerte que salieras con vida – dijo Isabel quien se había sumado a los otros dos – usualmente hay más dragones en el sur, pero es temporada de anidamiento y muchos anidan en los volcanes.

Sirius estaba muy molesto, tanto como para darle un sermón. Al parecer todos habían pensado que el Aguador lo había atrapado o mortífagos o algún otro enemigo. Este no era el final que esperaba de las vacaciones. Aquella noche fueron a un partido de Quidditch, aunque Harry estaba todo vendado y silencioso. Sasha se burló un buen rato por la tontería de ir a la cima del monte y cómo se sentía muy mal y depre, aceptó que Samantha le consintiera un poco. "No te acostumbres ya estoy ocupado" le recordó para evitar que se pusiera muy melosa. Estaba tan cansado en la noche, que olvidó por completo el pergamino que tanto le costó conseguir.

De vuelta en ciudad Imperial, gracias al nuevo servicio entre embajadas, Hermione fue a pasar el resto del tiempo con sus tutores y Ron con su hermano, aunque no compartió mucho él porque Fred aún seguía llamándole mutante y otros sobrenombres. Harry aprovechó los pocos días extras para resurtir sus útiles escolares y practicar en el club de duelos en el que había trabajado en las vacaciones. Nunca se había sentido tan en casa, tal vez excepto en sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Pero los chicos no eran los únicos que se marchaban al final de mes. Isabel también debía regresar a su hogar. Sirius pensaba como iba a sobrevivir si ella se iba o cómo lo había hecho sin ella antes. Era la noche del 27 de Qore. Harry había salido con Ron, Hermione y Fred a una fiesta en un club local, así que ellos dos tendrían una última noche libre. Salieron a pasear en motocicleta y comieron en un restaurante a la orilla del río que bajaba del monte Eliseo. Después de haber compartido un par de botellas de vino y algo de acción bajo las sábanas, Sirius se encontró con Isabel recostada en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas en la ciudad?

- Debo regresar. queda muy poco que aprender de Nana – Isabel sonaba algo triste – y entonces ella se irá. Ella dice que en un mes de cuando yo regrese.

- Lo siento

- Está bien – dijo ella volteándose a verle – es algo para lo que la familia se ha estado preparando por un buen tiempo. – Hubo un silencio en que ambos estaban concentrados solamente en sus pensamientos – ¿Me acompañarías? Digo, si no te molesta…

- Claro que estaré ahí – aseguró él antes de besarla - ¿Qué harás después? ¿Te quedarás con tu padre?

- Sé que soy la más cercana a ese lado de la familia, pero no creo que vuelva a Vogel.

- Eres joven e inteligente, deberías estar trabajando en un gran hospital.

- Es lo que dice Helden.

- Hazle caso, pero no con lo de conseguir un marido que haya sido descendiente de no sé quien – ahora él estaba bromeando – pero en serio, me gustaría que vivieras más cerca. Isidia o en Lucus, hasta podría aceptar Wesomo o Ciudad Olimpo, si te hace más feliz estar en el oeste. –

- ¿Viajarías a verme en lugares tan lejos?

- Claro. Ya tengo el estilo de vida andariego que siempre quise, sólo falta un lugar al que decirle hogar. No es que este no lo sea – dijo Sirius componiéndose – solo… que no estarás tu.

- Eres muy bueno tratando de convencer.

- Oh, no has visto nada – una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro.

A la mañana el grupo se despidió de Isabel en la embajada antes de tomar el tren de regreso al colegio. Harry estaba sorprendido que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le pasó a Ron en la fiesta, pero después de todo, había habido mucho caos. Por suerte para Ron, el uniforme ocultaba el tatuaje azulado y el anillo se veía como una adquisición para estar a la moda. Harry y Kaede se la pasaron algo acaramelados después de tanto tiempo aparte, mientras que Ron y Hermione apenas si podían verse sin sonrojarse.

A la llegada al IMA los esperó un intenso cateo de las pertenencias. Harry supo inmediatamente lo que los profesores buscaban, pero él mismo tenía cosas de qué preocuparse como la capa de invisibilidad, una guía de animagia, varios libros y pergaminos del templo de las almas y, ahora que lo pensaba, su nueva adquisición. Para su suerte, lo que buscaban los profesores no tenía nada que ver con papel, así que pasaron inadvertidas sus preciadas posesiones.

Harry pudo ver que más allá Saito sacaba una serie de objetos extraños uno tras otro de la mochila de Malfoy, pero ninguno satisfacía los criterios de lo que buscaban, por lo que sólo ganó una detención. Listos para un nuevo ciclo escolar, hartos de un buen banquete de bienvenida, cuentos de aventuras en las vacaciones y otras conversaciones, todos se fueron a dormir. O por lo menos la mayoría. Hermione repasaba para la primera clase de aparición al día siguiente, Ron practicaba por última vez con su nueva mano bajo la luz de la falsa luna llena, convencido que con esa luz su brazo parecía emitir un brillo. Malfoy tramaba algo y Harry por fin revisaba el pergamino.

Estaba escrito en marciano antiguo, pero a esas alturas Harry podría entender más o menos parte de lo escrito con algo de dificultad. Era un texto detallado sobre las espadas legendarias, al parecer escrito por uno de los 10. Necesitaría tiempo para traducirlo todo, pero fue directamente a la descripción de la Destino Verde, a la que reconoció por su forma.

El texto decía que había sido creada por el representante de la colonia japonesa, daba detalles sobre su apariencia, que utilizaba hechizos tipo roca y, lo más cercano que pudo traducir el texto, espíritus. El fin principal en aquella espada era claro: destruir Djins. Había un listado con los nueve hechizos o técnicas inscritos, aunque no detallaba cómo hacerlos funcionar, y al lado de cada uno había una traducción del marciano antiguo al japonés. Al final decía: "Propiedad especial: clarividencia a su legítimo propietario".

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo habrá más Malfoy y cómo la pasó en sus vacaciones y si lo atraparan con las manos en el agua.


	26. De vuelta en el templo de las almas

******Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. **

Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

Por fin la insiración a regresado, además de un respiro en el mundo muggle. Espero que les guste esta entrega.

* * *

**De vuelta en el templo de las almas**

Draco Malfoy había pasado unas tres miserables semanas. Y miserable era un término muy liviano para describirlas. Luego de la adrenalina y la agitación causada en la fiesta, se dedicó a espiar a Harry aún bajo los efectos de la poción multijugo. Ciertamente no había pensado bien el efecto de sus acciones con la espada y el ver lo rápido que Weasley se convertía en agua le causó una serie de sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

Draco tomó aquellas semanas de descanso para hacer sus tareas. Las hizo de forma metódica y como manera de distraerse del mundo que lo rodeaba, pero no podía dejar de evitar pensar en su misión de acabar con Potter. ¿Qué era lo que realmente_ él _quería? Él simplemente quería salir de aquella situación con vida. ¡Cómo quería poder escaparse en aquel mismo momento y rehacer su vida en algún lugar de Marte! Con sólo magos, sin preocuparse por ocultar su magia o porque su familia se encontraba en problemas. Pero él era un Malfoy y siempre había estado orgulloso de serlo. No podía dejar a su padre a su suerte. Él debía salvar el honor de la familia y luego huiría como un digno Slytherin.

Su madre había pasado todo este tiempo en la pequeña casa que tenían en Marte. No había mucho que hacer, ella nunca había trabajado y aun tenían dinero suficiente como para vivir sin trabajar en aquel planeta. Para su gran suerte su tía Bella no podía visitarlos, lo que era un alivio, pero eso significaba que ellos tampoco podían regresar a la Tierra. Debían cumplir con sus roles de refugiados. Además de hacer tareas, Draco consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para el gran escándalo de su madre. A diferencia de todos sus compañeros del IMA, Draco no tenía invitaciones a fiestas o para viajar por el mundo. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre en una casa que no le gustaba. Trabajar era, por mucho, mejor. Así que mientras trabajaba en una tienda de escobas de calidad, tenía tiempo para pensar en su próxima jugada. Esta vez no podía fallar. Los profesores pronto darían con él y eso no sería bueno.

Una tarde luego de salir del trabajo, Draco vio a un grupo de los estudiantes del sexto año de la casa Dragón caminando cerca vestidos de trajes, pues la tienda estaba ubicada en el distrito comercial de la ciudad y habían muchos locales para fiestas por ahí. Con mucho cuidado se movió en las sombras para observar mejor. Harry y sus amigos no estaban con ellos, lo que era de esperarse pues había tenido que sufrir oír el programa de Black en Ciudad Olimpo durante toda la tarde mientras pulía una de las escobas, aunque no se perdió ni los anuncios comerciales.

Entre el grupo de los chicos estaba la novia de Potter y una idea le llegó como un rayo de luz. Podía usarla a ella para llegar a Potter. Regresó a su casa con el corazón más liviano y pocos días después ya casi tenía armado el plan mientras regresaba en el tren al IMA. Pero pronto sufrió una recaída de ánimos al encontrarse con el cateo en la entrada del colegio. Para su pesar, el profesor Saito era el que estaba buscando entre sus posesiones y uno tras otros, preciados objetos eran expuestos. Fue una suerte que no notara el llavero con una cuerda azul, que en realidad era la Ira del Océano. Pero aun así ganó una detención. Draco miró con odio como Potter se reía de su desgracia. Pronto le borraría esa sonrisa de la cara. Aquella noche Draco terminó su nuevo plan y estaba convencido que esta vez sí lo lograría. Pero el aguador tendría que permanecer bajo las sombras por un tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry consiguió que Tenchi le ayudara a traducir parte del texto que había copiado del pergamino, la parte sobre los nombres de las técnicas de la Destino Verde. No le había preguntado a Kaede, pues a pesar de su ascendencia japonesa, ella no era tan buena en el idioma como su amigo.

Yendo del primer símbolo cerca de la empuñadura, que era la runa para la primera técnica hasta el más distal los nombres se traducirían a:

- Ryū no ki (dragón de energía)

- Ishi no ame (lluvia de rocas)

- Shin'en (abismo)

- Seishin kuchiku-kan (destructor de espíritus)

- Tatsu no tsuchi (dragón de suelo)

- Tamashī no bunri (separación de almas)

- Jishin (terremoto)

- Sukuinushi (redentor)

- Seishin-tekina ryū (Dragón espiritual)

Harry estaba pensando si usar la traducción o no al japonés al tratar de conjurar las técnicas, pues el marciano antiguo era difícil de pronunciar y si no tenía cuidado podía decir fácilmente una palabra por otra. Además, el creador de seguro había usado su idioma natal al emplear las técnicas. Algunos de los conjuros sonaban fáciles, aunque otros tal vez mejor los decía en marciano.

Leer aquellas notas le recordó que debía viajar al templo de las almas y por fin usar la llave para subir a los niveles que no había ido y tal vez así comenzar a practicar y aprender las últimas cuatro técnicas. La última técnica del elemento de roca era bastante obvia lo que hacía, pero los que tenían que ver con los espíritus le tenían algo confuso. ¿Separación de almas? ¿Redentor? ¿Qué usos le había dado su creador a la Destino verde?

Pero Harry no pudo ir lo más pronto posible como había planeado y tuvo que esperar al siguiente fin de semana para poder salir. El viernes antes fue la primera clase de aparición. Harry, como todos los demás, estaba nervioso pero sorprendido que tanto en Marte como en la Tierra esperaran tanto para aprender a aparecerse. Por primera vez notó que sus demás compañeros de clases estaban tan nerviosos como él mismo. Aparecerse no era tomado a la ligera.

Aquel día la instructora, una bruja regordeta a la que parecían faltarle partes, como un pulgar y parte de una oreja les estuvo dando las instrucciones necesarias. Como todas las escuelas de magia que Harry conocía, en el IMA no se podían aparecer o desaparecer en el campo principal y la semana siguiente practicarían en uno de los campos de sembrado que estaban afuera de las propiedades del colegio. Harry notó que en Hogwarts aquellas clases la hubiesen tomado tal vez en Hogsmade, pero no había cerca ningún pueblo y tampoco le parecía hacer falta al resto del estudiantado, ya que siempre tenían alguna excusa para armar fiestas en sus casas comunes.

Por fin, libre de sus tareas y luego de revisar el estado de la Tierra con un reporte de Neville, Harry se fue a su habitación pensando en qué hacer para poder enfrentar la inevitable profecía. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy oscuras. Él espantó esos pensamientos y volvió a tomar el pergamino, y diccionario en mano, prosiguió a leer las descripciones generales de las espadas.

El Fuego del Infierno era una espada larga, delgada cuya hoja era del color de Marte y peculiarmente no era una hoja continua que hasta la hacía ver algo delicada. La empuñadura era larga y contaba en la base de la hoja con lo que a Harry le parecieron unos muy apropiados intimidantes cuernos infernales. Contaba con 12 técnicas su gran mayoría de fuego, pero algunas combinaban fuego y oscuridad y su propiedad especial era de producir un fuego a su alrededor y quemar todo lo que cortara. Muy parecida en esa característica a la Ira del Océano, que podía convertir todo lo que tocara en agua. Esta espada contaba con una hoja con tres marcadas curvaturas y a diferencia de su contraria no era tan larga. La Ira del Océano solo tenía 10 técnicas tanto de agua como de curación.

La Sol Naciente era una espada larga, la más larga de todas, y de hoja ancha, aunque su hoja era algo más estilizada que las típicas espadas del medievo y tenía una rica empuñadura. Esta espada solía brillar más que las demás e incluso sin estar siendo utilizada. Todo lo contrario a La Desesperación Púrpura, una espada mezcla entre alabarda y espada ancha con aspecto amenazador y de un púrpura tan oscuro que parecía absorber toda la luz. Ambas espadas poseían 11 hechizos, los de la primera de luz y rayos, los de la segunda de sombras y artes oscuras. Ambas espadas parecían tener vida propia. La Desesperación Púrpura era una espada maligna, dada a causar estragos y en manos débiles, podía consumir y apoderarse de quien la usara. La Sol Naciente también era un poco quisquillosa a la hora de elegir su usuario. Podía otorgar luz en mayor de las oscuridades y no solo luz física, pero también intelectual.

Harry pensó en los dos actuales dueños de aquellas espadas. Uno era el hombre de más alto rango en el ejército del Emperador y supuso que debía tener voluntad de acero para manejar la Desesperación Púrpura a voluntad. El otro era el director del Soul Dragon y particularmente Harry nunca había oído mucho sobre él, fuera que había ayudado a Ron con su brazo.

La Destino Verde era un katana de un gris verdoso, que la hacía ver bastante corriente frente a sus hermanas y Harry estaba seguro de que él tenía la más sosa de todas, pues lo que menos le agradaba era ese link de su espada con adivinación. El Amanecer del Fénix era todo lo contrario. No era tan larga como la Sol Naciente, pero era definitivamente diferente. Su base era más ancha que la punta, que era bastante delgada. La base de la espada se fundía con la empuñadura en un diseño complicado que daba la sensación de ser plumas. Entre los 13 hechizos que llevaba, la mayoría eran de viento, pero los había de fuego y ¿Marciano? Harry no estaba seguro de esa traducción, pero era lo que decía el pergamino.

Él recordaba bastante bien el Fuego del Infierno, pero ahora que sabía más de las espadas se sentía decepcionado del recuerdo, Milliardo apenas había usado el dragón de energía contra él y uno que otro hechizo primario de fuego. Le gustaría ahora tener una demostración sabiendo más. Volviendo a aquel día recordó de donde habían salido las borlas. Milliardo chico había mencionado que eran todas iguales, pero tal vez en aquel momento él no contaba con un pergamino de uno de los 10 con lujo de detalles. Harry decidió descansar. Aquel sábado volverían las prácticas de Quidditch y en la tarde vería como escabullirse para ir al templo.

El equipo de los dragones era bueno, pero estaba en segundo lugar tras las grullas, que este año tenían un muy sólido equipo y estaba en la cabecera de la copa. Harry disfrutó el entrenamiento y felicitó Akane por las mejoras que estaba haciendo y cuando todo el grupo se dirigía a comer, Harry "recordó" que había dejado algo en los vestidores. Ya solo sacó su capa de invisibilidad y otros objetos, los colocó en un bolso y transformado en fénix se lo llevó entre sus garras.

Harry llegó a la muy tranquila pirámide. Casi le costó encontrarla entre la exuberante vegetación que había crecido en los alrededores, pero este no era tiempo de aprender sobre herbología marciana.

- Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – le recibió la pequeña alma

- He estado ocupado – dijo,

- ¿Y a qué se debe el honor? –

- Hoy voy a subir a los niveles superiores

- ya veo

- pero antes comeré algo – dijo Harry sacando su merienda de la bolsa. Sentado en uno de los estudios comió, aunque no muy tranquilo, pues la llamita se estaba quejando de que ella no había comido en años y ni siquiera recordaba el sabor de la comida.

Terminada la merienda tomó la llave y subió al segundo piso y tras comprobar que todo seguía igual de polvoriento y mohoso fue a la puerta con llave, insertó ésta y la movió. La puerta se deslizó crujiendo y dejando caer aun más polvo y unas oscuras escaleras. A luz de varita y con la Destino Verde en la otra mano, por si aparecían más Djins, se aventuró por las escaleras. Luego de su aventura en el templo del fénix no cabía de más ser precavido. Las paredes estaban húmedas y había múltiples goteras en sentido contrario.

El tercer piso era aún más pequeño que el segundo y este no estaba tan oscuro como los dos primeros y tampoco tenía ninguna división. Harry pudo notar que era como una enorme biblioteca, pues en las paredes había estanterías y en estas pergaminos, frascos y muchos otros materiales que Harry no reconocía. Él logró encontrar un par de hendiduras que servirían como ventanas luego de retirar unas cortinas que se habían convertido en cortinas de moho viviente. Ahora con más luz Harry pudo ver que en una de las estanterías había colgado un dibujo en carbón que parecía ser un retrato. Harry miró intensamente aquel retrato. Era de un señor con aspecto recio y feroz, ojos rasgados, frente ancha y cabello largo recogido en un moño, bigote y una barba que se extendía solo en el mentón. Harry supuso que aquel debía ser el creador de la Destino Verde.

- Kentaro Sato – Harry dio un brinco al oír la voz casi en su oído. Había estado viendo tan intensamente el retrato que había olvidado al alma

- ¿Quién?

- Kentaro Sato ignorante. El representante japonés de los 10 – dijo el alma con tono de estar diciéndole algo muy básico. Harry casi pudo visualizar a Snape diciéndole eso – Él creó este lugar y usaba esta misma habitación como estudio secreto.

- ¿Estudio secreto? – dijo Harry ahora escudriñando con atención cada centímetro de las estanterías.

- Si, sus pertenencias conocidas permanecen en la casa Sato en Kaseipolis en la bahía Amazonis de la región de Nuevo Japón.

- Sabes mucho al respecto

- Sabrías más si estudiaras tu historia bien terráqueo.

- Dudo que eso lo den en la clase de historia

- No seas menso. La historia de los 10 es parte importante de la cultura marciana. Puede que no haya salido de aquí en décadas, pero almas más jóvenes me han dicho lo que pasa alrededor

- Humm, ¿Qué más me puedes decir de él?

- Pues él era un mago muy poderoso, con un gran dominio sobre la magia oriental y una gran habilidad en la materia de espíritus – esto último llamó la atención de Harry. Eso explicaba bastante sobre los hechizos en su espada.

Harry encontró una sección de la estantería donde pudo encontrar un pergamino bien detallado para cada uno de los hechizos de la espada, escritos en una mezcla de japonés con marciano antiguo. Harry suspiró algo exasperado. Sabía que podía encontrar algo así y la verdad no quería pedirle a Tenchi que los tradujera, a pesar de la confianza que le tenía. Tendría que explicar de dónde había sacado los pergaminos y dar una serie de explicaciones que no quería dar. Decidió tratar con el pergamino titulado "Tamashī no bunri" sabiendo que era el próximo a dominar.

- No entiendo esto del Tamashī no bunri…

- Ah, la icónica separación de almas – suspiró la llamita

- ¿Qué sabes de esa técnica?

- Bastante. Fue bastante usada en la guerra contra los Djins y en las subsiguientes por aquellos que tomaron posesión de la Destino Verde. En especial en la última…

- Ya dime de qué trata y deja de dar rodeos

- ¡Insensible!

- ¿Qué?

- Yo morí de esa manera… - Harry no respondió y se quedó con la boca abierta – No exactamente morí, pero fue de esa manera que quedé en esta forma. Con ese hechizo el que lo conjura puede separar el alma del cuerpo. Con hechizos adecuados se puede tomar el alma totalmente aparte o esta puede volver a su cuerpo cuando quiera.

- Suena como el hechizo de posesión de almas de los de Yostovick

- Ese fue creado luego, en una barata y más negra imitación.

- ¿Más negra?

- Pues, el alma que se quiere separar del cuerpo no necesariamente tiene que ser la del individuo.

- ¿No?

- No, también se pueden separar invasores como los Djins u otros espíritus que estén poseyendo el cuerpo en aquel momento.

- Ah – Ahora tenía sentido, pero igual Harry no se sentía del todo cómodo con saber eso.

- Hum, al menos estas instrucciones están en marciano

- Necesitarás practicar mucho antes de lograrlo y te aconsejo buscar algo con qué hacerlo.

- Genial. Tal vez pueda usar a Malfoy – dijo Harry pensando en regresar al piso inferior.

Camino a las escaleras Harry empuñaba la espada cuando sintió la misma sensación que cuando estaba en Phelgra entrenando. Esta vez se vio tomando un libro en un rincón de la estantería a su derecha. ¿Otra premonición? Harry fue a la esquina y vio el libro. Estaba fechado en algún calendario diferente a cualquiera que conociera y con símbolos japoneses. ¿Otro diario? Harry no pudo resistir la tentación y de dejar sentir que la espada le había guiado expresamente a que leyera aquel libro. Con mucho cuidado Harry abrió el antiguo diario con mezcla de curiosidad y precaución. Una luz le envolvió y fue transportado a los recuerdos de Kentaro Sato.

* * *

Si, tengo una debilidad por ls espadas largas, culpa de Soul Calibur XD. Espero algun día poder dibujar las demás espadas, por el momento solo tengo la Ira del Océano. A ver si dibujo la Destino Verde para el nuevo año, una nueva versión, la he tratado de hacer antes y no me quedó tan bien.

Sin más, gracias por leer y favor dejen sus comentarios.


	27. Kasei

******Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. La trilogía de Marte pertenece a ****Kim Stanley Robinson**. Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

Les dejo este nuevo capítulo, notas al final :P**  
**

* * *

**Kasei**

_Dos chicos estaban en un patio bajo un árbol frondoso. Uno de ellos, el mayor, tenía una katana de madera mientras el más pequeño estaba en el suelo lloriqueando._

- _Deja de llorar Kohaku – dijo fieramente el chico mayor. Harry supo que aquel era Kentaro y se preguntó ¿Si hablaban japonés, por qué entendía cada una de las palabras? Supuso que tal vez las memorias estaban en marciano y volvió su atención a los chicos._

- _Pero no sé por qué me pegas._

- _Si sigues haciendo magia solo conseguirás problemas – dijo el otro en un tono aireado – siempre te metes en problemas por eso. Deberías prestar más atención a lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor._

- _Lo dices como si tú no tuvieras magia – el chico mayor se tornó de un rojo violento – sé que también puedes hacer magia hermano mayor, al igual que madre solía hacerlo._

- _No te atrevas a decir eso por ahí. Sí, yo también hago magia hermano menor y sé por qué te digo que hacerla sólo nos traerá problemas – y le tendió una mano._

_Las memorias se volvieron un remolino para luego formarse otra vez. Esta vez Harry pudo ver a un Kentaro adolescente frente a un maestro de magia haciendo, desde el primer intento, lo instruido mientras que su hermano menor jugueteaba con su varita y unos papeles convirtiéndolos en origamis de grullas voladoras. Y las memorias se volvieron a otro tiempo, ahora con un joven adulto Kentaro, fornido y fiero, montado en un caballo imponente y vestido con una extraña armadura._

- _¿Cuándo aprenderás a no ser tan incauto Kohaku? – dijo a un joven delgado y con apariencia de estar en las nubes._

- _No soy como tú, hermano mayor. Yo no puedo fingir ser un muggle como ellos. Veo que no tienes problemas con estar al servicio de ellos._

- _Es mi deber como el heredero de nuestro padre._

- _¿No extrañas la magia? ¿No extrañas poder hacer todo lo que quieras? ¿Cuándo seremos libres Kentaro?_

- _Sabes bien que no podemos hacer magia frente a los muggles…_

- _Me iré del país – Kentaro parecía haber recibido un balde de agua fría. Observó que no había nadie más cerca y conjuró un hechizo protector alrededor._

- _¿De qué hablas? Sabes muy bien que las fronteras están cerradas._

- _Hay un paso al norte por donde hay un contrabando de seda con los ingleses. Iré a Inglaterra a aprender magia, hermano mayor. No puedo seguir viviendo entre la guerra de esta era..._

_Otra vez las memorias se revolvieron dando paso a escenas cambiantes de distintos campos de batallas, espadas ensangrentadas y hombres vistiendo armaduras con máscaras de demonios. Harry se sentía algo mareado tanto por el constante cambio de escenas como por la violencia de la guerra. Pero pudo notar que Kentaro no solo sobresalía con la espada, sino que también se enfrentaba a magos de otros clanes por igual. Era un guerrero ejemplar. _

_Luego una memoria se quedó fija. Kentaro estaba en el lugar oscuro de algún local y había un encapuchado cerca._

- _Sé que es difícil para usted lo que le estoy pidiendo, pero Kohaku siempre habló de lo poderoso que era su hermano mayor y queríamos saber si podría honrarnos con su visita – quien fuese hablaba inglés, pero con un acento diferente al conocido por Harry._

- _Lo que planeas es absurdo_

- _Pero su hermano creía que se podría hacer, que este era el mejor momento – el hombre se interrumpió. Obviamente no quería molestar demasiado a aquel señor de guerra._

- _Hum – y Kentaro se fue del lugar dejando atrás al encapuchado._

_Harry lo acompañó por una calle de tierra bordeada en un lado por cercas de casas con lámparas de papeles en sus afueras mientras que en el otro lado corría un arroyo. El cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver muchas estrellas. Mientras caminaba Kentaro se fijó en una que brillaba con un resplandor rojo._

- _Kasei… - quien había hablado sobresaltando a Harry era un fantasma, el fantasma de Kohaku._

- _Eras un idiota iluso Kohaku – dijo Kentaro al parecer acostumbrado a que se le aparecieran espíritus de la nada._

- _Sabes bien que con la Revolución Meiji todo cambiará aquí. Ya no existirá el estilo de vida que has llevado todos estos años._

- _Lo sé_

- _¿Por qué no les das un chance y te reúnes con el grupo?_

- _…_

- _Imagina poder hacer un mundo solo para hechiceros_

- _Kasei… el planeta de fuego. Habrá guerra siempre._

- _¿No es eso lo que te gusta?_

- _No. Cumplo con mi deber, pero tengo otros intereses._

- _Lo sé. Por eso debes ir con el grupo. Toma mi lugar, ayúdame a cumplir mi sueño._

- _¿Te irás? No podrás venir conmigo si voy._

- _Solo me quedé a ver que estés bien. Al parecer yo no estaba destinado a ir allá, pero tú podrás hacerlo. Casi todo está planeado. Hasta podrías llevarte a la amiga tuya esa…_

- _¡Kohaku!_

_Otro cambio de memoria. Esta vez Kentaro se encontraba en un lugar diferente y había una conglomerado de personas. Todas ellas hablaban en sus idiomas natales y una mezcla de inglés bastante acentuados sobre sus planes de colonización. Estaban decidiendo quienes irían como colonizadores. Era una misión arriesgada y sin fecha de retorno. Los grupos votaron cada uno por su representante, en el caso de los japoneses Kentaro se propuso como candidato y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Al final diez hechiceros de diferentes edades se encontraron hablando de cómo ir a Marte. _

_Eran seis hombres y cuatro mujeres. Harry observó atentamente quienes eran los famosos diez. El representante chino, Zhao, era un hombre mayor con barba y pelo blanco; el ruso, Arkady, era un pelirrojo con todas las pintas de ser un mago oscuro; había una hermosa mujer con rasgos arábigos llamada Scheherezade; el más joven era el italiano, Romulus, que Harry diría que apenas tendría unos 20 años. Las otras tres mujeres discutían, aunque casi todos discutían entre ellos, y por acentos Harry concluyó que una era francesa, Delphine, otra estadounidense, Ann, y, para su gran sorpresa, la otra inglesa, Nichneven. La representante de Inglaterra tenía el cabello rojo y ojos verdes, pero no como los de su madre, pero casi, casi le pareció ver en ella a Lily. El alemán, Gottfried, hablaba con un chamán, Yaotzin, de aspecto aun más tenebroso que el ruso._

_Con un traslador especial provisto por los diferentes gobiernos de magia los diez se reunieron en una pequeña isla y convocaron hechizos protectores para poder respirar en Marte antes de irse. El tiempo llegó y se despidieron de sus acompañantes: el resto de las cincuenta familias que llegarían en un futuro. El cambio de memoria fue rápido y Harry se encontró en un Marte muy diferente a que él conocía. Era obvio que tampoco los diez se esperaban aquella vista. Era un Marte salvaje y rojo, con vida y, usualmente, en llamas._

_Con ellos habían llevado algunos sapos para probar si el aire era respirable. Los sapos parecían tener problemas, pero vieron que aun quedaban vivos. Había oxígeno, eso era bueno, pero no mucho. Harry reconoció la región en que estaban, pues en un futuro lejano aquel sería el estado Imperial. Podía ver donde estaba el agua y entendió por qué por tanto tiempo los muggles no supieron que había vida en ese planeta. _

_Marte parecía un mundo surreal y definitivamente mágico. A pesar de haber plantas y animales la mayor parte de suelo era de tierra roja, varios tonos de rojos para ser exacto e incluso el agua era roja. Aunque esto se debía a las partículas de polvo en el aire, que le daban al cielo un color mezcla de morado con ladrillo. Las mismas hojas de las plantas variaban de color entre el púrpura al ocre, muy pocas de un verde ciprés o del pino, pero definitivamente ninguna era parecida a las de la Tierra. Todo era demasiado grande en Marte. Entonces los diez pusieron manos a la obra. Tres de ellos construyeron un albergue con magia. Mientras otros exploraban el área. _

_La atmósfera no era lo único que debían arreglar, la gravedad era bastante diferente a la de la Tierra y por lo tanto caminaban de una manera extraña. Mientras exploraban el lugar pudieron ver diferente clases de animales, la gran mayoría de gran tamaño y carnívoros. La única ave como tal que reconoció fue un enorme pájaro color ocre que parecía tener patas de canguro y corría a grandes velocidades. Los exploradores reconocieron que había muchos dragones, demasiados habitaban aquel planeta sangriento, pendiéndole fuego a las hierbas contribuyendo a los incendios además de los volcanes. _

_Nuevamente las imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápido. Los diez tomando notas, explorando, visiones de criaturas que Harry nunca había visto en Marte con anterioridad y todas de un tamaño demasiado grande, en especial una que podría competir con los dinosaurios de la Tierra, pero no había vida humanoide en el planeta. Una visión duró más tiempo que las demás y fue el encuentro de los diez con Ka, el dragón de suelo/roca ya tiempo después de haber comenzado la exploración. Harry sólo había visto a Awa y la consideraba con un aspecto bastante feroz, pero Ka le superaba por mucho. _

_Harry supuso que él era el primer marciano en décadas en oír el draconio y se sorprendió que tanto Kentaro como Zhao entendieran que aquello era un idioma. Ellos ayudaron a entenderse con aquel dragón y poco después Harry se encontró en un lugar junto a los diez y los cuatro dragones elementales. Cada dragón donó una parte de su cuerpo, una escama de Awa, hebras de pelo de Ka, un diente de E'o y, para asco de él, saliva de Uml. Con esos componentes se creó una poción que los diez bebieron y luego de una noche entre altas temperaturas y lo que a Harry le pareció alucinaciones, todos despertaron a la mañana siguiente con sus poderes amplificados y siendo ellos ya magos talentosos, aquel aumento les permitió lograr hazañas increíbles._

_Algunos con ayuda del E'o cambiaron el aire y ahora podían respirar libremente, otros junto a Awa ayudaron a purificar el agua y entre todos cambiaron la gravedad del planeta. Cada vez más Marte era más habitable y usualmente los magos viajaban junto a los dragones cambiando el mundo y pronto ya había pasado todo un año marciano. En la tierra era el año 1870. A ellos no les preocupó que los muggles vieran o no su trabajo, por regla general los muggles no veían bien a su alrededor y los que lograban ver tampoco verían por completo el verdadero Marte, era demasiado mágico de por sí solo para ellos verlo._

_Regresaron a la Tierra para casi de inmediato volver y continuar, ahora junto a sus familias. Eran cincuenta familias en total, cien personas equilibradas mitad mujeres y mitad hombres, diez de cada país. Curiosamente ninguna pareja tenía niños al momento de iniciar su vida en Marte. La vida de Kentaro junto a Hiroko, su esposa, transcurrió rápido, las familias crecieron, otros llegaron y los años pasaron. Harry pudo ver que Kentaro estaba obsesionado con el mundo de los espíritus y parecía tener un particular don en esa materia. A pesar de que en Marte no habían espíritus seguía trabajando en ese campo aún con su trabajo en el consejo, cuando pasaron el poder del consejo a sus hijos ya mayores y cuando surgió la guerra con Bryn._

_Ahí estaba Harry, en el Laberinto de la noche, un lugar que aun los marcianos modernos evitaban. Los diez eran definitivamente muy mayores ahora, ya habían pasado más de 30 años desde que inició la colonización y Harry se sorprendió que solo murieran cuatro de ellos: Delphine, Ann, Rómulo y Yaotzin. Entonces una vez más Harry se encontró en una guerra, aunque no tan sangrienta como aquella en la juventud de Kentaro, no dejaba de ser espeluznante con los Djins destruyendo todo a su paso y el enemigo usando las maldiciones más violentas y grotescas que Harry hasta la fecha había presenciado. Los que quedaron de los diez se retiraron y buscaron la ayuda de los dragones, que en aquel entonces ya habían entrado en un letargo, forjando las espadas conjunto con el fuego de los dragones elementales. _

_La idea de usar espadas y no sus varitas provino de Kentaron apoyado por Gottfried y Zhao, postulando que de esa manera podían canalizar las propiedades mágicas de ciertos metales y la magia de los dragones contra los Djin, que parecían repeler cualquier hechizo con varitas normales. Kentaro forjó la Destino Verde, Zhao la Sol Naciente, Scherezade la Ira del Océano, Nichneven el Amanecer del Fénix, Gottfried el Fuego del Infierno y Arkady la Desesperación Púrpura. Una vez más las memorias giraron en el campo de batalla y ya con los Djins reducidos solo faltaba derrotar a Bryn._

_Pero aquel mago era demasiado fuerte y se había corrompido tal con los poderes obtenido de los Djins que no bastaba con magia normal ni siquiera con las espadas. Así que con un hechizo que Harry no oyó, como si deliberadamente el diario no quisiera contarle ese secreto, los seis unieron sus espadas en una sola, ¡La legendaria Chronus Calibur sí había existido y él la estaba viendo! Tras derrotar al mago los seis decidieron que aquella espada sólo podía provocar más guerras y la desarmaron en las seis espadas iniciales y convinieron en crear lugares para proteger las espadas. Las memorias mostraron a un muy mayor Kentaro, con posiblemente uno de sus nietos en un templo de las almas, no tan polvoriento, con las bibliotecas intachables y en la habitación donde él estaba el anciano llevaba a cabo experimentos con espíritus. _

Y de repente Harry se encontró mirando las frágiles páginas de un viejo diario con apenas luz. Había visto nacer el Marte mágico y mucho más de lo que podía asimilar. Era hora de volver al castillo, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado y meditar sobre lo que había visto.

* * *

Sí, algunos nombres son de los _Cien Primeros_, pero ¿Quién si no ellos para colonizar Marte? El hecho de que cien personas en total fuera los colonizadores fue un hecho al azar y antes de que leyera Marte Rojo.

Así que como tributo, algunos de sus nombres aparecerán por aquí y allá, pero esos personajes **no** me pertenecen.


	28. Pensando en el futuro

**********Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. La trilogía de Marte pertenece a ****Kim Stanley Robinson**. Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

¡Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo y lamento que haya tardado casi un mes para actualizar pero entre vacaciones, otros proyectos y la vida muggle se me habia hecho dificil continuar.

Por cierto, la imagen del fic actualmente es de la Ira del Océano :P Espero poder dibujar la Destino Verde pronto.

Espeo que les guste.

* * *

**Pensando en el futuro.**

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – se quejó Hermione tras ver por enésima vez a Ron mirar su mano a través de la luz

- ¿Dejar de hacer qué? – dijo Ron inocentemente

- ¡De jugar con el brazo ese! – explotó Hermione esparciendo sus tareas por el piso. Algunos compañeros levantaron la vista de sus quehaceres para ver que estaba pasando entre esos dos ahora, pero no muchos. Ya se habían acostumbrado a que los dos terráqueos pelearan constantemente.

- Eres una aburrida – se quejó Ron – iré a ver dónde está Harry

- ¡Si, vete! – exclamó Hermione recogiendo sus notas para volver a su tarea

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Ron regresando sobre sus pasos

- Tenía práctica de Quidditch y si no lo encuentras, de seguro anda con Kaede en alguna esquina – respondió ella volviendo a los libros.

Ron salió rápido de ahí. Después de lo del barco y de las vacaciones en general, él y Hermione habían vuelto más o menos a la antigua rutina, dígase, discutir por él no querer hacer las tareas y según ella ser un vago. Pero ella se equivocaba en eso. Él estaba tomando en serio su educación y ella sólo no podía ver lo bien que le iba porque no despegaba su nariz de los libros.

Ron extrañaba a Harry y le parecía que lo extrañaba aún más que cuando él había tenido que estar sólo en Hogwarts mientras ellos dos estaban en Marte. Apenas si se juntaban, ya que Harry siempre estaba ocupado, y Ron extrañaba la cercanía de su mejor amigo. Él no era como Harry y Hermione, quienes habían hecho muchos amigos entre los miembros de su casa; él apenas sí hablaba con Amanda o Rey y casi nada con los demás.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos del castillo bajo la luz de una tarde primaveral y las risas de las chicas que pasaban en grupos murmurando. Era un gran día para desperdiciarlo dentro y probablemente Harry estaría fuera. Ron lo buscó en el campo de Quidditch pero encontró que la práctica había terminado ya, según le dijo Tenchi ya en las inmediaciones del castillo.

- La última vez que lo vi se había devuelto a buscar algo, no lo he visto desde entonces.

Pero ya Ron había ido al campo y nada. Caminando por los alrededores del castillo llegó al área reservada para practicar con espadas. Muchos estudiantes estaban ahí, incluyendo Kaede, quien estaba practicando con el profesor Seta. A Ron le sorprendían los movimientos pero no le interesaba practicar. Con la mirada buscó a Harry y notó su ausencia, pero algo llamó su atención. En la sombra de unos arbustos había una figura encapuchada. No le podía ver la cara, pero estaba seguro que quien sea que fuera estaba muy atento a los movimientos de los que practicaban. ¿Quién necesitaría estar encapuchado en un día como aquel?

Ron recordó que el Aguador había estado encapuchado cuando atacó a Harry y con precaución se fue acercando poco a poco a los arbustos. Había logrado ubicarse en el anillo exterior de los espectadores, pero el encapuchado estaba algo más alejado y no podía acercársele sin ser percibido. Ron decidió esperar para seguirle cuando dejara el patio. Era una tarde con mucha brisa y la brisa caliente pronto hizo que Ron se quedara dormido sobre el pasto.

Despertó sobresaltado. Todavía quedaban algunas personas practicando, pero ni Harry ni el encapuchado estaban ahí. Ron estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse quedado dormido. Regresó al castillo y caminaba sin ver por dónde cuando el sonido de una capa que se arrastra en un pasillo desierto le distrajo y siendo cauteloso trató de ir por donde provenía el sonido. Tuvo suerte y vio la cola de la capa del encapuchado girar una esquina y así comenzó la persecución. Ron no estaba seguro si el encapuchado sabía o no que lo estaban persiguiendo, pero por si las dudas, iba varita en mano. No dejaría que el Aguador anduviera impune deambulando por el castillo.

Los pasos del encapuchado se volvieron más rápidos y pronto estaban en una carrera. No había motivos para seguirle de lejos y Ron trató de alcanzarle. De la nada el encapuchado sacó una espada de un extraño color azulado y Ron la reconoció al instante. Aquel era el Aguador. Pero quien fuese el encapuchado, se había tomado las molestias de cubrirse hasta las manos y nada de piel salía de entre el disfraz

- Deja de huir cobarde – le llamó Ron luego de esquivar una piscina recién formada tras el Aguador usar una cortina para crearla. – Me vas a pagar lo del brazo.

Ron comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro para tratar de desarmarlo, pero a pesar que un par dieron en el blanco la espada no salía de su mano, solo pasaba que el encapuchado era tirado con todo y espada. Eso le dio una idea al Aguador, porque ahora que Ron intentaba paralizarlo usaba la espada para reflectar los hechizos y por poco Ron evitó ser paralizado con su propio hechizo en varias ocasiones. Estaban en una de las torres en el piso superior y Ron lo tenía acorralado.

Tras el aguador había una pared sin salida y Ron bloqueaba las escaleras por la que habían subido.

- Te tengo – dijo Ron.

Pero en un último intento el Aguador corrió con la espada empuñada hacia Ron, pero al Ron tratar de esquivarlo y apuntar su varita vio que el blanco no era él. El Aguador insertó a la Ira del Océano en el primer peldaño de la escalera convirtiendo todos los escalones hasta el siguiente piso en agua y cayendo con esta dejando a Ron atorado en el último piso de la torre y sin salida.

* * *

Harry había sobrevolado los terrenos del colegio con cautela de no ser descubierto y aterrizó en el aula vacía de costumbre. Harry se transformó de nuevo y con la capa de invisibilidad puesta salió del aula. Daba la casualidad que aquella aula estaba justo en el nivel bajo la escalera convertida en cascada que bajaba de la torre y cuando salió fue arrastrado por la corriente.

No tuvo tiempo de ver a Malfoy, pues el agua lo arrastró bajo la superficie y cuando la corriente siguió su camino pisos abajo dejándolo empapado en el suelo, Harry pudo oír los gritos ahogados de otros que acababan de sufrir la misma suerte. Harry se preguntaba cómo era posible que al abrir la puerta una corriente de agua como de un río lo hubiera arrastrado, pero pronto se fijó que metros atrás había una apertura en el techo y Ron estaba en la boca de la apertura mirando lo sucedido.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – Harry estaba tirado en el suelo agarrando la capa en una mano y al descubierto

- Si. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- El Aguador. Lo estaba persiguiendo y logré acorralarlo, pero convirtió las escaleras en agua y la corriente te arrastró.

- A mí y a varios más pisos abajo – dijo Harry mirando el camino de la destrucción causado por el agua.

- Oye Harry

- ¿Sí?

- Ayúdame a bajar de aquí

**xXxXx**

Hermione no podía creer las aventuras en que se metían sus dos amigos ni bien estaban solos. El que el aguador se aventurara a aparecer de nuevo cuando los profesores lo andaban buscando demostraba lo ingenioso que era para escabullirse. Debían tener cuidado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por todas partes – le preguntó Ron luego de que Hermione volviera a sus tareas

- Estaba dando una vuelta y perdí la noción del tiempo – dijo Harry

- La próxima vez avísame para acompañarte. Hermione solo habla de hacer tareas – dijo Ron.

* * *

El necio de Weasley casi le había atrapado. Pero la Ira del Océano había probado ser bastante poderosa como para protegerle de los hechizos que le lanzaba. No quería revelarse, pero no le quedó más remedio que causar que la escalera se volviera de agua. Temía que el colegio entero se desboronara, pero al parecer no funcionaba así. Él había pensado en las escaleras y sólo las escaleras se convirtieron en agua.

Malfoy se hizo pasar por un afectado más de la corriente de agua que barrió las escaleras hasta el primer piso y nadie descubrió más nada, pero los profesores pronto llegaron al lugar de los hechos y Malfoy anotó el incidente como otra razón por la que volver a cortar a Ron Weasley. Esta vez para que formara parte del lago para siempre.

* * *

Después de charlar un rato con Ron sobre la habilidad de la Destino Verde de ver el futuro y otros temas, como el último partido de Quidditch donde los Fénix Imperiales perdieron, Harry regresó a la sala común de la casa dragón. Kaede inmediatamente le abordó.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- El Aguador

- ¿De nuevo?

- Si. – Luego de regresar de las habitaciones ya seco decidió hablar con Kaede de las espadas – Oye Kaede, el Amanecer del Fénix fue hecho por una bruja llamada Nichneven, ¿No?

- Así es. Ella es mi tatarabuela.

- ¿Entonces el Amanecer del Fénix te pertenece?

- Sí, pero no por eso. Los descendientes de Nichneven somos muchos, pero dicen que la espada solo pertenecerá verdaderamente a la próxima bruja que sea como ella. Y yo soy la primera en varias generaciones que se parece a ella

- Pero no tienes los ojos verdes

- No, y el emperador no es mujer. – dijo ella sin darle importancia. Harry se rió. – Si tanto te interesa saber de ella, en las vacaciones podríamos ir a la casa de mi abuelo en Isidia.

- Es que me preguntaba cuántos de los dragones aquí eran descendiente de los diez.

- Eso es fácil.

- ¿Lo es?

- Es algo público. Todos quieren reclamar ascendencia de los diez para tener algún lugar entre el Wizengamot o ser considerado para ser el representante de su región. Pero creo que en nuestro año soy la única descendiente de los diez. Veamos, ah sí, la chica amiga tuya de Yostovick…

- ¿Sasha?

- No. Sasha, es descendiente de Maya y John que también eran de las 50 familias. Kassá.

- ¿Kassá?

- Si ella es tátara-tátara-nieta de Arkady y Nadia, pero en algún momento uno de sus ancestros se casó con alguien recién llegado con ese apellido.

- No me la imagino en el consejo de los diez – para Harry Samantha era muy chica y poco seria para esos asuntos.

- Usualmente ella no llegaría, pero como es muy popular tiene muchos chances de ser elegida como representante del estado Olimpo llegado el momento.

- ¿Harry quiere saber más de política? – preguntó Mark acercándose al grupo

- No exactamente, me preguntaba quienes de aquí eran descendientes de los diez. Pensé que Akane, Techi y Kaede eran familiares de Kentaro Sato.

- No, ninguno. Todos somos de la línea de Isao.

- Hablando de política. ¿Ya enviaron sus aplicaciones para los internados?

- Si. Yo envié las mías a Isidia, creo que tengo más futuro allá que aquí – dijo Kaede

- Yo también – dijo Mark, quien era también de ese estado

- ¿Qué aplicaciones? – preguntó Harry sintiendo que se perdía de algo

- Pues aplicar para internados de trabajos. De esa manera cuando salgamos será más fácil conseguir un trabajo y para el próximo curso necesitamos como requisito al menos dos semanas de internado en alguna materia…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No es así en la Tierra?

- No

- ¿No piensas aplicar a nada? Porque ya se te está haciendo tarde

- No. ¿Es eso algo solo para dragones?

- Para nada. Todos aplican y si no aplicas a algún trabajo, que tiene que ser del ministerio de dicho estado, te vas a quedar sin nada o en algún lugar en medio del desierto Noaquio. – dijo Mark – Le pasó a uno de mis hermanos por lento.

- Deberías preguntarle a tu amiga, de seguro ella rellenó las oficinas del ministerio de la Ciudad Imperial – dijo Stacy uniéndose a la conversación.

- No sé si siquiera estaré aquí en el verano. Debo volver a la Tierra…

Harry siguió oyendo la conversación a la que se unieron el resto de sus compañeros. Todos hablaban de los lugares a que irían o querían ir y qué harían después. Hablaban de trabajos en las oficinas públicas y otros planes para el futuro. Harry se sintió excluido. Él no había planeado nada para un futuro lejano y cuando dijo que él quería ser Auror, los demás le dieron una larga lista de razones para que se preocupara por comenzar a hacer planes si quería trabajar en eso en Marte.

**xXxXx**

- ¿Ustedes han enviado aplicaciones para los internados de trabajo? – Preguntó Harry al día siguiente mientras los tres chicos de la Tierra desayunaban en las afueras del castillo

- Claro – dijo Ron

- ¿Tú no? – dijo Hermione entre bocados

- ¿Tú enviaste? – preguntó Harry asombrado a la respuesta de Ron

- Claro, los gemelos me ayudaron a aplicar a la oficina de aurores. Aunque lo más seguro, fue que lo hicieron para que no moleste en la tienda.

- Yo apliqué a varias oficinas en el ministerio y mis padrinos me van a conseguir una segunda en Isidia.

- Todos parecen estar muy entusiasmados con eso – dijo Harry en un tono oscuro – Pero yo tengo que volver a Tierra en el verano a casa de los Dursley y quien sabe que más.

Harry pasó el resto de la semana pensando en lo que debía hacer. La Destino Verde le había mostrado como Marte y las espadas habían nacido pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con él? ¿Cómo le iba a ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort y cumplir la profecía? Una semana después Harry practicaba con la Destino Verde en las afueras de castillo mientras Ron conjuraba blancos para él. Luego de un tiempo en el ejercicio, la mente de Harry comenzó a divagar en qué debía decidir hacer en el futuro. Súbitamente sintió que dejaba atrás su cuerpo y que se transportaba a otro lugar.

Harry pudo ver una oscuridad arropando a Inglaterra mientras viajaba en flashes hasta que estuvo frente a frente (¿O en los zapatos de?) Voldemort. La cicatriz le estaba quemando la frente y el dolor era tanto que sentía que la frente se le partía en dos.

- ¡Harry! – Ron le trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? – Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado. Harry se sostenía de la Destino Verde con una mano, arrodillado mientras con la otra mano presionaba la cicatriz – De repente comenzaste a gritar y la espada a brillar.

- Voldemort, vi a Voldemort.

- ¿Te duele la cicatriz? Eso no había pasado…

- Desde el incidente con la profecía. La Destino Verde me mostró a Voldemort.

- ¿No creerás que en verdad puede mostrar el futuro? – las experiencias previas de Ron con la adivinación no eran muy invitadoras a pensar que esa cualidad de la espada era útil.

- No es cómo en clases. Hasta ahora, las veces que me ha mostrado cosas estas pasan y tienen un significado. Estaba pensando en qué camino debía elegir, pero al parecer ya tengo la respuesta. La oscuridad está creciendo en casa Ron y me vi en ella con la Destino Verde en mano. La guerra entre magos está cerca.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¡La guerra ya esta aqui! Bueno ya casi. Gracias por leer.


	29. Cambio de estación, cambios de vida

**************Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. **Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

¡Hola! Les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**  
**

* * *

**Cambio de estación, cambios de vida.**

- Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes – dijo Harry.

Había enviado a Ron a decirle a Hermione que se reunirían en el aula vacía del sexto piso de la torre este a medianoche. Aquella era el aula que Harry había estado usando para salir a escondidas y sabía que nadie los molestaría por ahí. Hermione no entendía por qué la secrecidad, pero supuso que era importante lo que Harry tenía que decirles.

- Hermione, ¿Recuerdas la noche que llegué todo herido e infectado por un Djin?

- Si, esa fue la noche que fuimos a la Tierra – dijo ella – es algo imposible de olvidar.

- Aquella noche te prometí que te iba a contar lo que había estado haciendo, pero con todo lo que pasó y después venir a vivir a Marte olvidé decírtelo.

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Ron sintiéndose algo excluido

- No lo tomen a mal, pero no les he contado que desde hace mucho, desde finales del mes de _Ar,_ puedo convertirme en un ave – dijo

- ¡Harry! Eso es casi doce meses marcianos… ¡Casi un año terrestre! ¡Y no nos habías dicho nada! – dijo Hermione más sorprendida por el hecho de que Harry no les había contado que porque lo hubiese logrado

- ¿Un ave? ¡Vaya Harry eso es genial! ¿Puedes volar? – preguntó Ron, aunque por dentro acompañaba a Hermione en sus sentimientos.

- Si, si puedo volar y eso me lleva a donde estuve aquella noche. Descubrí donde queda uno, bueno, dos de los templos donde fueron guardadas las espadas.

- ¿Pero eso no es solo un mito? – dijo Hermione incrédula

- No, no lo son. Samantha tenía razón cuando me dijo al final del torneo en invierno que había uno cerca. El templo de las almas se llama.

- Suena tenebroso – dijo Ron

- Solo es el nombre, peor es el otro. Cuando me desaparecí en ciudad Olimpo no estaba esquiando ni me caí, fui volando siguiendo un fénix a la cumbre del monte Olimpo y en el medio de la caldera llena de lava encontré un templo, el templo del fénix, y me atacaron unos dragones.

- Deberías haber caído en Slytherin – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada en tanto tiempo?

- No sé. Al principio lo hacía solo para dejar de pensar en la puerta del ministerio, pero después se convirtió en mi aventura y veía tan poco a Hermione, teníamos tanto de que hablar y todos sabían casi todo de mi, que quise mantenerlo en secreto.

- ¿Entonces en ese templo te atacaron unos Djins? – preguntó Hermione preocupada

- Ya no hay más, lamentablemente

- ¿¡Lamentablemente?! – dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

- Necesito algunos para practicar una de las técnicas de la Destino Verde. ¿Me dejan terminar?

Y sin más interrupciones Harry les contó lo que había descubierto en el templo de las almas, el pergamino del templo del fénix sobre las espadas, que les había llevado para que lo vieran, y las memorias de Kentaro Sato.

- Hay algo inquietante en todo esto – dijo Hermione revisando el pergamino

- ¿Crees que la Destino Verde quiera guerra? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Harry

- Pues, si hay espadas que tienen voluntad propia ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa no la puede tener? – dijo Ron viendo a la espada como si en cualquier momento esta se desenvainara para atacarlo

- Ron tiene un punto, aunque eso no era a lo que me refería. Pero debemos recordar el diario de Tom Riddle, un objeto con voluntad propia es peligroso Harry.

- He tenido la espada por más de un año terrestre, no creo que sea maligna. Sobre si quiere o no guerra no estoy seguro. Su creador era un guerrero experto y puede que esté aburrida de solo usarse para entrenar – dijo Harry

- Ves, hasta hablas como si eso tuviese alma.

- El profesor Himura dice que las espadas tienen personalidad – dijo Harry para darle a Hermione algo que no pudiera refutar.

- Lo que me parece más inquietante – dijo ella mirando de soslayo a la espada – es lo que estudiaba Sato. ¿Saben que no hay fantasmas en Marte, verdad?

- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo Ron. Harry asintió

- Es extraño que él estudiara espíritus en un planeta donde no los hay.

- Si los hay, pero no como fantasmas – rebatió Harry – los Djins son espíritus.

- Me refiero a espíritus humanos.

- Están las almas enfrascadas.

- Eso es tenebroso – dijo ella. Hubo una pausa en la que solo la brisa fuera del castillo sonaba.

- Creo que debería marcharme a la Tierra y enfrentar a Voldemort dijo Harry con resolución

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Ron

- Sí, creo que si me dilato mucho tiempo aquí las cosas se pondrán peor

- ¡Tonterías! – ambos miraron a Hermione. – Debes quedarte un tiempo más aquí.

- ¿Por?

- Si te vas ahora no habrás aprendido a aparecerte y creo que es vital si vuelves a la Tierra. Además, ¿Qué lograrás hacer si te vas ahora? No sabemos cuáles son sus planes actuales y mucho menos como derrotarlo. – Harry miró por la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado. Hermione tenía razón.

- ¿Cómo lograríamos eso?

- Pues primero le escribes a Sirius preguntándole, él de seguro se mantiene informado de los movimientos de la Orden. También hay que hablar con Neville y los demás, ellos deben saber algo. Por otro lado, dices que hay una extensa biblioteca ahí en ese templo, ¿No?

- Si, los pergaminos son muy viejos y puede que hayan muchos que sean de la Tierra.

- Deberías buscar algo sobre inmortalidad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó escandalizado Ron

- ¿Por qué Hermione? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad. La búsqueda de la inmortalidad era un tema definitivamente de magia negra.

- Tienes que derrotar a Voldemort – ella dijo el nombre con esfuerzo – y él, bueno, no es muy humano que digamos. Y es el templo de las almas, por lo tanto deben haber escritos sobre almas corrompidas, aunque sea magia negra.

- Ciertamente. Pero creo que en ese caso, debería practicar más hasta dominar todos los conjuros relativos a los espíritus – dijo Harry. "Y pronto" pensó.

Era un alivio compartir con sus amigos la información que había recopilado en los templos. Al día siguiente le envió una carta a Sirius antes de partir nuevamente al templo de las almas. Pasaría el resto del domingo ahí, practicando y buscando información, mientras que Ron y Hermione inventaban una excusa para Kaede.

* * *

Sirius había recibido una carta muy perturbadora de Harry hacía una semana sobre una visión. Le hubiese gustado responderle que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero no era así. Las cosas en la Tierra estaban muy mal y sabía que si le mentía Harry conseguiría la información de otra manera. Pero aquella no era la única carta que llevaba malas nuevas. Isabel le había escrito que Nana estaba por fallecer.

_Vernus_ había llegado bajo la sombra de lo que ocurría en la Tierra más cambios en el ritmo de vida diario de Sirius. Él sabía que debía viajar a Molas Quentes una vez más, pues le había prometido estar con ella en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba arreglar todo para el viaje, calculando que podría pasar allá hasta un mes.

Sirius comenzó los preparativos para viajar al sur, donde pronto comenzaría el duro invierno, no sin antes escribirle una carta con los acontecimientos terráqueos que Harry le había pedido.

_Vernus 5, 68 M._

_Querido Harry, _

_Me gustaría tener mejores noticias, pero me temo que son todo lo contrario. En lo que hemos estado en Marte desde el verano el Ministro de Magia fue reemplazado por Scrimgeour, quien no es tan mala opción, pero temo que no será lo suficiente para detener a Voldemort. Los dementores desertaron Azakaban y obviamente los mortífagos anda sueltos y no hay manera de pararlos. Voldemort tiene de su lado gigantes, vampiros y hombres lobos._

_Ha habido innumerables ataques a muggles y brujos por igual, todavía me aterra lo que le pasó a Bones, fue horrible. Pero hay algo que no suelen mencionar mucho en el profeta, pero Remus sospecha seriamente que está pasando: Voldemort está creando un ejército de inferi. _

_Solo va la primera quincena de febrero en la Tierra, pero desde final del año pasado no ha habido mucho movimiento. Fuera de que ha secuestrado a Olivander. Algo grande están tramando, tenlo por seguro. Snivellus ha estado proveyendo información a Dumbledore, pero no hay duda que Dumbledore es el próximo blanco y si Dumbledore cae, no sé que será del mundo mágico. Por el momento Hogwarts es el único lugar seguro. Espero que esa espada no te guie por malos caminos y antes de hacer cualquier cosa quiero que me avises._

_Estaré en Molas Quentes con Isa, será el funeral de su abuela y quiero estar a su lado. _

_Sirius Black_

_PD: Se me estaba olvidando. Cuando fui a las oficinas de la revista Bruja Moderna para una entrevista, ¿A qué no adivinas con quien me encontré? Narcisa. ¡Resulta que ahora ella trabaja! ¿Quién lo diría? En fin, me pareció de lo más extraño, pero si lo pienso bien el trabajo es algo en lo que ella tiene experiencia, ya que trabaja en la sección de modas de la revista. _

Con tan oscuras noticias dichas, Sirius preparó su equipaje y se dirigió a la embajada. João ya había logrado que todas las embajadas estuvieran conectadas entre ellas con ascensores especiales para esos fines. A Sirius le parecía un sistema muy eficiente, más que la red flu interestatal (había una red flu local por cada estado). Lo que si le intrigaba era ¿Cómo Nana había hecho que él apareciera en la embajada de Ciudad Imperial la vez que estuvo perdido en el desierto? Debió haber usado alguna magia extra aquella vez. ¿O tal vez eso había sido cosa del emperador y Atenea? Quien sabía, tal vez ambas partes.

Sirius llegó a la embajada y se llevó con él la moto, luego de haberla achicado a un tamaño para que cupiera con él, cerró la puerta para abrirla poco después en el hemisferio sur de Marte. Sirius viajó con la Thunderbird desde la ciudad principal de Molas Quentes a orillas del lago Argyre hasta el cráter Vogel. Esta vez el lugar estaba muy diferente. Todo el ganado había sido movido a algún otro lugar y, rodeando el cráter, habían múltiples tiendas de campaña o similares a la del padre de Isabel. Los hermanos menores de Isabel fueron a recibirle con alegría y se alegró de haber llevado regalos para los chicuelos.

Isabel estaba en la tienda que con anterioridad él había estado. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a sus otras hermanas. Helden, era rubia y con expresión muy seria. Había heredado la nariz paterna sin duda. Fátima compartía los ojos almendrados de su hermana y muchas otras facciones, además estaba embarazada. Isabel le sonrió al verle, pero era una sonrisa triste. Aquel día Sirius conoció a más miembros del extenso tronco familiar, aunque tuvo que presentarse poco. Notó que en todo el día Helden estuvo con la mirada clavada en su persona, mirándolo como si estuviese evaluándolo y no dudaba que así fuese.

Aquella noche hubo una gran cena donde Nana se despidió de toda su descendencia y con demasiada energía para alguien que iba a fallecer pronto opinaba él. A pesar de las caras graves de hijos, nietos y biznietos. Aquella fue una noche amena y quien parecía dirigir todo era la anciana. Sirius comió y bebió con los demás y al final de la noche se fue con Isabel a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana Helden? No me ha quitado los ojos en todo el día – dijo Sirius acostado con Isabel sobre su pecho.

- No le hagas caso. Ella sólo está evaluándote para ver si serías un gran aporte a la familia.

- ¡Qué!

- Ya te dije que Helden solo ve las cosas por ganancias. No te preocupes, lo que ella diga no importa. Le caes bien a Nana y ella dijo que me puedo quedar contigo.

- Me siento como un objeto – Isabel rió

- A Helden siempre le gustó la idea que una de nosotras se casara con João. Pero Fátima ya está casada y a mí no me interesa. No le gusta que yo salga con un terráqueo.

- ¡Pero si Nana es de la Tierra!

- Lo sé. Es algo difícil recordar de dónde venimos, digo, todos los marcianos tenemos raíces de la Tierra, pero se hace difícil apreciarlo.

Aquella noche Nana se marchó tranquila mientras dormía. El cuerpo de la matriarca fue cremado y su funeral fue solemne, no solo asistiendo el gran tronco Eisenberg-Allauca, sino todos los Allauca de Marte y algunas familias relacionadas. El lugar estaba muy concurrido y para el asombro de Sirius, la familia continuaba una tradición llevada desde la Tierra hacía más de un siglo. Con las cenizas del cuerpo de la matriarca se hizo una gran sopa de las que todos recibieron una porción.

Sirius no estaba seguro si quería formar parte de aquella gran comunión familiar, pero de seguro sería mal visto si negaba su parte. Uno de los hijos de Nana que estaba cerca le explicó que aquello era una tradición de la tribu a la que una vez había pertenecido la anciana y se hacía con el fin de que los conocimientos del difunto se quedaran con la tribu. Sirius esperó que la sopa, con un sabor tropical ancestral totalmente desconocido para él, no le fuera a hacer daño. Después de aquel día Helden dejó de 'evaluar' a Sirius.

Las familias visitantes continuaron ocupando el cráter por dos días más, para luego cada quien regresar a su casa. Isabel entonces tenía que decidir si quedarse en Vogel o ir a cualquier otro sitio. Tenía muchas opciones. Fátima le había invitado a pasar una temporada con ella hasta que su primogénito naciera en Arabia, Helden le había prometido alojamiento hasta que consiguiera un trabajo en Ares en algún hospital y estaba siempre la opción de irse a vivir con Sirius o a algún lugar cercano.

Por más que le gustara el hombre, Isabel sabía que a Sirius le gustaba como vivía en aquel momento, sin preocupaciones ni ataduras serias, así que decidió aceptar la oferta de su hermana menor y esperar el nacimiento de su sobrino, que no estaba muy lejos la fecha, y aplicar a varios trabajos entre Isidia y Olimpo. Fátima también invitó a Sirius, para que ayudara a su hermana a instalarse y ver los caballos.

Así Sirius pasó una semana en Arabia y asistió a varias carreras de caballos, eso saldría en su próxima columna, antes de volver a su casa. Sólo esperaba que al regresar no descubriera que Harry había hecho alguna tontería.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Habrá mucho más de los quehaceres de Malfoy en el próxmo capítulo.  
Hasta la próxima.


	30. Los quehaceres de Malfoy

**************Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen.**

Decidí escribir un poco sobre Draco, auqien habia descuidado un poco. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Los quehaceres de Malfoy**

Si al principio del año escolar Malfoy había mostrado algo de desdén por la asignatura de historia, ahora sentía todo lo opuesto. Era en aquella materia en la que estaba sobresaliendo, lo suficiente como para competir al mismo nivel que Granger. Los Malfoy siempre habían sabido ubicar a aquellos con más poder y colocarse en su círculo para obtener privilegios e historia le permitiría hacer lo mismo en Marte.

Aunque su impresión de Marte la primera vez que viajó al planeta, para la mundial al final del verano marciano pasado, había sido de que no era como él se lo había imaginado y más bien era una burla a todo lo que él pensaba de la magia, su opinión había ido cambiando, inclusive hasta sobre el Arez Artis. Mientras más lo pensaba, más le gustaba el planeta, más deseaba cambios en la Tierra y, tampoco le caerían mal, algunos cambios que harían de Marte un lugar idílico.

Lamentaba fuertemente que en Hogwarts no diesen una materia sobre leyes mágicas y que no estuviera tomando la materia ese año. Esa hubiese sido una asignatura que él habría tomado con gusto. Si bien no podría decir que se había graduado en Leyes del IMA, al menos la biblioteca de la escuela proveía los mejores textos en leyes marcianas que pudiese desear y por lo tanto estaba aprovechando el tiempo y siendo proactivo en auto educarse al respecto.

Pero saber de leyes no era con el único fin de conseguir un empleo. No, él también necesitaba saber de leyes para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Saber de leyes e historia marciana, increíblemente, le daría una gran ventaja sobre Potter, quien no estudiaba ninguna. Draco estaba bastante agradecido que su madre estuviera junto a él en su "exilio".

Entre todas las cosas que él hubiese pensado hacer en Marte nunca hubiese imaginado ver a su madre trabajando y mucho menos después de que le había hecho todo un drama cuando él aceptó trabajar unas semanas en la tienda de escobas de carreras. Y como si no fuera nada, ni bien él se marchó al colegio, ella se consiguió un empleo. De seguro estaba harta de estar en la casa sin hacer nada. Tenían una casa pequeña, para los estándares marcianos, sin la pretensión y lujos de la mansión Malfoy.

Su madre era una mujer educada, con amplios conocimientos en artes oscuras entre otras áreas, pero no sólo eso, Narcisa también tenía un bueno ojo para las relaciones sociales y cómo usarlas para conseguir sus fines, así como en modas. Lo que no sabía Draco era que su madre ya había estado planeando sacarle ventaja al hecho que de que estaba en Marte.

Narcisa había aprovechado sus primeros días en la ciudad, meses atrás, para ver el movimiento y entablar amistades. Solía frecuentar cafés y bistrós de moda, con lo cual llegó a tener una buena idea de lo que se movía en la ciudad. Antes de su hijo ir de vacaciones ya tenía un trabajo, aunque ella no lo llamaba así. Ella se había convertido en asesora de moda de varias señoras acaudaladas de las que se había hecho amiga y se volvió bastante popular.

Fueron sus amigas que la instaron, sin muchos esfuerzos, a que pusiera sus ideas en algo material y casi al mismo tiempo Narcisa comenzó su propio empleo, una tienda de ropa fina, donde ella era administradora y tenía un par de empleados; el otro proyecto se lo consiguió un contacto con la revista Bruja Moderna como asesora de modas. Ella podía hacer ambas cosas y no rehusó la oferta. El día de su entrevista tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse con su primo, pero Sirius tenía su propio mundo para estar preocupado o hacerle caso.

Hasta cierto grado, ella le debía un poco a la fama de su primo, pues gracias a él las cosas y personajes terráqueos estaban de moda y por lo tanto fue fácil empezar la tienda. Le estaba yendo tan bien, que ya tenía otro proyecto en mano, una casa de té donde además se impartirían lecturas sobre las tradiciones mágicas de Inglaterra y Marte. La inversión valía la pena, pues no solo pensaba en ella y sus ganancias, pero lo que eso significaría para su hijo y familia si decidían tener una vida en Marte o en dualidad entre los dos mundos. Fue por eso que ayudó a su hijo a conseguirse un buen internado con el ministerio del estado de Isidia. Tuvo que mover muchas influencias, pero Draco había hecho muy bien su parte y tenía buenas calificaciones que le facilitaron el proceso.

Draco estaba bastante orgulloso de su puesto de internado de verano y no había dejado de presumirlo a todo pulmón cerca de los otros terráqueos. ¡Oh, como se puso la Granger de enojada! Eso le valió oro. Para esas fechas, en la segunda semana de Vernus, Draco se puso a investigar con profundidad sobre las casas de la escuela. Había quedado muy dolido al ver que él no era un dragón cuando entró al IMA e investigando más al respecto descubrió que él era tan lobo como había sido serpiente en Hogwarts.

Los lobos podían ser solitarios o andar en manadas y en tal caso, estas tenían una estructura social bastante definida, con un par de alfas y segundos y los había del más bajo rango. Los lobos también eran conocidos por ser tácticos a la hora de cazar y en muchas culturas los relacionaban con magia, usualmente negra. Los dragones usualmente tenían un poder increíble, criaturas legendarias en la Tierra y bastantes comunes en Marte, aunque aun así poderosas. Con odio tuvo que admitir que Harry bien podría ser el primer dragón fuera de la línea de los diez, había algo en el con eso de la profecía aquella y hasta poseía la Destino Verde. Si, él tenía la Ira del Océano, pero no era suya por derecho. Le dolía saber que Potter fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para que fuera considerado equivalente a uno de los diez.

Pero Draco no dejaba que el odio y rencor a su viejo némesis le empañara la vida. No, aquello le había movido a trabajar duro para lograr sus planes. Él no era un mago mediocre, después de todo. Aunque Snape les favorecía, él tenía conocimientos en pociones excelentes en verdad, le iba bien en las demás clases incluyendo runas, que era la única opcional que había continuado de las que tomaba en Hogwarts. Ahora que ganaba casi todos los debates en historia y tenía un puesto de internado muy bueno, estaba dejando de ser el lobo de categoría más baja de su manada y el golpe final para subir de puesto en la jerarquía de su casa lo consiguió dar en la última semana de primavera.

El primer signo de que todo estaba mejorando para bien fue que el sábado antes, mientras deambulaba luego de haber estado por más de cinco horas en la biblioteca, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con el profesor Saito. Él era el alfa de la manada y con quien Draco había caído en desgracia poco después de entrar al IMA. Él debía enmendar eso, pues sus recomendaciones serían claves para conseguir buenos trabajos después.

- Malfoy, deténgase ahí. – Draco se detuvo al instante. Todavía le daban pesadillas de las cosas que tuvo que sufrir por su insolencia

- Profesor Saito, me alegra encontrarle – dijo Draco girándose para verlo frente a frente. El profesor arqueó una ceja en total incredulidad. Draco estaba seguro que no había nadie cerca para proseguir. – Nunca le he pedido disculpas por mi comentario del inicio de año. Fue una falta de respeto, pero en ese entonces no comprendía nada de Marte y su cultura. Siento mucho haberle ofendido. – Era una de las cosas más humillantes que había hecho, pero necesaria.

- He oído reportes de que es un estudiante sobresalientes en historia – mencionó el profesor visiblemente evaluándolo. Su mirada parecía querer atravesarle el cerebro – entonces Malfoy, ¿Ahora gusta de las espadas?

- ¡Oh no! Ares Artis no es lo mío, pero encuentro que conlleva más que simple uso de espadas, la magia…

Draco duró conversando con el profesor unos diez minutos más. Al final, había ganado más que perdido con su disculpa y por fin, como las cosas se dieron el resto de la semana, todo indicaba que había dejado de ser el chico de más baja categoría. Sus compañeros le hablaban, los chicos de cursos menores le pedían ayuda para sus clases de historia y hasta alguien del consejo dijo que podría ser un buen candidato para el siguiente ciclo.

En el IMA no habían prefectos, ni Chico y Chica del año. Había un consejo estudiantil formado por cuatro miembros, uno de cada casa, del último año elegido por los profesores. Los estudiantes podían proponer sus candidatos a ellos y muchas veces ganaban. El consejo estudiantil podía elegir estudiantes del quinto y sexto ciclo para los cargos de secretarios y vocales. Draco sabía que Granger era una de las vocales del consejo, pero los demás no estaban tan involucrados con eso.

El golpe de gracia demostrando su ascenso fue en la clase de historia. Había otro debate y nuevamente estaba contra Granger. El debate trataba sobre la segunda guerra y cómo se podría evitar una guerra por similares causas.

- … Así, muchos de los problemas de la sociedad marciana no se hubiesen agudizado hasta llegar a explotar como guerra si no existiera tantos prejuicios a los que provienen de la Tierra. El sistema de clases existente se podría decir que es equivalente al sangre pura y nacidos de muggles en la Tierra… - exponía la chica

- Te equivocas. Otra una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra – rebatió Malfoy. – Primero la sociedad marciana tiene una estructura social bastante sana. Si se tiene en cuenta los cruces familiares, casi toda la población podría reclamar linaje directo hasta los primeros colonizadores. El problema surge con los recién llegados. Ahí debo concederte toda la razón. – Draco consiguió la reacción esperada. Hermione iba a rebatir justo antes de él declarar su última oración. Ahora tenía una expresión de total incredulidad así como más de media clase. – El problema no son los recién llegados de la Tierra. Todos los que llegan a Marte son brujos o brujas, linaje incierto sin duda, pero magos. El verdadero problema no yace ni siquiera en Marte, está en la Tierra y son muggles. ¿No fue por eso que los primeros colonizadores quisieron mudarse? Los muggles no tienen en cuenta nada de los que les rodea, solo destruyen y para no tener magia son muy eficientes en eso. Es contra los muggles y sus aparatos que envían que deberíamos tornarnos, no a magos y brujas que buscan un mejor lugar donde vivir.

Granger trató de decir algo, pero nadie le prestó atención. Muchos se habían parado a aplaudirle, lo que ella hubiese dicho o no quedó en el olvido, todos opinaban que él tenía toda la razón, inclusive los mismos tigres. Si, Draco no podía estar más feliz que aquel día.

* * *

- Debieron verlo, ese ¡UGH! – explotó Hermione mientras cortaba con furia un pedazo de cordero en la cena

- Oí que te aplastó totalmente – dijo Ron divertido

- No le veo lo gracioso, lo que dijo no hará nada más que provocar el odio entre los magos a muggles. ¡Y aquí ni siquiera sabe lo que es un muggle o cómo son! Te digo, algo está tramando el hurón ese.

- Lo dices porque te ganó – dijo Harry entre bocados, se había sentado con sus amigos a cenar en la mesa de los tigres.

Las ubicaciones de las salas comunes eran conocidas por todos, aunque si tenían contraseñas para entrar cuando no había fiestas y aunque poco frecuente, no era del todo inusual que chicos de diferentes casas se sentaran juntos a compartir una comida si había espacio en la mesa y a los demás no les incomodaba.

- No creo que esté tramando nada peligroso. Tal vez esté tramando como ser el nuevo ministro de relaciones terrestre, después de todo tiene un internado en Isidia – bromeó Ron

- ¿Malfoy va a hacer un internado? – preguntó Harry casi anugándose con una papa mientras Hermione lanzaba unos canarios contra Ron

- ¿No lo sabías? Lo estuvo presumiendo a todo pulmón la semana pasada – dijo Hermione – estoy segura que está tras algo. Debes apurarte en conseguir información Harry.

Habían pasado algo más de tres semanas desde que les había contado sobre sus travesías al templo de las almas, pero desde entonces, aunque había estado viajando más a menudo, la mayoría de los textos que encontraban estaban en japonés o marciano antiguo, sin contar que eran muy viejos, por lo que había estado tratando de usar un hechizo restaurador en la biblioteca además de investigar y manejar con éxito la Destino Verde. Ya estaba casi dominando la técnica de separación de almas, gracias a un libro que Hermione había conseguido en la biblioteca sobre la infame versión de la técnica que él ya había visto antes y gracias al alma del templo.

Sabía que había algo en el lugar, algo que él debía leer, pero ¿Dónde?

- Si no averiguamos sobre cómo vencer a Voldemort estamos perdidos –

- Estoy segura que en esos libros viejos está la solución – dijo Hermione con un brillo de guerra en sus ojos – seguramente la solución está en magia antigua… - y de repente se calló – Debemos darnos prisa – dijo como si acabara de recibir un balde de agua helada

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si nosotros estamos buscando en el pasado de la magia sobre espíritus y almas, ¿Qué te dice que Draco no está buscando en la historia de Marte cómo ayudar a Voldemort?

- No creo – dijo Ron despreocupado volviendo a su plato – Draco está muy ocupado con su nueva vida social como para eso.

* * *

Pero Ron estaba muy equivocado. Draco si estaba estudiando para lograr su misión, aunque a su paso. El primer día de verano en la última semana de Vernus, una nota de su madre cambió todo para Draco. El señor tenebroso quería que los Malfoy volvieran a la Tierra para un gran evento al final de mayo en la Tierra y Draco debía haber cumplido su misión para entonces.

¡Eso lo arruinaba todo! Ya era la segunda quincena de marzo en la Tierra y aun no concretaba obtener todo lo que necesitaba. Peor aún, sus planes de poder hacer una vida en Marte se iban todos al suelo. Draco estaba muy enojado. Se vistió con su capa roja y máscara y descargó su ira haciendo que varios salones de clases se inundaran.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios.


	31. El libro

******************Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen.**

Saludos, espero esten bien y disfrutando el fic en lo que va. Les dejo con el capítulo.

La nueva imagen es la Destino Verde.

* * *

**El libro**

Vernus había quedado atrás y ahora estaban en la primera semana de Sire. Harry acababa de regresar de un viaje más al templo. Ya había terminado con la restauración de la biblioteca y estaba avanzando aprendiendo japonés, ya que lo necesitaría para leer los documentos que habían en el lugar. Hermione se había encargado de traducir un par de textos en marciano antiguo, sólo para avanzar, ya que Harry era más proficiente en ese campo que ella. Todavía no habían dado con algo que les fuera útil para resolver el problema con Voldermort, pero definitivamente Sato tenía una fascinación por el mundo espiritual.

Al parecer desde los tiempos en que Sato era un samurái había tratado de manejar las almas y los espíritus, además tenía varios textos sobre la muerte. La biblioteca del tercer piso le recordaba mucho a Harry al departamento de Misterios con su cámara de la muerte. De seguro a Sato le habría encantado ver el velo. Harry tomó nota mental de que tenía que subir al último piso. Algo le decía que Sirius pudo haber aparecido en el templo de las almas cuando él uso la Destino Verde en dicha sala en la Tierra. Pero ¿Cómo?

Aunque no había dominado del todo la separación de las almas (Tamashī no bunri) ya había comenzado a leer y tratar de hacer la próxima técnica: Jishin o terremoto. El texto lo ponía fácil, pero la técnica no le salía en absoluto y por tanto había regresado aquel día temprano del templo luego de una serie de ejercicios frustrados.

Las cosas seguían su ritmo normal en Marte. Las clases eran como siempre exigentes, pero Harry no tenía ningún problema con los hechizos no verbales o en las prácticas de aparición que se estaban llevando a cabo. Aun seguían en segundo lugar en la copa de Quidditch, pero eso no le molestaba tanto ya que aun había tiempo de ganar. Sirius le había escrito una nota al regresar de Arabia y era posible que ahora también invirtiera en tener caballos alados de lujo o carreras. Una segunda nota le decía que haría un viaje espiritual a la Tierra para la boda de Remus y Tonks.

Eso preocupó un poco a Harry. Estaba seguro que la manera en que Sirius hacia esos viajes era cuando usaban la técnica de separación de almas en el cuerpo de su padrino y temía que no lo cuidaran bien en el palacio del emperador. A Harry le hubiese gustado ir, pero no había permisos para salir del castillo fuera de las vacaciones o emergencias.

Era sábado y todavía quedaban horas de luz cuando regresó. Caminaba buscando a Hermione o Ron pero mientras más veía al resto de los alumnos más alienado se sentía. Harry no se había sentido tan fuera de lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo. El saber que debía volver a la Tierra le hacía ver las cosas diferentes, sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era una total pérdida de tiempo, aunque sus amigos y Sirius le aseguraban que no era así. Además, con el cambio de estación había llegado un calor agradable, ya que el norte no era muy caliente, pero para algunos estudiantes habituados al clima templado, era demasiado. Por lo menos suficiente para que las hormonas de muchos se alocaran y Harry tenía que presenciar muchos actos de excesivo cariño entre las parejas.

Al fin Harry dio con sus amigos. Hermione y Ron estaban hablando animadamente recostados de una pared y al parecer estaban disfrutando mucho su conversación. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra sintió varias manos halándole y tapándole la boca. Harry fue arrastrado por Amanda, Rey y varios de la casa tigre que estaban espiando desde una columna no muy lejana.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – se quejó Harry, pero los demás le hicieron signos para que bajara la voz

- ¿Es qué eres ciego? Míralos, en cualquier momento se van a besar – dijo Amanda

- No me digan que ahora tienen una apuesta sobre cuando ellos se van a hacer novios – varios de los demás asintieron

- ¿Entras?

- No sé – dijo Harry – no creo que vayan a pasar de hablar

- Tal vez si no los interrumpes – dijo Rey algo molesta. Tal vez ella había apostado por el día de hoy.

- Ella pudo haber hecho una elección mejor. Albert era tan buena opción.

- No, él la dejo porque es de la Tierra – dijo Harry entrando a la apuesta

- Es que Ronald no es exactamente el ser más brillante… - comenzó a decir uno de los chicos presentes, pero Harry le envió una mirada asesina y lo silenció.

Estaban todavía espiando a los dos terráqueos cuando un _tap tap tap_ de un pie sonó tras ellos.

- ¿Con que a eso te dedicas Potter? – dijo la voz de su novia

- Hola Kaede… – pero Harry no continuó. Ella no se veía muy feliz.

Harry dejó al grupo de brechadores y se fue con Kaede o más bien siguiendo a Kaede. Ella no estaba disfrutando del exceso de calor y de hormonas. Desde hacía algo más de un mes su novio parecía distante y estaba algo distraído.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry impidiéndole el paso cuando habían alcanzado un desolado pasillo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y lo preguntas?

- Pues súbitamente estas enojada…

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde te metes últimamente? Desapareces por períodos de tiempo y el poco tiempo libre te la pasas con los tigres.

- Ellos son también mis amigos – Harry no podía creer que ella estaba celosa de sus amigos

- No es que pases tiempo con ellos. Es que siento que de repente me has sacado de tu vida. Desde que volviste de las vacaciones estas raro. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry no sabía cómo decirle. Él no le había contado de la profecía y prefería no hacerlo. No quería seguir involucrando a sus seres queridos en problemas.

- He estado practicando con la Destino Verde. Es todo – En parte verdad, se decía Harry.

Kaede no estaba conforme con su explicación así que el resto de la semana Harry trató de ver cómo podía remediar el abismo que se estaba creando entre ellos. No podía conjurar un terremoto, pero podía crear un abismo entre él y los demás de la manera más fácil. Hermione y Ron no eran de mucha ayuda para mejorar su relación. Si no estaban estudiando o leyendo pergaminos antiguos, estaban de melosos. Harry ganó la apuesta por casualidad cuando le reportaron que Hermione y Ron fueron encontrados besándose el día en que en la Tierra Tonks y Remus se unían en matrimonio.

Un nuevo sábado. La semana no había sido fácil y mucho menos con Kaede molesta y el resto de sus amigos dando muestras de amor por doquier. Así que Harry decidió remediar esa situación de una vez por todas luego de su práctica de Quidditch. Encontrar a Kaede fue fácil, como siempre ella estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de defensa en las afueras del castillo. No había muchos estudiantes, pues el sol estaba en el cenit y no había ni una nube o brisa para refrescar.

- Kaede – llamó Harry, pero ella siguió como si no le hubiese escuchado. A Harry le recordó mucho a como ella se comportaba cuando el recién había llegado a Marte. Sólo había una manera de llamar su atención cuando estaba así.

Harry desenvainó la Destino Verde y entró en el campo de acción de la pelirroja retándole. Era una buena manera de hacer que la chica liberara toda su energía y hacía mucho que Harry no practicaba con seriedad contra un contrincante que en verdad quisiera lastimarle. Harry estaba usando las técnicas que el profesor Himura les había enseñado y no la magia de la espada, pero él era bueno en ambos estilos.

Había logrado poner a Kaede bajo el filo de su espada. Sus caras estaban a centímetros y podían ver como las gotas de sudor recorrían caminos invisibles en el rostro del otro. La respiración rápida, el calor de la batalla y la proximidad de sus cuerpos los llevó a un beso. En cualquier otra circunstancia él habría ganado, pero el beso sólo fue una táctica para ella desarmarlo. Ahora ella tenía a la Destino Verde y él nada. Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, la enfrentaría con magia. Kaede le tomó por sorpresa una vez más al ella activar la espada y usar el Ishi no ame (lluvias de rocas). Harry pudo esquivar el ataque, pero no pudo esquivar al dragón de energía que ella había conjurado inmediatamente.

Harry estaba en el suelo cuando la sombra de Kaede y el filo de la Destino Verde se posaron en él.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó tratando de arreglar sus gafas mientras se incorporaba luego de aceptar su derrota.

- Olvidas muchas cosas – dijo ella pasándole la espada – yo debería tener el Amanecer de Fénix y he estudiado sobre los hechizos de las demás espadas

- Claro – ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol, cansados y sudorosos.

- ¿Me dirás qué te pasa? Es que siento que no existe confianza de tu parte y sin confianza no existe relación. – Harry miro a Kaede. La leve brisa apenas podía mover un par de hebras de su cabello y su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

- Tienes toda la razón. Pero no quiero que me tengas pena por lo que voy a contarte, nada va a cambiar… por ahora. – entones Harry le contó sobre la profecía y la visión que había tenido de Voldemort. Le contó sobre sus avances con la espada

- ¿Dónde has conseguido tantos pergaminos sobre las espadas?

- El templo de las almas

- ¿En serio? Así que te has estado escapando para ir al templo de las almas ¿En dónde?

- Eso será un secreto – dijo Harry – A pesar de que Nichneven y Sato fueran amigos, no creo que él quisiera que la ubicación de sus oficinas privadas caigan en manos de quien no deba

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidirlo? – preguntó ella

- Pues el dueño de la Destino Verde – ambos estaban de mejor humor con la situación en claro. Kaede no le miraba con pena, ella misma odiaba esa mirada y entendía que la profecía era inevitable. Mejor disfrutar cuanto tiempo tuvieran.

* * *

Draco había visto el inicio del duelo entre Harry y Kaede, pero no se quedó a ver. Dudaba que ella fuera a hacer el trabajo por él y no tenía ganas de ver más escenas amorosas. En las vacaciones había pensado usar un Imperious sobre ella para ordenarle que destripara a Potter, pero resultaba imposible ponerle la maldición siquiera a uno de los de primer año de los dragones. De igual manera tenía pensado usarla para cuando necesitara llamar la atención de Potter.

Les dejó batallando y fue al campo de Quidditch. Había unos cuantos estudiantes practicando con sus escobas en un partido amistoso. Clima perfecto, pocos testigos y si todo iba bien estaría a tiempo para las clases del lunes. Esperaba que este fuera un único viaje y que no tuviera que salir nuevamente, pues no le quedaba poción multijugos suficiente. Su lacayo habitual ya estaba bajo su comando y haciéndose pasar por él dejándose ver por los pasillos.

Cuando nadie lo veía Draco se desilusionó y salió del campo de la escuela con dirección al sur. Sus búsquedas en la biblioteca hasta tarde en las noches iban a probar ser útiles o no.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto del sábado con Kaede y el domingo voló al templo de las almas. Estaba de buen humor como para ponerse a trabajar, así que se puso a ver cómo llegar al último piso ya que en el tercer piso no había escaleras visibles hacia el piso superior. La llamita del alma no estaba de humor para ayudarle ya que estaba enfrascada. Harry la había tenido que enfrascar cuando comenzó a sacar pergaminos y el alma se lo quería impedir. Así que tendría que buscar la manera de subir por sus propios medios.

Razonó que el centro del estudio estaba visiblemente vacío y que de seguro había algún motivo para ello. Sabía que en ese espacio Sato había llevado a cabo varios rituales y conjuros según lo explicaban unos pergaminos que había leído. Investigando la superficie del techo encontró unas inscripciones en marciano antiguo y mirando bien el piso también estaban ahí. Después de intentar varias veces, ya que los símbolos estaban gastados o borrados por el musgo como para entenderse claramente, una escalera de piedra bajó desde el techo.

Con mucho cuidado y varita en mano, necesitaba la otra mano para poder subir los escalones sin resbalar por el musgo, Harry subió las escaleras. La apertura de la escalinata ocupaba casi todo el pasillo que servía de antesala a dos puertas. Había un par de aperturas estrechas en lo alto de las paredes que servían de ventanas. Una de las puertas estaba abierta y se podía ver una habitación bien iluminada y llena de polvo a un lado. Al otro lado la puerta estaba cerrada.

Primero decidió proba suerte con la puerta que estaba cerrada, pues estaba más cerca. Al tocar la puerta esta se deslizó dejándole ver una habitación oscura con un pedestal. Si no recordaba mal, aquel debía ser el lugar donde había visto a Sato guardar las espadas. Había algo inesperado también en la habitación oscura y mohosa, un olor a amoníaco y Harry estuvo más que seguro que Sirius había aparecido por ahí cuando cayó por el velo.

Harry cerró la habitación y fue a la otra. Esta era una pequeña sala donde había sido instalado un escritorio y otros cachivaches, pero a Harry le parecieron fuera de contexto. A la fecha conocía cada rincón de los niveles inferiores y sus contenidos y las cosas que había en aquel cuarto no le parecían proveer del creador de la Destino Verde. Había un viejo pergamino en inglés y varios en marciano sobre el escritorio y Harry reconoció la letra: el emperador. Ahora todo tenía sentido. De seguro el muy curioso había salido y emprendido el viaje hasta el templo en sus días en el IMA y se había hecho de un estudio privado.

Observando con detenimiento vio que en el suelo había runas y que originalmente aquel lugar de seguro había tenido otros fines. Harry iba de camino al las escaleras pensando cuanto le tomaría encontrar algo útil cuando al tocar el mango de la espada tuvo una visión de un libro en la salita. Volvió sobre sus pasó y buscó entre las telarañas y otros pergaminos. Encontró el libro de su visión, era viejo y su cubierta de cuero estaba muy maltratada. Harry lo abrió y para su sorpresa estaba escrito en inglés. Tuvo que conjurar sus mejores hechizos de preservación para que el texto no se deshiciera en sus manos. Había suficiente luz para leer y Harry leyó el título: Camino a la inmortalidad.

Harry estaba feliz con su descubrimiento y bajo al tercer piso, cerró la escalinata y prosiguió a practicar un poco antes de marcharse. Fue entonces cuando se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día. Hasta el momento había podido sacar algunos textos de la biblioteca sin más dificultad que la molesta llamita gritándole, pero cuando intentó sacar el libro no pudo. Simplemente el libro no pasaba por el umbral hacia el exterior. Harry hasta lo intentó sacar con un Accio, pero el libro solo desapareció al momento de llamarlo. Asustado de haber perdido algo útil Harry volvió al último piso y encontró el libro en el escritorio de Miliardo. Ya era hora de volver, pero regresaría a sacarle los secretos.

* * *

Casi amanecía cuando Draco cayó de su escoba sobre el techo del castillo del IMA. Había sido un viaje largo y prácticamente inútil. Draco había tenido que sobrevolar millas de desierto rojo buscado lo que parecía una aguja en un pajar. Un par de Djins le persiguieron por un unas horas y cuando daba todo por perdido por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. Parecía un objeto inútil y definitivamente tenía que buscar como accionarlo, pero ahí estaba con él, ya tenía una manera de salir solo para él.

* * *

Hermione, Ron y Kaede estaban deseosos de ver el siniestro libro que Harry les mencionaba, pero él no lo podía sacar del templo. Para compensar había llevado otros textos. Harry no podía viajar cada noche a leerlo aunque quisiera, pero cuando podía iba y leía un poco. El libro hablaba sobre las diferentes maneras de una persona lograr la inmortalidad y mientras más leía, más repulsivo le parecía el texto.

Harry pasó de largo la sección que mencionaba sobre una leyenda sobre las reliquias de la muerte, para posar sus ojos brevemente en un texto vudú sudafricano. Harry no les podía contar a los demás lo horrendo de los textos, de los sacrificios, sangre y víctimas por más que le pidieran. ¿Cómo saber cuál de esas horrendas cosas había hecho Voldemort para no morir, pues estaban seguros que tenía que haber hecho algo para seguir con vida? Sire se había ido de largo y Tsu iba por el mismo camino. Harry tenía mucho menos tiempo para ir al templo y a veces simplemente no quería tener que leer el libro, las clases estaban en su clímax y el examen de aparición fue en la última semana del mes. Todos los terráqueos pasaron el examen, excepto Harry quien aun no estaba en edad para tomarlo.

Había leído acabado de leer sobre los Hoxcruces sintiendo que podía existir la posibilidad de que Voldemort fuera tan idiota como para llevar a cabo eso. En la siguiente sección la tinta estaba muy desgastada, pero Harry pudo ver que el título rezaba "777 almas". El título parecía prometedor, aunque el texto estaba tan desgastado que sólo pudo sacar la siguiente información:

_"Cuando el interesado mate a su víctima podrá hacer el conjuro y tomar posesión del alma de la víctima… consecuencias… deberá seguir matando para mantenerse… Se puede hacer un ritual tras haber consumado la muerte de 777 víctimas para conseguir la inmortalidad sin necesidad de consumir más almas"_

Harry no pudo seguir leyendo, pues una lechuza entró en la sala dejando una nota en su mano: "El aguador ha atacado nuevamente, tiene a Kaede".

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo la Destino Verde se enfrentará a la Ira del Océano, no se lo pierdan.

Gracias por leer.


	32. Destino Verde vs Ira del Océano

******************Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. **Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**La batalla entre la Destino Verde y la Ira del Océano**

El calendario terrestre que Draco tenía en su escritorio marcaba que ya iba a ser mediados de mayo. Casi era la hora del gran golpe en la Tierra, o lo que fuera que el Señor Tenebroso tenía planeado. Él ya tenía su plan listo para ejecutar desde hacía un mes, pero cada día lo dejaba para después. En el mes de Quon serían los exámenes y él, como ningún estudiante en la escuela entera, deseaba tomarlos. Pero no podía dilatar más para hacer lo que le habían encomendado cerca de un año atrás. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que el Señor Tenebroso encontraría la forma de hacerle pagar aún si él estuviera en Marte. La marca en su brazo izquierdo quemaba como recordatorio de que el tiempo se acababa.

A pesar de que Draco había seguido con su cubierta, sus compañeros notaban que algo lo estaba consumiendo. Algunas chicas de su curso le trataban de animar o ver si descubrían la causa de súbito consumo del chico, pero no daban con ella. Draco, se había cuidado bien de no enseñar la llave que era la espada o hacer alguna otra tontería como el día que se enojo e hizo varios salones de clases se inundaran. Pero de eso hacía casi dos meses y los profesores, aunque habían aumentado la seguridad de sus oficinas y siempre estaban en constante vigilancia, se habían tranquilizado con el tema del Aguador y ponían todos sus esfuerzos en estresar a los estudiantes con los exámenes futuros.

Nunca antes en su vida Draco Malfoy se había jugado tanto como lo haría aquel caluroso día de verano marciano. Era el 28 de Tsu, martes 13 de mayo en la Tierra, si él hubiese sido supersticioso hubiese dejado la tarea para el día siguiente, pero poco le importaba. Una parte de él quería fallar, pero el resto, con una voluntad más fuerte, le decía que era ahora o nunca. Al día siguiente comenzarían los exámenes así que ese lunes y martes habían sido dedicados a repasos no obligatorios. Como Draco se lo esperaba Potter no estaba en clases, con sus amigos tigres o con la novia. Había estado siguiendo los movimientos de Potter el último mes gracias al chico bajo la maldición Imperius y por lo tanto sabía que Harry no estaba en el castillo en absoluto.

Tomando valor Draco se puso la capa y máscara del Aguador para una última aventura y llevó consigo una mochila ligera. Era una mochila encantada llamada_ Heavyless _donde podía poner todas sus pertenencias sin que le incomodara y entre todo lo que empacó estaba lo más importante: su ruta de escape. Había pasado la hora del almuerzo y pocos estudiantes estaban en los pasillos. Era un día inusualmente seco y caluroso para los estándares de la zona y Draco pudo escuchar a algunos de los lobos más jóvenes comentar acerca de una tormenta de arena colosal.

Draco había tomado aquella tormenta como un buen augurio. La tormenta tenía ya varias semanas de haberse formado en el desierto de Hesperia en la región de Chronia y se movía con dirección noreste. Aquella mañana la tormenta no había estado lejos en Gerberia y según los pronósticos, no afectaría al IMA, pero los profesores no querían dar por sentado nada. La tormenta parecía arrastrar Djins con ella y si se miraba al sur el cielo estaba rojo por el polvo. Draco se alejó de la sala común sin mirar atrás y se dirigió a donde su informante le había dicho estaba Kaede.

Kaede estaba con el resto de las chicas de su clase en una pequeña aula destinada para estudios personales preparándose para el examen de Leyes para el día siguiente. Por dicha razón Akane o Stacy no preguntaron por Harry. El calor era insoportable aun con las ventanas y puerta abiertas y Stacy decidió ir a buscar unas bebidas. Draco estaba espiando no muy lejos y estaba tratando de decidir a cual atacar primero, pues quien quedara de seguro daría batalla. Draco decidió que una batalla con Kaede no era favorable en absoluto, así que las tomó por desprevenidas entrando mientras lanzaba un Stupefy que le dio a la víctima rápidamente seguido de un golpe con la Ira del Océano que hizo que la mesa de estudio corriera como arroyo por el aula. Akane no tenía su espada con ella y su varita rápidamente cayó víctima de la Ira del Océano. Pero los dragones podían usar magia sin varitas para el fastidio de Draco.

Los hechizos volaban por el aula, pero todos los hechizos que Akane le enviaba al Aguador eran repelidos por la Ira del Océano, la cual él usaba como escudo. Pero Draco no tenían tampoco mucha suerte. Akane era una excelente duelista y esquivaba gran parte de sus hechizos. En un intento desesperado Draco conjuró un hechizo repeledor para que las sillas que quedaban en el aula cayeran sobre la chica, pero ella las detuvo solo para ver que había caído en una trampa. ¡El Aguador le había lanzado la Ira del Océano! Sabiendo que si la espada le tocaba sería su fin, Akane se movió del camino de la espada y no llegó a ver a Draco conjurando un segundo Stupefy rápidamente. Akane yacía bocabajo en el piso, pero no había peligro que por el agua en el piso ella se ahogara.

Draco decidió que debía darse prisa antes de que llegara la otra chica y se llevó a Kaede, pero había dejado su marca por todo el lugar, así que cuando Stacy regresó con las bebidas encontró la sala hecha un desastre, agua por doquier y Akane paralizada. Stacy logró revertir el hechizo y decidieron enviarle una nota a Harry y buscar a la profesora Takeuchi. Hasta ahora todo marchaban según lo planeado.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue muy pesado para Harry aún cuando sus alas se habían vuelto fuertes con tanto volar del IMA al templo, pero el viento iba en dirección contraria y con una fuerza mayor a la habitual. Harry no sabía de la tormenta y que esas eran las ráfagas que se extendían por toda la región aun fuera de la gran nube de polvo. Al llegar a la escuela ya Ron lo estaba esperando en el aula de siempre. La voz de alarma había sonado y todos los estudiantes estaban siendo contabilizados para ver quién era el Aguador y dónde podía estar.

Ron no le pudo decir a Harry dónde estaba Kaede, pues aun no sabían a donde se la había llevado el Aguador.

- Kaede, entre todas la personas del IMA – decía Harry moviéndose entre la muchedumbre en busca de Hermione y con Ron en sus talones – esto es obra de Malfoy.

- Pero Malfoy no usa espadas… - dijo Ron

- No usaba dirás. Tal vez uso eso como disfraz todo el tiempo.

Hermione los encontró antes de que ellos la encontraran a ella. Pero entre todo el caos ella tenía noticias significativas. El Aguador le había enviado una nota para Harry con ella diciendo que se reunieran a solas, o convertía a la chica en un charco, en el viejo auditorio en el último piso en diez minutos. El viejo auditorio era un aula de vasta magnitud en desuso luego de una famosa batalla entre Miliardo y un estudiante de la casa grulla de aquellos tiempos. El lugar había sido destruido con la fuerza de los hechizos de los contrincantes y aun quedaban fragmentos de maldiciones y hechizos en las paredes que no habían sido podido quitar y por tanto el lugar estaba prohibido.

Harry quería ir solo, pero Hermione y Ron no lo iban a dejar. No había tiempo de buscar a los profesores, la hora señalada estaba por llegar. Con una última advertencia de ir solo, que él podía, Harry salió camino al séptimo. Hermione y Ron se miraron y lo siguieron de lejos y de la manera más silenciosa que pudieron. Harry llegó al auditorio justo a tiempo y varita en mano. En el centro del lugar estaba la figura de un encapuchado con máscara y la Ira del Océano en mano y detrás, flotando en una luz azulada, Kaede dormida.

- Mas te vale que la dejes ir en una pieza Aguador – dijo Harry con voz amenazante

- Claro, pero ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio? – la voz detrás de la máscara salía distorsionada

- Que salgas con vida de esta – le advirtió Harry aun apuntándole con su varita

- Vida por vida entonces. Acepto tu propuesta – y el aguador alzó su varita

* * *

Hermione y Ron habían seguido a Harry y esperaban en el pasillo varita en mano. Hermione le había hecho señales a Ron para que ambos estuvieran en la puerta listos para ir en ayuda de Harry si algo, como sabían que iba a pasar, saliera mal. Estaban así, uno a cada lado de la puerta y Hermione teniendo en la mira al Aguador mientras Ron esperaba su señal para entrar.

- Vida por vida entonces… - oyeron decir, pero Hermione no oyó más.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ron antes de que un hechizo volara hacia él.

* * *

Todo iba como él lo había planeado. Sabía que esos dos metiches no podría estar lejos aun cuando Potter se suponía debía ir solo a la cita. Draco esperó y ahí estaban, creyendo que iban a irrumpir con su bien pensado plan. "Stupefy" dijo haciendo que Granger cayera y dirigió su varita hacia el inepto de Weasley. Ron logró verle y protegerse del hechizo pero Draco ya había desenvainado a la Ira del Océano.

Ron miró por la apertura de la puerta abierta a Harry batiéndose con otro Aguador, los hechizos volando por todo el auditorio. ¿Dos de ellos? Imposible, solo había una verdadera espada y uno de ellos era un impostor.

- Tú me las vas a pagar – dijo Ron incorporándose

- Esta vez no habrá quien te enmiende– dijo Draco con la voz distorsionada.

Era una batalla injusta, según la opinión de Ron, pues el Aguador constaba de varita y la espada, pero Ron había mejorado mucho y le estaba dando trabajo a Draco cuando debía estar tomando a Potter por sorpresa.

Dentro del auditorio Harry llevaba las de ganar. Le parecía extraño que el Aguador no estuviera usando la espada que tantos estragos había causado. Quien fuera el que estuviera tras la máscara no le importaba explotar el castillo. Harry debió esquivar un par de Bombardas, Stupefy y otros hechizos que le inutilizarían. El contrincante era rápido y no le daba tiempo para desenvainar la Destino Verde. El aguador le lanzó un Impedimenta que chocó con el Expelliarmus de Harry ambos rebotando hacia las paredes. Uno de los hechizos rebotó sobre un resto de maldición en la pared de la entrada haciendo que explotara.

Ron estaba en dicho lado cuando sucedió la explosión, lo que hizo que saliera expulsado y quedara bajo algunos escombros. Draco no salió muy afectado por la explosión y de momento ya Weasley no se interponía en su camino. La explosión también había derribado a los contendientes del interior y solo Kaede quedaba flotando de una manera espeluznante en el lugar. Harry se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, y se encontró con dos Aguadores en vez de uno. Al igual que Ron acertó que uno de ellos debía ser un impostor. Ambos tenían varita en mano y una espada mientras él aun no había podido desenvainar la suya. Harry miraba de lado a lado pensando cual de los dos atacaría primero.

Aquel era el momento. En cualquier segundo el falso Aguador atacaría a Harry haciendo que desviara su concentración y entontes él podría convocar la maldición asesina. El falso aguadar atacó y Draco apenas había alzado la voz cuando una segunda explosión los hizo caer a todos. Ron, aun bajo los escombros, logró conjurar un Bombarda entre los dos aguadores. Las explosiones no habían pasado desapercibidas por el resto de la escuela y se oían voces acercándose.

Harry se incorporó una vez más y vio a uno de los aguadores cerca. El hechizo de Ron había impactado más cerca de este y ahora estaba inconsciente. En la mano donde había estado la espada ahora solo había una espada de bambú y la máscara se había roto dejando ver el rostro de un chico que no pasaba de doce años. Harry pudo ver una sombra azulada en sus gafas y justo a tiempo bloqueó el golpe con la vaina de la Destino Verde.

El verdadero Aguador, con la ropa hecha trizas, pero aun con la cabeza y rostro cubiertos le atacaba. Las voces de los profesores estaban más cerca y Ron seguía lanzando conjuros a diestra y siniestra tratando de pegarle mientras se liberaba de los escombros.  
Uno de esos hechizos rebotó en la Ira del Océano y le dio a Harry. Draco hubiese podido aprovechar el momento para por fin terminar, pero los profesores ya estaban ahí. Debía abortar la misión.

Ron podía ver como el Aguador se escurría una vez más, no sin antes provocar una nueva explosión que le impedía el paso a los profesores, y se liberó de las rocas y fue tras él. Draco no podía avanzar mucho, pues si daba la espalda Weasley le hechizaría. Un hechizo pasó las defensas de Draco y le pegó justo en la máscara haciéndole caer. Ron le lanzó un Expelliarmus y varita y espada saltaron.

- Ahora no podrás escapar – dijo Ron apuntando el cuerpo caído - ¡Hey por aquí! – llamó a los profesores.

Fue una fracción de segundos, pero el instinto de supervivencia de Draco era fuerte y usó la mitad de la máscara como una daga haciendo que Ron dejara caer la varita. Forcejearon unos segundos, Ron logró quitarle el resto del disfraz, sorprendido de que fuera Draco, instantes de sorpresa que fueron usando para Draco darle un puñetazo e incorporarse. Ron, con la nariz sangrante trató de halarle por la ropa para que Malfoy no retomara la espada y en el forcejeo Draco que le arrancó el anillo de la mano del brazo nuevo.

Ron no se había atrevido a quietarse el anillo con anterioridad temiendo volverse un charco, pero eso no pasó. Draco le propinó una patada final para tomar la espada y salir por la única vía de escape que quedaba y la que planeaba usar como quiera, la azotea. Harry llegó pocos segundos después. Ron estaba absorto en cómo su brazo se había vuelto nuevamente a su forma escamosa. Harry le hubiese ayudado, pero no podía dejar que Malfoy escapara.

Harry subió y encontró a Draco hurgando en una mochila. Esta vez Draco se llevaría su merecido.

- ¡Accio Heavyless! ¡Expelliarmus! – dijo Harry reconociendo la marca del bolso y dejando a Malfoy con las manos vacías – ¡Ven y búscala! – dijo Harry tirando la mochila tras él y desenvainando la Destino Verde. - ¿No tan valiente para enfrentarte conmigo ahora?

- ¡Imbécil! – dijo Draco enfurecido sacó la Ira del Océano, que había vuelto una llave nuevamente mientras buscaba en la mochila – ¡Esta vez si te destruiré!

Las espadas chocaron furiosas entre sí y Draco tuvo que recordar que los efectos de la Ira del Océano no funcionaban contra las demás espadas. Draco estaba en desventaja. Su varita estaba a metros de él y Harry era bastante versado de Ares Artis.

- Debiste haber aprendido a usarla más que para hacer charcos – se burló Harry conjurando una lluvia de rocas, aunque no hacían mucha falta.

Una alarma sonaba por todo el valle ambos hubiesen podido ver que al sur de ellos había una pared de polvo acercándole a una velocidad vertiginosa. Las ráfagas de viento eran muy fuertes y apenas podían estar de pie. Harry seguían conjurando técnicas de roca con la espada, pero Draco las esquivaba o convertía en agua y apenas si había podido esquivar las grietas que Harry hacia en el piso.

- ¡Harry! – la voz de la profesora Takeuchi sonaba distante – ¡Regresen aquí ahora! La tormenta cambio de rumbo y está casi sobre nosotros.

Pero él apenas si escuchó la mitad del mensaje, pues el viento ahogó la mayor parte y el polvo no le dejaba esquivar bien a Draco. El polvo rojo era un problema para ambos, pues se entraba por todas partes y los estaba ahogando. Draco desesperado incrustó la Ira del Océano en el piso al mismo tiempo que Harry le lanzaba un Tatsu no tsuchi. El resultado fue una arena movediza que caía al interior. Harry perdió el equilibrio resbalando, lo mismo que el bolso y milagrosamente para Draco su varita estaba en manó. Un Expelliarmus cayó sobre Harry haciéndole saltar varita y espada. Harry consiguió volver a tomar la Destino Verde para con un dragón de energía hacer que Draco dejara caer la Ira del Océano.

No importaba más, el polvo de la tormenta borró todo y Harry no pudo ver más. Cuando despertó podía oír el ulular del viento tras las ventanas de la enfermería. Sobre la mesa de noche descansaban la Destino Verde y la Ira del Océano. Ron estaba cerca con su brazo normal nuevamente y Hermione tenía vendajes en la cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Kaede,

- Si ¿Y tú?

- Solo conseguir un par de rasguños y algo de cabello chamuscado – dijo ella

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – dijo Harry mirando las demás camas vacías.

- No lo pudimos encontrar – dijo la profesora Takeuchi

- Casi los perdíamos a ambos, pero las arenas movedizas probaron ser útiles – dijo Eriol no muy lejos, tomando la Ira del Océano. – Al menos la espada está de vuelta y no causará más daños. Yo me encargaré de eso. – La profesora Takeuchi lo miró de mala manera pero no se quejó.

Después de ambos interrogarle sobre lo sucedido y reprender a los chicos por no informar a los profesores les dejaron para que descansaran. Aun había exámenes al día siguiente con tormenta o sin ella. Harry estaba alistándose para regresar a la sala común de los dragones cuando notó que algo le faltaba.

- ¿Dónde está mi varita?

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	33. Dumbledore tiene que morir

**********************Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. **Para referencias al mapa de Marte que estoy usando visiten mi perfil.

¡Disculpen la extrema tardanza! Pero entre la falta de inspiración para solo este fic se contagio a los demás y gracias a la vida muggle todo se complicó. Pero les puedo decir que al menos las ideas para el próximo capítulo ya estan claras, asi que espero no tardar tanto en publicar, pero no puedo prometer fecha. La vida muggle me esta reclamando

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y sepan que pronto llegará el final del fic. (no, no por culpa de la vida muggle).

* * *

**Dumbledore tiene que morir**

- Esto no puede estar ocurriendo – decía Harry tratando de regresar al lugar del desastre, pero ni sus amigos ni los profesores le daban paso.

- Es imposible encontrar algo ahí afuera como está ahora – dijo Hermione – Tal vez tu varita solo está entre toda la arena.

Pero los días pasaron y Harry seguía sin tener de vuelta su varita o que encontraran a Draco. Parecía que Malfoy se había desvanecido de las inmediaciones del IMA. Que hubiese desaparecido estaba fuera de caso ya que no se podían desaparecer o aparecer en el terreno de la escuela, pero muchos habían comenzado a pensar que algún Djin en la tormenta lo capturó y mató o que se había dado a la fuga para vivir como ermitaño en el desierto del sur.

Harry hubiese dejado la escuela al día siguiente de perder su varita, pero Hermione le había escrito a Sirius y éste había notificado a la institución que Harry debía terminar todos sus exámenes. Harry no le dirigía la palabra a Hermione desde entonces y estaba decidido a que cuando terminaran los exámenes se iría volando a la embajada más cercana para irse a la Tierra con o sin ayuda de Sirius.

Él no necesitaba la varita en absoluto para los exámenes, pero esa varita era lo único que le había salvado de una muerte temprana al momento en que Voldemort retomó un cuerpo y Voldemort le temía. Si caía en sus manos Harry estaba frito. La tormenta duró una semana para despejarse y los exámenes todavía seguirían la semana siguiente. Ningún estudiante se atrevía a intentar hablar con Harry dado que de nada explotaba y Kaede era la única que de vez en cuando lo ponía en su sitio.

Harry ya tenía todo empacado el martes por la tarde, pues ni bien terminara el examen del día siguiente se marcharía. Se sentía confiado y sabía que lo iba a pasar, pues era de transfiguraciones y a la fecha él se había convertido en un estudiante sobresaliente en la materia, por tanto decidió dejar todo listo para el vuelo del día siguiente en vez de estudiar. No quería esperar hasta el sábado que era el día que regresaban a ciudad Imperial en el tren de la escuela.

Antes de marcharse decidió pasar una vez más por el templo de las almas. Debía devolver los pergaminos que había sacado y quería tomar los que trataban del resto de las técnicas para llevárselos. El templo no se había salvado de la tormenta y estaba lleno de arena, pero Harry no se molestó en limpiar. Devolvió todo lo que no necesitaba y se llevó lo que consideraba útil. Antes de irse decidió liberar a la llamita, quien lo insultó hasta que salió por el umbral.

Cuando regresó al castillo ya era de noche, pero ni Ron ni Hermione le esperaban como era usual en el aula. Al llegar a la sala común de la casa dragón Kaede le esperaba y se lo llevó a un aula desierta cercana ni bien entró.

- Sé lo que planeas hacer – dijo ella en el aula vacía tras cerrar la puerta y cuando Harry iba a protestar continuó – y no pienso detenerte, solo quiero que hablemos.

- Debo marcharme

- Lo sé. – Era un aula amplia y con ventanales bajos que estaban abiertos y ellos estaban sentados en el marco de los ventanales viendo la noche estrellada. Una 'estrella' azul estaba bajo en el horizonte. - ¿Cómo piensas arreglártelas en la Tierra sin varita? – le preguntó Kaede luego de estar un rato ahí sentados sin hablar.

- Pienso comprar una en cuidad Imperial antes de volver a la Tierra.

- Imposible, – dijo ella y ante la cara de perplejidad de Harry le explicó – ninguna varita marciana puede ir a la Tierra, ¿Cómo crees que impidieron que llevara la mía bajo algún disfraz? Todos los ascensores pueden detectar varitas marcianas. Si no ya te hubiese dado la mía, no la uso –

- También puedo hacer magia sin varita – agregó Harry rápidamente pensando que ella sólo estaba tratando de disuadirle.

- No lo sé Harry. Creo que es cosa de Marte. Yo intenté cuando estuve allá pero no pude hacer magia sin mi varita.

- Yo no soy descendiente de los diez y puedo hacerlo aquí.

- Pero, ¿Y si no puedes?

- Haré que funcione. Cuando niño lo hacía, aunque no a propósito. También tendré a la Destino Verde conmigo.

- ¿La has usado en la Tierra?

- No. Estaba en casa de mis tíos. Pero aunque creas que por ser magia marciana no funcionara, debes recordar que Sato era de la Tierra y mucha de la magia que usó aun estaba ligada a la de allá.

- ¿Y el efecto de los dragones?

- Soy un dragón _y_ soy de la Tierra – Harry sonrió. Debía de haber alguna razón por la que tenía la espada y estaba seguro que le sería esencial para derrotar a Voldemort – Podré arreglármelas. – La brisa seca y fresca del verano marciano mecía los arboles y acariciaba sus rostros. – No sé lo que vaya a pasar allá… - pero Harry no sabía que más decir.

- Regresarás a Marte. – Harry la miró seriamente – Algún día – dijo ella.

- ¿Acaso ahora tomarás el trabajo de Atenea? – Kaede hizo una mueca - No quiero que estés esperando… - dijo Harry perdiendo el tono de broma

- No lo haré. Estoy segura de que regresaras algún día. Después de todo, Sirius no puede dejar Marte, y cuando eso pase ya veremos – Harry no estaba seguro si estaba aliviado o no – yo también tengo cosas que resolver aquí en Marte.

- La espada – Kaede asintió - ¿Volverás a ponerte a perseguir al emperador?

- No. Yo soy la legítima dueña del Amanecer del fénix en esta época y la espada volverá a mí de algún modo. Aunque me gustaría ir y ayudarte, yo debo cumplir con lo que mi familia espera de mí… con lo que yo quiero ser. –

Harry entendía. Él hubiese deseado también poder convertirse en un auror en ambos mundos. Por eso se iba ahora y no después en el tren. No quería involucrar más a Hermione y Ron, no quería que ellos dejaran sus planes truncados por ir con él a un destino incierto y posiblemente sin retorno.

- Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa y enviarte lo que necesites luego de que salga de la escuela – le ofreció ella al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rosto del chico

- Me parece bien –

- ¿Cómo te irás? Digo, Sirius debe haber dado alguna alarma a la embajada para que no te dejen salir.

- Pues no voy a ir a Ciudad Imperial. Iré a la oficina de Nueva Toscana, tomaré el transfer a Ciudad Olimpo y ahí tomaré el ascensor a la Tierra. Sirius es popular, pero no creo que haya dado aviso fuera del Estado Imperial.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Eso espero. – Harry no estaba seguro del todo. Tal vez cambiaba de opinión y usaba el ascensor de otro estado, después de todo, ir a Ciudad Olimpo parecía ser algo obvio.

Ambos se quedaron durante algún tiempo más hablando y sintiendo la cercanía del otro. Ambos sabían que no habría tiempo de despedida al día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba convencido que había sacado un sobresaliente en el examen, y como terminó temprano consiguió tener el camino despejado para su escape. Todo estaba empacado en una mochila _Heavyless_ que le había dado Kaede la noche anterior, incluyendo la espada y su capa más otros bienes preciados.

Harry emprendió su viaje de inmediato con Hedwig como compañía. Decidió a última hora que no podía dejar a la lechuza en Marte. La ciudad capital de la región de Nueva Toscana se encontraba al sureste del IMA, cerca de la costa y no muy lejos del límite del estado Imperial con el estado de Lucus y la región de Gerberia. Serían unas largas horas de vuelo, pero Harry prefería ir al estado de Lucus antes de tener problemas por Sirius haber dado alarma a las autoridades del Estado Imperial.

Harry llegó cansado a su destino, pero no había tiempo para descansar ahora. Se había parado en Nueva Toscana pero en vez de ir a la embajada tomo a la lechuza y se desapareció para aparecer en la capital de la región de Gerberia. La ciudad estaba entre un área boscosa y parecía muy bonita, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para descansar y por tanto Hedwig no estaba tan feliz. Antes de ir al edificio de la embajada, Harry transformó a Hedwig en un búho gris para guardar apariencias y al llegar pidió un transfer a Nova Brasil. La idea le vino la noche anterior. Sirius de seguro había pensado que Harry optaría por ir a la ya familiar ciudad Olimpo, así que cambió de planes y tomo el ascensor a la embajada francesa en la Tierra desde ahí.

Harry llegó el 28 de mayo a la Tierra. Cambió algo de dinero marciano en la embajada por monedas locales y descansó durante unas horas en un hotel. Hubiese deseado dormir más, pero necesitaba hacer el siguiente paso rápido para llegar a Hogwarts pronto. Ni bien habían descansado Harry mandó a Hedwig, aun disfrazada de búho, a que fuera a Hogwarts. Él decidió tomar "prestado" el pasaporte de un turista y tomar un avión rumbo a Escocia y de ahí se aparecería en Hogsmade. Era una suerte que aun tenía el abrigo con caperuza que Kaede le había regalado el verano pasado y pudo hacerse pasar con él por el turista en el puesto de seguridad.

Ya en suelo inglés fue fácil aparecerse en Hogsmade bajo la capa de invisibilidad. La villa estaba tranquila y Harry podía ver de lejos el castillo de Hogwarts que por tanto tiempo había sido su hogar. Y de estar todo calmo y tranquilo, paso a verse en medio de una batalla entre mortífagos y miembros de la Orden. Harry no había dado muchos pasos cuando vio las figuras de los encapuchados aparecerse y al parecer los aurores les estaban esperando y por eso todo fue tan repentino. Aun siendo invisible Harry tuvo que esquivar varios hechizos que se habían desviado.

Harry susurró una maldición. De haber tenido su varita podría haber hecho caer a varios mortífagos sin que dieran con él. No podía desenvainar la espada sin quitarse la capa para usarla. Solo le quedaba una opción: tratar de hacer magia sin varita. Harry intentó tanto hechizos verbales como no verbales pero no tuvo ningún resultado. Lamentablemente la situación solo le frustraba más y más. Harry logró hacerse un camino entre los duelistas. Podía ver como los habitantes de la villa corrían a encerrarse en el refugio de sus casas.

Entre los duelistas pudo ver a Remus y Tonks, algunos miembros de la familia Weasley y otros conocidos. Debía ayudar, no podía quedarse ahí viendo. Aun estaba pensando cómo podía ayudar sin dar sospechas de su posición cuando apareció Bellatrix, quien estaba dirigiendo aquella campaña, junto a un batallón de inferis. Harry no esperó más. Saco la Destino Verde de la mochila, se quitó la capa y desenvainó la espada. La Destino Verde brillaba y Harry conjuró la técnica de Seishin kuchiku-kan, destructor de espíritus, y para su satisfacción la espada cumplió con su deber. Bajo su mano el batallón de inferis estaba disminuyendo, facilitando a los de la Orden seguir luchando contra los mortífagos.

Harry, imitando a Draco con la Ira del Océano, usaba la espada para escudarse de las maldiciones que le enviaban los mortífagos, aunque los de la orden se aseguraban de mantener a Harry despejado. En medio de la lucha contra los seres de ultratumba corruptos, Harry pudo oír exclamaciones de que Dumbledore se había integrado a la batalla. Los mortífagos, curiosamente, no se comenzaron a retirar como en la batalla del ministerio y a Harry eso le dio mala espina. ¿Estaban cayendo en alguna trampa?

Entonces fue cuando su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle y sentía como Voldemort se aproximaba. Pero antes de su llegada una nueva ola de inferis apareció. Todo era muy confuso, las imágenes de lo que pasaba y lo que Voldemort sentía y pensaba se entremezclaban, en un momento vio como Dumbledore se encargaba de un gran número de inferis, Voldemort saboreando una muerte más, los mortífagos abatiendo duro a los de la orden y entre una cosa y otra, Dumbledore cayendo tras ser golpeado con una luz verde.

Al parecer no era el único sorprendido, pues por unos milisegundos todos habían dejado de pelear viendo caer al viejo brujo. Una ira, mezclada con un toque de desesperación, invadió a Harry. Voldemort acababa de recibir la noticia y para sorpresa de Harry no estaba para nada feliz, pero no importaba. Harry, en el arranque de ira, tomó a la Destino Verde y convocó un terremoto. Esta vez no solo logró la técnica a la perfección, sino que de algún modo ambos hechizos, el terremoto más la destrucción de espíritus, se unieron y con el evento sísmico los inferis desaparecieron.

La tierra a los pies de los contrincantes se resquebrajaba. Alguien debió haber dado voz de retirada y los mortífagos huyeron. Harry corrió a donde había caído el cuerpo de Dumbledore, intentado una y otra vez la máxima técnica de la Destino Verde, pero esta vez la espada no emitió ningún dragón verde. No había manera de revertir lo que ya estaba hecho. Dumbledore había muerto.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

El próximo capítulo tratará lo que pasó luego de que Harry se marchó de la escuela y otros detalles de la batalla, no se lo pierdan.


	34. Tribulaciones

**************************Los personajes de Harry Potter o anime que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. **

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Tribulaciones**

_Albus Dumbledore había estado tratando de buscar una solución para el problema que representaba Voldemort. Por años había estado seguro de que regresaría pues todo indicaba que en su juventud Tom Riddle había estado en busca de la inmortalidad y que de alguna manera había alcanzado cierto grado de ella pero, ¿A qué costo? Tom ya no era la sombra de un hombre. Era un ser corrupto y por demás cada vez más poderoso. Dumbledore sabía que algo grande estaba tramando en especial con la noticia de que Voldemort había obtenido la varita de Harry y algo peor._

* * *

- Creo que tengo todo el punto sobre transfiguración de rostros mal – se quejó Ron tras salir al finalizar el último examen en el IMA.

- Pues espero que no te haya ido tan mal en el resto, esa parte tenía un alto valor – dijo Hermione mientras Ron le tomaba de la mano y ambos se encaminaban a las afueras del castillo a disfrutar del buen clima que hacía después de la desastrosa tormenta de arena.

- ¿Crees que Harry ya salió del examen? – preguntó Ron tratando de ver si lo encontraba camino al patio.

- Posiblemente. Quisiera que me volviera hablar – dijo Hermione mordiéndose en labio inferior con preocupación.

- Hiciste lo correcto. Harry se hubiera lanzado tal vez a una trampa si se hubiese ido así no más. – Le consoló Ron – Además, él puede hacer magia sin varita, así que eso no es ningún problema para sus notas.

- ¡Hey! – les llamó Tenchi ni bien pisaron el pasto - ¿Han visto a Harry?

- No – respondieron ambos al unísono

- Pensé que podría estar con ustedes. Terminó su examen temprano y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces.

- ¿Le preguntaste a Kaede? – preguntó Hermione

- Sí, pero ella dijo que no lo ha visto desde el desayuno. – Ron y Hermione se miraron con preocupación y un pensamiento en común - ¿Creen que se haya marchado? – preguntó Tenchi – Kaede no parecía preocupada por él cuando pregunté.

- Tal vez ella le ayudo a escapar – dijo Ron luego de que Tenchi se alejara a volver a buscar a Harry en el campo de entrenamiento. Hermione asintió.

La voz de alarma no llegó a los profesores hasta la tarde de aquel miércoles. Kaede fue interrogada varias veces sobre el paradero de Harry, pero ella solo sabía lo que muchos sabían: que él se quería ir a la Tierra y no tenía idea cómo o cuando se fue, lo que era cierto. Al profesorado no les gustó para nada la noticia, pero ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para cumplir con la petición del tutor de Harry la cual había sido que Harry completara el curso de aquel término.

* * *

Las noticias de lo que pasaba en la Tierra preocupaban mucho a Sirius Black, pero lo que más le provocaban era un terrible sentimiento de impotencia. Él no podía viajar a la Tierra en su cuerpo mortal y su espíritu no podía pasar más de tres días allá. Cuando recibió la nota de Hermione de que Harry se pensaba ir de la escuela luego de perder su varita decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Envió una lechuza con una notificación al director para que impidieran que se escapara antes de terminar el año y a las embajadas del Estado Imperial para que impidieran su salida.

Sirius sabía que tarde o temprano Harry se iría, podía volar por sus propios medios a Lucus o quién sabe dónde, pero necesitaba proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo, al chico que amaba como su propio hijo. Si se iba a la Tierra, él no podría servirle de ayuda. Así que el jueves cuando llegó la notificación del IMA sobre la desaparición de Harry Sirius supo que ya no estaba en Marte y su mundo una vez más se vio contaminado por la guerra que había afectado su vida desde su juventud llevándose su mejor amigo, juventud y libertad por un buen período de tiempo.

Él no podía quedarse en Marte llevando la buena vida cuando en la Tierra las cosas parecían estar entrando en la peor parte de la batalla. Las opciones era crueles: quedarse en Marte sin hacer nada y vivo o intentar ir a la Tierra en carne y hueso y morir ni bien la pisara y sin poder ayudar. Sirius estaba en la peor de las encrucijadas de su vida.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy junto con todos los demás fieles seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Pero ahora más que nunca le pesaba ser un doble agente. Él había sido quien había dado aviso a Dumbledore del plan de Voldemort hacía varios meses y tenían todo bien planeado de cómo se libraría la batalla de manera que los estudiantes no fueran afectados y la Orden no sufriera bajas mayores, pero todo cambió un par de semanas atrás cuando descubrió como su Señor se estaba volviendo poderoso.

Él adoraba las artes oscuras, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero la manera que estaba usando Voldemort para crecer en poder hasta a él le repugnaba. No le quedó más remedio que comunicárselo al viejo y vaya que éste sí que se asombró con la noticia. Dumbledore había sospechado que Voldemort había usado magia de la más corrupta para alcanzar la inmortalidad, pero lo que Snape le comunicó más el plan de batalla no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que realmente se escondía bajo el ataque a Hogwarts.

- _¿Y tú lo viste hacer el ritual? – preguntó Dumbledore asqueado_

- _Él no sabía de mi presencia. Nadie más estaba junto a él excepto la serpiente._

- _¿Y qué pasó después del ritual?_

- _La carne se convirtió en un inferi más, pero pude sentir cómo la presencia de él creció. _

- _En este punto supongo que solo está usando asesinatos significativos para aumentar su poder. Ah, creo que al fin ha llegado mi turno de dejar este lugar Severus – dijo Dumbledore con un tono que para nada le gustó a Snape._

- _¿Qué tiene planeado hacer? – Severus Snape hubiese deseado jamás hacer esa pregunta._

* * *

Dos semanas atrás Narcisa Malfoy había recibido noticia del IMA en Marte que su hijo había desaparecido en una tormenta de arena luego de un altercado con Potter. Su hijo había robado una espada mágica de alto valor, pero por suerte había vuelto a ser recuperada y por tanto no se iban a poner cargos contra Draco fuera de que no podría volver al IMA para el séptimo curso. La noticia no le sorprendió mucho, pero sí hizo su papel de madre protectora y buscó ayuda en las embajadas y demás para encontrarlo. Draco le había advertido que iba a irse de Marte para lograr cumplir su misión, pero nunca cómo ni cuándo.

Al saber la noticia de que ambos debían volver a la Tierra, le dolió tanto como le había dolido a su hijo. Draco habría tenido un futuro brillante en Marte de haber podido continuar. A ella tampoco le estaba yendo mal, y aunque su esposo fuera un ex convicto, estaba segura que con los contactos adecuados lograrían establecerse como una de las pocas familias antiguas de Inglaterra en vivir en los dos mundos. Las oportunidades hubiesen sido infinitas. Pero ella no podía dejar a su marido e hijo solos en estos tiempos donde familias enteras eran destruidas.

Poco días antes de la batalla en Hogsmade ella partió de Marte a ver si encontraba noticias de su hijo en la Tierra aunque corriera el riego de morir, o al menos era la excusa que había dado a las autoridades en la embajada. Y claro que encontró a Draco, pero este no reveló como había llegado, pero poco importaba. Ahora luego de la batalla no entendía por qué el Señor Tenebroso estaba tan molesto con la muerte de Dumbledore si ese era el punto de la batalla que habían librado.

Narcisa miró a la congregación de mortífagos en su casa. Su hermana como siempre dejaba mucho que desear en sus modales y aparentemente era la única que no estaba temblando como hoja en una ráfaga. Severus Snape no estaba lejos de ellos, impasible como siempre. Draco estaba no muy lejos de ella y Lucius. ¿Para qué los habían congregados a todos?

* * *

Draco había dejado Marte con tiempo para este "gran" ataque. Claro, que como él solo era un peón de baja clase no sabía los planes mayores que se estaban llevando a cabo. Es más, de casualidad seguía estando con vida y mientras menos el Señor Oscuro notara su presencia mejor.

Él había regresado sin haber cumplido su misión, matar a Potter, y sólo el hecho de haber conseguido traer la varita de éste le libró de una muerte segura. Es más al parecer en ese mismo momento su señor cambió de planes y decidió que el fracaso de Draco no había sido de todo algo malo. Claro que eso no salvó a Draco de una sesión de tortura bastante larga.

Su madre lo encontró en un estado de semiinconsciente días después, pues su padre no estaba mejor ya que también había recibido su parte de torturas por engendrar a un hijo tan inútil. Todo el asunto había hecho que Draco estuviese muy enojado, sumándole ahora el hecho de estar en una reunión que prometía ser una sesión general y prolongada de torturas. Si lo pensaba bien, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en la batalla. Si recordaba estar cerca de donde los inferis atacaban al viejo director de Hogwarts, luego nada y después el terremoto.

Ellos habían dejado Hogsmade cuando el terremoto ocurrió. Draco sabía de alguna manera que había sido la Destino Verde. Extrañaba tener a la Ira del Océano consigo. Suspiró. Por fin se dirigirían a ellos.

* * *

- _¡Eso es absurdo! No lo haré – dijo Severus Snape mirando con furia a Dumbledore_

- _Ambos sabemos que ha llegado la hora – dijo Dumbledore a Snape como si estuviera tranquilizando a un niño._

- _Usted es lo único a quien él le teme – dijo Snape en apenas un susurro aun sin creer lo que el viejo quería que él hiciera_

- _Temo que es temía. Sus poderes han crecido, eso lo había percibido ya y supongo que es gracias al efecto de los rituales continuos que ha estado llevando. Por lo que me has dicho, creo que por fin piensa deshacerse de mí. No sabemos la magnitud del ritual, si sólo es para alcanzar la inmortalidad o también si se está alimentando de almas. En mi opinión creo que está haciendo las dos cosas y por tanto no creo que sea adecuado que mi muerte sea para su beneficio_

- _¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no lo hace usted mismo? Mejor aún, ¿Por qué no luchar?_

- _Ah, me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, pero creo que ya es la hora, bueno, casi la hora. A pesar de nuestras largas vidas, ciento quince años es una larga edad… - Dumbledore miraba fuera de la ventana con la mirada perdida._

- _Hay muchos que son más viejos_

- _Necesito que lo hagas sin que noten que trabajas para mí._

- _¿Por qué yo?_

- _Ningún otro lo haría aun en la más grande de las necesidades._

- _No veo la necesidad. _

- _En el campo de batalla ayudaré con todo lo que pueda, pero no creo que deba enfrentarme a Voldemort o mi muerte prematura no ería posible. Al fin y al cabo está escrito que no seré yo quien le ponga un fin a Voldemort. _

- _No creerá que él puede… - dijo Snape con desdén._

- _Podrá y tú le ayudarás. Necesitamos planear lo mejor posible que pasará cuando me vaya_

- _Habla como si yo hubiese accedido a formar parte de su tonto plan_

- _No quedará más remedio y necesito que estés preparado para el momento._

* * *

Hermione y Ron lo tenían bien claro para cuando llegaron a la estación del tren a ciudad Imperial. Se marcharían a la Tierra aquel mismo día. Los primeros días Ron puso muchas objeciones, que si el brillante futuro de Hermione entre otras cosas, pero ella no daría un paso atrás. Ella podría alcanzar sus metas de cualquier modo, aunque fuera algo más difícil y si no cursaba el último año. Cierto que ella extrañaría ver todas las nuevas reformas en educación que se estarían implementando en Marte, como un cambio drástico en el currículo de las escuela para formar magos más capacitados y maestrías en áreas específicas de al menos un año marciano más que estarían disponibles a partir del nuevo término.

Habían muchos otros cambios, como nuevas academias de magia básica para niños entre nueve y once años, el nuevo y más amplio currículo incluiría todo tipo de magia, inclusive algo de magia elemental para quienes tuvieran los dotes. Casi Ron la convence de quedarse, casi. Ella no podía quedarse en Marte mientras la vida de todos los que conocía en Inglaterra corría extremo peligro, en especial Harry y sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Kaede dijo que los acompañaría a la casa de Sirius, pues Harry le había pedido que le enviara unas cuantas cosas

- Así que sabias que se iría – le acusó Ron

- Todos los de la casa dragón y algunos tigres lo sabían. Era solo cuestión de tiempo y nada se lo iba a impedir. Yo solo traté de ayudarle de alguna manera. Sólo consejos, no había manera además de enviarle cosas que dejaba atrás

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sirius les esperaba una sorpresa. Isabel fue quien les recibió pues ella estaba tratando de que Sirius no se matara yendo a la Tierra en cuerpo y carne. Sirius los recibió con malas noticias. Remus le había enviado un mensaje urgente diciendo que Dumbledore había muerto y que Harry estaba bien y vivo, aunque sólo se quedó hasta el entierro y luego desapareció. Sirius dijo que Harry podía estar en casa de sus tíos aprovechando el último verano de protección que le brindaba la casa.

Hermione y Ron decidieron apurar sus planes. Harry de seguro no se quedaría mucho tiempo en cualquier lugar. Kaede ayudó a Ron a buscar las cosas de Harry mientras Hermione ayudaba a Isabel a convencer a Sirius de buscar alguna manera de ayudar a los de la Tierra desde Marte. Ron y Hermione se quedaron por aquella noche y partieron al alba de la mañana siguiente. Sirius finalmente se había quedado dormido luego de que aceptara que no podía unirse a la lucha de manera directa. Hermione admiró una vez más el cielo marciano antes de entrar a la embajada esperando volver algún día.

* * *

_La noche en la que el gran asalto a Hogsmade estaba planeado llegó y Severus tomó parte entre las filas de los encapuchados. Su orden principal era sobretodo mantenerse como doble agente y no perder su cubierta. Eso no necesitaba explicaciones. Para su mala suerte quien se había encargado de comandar el ataque era Bellatrix aun cuando él había intentado todo para ser él, pero no había marcha atrás ya. A la fecha ellos contaban con un enorme ejército de inferis, gran parte de ellos conseguidos de cementerios profanados y unos cuantos los cuerpos víctimas de sus fechorías. _

_Todo iba según lo planeado. Dumbledore se unió a la batalla cuando las fuerzas de Voldemort y Snape estaba comenzando a pensar que todas las tribulaciones que preocupaban a Dumbledore podían estar siendo exageradas. Incluso Potter había logrado aparecerse en aquel lugar y de algún modo se las estaba arreglando para menguar el batallón de los inferis. _

_Severus estaba cerca de Dumbledore, aunque no tanto como para no levantar sospechas si no lo atacaba, pero lo suficiente para ver como Bellatrix conjuraba un segundo batallón de inferis y que estos estaban reforzados con magia contra los ataques. El segundo batallón fue directo a atacar a Dumbledore quien por ser superado en gran medida estaba teniendo problemas. ¿O estaría fingiendo? No, para el muy pesar de Snape el supo que el vejo no estaba fingiendo. Cada vez que destruía un grupo de inferis estos liberaban veneno al aire y Dumbledore no estaba rodeado por cientos de ellos. Los de la orden trataban de ayudar pero el veneno rápidamente comenzó a dispersarse en la villa._

_Hora de actuar. Draco no estaba muy lejos del así que con un Stupeffy Snape lo sacó del juego y tomó su varita. Sobre todo no podía dejarse atrapar. Conteniendo su aliento se aproximó a donde estaba Dumbledore quien trataba de mantener a raya a los inferis al mismo tiempo que al veneno. Snape sabía que Voldemort estaba en camino y quien sabe que otras cosas tenía planeadas para el viejo. Snape se aseguró de que nadie lo veía antes de conjurar la maldición asesina. Al final, el plan de Dumbledore fue llevado a cabo a la perfección. Snape volvió al sitio donde había dejado a Draco y le devolvió su varita y lo restableció, justo a tiempo porque en aquel mismo momento Voldemort aparecía y su ira era enorme al ver que Dumbledore ya estaba muerto. Pero no fue la ira que Voldemort lo que causó el terremoto, de eso Snape estaba seguro, pero aquel evento sobrenatural destruyó a todos los inferis que aun seguían de pie y fue lo suficiente para que se diera la orden de retirada. _

Snape solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

- Mis vasallos, – la voz iracunda de Voldemort sacó a Snape de sus cavilaciones – esta noche hemos ganado la batalla pero – y esto era lo que todos temían venir – entre nosotros hay un traidor. Di orden explícita de no matar al viejo y uno de ustedes hizo justo eso. Todos serán sometidos – su voz implicaba que habría mucho tormento aquella noche – y el culpable será ejecutado.


	35. El escape

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertencen.**

Aquí les traigo otra entrega. Ya casi se acerca el final, gracias a todos los que leen anque no dejen reviews, espero que lo esten disfrutando.

* * *

**El escape**

Draco Malfoy estaba en peligro inminente de morir y Severus Snape se sentía responsable del hecho. No tendría mucho tiempo pero trataría de ver la manera en ayudar a mantener al chico con vida. No quería ninguna otra muerte sobre su conciencia. Maldito Dumbledore que le había hecho jurar que sobretodo debía mantener su cubierta y por eso había usado la varita de Draco. Por lo menos Draco no tenía idea que su varita había sido usada para matar a Dumbledore y cuando fue llamado para que Voldemort lo interrogara, aquel no pudo ver nada que inculpara al chico. Pero alguien debía aparecer, pues Bellatrix ya estaba insistiendo que verificaran las varitas.

Fue una suerte que la mañana había llegado y todos, incluyendo el gran mago tenebroso, estuviesen cansados. Aquel receso le proveyó a Snape tiempo suficiente para ver como salvaba a Draco. Necesitaba darle tiempo necesario para que huyera y que no lo descubrieran rápido. ¿Pero cómo haría entender al chico que debía huir? La respuesta llegó como salida del infierno.

**xXxXx**

Draco estaba tan cansado como el resto de los seguidores de Voldemort, pero necesitaba hallar a su padre. Los Malfoy habían recibido tortura extra, sólo porque sí, y su madre estaba descansando ya. Ella estaba preocupada por su padre, pues aun estaba débil y Draco se había voluntariado a buscarle para que ella descansara.

Era un día caluroso y las antiguas piedras de mansión era lo único que tenía el calor a raya. Draco caminaba despacio mirando entre puertas abiertas o posando su oído en las cerradas. No quería aumentar la ira del Señor tenebroso. De un oscuro y fresco pasillo oyó salir la voz de su padre, la de Bellatrix y Voldemort. Caminó de la manera más sigilosa que pudo. Su suerte, él creyó al menos, estaba a su favor y la puerta estaba ajada dejando una apertura lo suficiente para espiar. Mirando por la apertura vio a su tía inculpar a su padre en la muerte de Dumbledore. Voldemort sabía que no tenía nada que ver directamente, pero estaba cansado de los fracasos de Lucius. Con voz de mandó envió a Bellatrix a que se fuera, para sorpresa de ésta que ya saboreaba la sangre que iba a correr.

Draco logró ocultarse de su tía y poder volver rápidamente a la apertura para ver la más horripilante de las imágenes. Hubiese gritado pero una mano fuerte le tapó la boca mientras le halaba rápidamente a una habitación cercana.

- Esto se está poniendo peor – dijo más para sí mismo Snape que para Draco quien estaba más pálido que nunca – Tú no debías haber presenciado eso… no debiste verlo así. – Draco entendió que Snape trataba de consolarle.

- ¿Cómo sabe…? ¿Viste…?

- Verlo una sola vez basta. Lucius era un buen amigo mío. – Esta era la mejor de las maneras para convencerle de huir, porque si Voldemort volvía a indagar a sus esclavos o simplemente si Draco divulgaba lo que había visto estaba muerto.

Convencerle que debía huir y en aquel mismo momento fue algo relativamente fácil, solo debió prometerle que cuidaría de Narcisa, pues Draco estaba muy preocupado por el futuro de su madre. Así Draco Malfoy salió de la lista de problemas de Snape.

* * *

Harry aún no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. La noche anterior, más su partida de Marte, se sumaban para que todo pareciera irreal. Recordaba haber visto a Dumbledore caer entre el dolor que le causaba la cicatriz y el efecto del veneno en el aire, cosa que le habían explicado luego. Recordaba que había sentido una ira terrible, un deseo de quitar a todos los inferis de su camino. Había usado la Destino Verde y de una manera u otra se habían mezclado las técnicas de terremoto con la de destrucción de espíritus, pero no había podido lograr la técnica máxima para traer a Dumbledore de detrás del velo.

Harry se quedó en Hogwarts sólo lo suficiente para el entierro de Dumbledore y, justo al terminar, Hedwig llegó de su viaje. Él le ordenó quedarse en la lechucería de Hogwarts; si salía con vida de la guerra ya volvería por ella, pero si no, ella tendría un hogar. Y se marchó sin que los demás de la Orden, en especial Remus y Tonks, lograran convencerle de quedarse.

A Harry no se le ocurría ningún lugar donde esconderse, donde planear su siguiente paso y recordó que aun no era mayor de edad y los Dursley le podían ser útiles una vez más. Así que fue a acampar ahí mientras pensaba cómo destruir a Voldemort.

* * *

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la Tierra el fin de semana luego de la trágica muerte de Dumbledore. En la madriguera estaban Remus y Tonks quienes les informaron que Harry se había marchado sin dejar pistas. Habían ido a la antigua casa de Sirius, pero Harry no se encontraba ahí. Eso confirmó la teoría que Sirius le había dado a Ron y Hermione sobre donde podría estar metido Harry. Ron sabía donde los tíos muggles de Harry vivían y Hermione sabía moverse en el mundo muggle así que decidieron ir a lugar sin usar magia, pero listos para cualquier ataque.

Era domingo por la noche cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive. Ron conocía lo irracionales que podían ser los tíos de Harry, pero aun así tocaron la puerta deseando lograr poder contactar a su amigo. Lo que no sabían era que Harry siempre estaba atento a las idas y venidas de sus tíos con una paranoia que casi rayaba con la de Ojo-loco Moody. Cuando la tía Petunia fue a abrir la puerta, Harry no estaba muy lejos de ella con la espada en mano.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué quieren? – les preguntó Petunia con la puerta semiabierta

- Disculpe señora Dursley, queremos saber si Harry esta… - pero la puerta se cerró antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una palabra más

- ¡Confirmen quienes son ustedes! – dijo una voz que no era la de la tía tras la puerta

- Soy Ronald Weasley, mi brazo derecho es de dragón y estudiamos los pergaminos ocultos del templo de las almas los últimos meses.

- Soy Hermione Granger, se que eres animago y que te trajiste unos pergaminos del templo contigo.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? – dijo Harry finalmente abriendo la puerta. La tía Petunia estaba por decir algo, pero Harry la miró de manera asesina y ella se fue a la cocina refunfuñando.

Los tíos de Harry no estaban felices con tener a otros dos magos crecidos en su casa, pero Harry no les dejó otra opción. Igual no se quedarían por mucho tiempo. Preparó algo de cenar y los tres se encerraron en el cuarto que Harry usaba en los veranos. Él insistía que Hermione y Ron debían regresar a la madriguera o por lo menos mantenerse alejados de él, pero ellos no cedieron. Se quedarían con Harry hasta la última batalla, hablando de la cual habían conseguido información de que ahora que Dumbledore no estaba Voldemort planeaba peinar Reino Unido acabando con todos aquellos que no se rindieran a sus pies, terminando con el castillo de Hogwarts.

- Es que hay algo en toda esta historia que no me cuadra – dijo Hermione

- A mí tampoco – secundó Harry

- ¿Me pueden explicar? – se quejó Ron cansado de que nunca entendía las líneas de pensamiento de los otros dos.

- Es que no tiene mucho sentido hacer tanta matanza

- Las guerras nunca tienen sentido – dijo convencido Ron –

- Sea como sea, si sabemos donde será la próxima batalla ya sé cómo hacer que se quede sin su ejército de inferis. He estado revisando como usar dos técnicas en conjunto, sólo necesito practicar.

- Yo también puedo ser útil. – Dijo Ron quitándose el anillo. Su brazo derecho rápidamente se volvió escamoso y con garras – Desde que Malfoy me quitó el anillo en la batalla en el techo del IMA he descubierto que el brazo puede ser útil en su estado natural. Mis uñas… garras son filosas y fuertes, en general el brazo es más fuerte que el resto de mi cuerpo y creo que podría usar algo de magia marciana con él. He estado practicando. – dijo muy entusiasmado con poder aportar algo único.

- Entonces volvamos a la madriguera - propuso Hermione

- ¡No! Ya estoy poniendo la vida de ustedes dos en riesgo. Voldemort me quiere muerto a mi primero que a nadie y si me mantengo alejado de los de la Orden necesitará dividir sus fuerzas para atacar ambos frentes.

- ¿Cómo sabremos donde será el próximo ataque? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Dónde acamparemos? – preguntó Hermione

El resto de la noche se la pasaron ajustando los detalles de cómo harían para mantenerse escondidos y cerca de la siguiente batalla. Antes de marcharse a la mañana siguiente Harry habló seriamente con los Dursley sobre el peligro en el que estarían si se quedaban en esa casa luego de que Harry cumpliera 17 y las guardas dejaran de existir. Por suerte no tuvieron que recurrir al plan de Hermione de lavarles el cerebro y ellos mismos decidieron que dejarían la casa.

Así comenzaron los días de fugitivos de los chicos. Ron estaba utilizando el abrigo con caperuza que le cambiaba de apariencia, Hermione la capa de invisibilidad y Harry solía volar como un fénix patrullando las zonas donde acamparían para entrenar. Así durante el resto del mes de junio practicaron, más Ron y Harry, y se enfrentaron en dos ocasiones a los mortífagos. Ambas batallas vinieron solas a ellos pero los chicos lograron mantener el factor sorpresa. Cuando los mortífagos se aparecían Hermione y Ron se encargaban de defenderse con magia y Harry se encargaba de los inferi u otras criaturas que trajeran con la espada.

Luego de la segunda batalla todo cambio a su favor. Dos mortífagos habían aparecido donde estaban, en un pueblito cerca del mar mientras compraban provisiones, y Hermione acabó con uno inutilizándolo con hechizos. El otro le dio más problemas a Ron, quien luego de haber caído al suelo por una maldición uso su brazo para atacar al mortífago, pero aun no controlaba del todo la extremidad en ese estado bruto y terminó arrancándole un brazo al mortífago. Harry no intervino en la batalla, pues había estado evitando que los cadáveres del cementerio salieran de su tumba.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó Hermione al ver el desastre que había alrededor del mortífago desvanecido

- Yo… yo no quise hacer eso, sólo quería quitarle la varita, ¡No el brazo completo! – dijo luego de haber vomitado en la vereda del camino.

- ¿Lo dejamos desangrar entonces? – preguntó Harry acercándose a la escena espada en mano

- No quiero que cuente como un muerto en mi conciencia – dijo Ron cada vez más pálido

- Pues se está desangrando, si es que no está muerto ya – dijo Harry acercándose a ver mejor al mortífago

- Yo puedo arreglar eso – dijo una cuarta voz que arrastraba las palabras tras ellos.

Hermione y Harry tomaron posición de ataque inmediatamente. Ron estaba aun muy afectado por la brutal fuerza de su ataque para visualizar lo que estaba pasando. Ahí frente a ellos estaba Draco Malfoy portando la Ira del Océano.

- Hey, no me ataquen, vengo en son de paz, – dijo Draco, haciendo que la espada se volviera llave y con ambas manos vacías y al aire en señal de que no estaba por atacarles. Harry notó que Draco estaba con ropas raídas y sucias, mucho más delgado y descuidado desde su última batalla en el IMA – no vengo a luchar _con_ ustedes.

- ¿Qué tramas Malfoy? ¿Cómo rayos tienes la Ira del Océano? – preguntó Harry con sospecha

- Yo vengo a _unirme_ a ustedes. – Harry, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno sabía magia mental para saber si Draco decía la verdad o no.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no vienes aquí de espía de Vol…?

- ¡No! – le interrumpió Draco – Cada vez que dicen el nombre, los mortífagos van a donde se ha invocado. Mejor llámenlo de otra manera – les advirtió rápidamente. – Como les decía, podía haber hecho algo por Stan, pero ya veo que se desangró por completo. Si me dan algo de comer les puedo contar por qué deben creerme. Tengo información importante para ustedes.

Harry abrió un foso en la tierra con la espada donde dejaron el cuerpo de Stan y al otro mortífago le despojaron de su varita y lo dejaron atado a un árbol, todo esto mientras Ron vigilaba a Draco antes de los cuatro desaparecerse del lugar. Pero Draco no hubiese podido dar batalla aunque quisiese. Estaba muy débil y había utilizado lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas para aparecerse en donde los otros tres estaban. Viendo que él no estaba bien, Hermione se puso inmediatamente a preparar algo de comer mientras Draco relataba su historia.

- ¿Dónde está mi varita? – le interrogó Harry

- La tiene _él – _dijo Draco confirmando la peor de las sospechas de Harry

- ¿Cómo es que tienes la Ira del Océano? – eso más que nada intrigaba a Harry, pues él mismo le había entregado la espada a los profesores en el IMA.

- Larga historia – dijo Draco

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente, comienza a hablar

- Espera Harry, - intervino Ron – aún el hurón este no me convence de que está de nuestro lado.

- Créeme Weasley, que tengo motivos mayores para unirme a ustedes. Nunca hemos sido amigos y sólo estoy aquí porque tenemos un enemigo en común y yo solo no puedo contra él. El cómo conseguí la espada y la razón por la que he desertado las filas del Señor tenebroso es la misma historia y todo comenzó después de la batalla en Hogsmade. – La expresión en el rostro de Draco se nubló y Harry supo que algo terrible había pasado.

"Después de la batalla, descubrí un gran secreto: cómo él se está haciendo inmortal. Yo," Draco por varios minutos pareció haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y justo antes de que Ron o Harry le llamaran la atención continuó "yo le vi quitarle el alma a una persona. Para mi suerte, fui rescatado antes de que me descubriera, pero sólo para descubrir que yo era el siguiente en la lista. Mi varita había sido usada para matar a Dumbledore y había visto el gran secreto. Con ayuda logré escapar y por lo menos tuve ventaja por un día, pero luego ellos estaban tras de mí y pronto fui capturado. Esperaba mi muerte certera en un calabozo de mi propia casa cuando recordé el traslador y cómo hubiese escapado fácilmente con la Ira del océano. De alguna manera el traslador se activó y aparecí en una masa de agua. Casi me ahogo, pero una mujer me sacó del agua. Supongo que debió ser producto de mi imaginación, pues estaba solo en el interior de alguna edificación y me di cuenta de que estaba en Marte. Caminé por las cámaras vacías hasta que llegué a una donde la Ira del Océano estaba incrustada en un pedestal. La tomé y sentí como si la espada me hubiese estado llamando a ella. No recuerdo más, pero volví a despertar en el calabozo en casa. Escapar nuevamente fue fácil. Desde entonces he estado huyendo y se me ocurrió que tal vez ustedes podrían ayudarme a cobrar venganza."

- A mi todo esto me parece cuento chino – dijo Ron. Mientras Draco les contaba sus penurias, el grupo de jóvenes magos había cenado.

- En especial eso de un traslador que te llevó a Marte – dijo Hermione aun más escéptica que Ron

- Ah, - dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa ladeada y de superioridad – eso Granger demuestra que yo sé más de historia marciana que tu. ¿Cómo crees que logré salir de una tormenta de arena y llegar a la Tierra? Déjame iluminarte.

_Durante el período después de la independencia de las colonias marcianas, Marte estaba cerrado a la Tierra, o eso ellos pensaban. Aun existían unos cuantos trasladores que podían llevar terrícolas a Marte. Claro que estos carecían de precisión y uno bien podría terminar en el medio de un cráter de un volcán o frente a un Djin, pero unos pocos magos marcianos los modificaron de manera que fueran indetectables y los usaban de manera tan espaciada y en condiciones especiales, que raramente las autoridades se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, preservándolos aún hasta estos días._

- Pude rastrear uno de ellos, ya que parecen basura común y corriente como cualquier traslador de aquí, y me dio trabajo activarlo, pero la recompensa ha sido suficiente. – dijo Draco. Hermione lo miraba con odio, pero no pudo refutar su explicación. La historia marciana daba indicios que en ese tiempo, donde se suponía que la Tierra estaba desconectada de Marte, habían aparecido tecnología y uno u otro brujo terrestre en Marte.

- ¿Tú no le creerás Harry? – preguntó Ron incrédulo al ver que Hermione aceptaba de mala gana la explicación de Draco.

- Bueno, suena como que estuviste en el templo usado para guardar la Ira del Océano y quien te ayudó no fue producto de tu imaginación, sino Scheherezade, quien forjó la espada. ¿Trajiste algún pergamino del lugar?

- Ya te dije que ni bien tomé la espada volví al calabozo en casa – se quejó Draco.

- Pues yo aun no le creo – dijo Ron – sacando su varita y apuntando a Draco.

- Tal vez si hubieses visto como el Señor Tenebroso le arrancaba el alma a tu padre entenderías Weasley – dijo molesto Draco también sacando su varita. Ambos se vieron con rencor, pero Ron cedió primero y volvió a su asiento.

- Entonces Voldemort se está alimentando de las almas de otras personas para alcanzar la inmortalidad – dijo Harry después de un rato cuando Draco había vuelto a su asiento y comía una segunda ración. - ¿Sabes cuántas víctimas lleva?

- No. Ha matado cientos, pero no sé el número exacto. ¿Por? – Hermione y Ron miraban a Harry con interés también.

- Leí sobre una técnica para alcanzar la inmortalidad mediante el consumo de almas. Con cada alma el cuerpo se mantiene joven, pero deberá seguir matando para mantenerse, al menos que haga el ritual de las 777 almas y entonces obtendrá la inmortalidad.

- ¿Crees que el viejo, digo, Dumbledore era la víctima 777? – preguntó Draco considerando la posibilidad tras la ira de Voldemort luego de la muerte "prematura" de Dumbledore.

- No. No creo. – dijo Harry pensando que Voldemort seguramente lo querría a él para consumar su plan. – Sea lo que sea no creo que él haya llegado aún a ese número, pero creo que puedo detenerlo y cumplir la profecía. Si en verdad estás de nuestro lado quiero que me hagas una promesa inquebrantable Malfoy – dijo Harry. – No sé todos los conjuros de la Ira del Océano, pero podría enseñarte uno o dos. Esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	36. La segunda guerra

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertencen.**

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, ya tengo las ideas para los siguientes capítulos y posiblemente tenga algo más de tiempo para terminarlo antes de que se acabe el verano. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**La segunda guerra**

Podía ver el vapor de su aliento nublando su vista. Era una noche fría en las montañas y lo único que había a su alrededor era destrucción y muerte. El fuego había consumido los arboles cercanos y los dementores añadían una atmosfera gris y fría al ya afectado suelo ingles. Su respiración regular cesó por unos minutos para ver la figura alta y encapuchada moverse. Se dirigió con cautela a donde estaba mientras inevitablemente su respiración se agitaba.

Ahí frente a él estaba su declarado enemigo junto al único otro ser viviente en todo aquel páramo. No podía distinguir el rostro de la otra persona, pero quien sea que fuera estaba despierto y consiente con una expresión de terror inigualable en su rostro. Podía sentir su terror, podía ver que estaba tan aterrado que aun sin ataduras mágicas o físicas no se iba. Estaba clavado en el suelo al igual que él estaba clavado viendo la escena.

El viento se había paralizado permitiéndole oír con claridad como la figura alta y encapuchada sacaba su varita, como se movía en el aire y las palabras que salían de su boca sonaban como voces antiguas y de ultratumba. Entonces él vio como el otro se estremecía, cada vez más pálido tratando de retener lo que se le escapaba con un suspiro el cuerpo quedó vacío tirado en el piso.

El vapor de su aliento salía rápidamente de su boca. Harry había despertado de lo que sabía no era un sueño. Estaba seguro que había presenciado por primera vez cómo Voldemort le robaba las almas a los demás. Sentía que estaba helado a pesar que aun era pleno verano. Era de noche y estaban en algún bosque bajo las mejores guardas que Hermione podía conjurar. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y pasó de largo donde Hermione dormía no muy lejos de Ron. Cerca de ambos había botellas vacías de una poción para dormir que impedían que soñaran.

Ron no podía dormir sin pesadillas desde que desmembró a Stan semanas atrás y Hermione también estaba teniendo problemas luego de varias batallas. Afuera de la tienda estaba Draco. Era su quinta noche sin dormir y Harry no lo culpaba. Todavía sentía como si él fuera la víctima de su visión y Draco había visto a padre morir de esa manera. Harry lo mandó a entrar a la tienda para que descansara, pero Draco se rehusó con un bufido. Harry se sentó al otro lado del pequeño fuego sin humo.

Si alguien le hubiese contado que Draco y el estaría compartiendo un fuego sin tratar de matarse o insultarse tanto se habría reído de buena gana, pero ahora Draco estaba ahí con ellos luchando contra todo lo que había apoyado con anterioridad. Harry no temía que Draco les traicionara, pues estaba bajo una promesa inquebrantable y hasta la fecha él había cumplido. Miró su reloj, aun quedaban muchas horas para el amanecer. La noche sería larga.

* * *

Sirius estaba consumiéndose por ayudar y hasta había pedido tiempo de sus trabajos para concentrarse en el cómo hacerlo hasta que por fin dio con una manera. Kaede y Ron habían dejado en la habitación de Harry la esfera que éste había usado para comunicarse con Ron y con los de la Tierra. De esta manera Sirius pudo ponerse en contacto directo con Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbotton, quienes se juntaban con los de la Orden ahora en un nuevo local.

Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos sabía donde estaba Harry y los otros dos actualmente, pero le pudieron otorgar un poco de paz mental al relatarle lo que había pasado el resto del verano terrestre. Voldemort había comenzado a una serie de violentos ataques en el sur de Inglaterra que afectaban tanto a comunidades muggles como mágicas, pero el efecto de aquellas batallas había quedado mitigado por las acciones de Harry y su grupo, además de los de la Orden y algún que otro mago que luchara independiente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione junto a un encapuchado solían presentarse en medio de aquellas batallas y usualmente lo primero que destruían era el creciente ejército de inferis que estaban usando los mortífagos y luego se unían a la batalla. Había habido bajas tanto en la Orden como entre los mortífagos, pero el grupo de Harry había salido entero de todas las batallas. En una de las conversaciones Neville le recordó a Ginny que Ron tenía su propia esfera de comunicaciones y tal vez si intentaban lograrían comunicarse con el grupo.

De esa manera Sirius comenzó a intentar sintonizar la esfera de Ron con la que tenía él y sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados.

* * *

Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras limpiaba y afilaba la Destino Verde. Recordaba lo que había sucedido en las últimas batallas.

_Después de haber aceptado a Draco como parte del grupo con un juramento que le obligaba a serle leal a los tres, a nunca decir que Harry era un animago entre otras cosas, Harry procedió a enseñarle la técnica del dragón de energía. Draco pudo dominar el hechizo relativamente fácil, pero su técnica con la espada era pésima. Así, entrenando con Draco y cambiando de campamento frecuentemente duraron un tiempo que él no sabría decir si fueron días o semanas. Ya que habían dejado de usar el nombre de Voldemort era difícil darle caza a los mortífagos y solo en una ocasión lograron detener un ataque antes de que llegara la Orden o pasara a mayores._

_Fue en ese entonces que Draco encontró la esfera de comunicación marciana. Alguien, Harry estaba seguro que fue Snape, la había dejado en el lugar y Draco pensaba que su madre podría tratar de comunicarse con él, pero en vano trató pues no logró conectarse solo había interferencia. Una semana después Malfoy llegó corriendo al campamento, y sin leña, diciendo que había una batalla en un pueblo cercano. Ron y Hermione creían que era una trampa, pero Harry estaba seguro que había hecho un juramento a prueba de traiciones, así que fueron encubiertos y llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar a la Orden de una derrota contundente._

_Harry estaba seguro que el creciente número de inferis se debía a las profanaciones que hacían los mortífagos en los cementerios, en especial los muggles. Lo que no se explicaba Harry era qué tantos seguidores había conseguido Voldemort, porque por más que luchaban aun aparecían más. En aquella ocasión claro está que lograron hacerle algo de daño al círculo cercano, pero los demás integrantes, gigantes e inferis mitigaron la fuerza del ataque. _

Ellos no salieron tan mal de esa batalla, Harry ya había dominado a la perfección Seishin kuchiku-kan, es más, el dominaba a la perfección todas las técnicas menos las dos últimas. Draco había logrado usar el dragón de energía y aprovechar el chance para aguar el escenario. La segunda vez que irrumpieron Ron hubiese salido bien mal si la maldición que le golpeó no hubiese caído en el brazo derecho, pues al parecer no solo tenía apariencia escamosa, sino que también era igual de resistente. Hermione logró curarlo luego en el campamento. Después de esa batalla todo se complicó.

Al parecer Voldemort dio la orden de que atacaran a Harry ni bien aparecieran y eso estaba generando un problema, pues en la siguiente batalla Harry terminó con una herida mágica, Draco estuvo inconsciente por varios días y Ron tuvo que recurrir a medidas violentas para poder sacar a ambos del desastre. La última batalla en la que habían estado no fue muy diferente, sólo que esta vez fueron más capacitados en escudos mágicos, pero perdían mucho tiempo tratando de proteger a Harry.

Él debía encontrar la manera de conseguirse una varita propia o como hacer magia sin varita en la Tierra, pero más importante era que sentía que necesitaba manejar los siguientes hechizos para poder vencer a Voldemort. Sabía que cada vez Voldemort estaba más cerca de su meta y que cada vez más él estaba cerca del enfrentamiento final. Harry regresó al presente cuando Draco cayó tieso al fin, rendido del cansancio. La esfera de comunicación salió rodando a los pies de Harry quien se quedo viéndola perplejo. ¿Dónde estaba la de él? No la había traído de Marte, pero Ron debía tener la de él en algún lugar.

Encontró la esfera de Ron luego de revisar sus pertenencias por un rato y después de un par de intentos por sintonizar algo se sorprendió encontrarse con Sirius del otro lado. Era un alivio ver una cara conocida luego de todo lo ocurrido, alguien en quien confiara. Harry le contó sus frustraciones aunque trató de no ser muy descriptivo con los detalles de las batallas. Sirius ya estaba demasiado preocupado por su seguridad como para preocuparlo aun más. A partir de ese momento Sirius se convirtió como mensajero entre los de la Orden, el castillo de Hogwarts y los cuatro chicos.

Unos días después Harry se sorprendió al ver a Sirius en la esfera nuevamente. Era una grata novedad tener noticias del exterior, pero las noticias ese día no eran de las mejores. Sirius se había enterado de un nuevo plan de ataque de Voldemort a una villa que no estaba tan lejos del campamento de ellos. Harry agradeció a Sirius por la advertencia y llamo a los demás para preparar una estrategia.

Preparados lo mejor posible, los chicos esperaron escondidos en unos matorrales a que los mortífagos aparecieran. Aparecieron, si, pero el ataque no era dirigido a la villa sino a ellos. Estaban en una emboscada. Harry maldijo y si encontraba a Snape le daría una paliza por emboscarlos. Estaba seguro que él fue el que le dio la información a la Orden del ataque.

Esta vez los mortífagos no llevaron inferis, logrando anular en gran parte a Harry de la batalla. Los de la Orden aun no estaban en el lugar para ayudarles y los cuatro se enfrentaron a las fuerzas élites de Voldemort. De alguna manera los mortífagos se la habían ingeniado para ir separando a los chicos que trataban de esquivar hechizos a la misma vez que atacar. Y aunque Harry usara las técnicas de la espada, la velocidad con la que podía atacar no era nada en comparación con sus atacantes, pues debía usar la misma espada o su vaina para poder defenderse de los ataques de los mortífagos.

Harry se encontraba batallando con un encapuchado que podría jurar era Avery cuando se distrajo por el grito de alguien. Fue una milésima de segundos pero eso dio tiempo para que el encapuchado lograra acertarle con un hechizo que le aturdió haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer. Harry caía para atrás y mientras todo se veía en cámara lenta. Hermione era la que estaba más distanciada de él y la que había dado un grito de exclamación cuando había sido impactada por algo y ahora varios hechizos paralizadores le estaban golpean.

El que estaba más cerca de ella era Ron, quien con una furia crecida limpiaba todo a su paso para llegar a ella. Con su brazo quitaba de su paso mortífagos, pero Bellatrix estaba dándole caza y Harry no tenía idea de que tipos de hechizos le estaban cayendo encima, pero Ron cayó no muy lejos de Hermione.

Llegando al suelo Harry pudo oír a Draco cerca tratando de mantener a los mortífagos lejos de él mientras se recuperaba. Al terminar de caer todo pasó de velocidad lenta a ultra rápida. Harry rodó y trató de incorporarse, pero donde el hechizo le había dado le dolía de una manera increíble y se sentía mareado. La cicatriz le estaba doliendo y Draco que era el único de pie tratando de defenderlos a todos. Con la cabeza partiéndosele, Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Draco fuera víctima de una hechizo violento que le cortó múltiples veces haciéndole caer sangrando por todas partes.

Entre todo el caos la Destino Verde yacía a sólo unos metros, pero el dolor del impacto del hechizo y el dolor de la cicatriz impedían a Harry poder defenderse. Draco estaba no muy lejos y su varita estaba fuera del alcance de Harry bajo su cuerpo. Viéndose rodeado y sabiendo que no lo ultimaban ahí y ahora porque Voldemort lo quería en una pieza, Harry deseó poder hacer magia sin necesitar la varita. Él no se iba a rendir sin dejar de luchar hasta el último minuto.

Esquivó de milagro unos hechizos cuando rodó hasta la espada con el fin de llegar a la varita de Draco. Harry empuñó la Destino Verde y sintió el efecto de la espada cuando le transmitía una visión. Lo que vio no le gustó nada y mientras trataba de incorporarse y defenderse de los ataques sopesaba sus opciones. Hasta ahora la espada le había dado pistas sobre qué hacer, pero lo que vio nunca se imaginó que lo haría. Aun de querer hacer lo que había visto no podía. Hechizos volaban hacia él y si se quedaba solo defendiéndose sus amigos podrían morir y Voldemort atraparlo. ¿Pero cómo atacar? Otra vez la espada le enseñó lo que podría ser el futuro.

El dolor de la cicatriz era cada vez más fuerte y el dolor creado por hechizo que le había derribado se propagaba al resto de su cuerpo debilitándose. Teniendo fe en sus habilidades Harry trató de desarmar al mortífago más cercano a él sin usar la espada, pues necesitaba escudarse, tal como lo hubiese podido hacer en Marte. Las imágenes a su alrededor giraban y los encapuchados más cerca se burlaban de él.

- Demasiado tiempo en ese lugar de locos – decía el más cercano – Te enseñaré la realidad…

El mortífago, quien le había derribado anteriormente, levantó su varita pero Harry concentró todas sus fuerzas y comandó un Expelliarmus y tal como se vio en la visión que le mostró la espada logró desarmar al mortífago. Aprovechando los segundos de sorpresa de los demás Harry aprovechó para moverse cerca de Draco, quien estaba en un charco de su propia sangre, y murmurando un "lo siento" desapareció con el cuerpo tal como había visto en la premonición segundos antes de que la Orden y Voldemort llegaran al lugar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
